That Thing and I
by Kasperr
Summary: [Sekuel: The Wedding] Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, dan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah siswa perempuan biasa, mereka bersekolah dengan nyaman dan damai hingga salah seorang dari mereka diajak kencan oleh satu dari 3 pangeran sekolah. sebuah peristiwa dimalam kencan yang membuat mereka sadar bahwa 3 pangeran itu bukan manusia. [BTS] NamJin, YoonMin, VKook. Warning! GS, OOC, AU Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**That Thing and I**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life

 **Warning!** Typo, OOC, GS

Rate: T

.

.

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 1

 **The princes**

 **.**

Beberapa siswa di sekolah paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, Big Hit Academy, sedang duduk bersama di kantin sekolah. Bel istirahat baru berbunyi dan mereka senang punya waktu untuk makan dan berkumpul bersama. Sebut saja Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka makan sambil ngobrol dengan sangat seru tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan siswa perempuan biasa yang tak ingin diperhatikan. Menjalani hari-hari mereka disekolah dengan leluasa tanpa beban, tanpa fans yang berteriak-teriak memanggil nama mereka saat mereka datang, bernyanyi bersama diatap sekolah saat pelajaran kosong tanpa stalker-stalker gila, dan dekat dengan siapa saja tanpa khawatir akan menjadi bahan gosip siswa-siswa lain.

Berbanding terbalik dengan 3 orang siswa lain di sekolah yang sama, dikantin yang sama namun di meja yang berbeda. Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung. mereka jelas mendapatkan apa yang Seokjin, Jimin dan Jungkook khawatirkan. Tak heran, mereka adalah 3 saudara sepupu yang tampan, kaya raya, pandai, berbakat dan misterius. Tak ada yang benar-benar tau siapa itu Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung.

Yang mereka tau hanyalah Kim Namjoon kelas 3, punya suara berat seksi yang jarang terdengar (dia dan Min Yoongi jarang skali bicara pada orang lain) dan tubuh tinggi. Min Yoongi kelas 3, punya kulit sepucat kertas, bibirnya merah janggal, dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, sedangkan Taehyung kelas 2, kulitnya tan dan punya cengiran khas bentuk kotak. Oh ya, Kim Taehyung adalah yang paling ramah dari mereka bertiga, dia yang akan balas tersenyum saat ada yang menyapa. Mereka juga selalu datang dengan mobil mewah masing-masing walaupun semua orang yakin mereka bertiga tinggal satu rumah. Untuk apa naik mobil sendiri-sendiri jika kau bisa semobil bertiga? Pamer? Entahlah, Tak pernah ada yang tau kenapa karna tak pernah ada juga yang berani menanyakannya.

Sekarang, banyak siswa perempuan yang duduk di meja yang dekat dengan meja mereka, hanya sekedar mengambil foto ataupun melihat 3 pangeran sekolah sedang makan dari dekat.

Disisi lain...

"kau harus mengajariku itu. _oke_?" tuntut Seokjin pada Jimin yang baru saja memainkan gitarnya, tak mempedulikan suara bisik-bisik kekaguman para yeoja dan kecemburuan para namja tentang 3 pangeran di sebrang sana.

" _always oke_.. pulang sekolah, diatap, disini ribut." jawab Jimin

Seokjin mengangguk semangat. Dari mereka bertiga memang Jimin yang paling jago bermain gitar.

"ajhari akhu jhuga" Jungkook menyahut dari balik ramennya yang panjang, membuat Jimin tiba-tiba punya pikiran jahil dan menepuk punggung Jungkook sampai ia tersedak. Jimin dan Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa kencang melihat mukanya yang merah dan mulai meneguk jus _orange_ banyak-banyak. Tanpa mereka sadari, Tawa mereka rupanya mengundang perhatian dari 3 orang lain di sebrang sana.

"anak itu manis juga, kau tau" bisik Namjoon.

"manis apanya" sahut yang terpucat, di melempar sedotan di gelasnya ke atas meja.

"jangan begitu Yoongi-ah, dia cocok untukmu." Walau Namjoon mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi datar, mereka jelas mendengar nada menggoda disana. "wajahnya bersih, matanya cantik dan bibirnya seksi. Dia juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Bukankah dia benar-benar tipemu?"

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ berdebat denganmu" Yoongi hanya bisa menyesap ramennya, sedang malas adu mulut. –sebenarnya dia memang biasa malas pada apapun.

"kita harus tetap eksis, jadi mulailah mencari," suara Namjoon terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, "yang jelas aku mengincar Kim Seokjin, jangan menyentuhnya, atau berurusan denganku"

Yoongi memutar matanya, menarik sudut bibirnya sinis saat mendengar kalimat posesif saudaranya, "cih. aku dengar dia tidak punya pacar. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang tertarik padanya selain kau. lagipula kau membicarakan hal yang sangat berbahaya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, terlalu ambil resiko hanya untuk mengklaim seorang gadis"

Namjoon melirik sekeliling dengan cuek tapi hati-hati, kemudian berdehem, meneguk air mineralnya, "hanya memberitahu, setidaknya aku punya target."

" _hyungdeul_ ," Taehyung yang dari tadi sedang menghabiskan ramen dan kimchi miliknya kini mengangkat wajah, menatap kakak-kakaknya, "bisakah kalian menyuap makanan saja tanpa bicara? Aku hanya ingin menikmati makananku dan suara kalian mengganggu –kau masih mau makan yang ini? Bolehkah aku menghabiskannya?"

Namjoon menyorongkan mangkuk ramennya pada Taehyung kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk, "aku akan kekelas" katanya sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan pergi dari sana.

Yoongi menopang dagunya melihat kepergian Namjoon, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kim Seokjin yang sekarang sedang menyuapi acar lobak pada Jungkook. Dia mendesah berat, "bagaimana denganmu, Tae?"

"apanya?" Taehyung menghabiskan sisa ramen Namjoon dalam waktu singkat dan kini dia sedang meneguk sebotol air mineral sampai habis.

"kau sudah punya _ehem_.." Yoongi mengerling sekitarnya, "ho – _ehem_ target?"

"sudah"

Mata Yoongi melebar, "sudah? Siapa?"

Taehyung memamerkan cengiran khas-nya kemudian menatap 3 orang yang bersebrangan 2 meja dari mereka, "hei Jeon Jungkook!" panggilnya. "hai.."

"e-eh?" Jungkook menoleh dengan sangat terkejut. Dia mendapati Taehyung melambai padanya sambil tersenyum lebar, disampingnya Min Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus dingin, hal itu membuat Jungkook balas melambai dengan ragu, "ha-hai.."

Setelah Jungkook akhirnya pergi dari kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya, Taehyung menyeringai pada Yoongi, "kau bagaimana hyung? Sudah punya target? Atau seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Yoongi hanya mengusak helai abu-abunya dengan kasar, tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan adiknya, jadi dia hanya mendesiskan kata, "merepotkan" yang disambut tawa nyaring oleh Taehyung.

"kau harus segera mencari, hyung." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi agar dia bisa berbisik sepelan mungkin, "gerhana tinggal 3 bulan lagi dan kita harus segera mendapatkan, kau tau, _pegangan_ atau kau tau sendiri akibatnya" Taehyung menarik tubuhnya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, "yah, Namjoon hyung sih bagus sudah bisa mengklaim seseorang, sedangkan kau?"

"ish" Yoongi memukul kepala adiknya dengan sendok, membuatnya meringis "kau bicara seperti sudah bertindak saja"

"aku memang sudah bertindak, hyung.." ucap Taehyung bangga.

"apa maksudmu?"

.

Di koridor lantai 1 dekat kantin…

"kenapa Kim Taehyung menyapamu?" Tanya Seokjin, dia berjalan sambil melipat tangannya di dada, menghakimi Jungkook.

"iya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka menyapa orang lain lebih dulu" Jimin menambahkan, tapi tatapanya tertuju pada benda pipih segiempat ditangannya, mengecek apakah penyanyi favoritnya sudah mengunggah foto hari ini atau sekedar memperbarui status.

"anu, sebenarnya…" Jungkook menggingit bibir sambil memelintir ujung rambut hitamnya, "sebenarnya kemarin Taehyung mengajakku kencan"

"APA?"

.

.

 _to be continue_

 _._

 **A/N:**

Dududududu…

Nugu ttaemune? Jjeng jjeng, ho-hormon.. *nyanyi hormone jonjeng (?)

Hayow, _That Thing and I_ release. Yeah, horay..!

Ga sesuai ekspektasi kah? Hahaha _,_ I'm so sorry ma darling- _deul._

 _well_ , sebenarnya saya merombak cerita ini hampir 10 kali. Waw, banyak ya? Iya. That Thing and I adalah sebuah novel- _wanna be_ (maksudnya apa ini?) hahaha, harusnya ini novel pertama saya yang saya tulis sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, kemudian saat saya mulai kenal FF, saya buat _'That Thing and I'_ FF version, yang waktu itu cast aslinya member Suju. kemudian beberapa bulan kemudian, cast-nya ganti lagi jadi KyuMin, ChanBaek, OnKey, kemudian diganti lagi jadi KyuMin, ChanSoo, OnKey, dan saya rombak lagi FF ini jadi BTS version. Akhirnya ada banyak versi _That Thing and I_ di laptop saya. Dan tentu saja BTS version yang akan dibuat paling pendek, mungkin 7-10 chapter, dan satu-satunya versi yang M-rated. Hahahaha.

Dari semua versi _that thing and I_ , saya paling ga pede dengan versi BTS ini, soalnya dirombak dalam waktu singkat (versi lain dirombak dalam waktu berbulan-bulan). So, kalo ada yang kurang atau apapun, let me know; PM me or gimme review, its okay, I'll read it all.

Maaf saya seneng banget curhat di A/N, hahaha

Soal ceritanya, saya pernah bilang ini tentang vampire. Well, ceritanya not really about vampire, I mean they're not a vampire, they're half-blood. Akan ada perubahan wujud dan sebagianya, so kalo kalian ga suka hal-hal begituan (?) you can leave this page.

Ada lagi?

Ah~ saya menulis didasari oleh semua buku yang pernah saya baca, jadi ada beberapa hal yang mungkin akan bikin kalian berpikir 'eh, ini mirip cerita ini deh, ini mirip cerita itu deh'. Well, I'm human too, saya hanya menuangkan apa yang ada diotak saya diatas kertas. soal cerita dan sebagainya saya dengan percaya diri mengakui bahwa ini murni dari otak saya, tapi ada beberapa hal yang setelah saya baca berulang-ulang ternyata mirip dengan beberapa buku, salah satunya novel favorit saya sepanjang masa, Harry Potter. Jadi saya menulis ini sebagai, as always, copyright.

Itu aja deh kayaknya… okey, ppai ppai

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	2. Chapter 2

**That Thing and I**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life

 **Warning!** Typo, OOC, GS

.

.

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

Chapter 2

.

 **The Night**

 _Jreng_

"bukan begitu, kau harus menekan ini dan ini bersamaan"

Di atap sekolah jam 02.00 siang, pelajaran sudah berakhir dan Park Jimin sedang mengajarkan sahabat-sahabatnya teknik bermain gitar yang mereka inginkan. Sementara Seokjin mencoba memahami ajaran Jimin (keningnya berkerut banyak skali, bermain gitar ternyata susah), Jungkook memilih duduk di tepi gedung, memandangi langit yang sangat cerah, bersih tanpa awan sedangkan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, untung saja matahari siang terhalang oleh sebuah gentong air besar warna _orens._

"huaaahh" Jungkook merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menghirup udara siang yang beraroma campuran aspal dan besi, tapi dia menyukainya, seperti biasanya atap sekolah menjadi satu-satunya tempat paling damai di sekolah..

atau mungkin tidak..

BRAK

3 orang disana seketika menatap pintu yang memisahkan atap sekolah dan koridor lantai 5 yang baru saja di banting seseorang –atau beberapa orang. Jungkook bahkan hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung berdiri di sana sambil terengah-engah, bersandar pada pintu sambil memegang dada masing-masing.

"siswa disini gila" maki Namjoon sambil menyapu dadanya yang masih berdebar karna lelah berlari.

"aish, merepotkan" Yoongi disamping Namjoon membenarkan caranya berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk kemeja putihnya, membersihkannya dari debu.

"yatuhan. Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan dari awal untuk memilih kelas bulan? Kita—"

Omelan Taehyung terhenti karena melihat Namjoon mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "berhentilah mengeluh Kim Taehyung. Setidaknya kita punya teman disini"

"oh hai" Taehyung segera menelan semua sisa keluhannya dan tersenyum lebar-lebar melihat siapa yang duduk disana mematai mereka, "Jeon Jungkook.."

Jungkook menggaruk tepi lehernya dengan canggung saat Taehyung bersandar di dinding pembatas tempatnya duduk, sedangkan Jimin dan Seokjin masih melongo melihat tamu tak diundang mereka; tamu menakjubkan yang tidak pernah disangka. Di depan mereka, Namjoon dan Yoongi mengambil kursi kayu tanpa sandaran kemudian duduk disana sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang senyum-senyum pada Jungkook dengan jijik.

"oh wow, kau bisa main gitar?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba melihat gitar ditangan Seokjin

"s-sedikit. temanku yang jago memainkannya, aku hanya di ajarkan" Seokjin menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal sambil menunjuk Jimin, salah tingkah. Hey ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan salah tingkah jika 3 pangeran sekolah yang super tampan dan kaya raya menghampiri dan berbicara pada kalian? Apalagi Mereka bertiga juga tidak pernah terlihat berbicara pada siapapun disekolah ini kecuali guru.

"bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarkanmu? Aku cukup ahli" Taehyung menunjuk hidungnya sendiri seraya mengerling Jungkook dengan cengiran khasnya membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau tersenyum menanggapi, "kau mau aku ajarkan juga?"

Yoongi batuk dengan sengaja, membuatnya dengan sedikit berlebihan "sejak kapan kau bisa main gitar? Kau hanya bisa chord dasar. Itupun kau masih selalu salah, tidak usah sok"

Seokjin dan Jimin tertawa dengan suara tertahan mendengar pengakuan Yoongi itu membuat Taehyung melotot pada Yoongi seakan dia baru saja melempar emasnya kelaut. "aish, jangan menjatuhkan adikmu sendiri, hyung. Kau membuatku malu"

Yoongi mendesis sinis tidak peduli sedangkan Taehyung mulai tersenyum manis lagi pada Jungkook membuat Yoongi ingin segera melempar bangku yang didudukinya ke wajah adiknya itu "atau kita berdua bisa belajar pada Jimin ssi?"

"kau kenal kami?" Jimin menggumamkan wow tanpa suara, membalas tatapan heran Seokjin dengan tatapan yang sama herannya.

"tentu saja. bukankah aku harus kenal sahabat calon pacarku? Iya kan? –yaampun kenapa Jeon Jungkook manis sekali hari ini?"

Baiklah, Min Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melempari Taehyung, jadi dia bergerak meraih batu kecil di dekatnya, tapi sebelum dia melakukan itu, sebuah botol kosong bekas minuman rasa jeruk sudah mendarat dikepala sang adik. Namjoon yang melakukannya, "hentikan itu"

"terima kasih sudah melemparinya" bisik Yoongi yang di balas dengan begitu tenang oleh Namjoon

"sama-sama"

Sedangkan Taehyung meringis memegangi kepalanya ditertawai oleh Jungkook, Jimin dan Seokjin, menahan diri untuk tidak menumpahkan tinta merah dipipinya "aish. Hyuuung!"

"ngomong-ngomong" Seokjin mulai bicara setelah memeriksa pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam inbox-nya. dia mengedarkan pandangan mencari tas ranselnya "aku harus segera pulang. _Eomma_ ingin aku membantunya dirumah hari ini. _Mian_ Jimin- _ah_ , aku janji akan menemanimu ke toko buku lain kali. Oke?"

Setelah mendapat senyum manis dan anggukan dari Jimin, Seokjin beranjak dan menatap semua orang disana "aku duluan.." katanya. Dan dia baru akan mulai melangkah saat Namjoon membuka suara

"biar kuantar"

"a-apa?"

"aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tidak suka ditolak" Namjoon berdiri dari tempatnya, menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung dengan tatapan datar penuh arti.

"uh, okey"

Seokjin berjalan dibelakang Namjoon dan pergi dari sana, diantar oleh tatapan heran lainnya dari Jimin. _Hari ini benar-benar aneh_. Sedangkan Yoongi membuka mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menghilang dibalik pintu, saudaranya itu sepertinya akan mulai _bergerak_ sekarang. Baiklah, dua saudaranya benar-benar akan membiarkannya _musnah_ sendirian. _What a lovely brothers._

"Jungkook- _ah_ "

Tersadar dari kepergian Seokjin, Jungkook menatap keasal suara, mendapati Taehyung sedang mendongak menatapnya dengan hangat, "soal kencan kita" Jungkook segera salah tingkah, dia menggembungkan pipinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki,

"Nanti malam jam 7, kujemput. Mau kan?"

Jimin dan Yoongi kini saling melempar tatapan canggung, bingung dengan keadaan. Entah mereka harus ada disana atau tidak.

"apa aku boleh bilang tidak?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memalingkan wajahnya tapi Taehyung bisa melihat rona merah dipipi gadis itu, jadi dia tersenyum seraya meraih rambut ujung rambut panjang Jungkook yang ditiup angin dan menariknya dengan lembut, merasakan geli di jarinya.

"tidak boleh. Kau harus bilang iya"

" _well_ , kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan" lirih Jungkok membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

Sudah cukup. Yoongi tidak bisa menonton drama picisan ini lebih lama, jadi dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bersuara, "aku pulang" membuat Jungkook sadar masih ada orang lain disana. Yaampun, Taehyung bisa-bisanya membuat Jungkook merasa dunia seperti milik berdua begitu. Uwah, menjijikkan.

"hyung, kau tanggung jawab pada Park Jimin dong"

Kata-kata Taehyung itu sontak membuat Yoongi dan Jimin melebarkan matanya bersamaan, mereka saling menatap sejenak kemudian menggeleng "tanggung jawab apa?"

"antar dia pulang, hyung. Jungkook akan bersamaku"

"tidak usah" Jimin segera bangkit, meraih ransel dan gitarnya, "aku akan pulang sendiri" kemudian dia pergi dari sana setelah dilempari senyum tidak enak hati oleh Jungkook dan menghilang setelah menutup pintu. Yoongi melirik tidak peduli membuat Taehyung segera menghampiri dan mencubit lengannya keras-keras. Walaupun Taehyung tau kakakknya tidak akan merasakan sakit dilengannya tapi dia tau Min Yoongi tidak suka dicubit. "aku sedang memberimu jalan hyung"

"jalan apa?" Yoongi mendengus, memposisikan tangannya seperti ingin mencakar Taehyung. Dia memang tidak suka dicubit, tidak sakit, hanya menyebalkan rasanya ketika seseorang sedang berusaha membuatmu kesakitan.

"ya ampun _makhluk_ ini" setelah kata-kata itu terucap oleh Taehyung, tangan Yoongi segera merambat di diantara kulit kepala Taehyung, menggenggam sebanyak mungkin helai coklatnya kemudian menariknya dengan keras. Oke, cubitan ditangan memang tidak sakit pada tubuh mereka, tapi jambakan di rambut itu membuat kulit kepalanya berdenyut "aw hyung!"

"jaga bicaramu, sialan"

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook dibelakangnya, gadis itu sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut menjadi audiens 2 orang namja disana, dan sekarang dia sedang mengemasi barang-barang. Taehyung menghela nafas lega melihat itu, di hempaskan tangan Yoongi dari rambutnya dengan keras, "kau bukan _orang,_ hyung"

Yoongi mendesis "seperti kau _orang_ saja"

Kakaknya keras kepala, taehyung tau itu. Jadi dia hanya bisa menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata, " _amteun_ , aku sedang membuatmu dekat dengan Jimin, kita tidak punya waktu banyak waktu hanya untuk menunggumu tertarik pada seseorang, kau tau kenapa? Karna kau tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun. Kau harus segera mendapatkan _pegangan_ mu. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian, hyung"

Yoongi melirik Jungkook dari atas bahu Taehyung, gadis itu sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Dia –walaupun dengan sangat terpaksa diakuinya– tersentuh dengan kata-kata Taehyung "aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan terpaksa"

"setidaknya kau harus mencobanya hyung, lagipula Jimin itu cantik,"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai, "Jungkook-ssi," panggilnya

Jungkook mengangkat wajah dari ponselnya dengan bingung, "ne?"

"Taehyung baru saja bilang Jimin itu cantik" Yoongi menyeringai makin lebar melihat Jungkook sudah menatap Taehyung dengan penuh Tanya dan Taehyung yang berulang kali membuka-menutup mulutnya, ingin bilang sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Yoongi memastikan kunci mobilnya ada disaku celananya kemudian pergi dari sana

"aku pulang" katanya meninggalkan Taehyung menggeleng padanya putus asa.

"dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

Langit hitam kelam tanpa perhiasan, sedangkan angin mulai meniupkan dingin pada setiap orang. Malam sudah hampir berada di puncaknya dan tak seorangpun menyadarinya. Malam minggu memanglah malam yang istimewa—bagi yang punya pacar ataupun tidak—. Walaupun hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, para anak muda masih mondar-mandir di taman. Beberapa kafe bahkan membuka pelayanan sampai tengah malam, membuat sebagian besar tamu yang rata-rata adalah pasangan betah berlama-lama disana bersama pujaan hati.

Tak terkecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, tertawa-tawa menikmati malam indah mereka berdua. Malam yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Taehyung maupun Jungkook. Siapa yang menyangka Jungkook yang tak ingin terkenal menjadi teman kencan sang pangeran sekolah yang memiliki tingkat ketenaran di atas rata-rata.

Jungkook terlihat cantik malam itu, rambutnya yang hitam panjang di tergerai lurus dengan sebuah pin merah muda menjepit rambut, bibir tipisnya di poles lipstik warna peach yang cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Jungkook mengenakan kemeja putih berenda yang pas di tubuhnya dengan rok lipit warna pink selutut. Sedangkan Taehyung memakai denim coklat yang ditumpuk kemeja jeans.

"uh, lihat. Itu Jimin dan Seokjin _eonnie_ " ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba saat mereka berjalan di sekitar taman.

Ya. Di meja taman di bawah pohon, Jungkook melihat kedua sahabatnya sibuk dengan laptop mereka dengan satu cup plastik cappuchino yang jelas masih mengepul untuk masing-masing. Jimin terlihat manis dengan sweater pink gelap yang menutup tubuh bagian atas dan sebuah syal tak terlalu tebal warna hitam menggantung di leher dan bahunya. Rambutnya yang lurus sebahu dikuncir kuda. Sedangkan Seokjin tampak seperti kutu buku paling keren dengan kacamata besar warna coklat dan sweater warna hijau lembut yang menutupi kemeja garis-garis, jelas kerah kemeja itu menyembul keluar dari bagian leher sweaternya. Rambut Seokjin berwarna coklat gelap, tergerai panjang sampai ke pinggangnya, dia mengikat kecil rambut yang menutupi matanya ke atas membuatnya tampak manis.

"kau mau kesana?" tawar Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mengangguk senang.

Dengan begitu mereka berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan Seokjin dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu.

"kalian disini?" Tanya Seokjin kaget melihat Pasangan itu, mereka mengangguk.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Taehyung mencoba mengintip laptop Seokjin dari tempat duduknya.

"aku hanya mendownload beberapa game, komik dan film" jawabnya cuek.

"aku Cuma online" Jimin juga menjawab tanpa mengalikan pandangan dari laptonya, "huh. Siapa ini? Mengganggu" katanya pada laptopnya sendiri. Jungkook menduga seorang pria tak jelas sedang mencoba chatting dengan Jimin, tapi jelas dia tak suka.

Melihat Seokjin dan Jimin yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Taehyung menatap Jungkook kemudian tertawa, "lalu apa yang kita lakukan disini?" bisiknya. Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan tawa tak jelas.

Melihat dua sahabat Jungkook itu tak memperhatikan mereka, akhirnya Taehyung mulai memegang tangan Jungkook lagi, "kau mau aku panggil apa?"

"maksudmu?" Jungkook menatap tak mengerti.

"chagiya? Atau yeobo?"

Jungkook tiba-tiba tertawa kencang dan mulai batuk-batuk, Taehyung hanya ikut tertawa sambil mengusap punggung Jungkook lembut saat dia terbatuk.

"panggil aku Jungkook saja. Tak masalah. Panggilan itu membuatku geli"

"oke. Kookie?" tawar Taehyung kemudian kembali tertawa, mengangkat tangan Jungkook dan menciumi punggung tangan itu, membuat Jungkook terdiam dan mulai merona.

"EKHEM" Jimin dan Seokjin batuk dengan sengaja membuat Jungkook dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari tangannya.

"aw, punggungku sakit" Jimin meluruskan punggungnya dengan mengangkat tangan keatas. Punggungnya memang terasa begitu kaku setelah sekian lama berada pada posisi yang sama.

"telingaku juga" sambung Seokjin yang mulai menggoyangkan jari di telinganya, "sungguh, kami tak ingin menggangu, tapi tolong lakukan di tempat lain. dua sahabatmu ini jomblo, kalau kau lupa"

" _mian_ " Jungkook nyengir, melakukan pose 2 jari pada dua sahabatnya, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengiran kotak andalannya.

TENG

Lonceng taman berbunyi di sela obrolan mereka, menandakan waktu pukul 00.00, tepat tengah malam. Seokjin dan Jimin mulai memasukkan laptop mereka ke dalam tas masing-masing, membuang cup plastik yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah dan beranjak dari sana. Mereka akhirnya sadar taman itu juga mulai sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya mau pulang juga.

"ayo pulang. Sudah malam" kata Jimin.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook di belakang. Tamsan itu jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Jimin, Seokjin dan Jungkook sehingga tadi saat datang, Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di rumah Jungkook dan memilih menelusuri jalanan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan.

"kenapa Jimin pakai syal di musim panas?" tanya Taehyung di telinga Jungkook. Dia menatap syal coklat Jimin yang bergoyang saat pemiliknya melangkah.

"dia memang agak sensitif dengan angin malam,"

Ditengah jalan, ponsel Taehyung berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Sebenarnya dia sedang tak ingin menerima pesan dari siapapun saat ini, ini malam berharganya dan ia tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun hanya untuk menerima sms menyebalkan. Tapi tangan Taehyung sedang tidak setuju dengan hatinya, maka ia mengambil ponsel dan membuka pesan itu. Setelah membacanya sekilas, raut wajahnya langsung menegang, dia meremas tangan Jungkook.

"ada apa?" tanya Jungkook, namun Taehyung tak menjawab. Wajahnya yang menegang mulai terlihat khawatir dan tampak pucat.

"dengar.." Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jungkook, Seokjin dan Jimin berada dalam satu baris dengan Jimin ditengah. kemudian ia membawa tangan ketiganya kedalam pegangan masing-masing, "kalian bertiga pulanglah. Aku masih ada urusan di dekat sini."

Taehyung menatap jalan yang akan dilalui 3 sahabat itu. Memang rumah Jungkook hanya tinggal satu blok lagi namun jalan disana sepi tanpa ada siapapun, dan Jimin harus berbelok di ujung jalan sedangkan Seokjin masih harus berjalan lurus beberapa meter.

"jangan berpisah dulu" kata Taehyung masih menatap jalanan "pulanglah kerumah Jungkook, rumahnya cukup dekat dari sini"

"tapi aku harus pulang kerumah, eomma akan mengkhawatirkanku" kata Jimin, keningnya berkerut tanda tidak setuju.

"benar" tambah Seokjin "lagipula kami memang biasa berpisah di ujung jalan itu. Kami tidak sepenakut itu. Kami biasa pulang jam segini kok"

"dengarkan saja apa kataku!" bentak Taehyung membuat ketiganya terperanjat. Menyadari sikap bodohnya, Taehyung menyapu lengan Jungkook dan Seokjin bersamaan. Suaranya melembut "dengarkan aku. Oke? pulanglah kerumah Jungkook, jangan berpisah. Kirimi orang tua kalian pesan. Aku akan mengantar kalian setelah aku kembali. aku janji. Kalian mengerti?"

Jimin, Jungkook dan Seokjin saling berpandangan sejenak kemudian memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja, walaupun mereka tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"bagus" gumam Taehyung mulai memperhatikan jalanan lagi, ragu apakah harus meninggalkan mereka atau tidak "Jimin ssi, kau bisa taekwondo kan?"

Jimin mengangkat keningnya terkejut, Taehyung tau dari mana? Jungkook yang memberitaunya? Memang jarang ada yang tau bahwa gadis manis itu adalah atlit taekwondo. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"kau jaga mereka berdua. Aku akan segera kembali. Pergilah"

Setelah kata terakhir, Taehyung berlari ke jalan yang mereka lalui tadi, berbelok di sisi lonceng taman yang besar dan menghilang dibelokan ujung jalan. Sedangkan Jungkook, Jimin dan Seokjin menatap punggungnya dengan bingung. Namun Jimin masih menggenggam tangan mereka, kali ini semakin erat "ayo pergi saja. dia membuatku takut"

Mereka berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi. Walaupun mereka terlihat tak peduli dengan sikap Taehyung tadi, namun mereka berjalan dengan tetap berpegangan. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat melepaskan. Rumah Jungkook hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat mereka bertiga lega. Bersamaan, mereka mempercepat langkah namun sesuatu di balik pohon menghentikan mereka.

2 orang pria tinggi keluar dari balik semak diantara pohon-pohon itu. Keduanya hampir mirip, ujung mata mereka lancip dengan hidung yang terlalu mancung dan kulit mereka yang terlalu pucat.

Dua orang pria itu bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang mirip; terlihat seperti seragam sekolah Big Hit Academy namun lebih glamor. Jika para pelajar BHA mengenakan celana/rok hitam dengan jas berwarna hitam yang menutupi kemeja putih, seragam yang dipakai dua orang ini terbalik; celana dan jas mereka berwarna putih, menutupi kemeja berwarna hitam. Seragam BHA juga memiliki garis merah di tepi kerah jas—kerah jas dua orang ini juga memiliki garis yang sama namun di hiasi rubi kecil-kecil. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah 2 gigi runcing yang menyembul dari balik bibir mereka.

"halo anak-anak" kata yang lebih tinggi, menyeringai "atau lebih tepatnya, _teman-teman_ "

.

.

To be continued

.

 **A/N:**

Halo..

Chap 2 update nih. Dan seperti biasa, _I'm ready for your review, critics, and comments._ Penyakit ga pede-an saya mulai kambuh tiap mau publish. Hahaha.

I've read your all review, dan saya akan jawab secara umum aja yaa..

yang kecewa karna ini YoonMin bukan MinYoon, well, kalo kalian baca bio saya kalian pasti tau saya penganut YoonMin dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan menulis MinYoon. Yoongi!seme as always. As I stated on my bio, saya menolak MinYoon as a writer, tapi saya menikmati MinYoon as a reader. I love Suga, I love Jimin, they're so cute together.

Yang kecewa karna ini GS, hhuaahh, gimana ya. Ini FF M-rated pertama saya, dan saya masih terlalu _berat_ menulis 'adegan ranjang' untuk _namnam_ -couple. Terus ceritanya mereka memang harus cewek, dalam cerita mereka harus punya keturunan (harusnya ini masih rahasia, omaigash. Haha) tapi saya gak terlalu _sreg_ dengan MPREG. _A little pieces of your love_ aja saya tulis waktu saya lagi ga sadar (?) hahaha, makanya susah banget saya bikin sequel FF yang satu itu. Hehe.

Dan yang nanyain 3 bersaudara ini jenis apa (?) mereka sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya. Tunggu aja. hahaha

buat yang nungguin dan support FF ini, saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. _Enjoy my work baes *kiss kiss_. Support kalian selalu bikin saya semangat nulis terus. _Thank you so much._

 _That's all…_

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	3. Chapter 3

**That Thing and I**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life

 **Warning!** Typo, OOC, GS

.

.

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 4

 **Worst Night**

Rumah Jungkook hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat mereka bertiga lega. Bersamaan, mereka mempercepat langkah, namun sesuatu di balik pohon menghentikan mereka.

2 orang pria tinggi keluar dari balik semak diantara pohon-pohon itu. Keduanya hampir mirip; ujung mata mereka lancip dengan hidung yang terlalu mancung dan kulit mereka yang terlalu pucat.

Dua orang pria itu bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang mirip; Terlihat seperti seragam sekolah Big Hit Academy namun lebih _glamor_. Jika para pelajar BHA mengenakan celana/rok hitam dengan jas berwarna hitam yang menutupi kemeja putih, seragam yang dipakai dua orang ini terbalik. Celana dan jas mereka berwarna putih, menutupi kemeja berwarna hitam. Seragam BHA memiliki garis merah di tepi kerah jas—kerah jas dua orang ini juga memiliki garis yang sama namun di hiasi rubi kecil-kecil.

"halo anak-anak" kata yang lebih tinggi, menyeringai "atau lebih tepatnya, _teman-teman_ "

Refleks, Jimin membawa Jungkook dan Seokjin ke balik punggungnya, "siapa kalian?" katanya

"kami?" salah seorang diantara mereka memasang tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat "kami hanya siswa kelas bulan yang kelaparan"

Temannya menyeringai makin lebar "dan beruntung sekali, kami menemukan makanan ringan"

"a-apa maksudmu?" Jimin panik, ia merasakan Jungkook dan Seokjin yang mulai ketakutan di belakangnya. Walaupun begitu, ia sudah bersiaga, mengawasi lawannya.

"sudah kubilang, para manusia itu bodoh. Begitu saja tidak mengerti" cibir salah satu di antara pria tinggi itu. Temannya mulai menyeringai lagi "kalau begitu, langsung makan saja. atau kita harus berdoa dulu?"

Mereka berdua tertawa sedangkan Jimin mulai memasang kuda-kudanya saat melihat 2 gigi taring muncul dari balik bibir mereka. Jimin sebenarnya tak ingin mempercayai matanya namun ia tetap bersiap, kapanpun mereka akan memulai.

"larilah" bisik Jimin pada kedua sahabatnya, ia merasakan tangan Jungkook meremas sisi baju kirinya dan Seokjin yang menggeleng di kanannya. Jimin menarik nafas frustasi. Ia merentangkan tangan melindungi 2 sahabatnya.

dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat 2 pria itu menerkam mereka bertiga. Tanpa Jimin bisa menahan, salah satu dari pria tinggi itu sudah berhasil mengangkat Jungkook dan Seokjin dengan kedua tangan sedangkan ia mencoba melawan yang satunya. Jimin sangat baik dalam taekwondo sehingga ia bisa menghindari serangan lawannya namun sayang ia juga tak bisa mengenai lawan. Pukulannya –entah bagaimana– selalu meleset.

"Ji-Jimin-ah" Suara Jungkook yang tercekik di belakang berhasil membagi konsentrasi Jimin, ia menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook dan Seokjin sedang dicekik, Seokjin bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Jimin memilih membiarkan lawannya yang terjatuh karna mencoba menyerang (tapi meleset), ia berlari kearah pria tinggi yang mengangkat kedua sahabatnya di leher, Jimin menendang bagian belakang lutut dan membuat pria itu jatuh yang berhasil membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terlepas dari cekikan.

Jungkook dan Seokjin mencoba bangkit walau lemah, nafas mereka hampir habis dan hal itu membuat kaki mereka lemas. mereka berlari dan berdiri di belakang Jimin sekali lagi. Sedangkan lawan Jimin tadi sedang membantu temannya berdiri setelah lututnya dengan sukses menabrak aspal yang keras.

"kumohon larilah" bisik Jimin

"kami tak ingin meninggalkanmu" Seokjin mulai terisak sedang Jungkook masih cukup shock untuk menjawab. Namun dia masih memegang sweater Jimin erat-erat.

"wah~ ikan kecil kita ini pintar melarikan diri rupanya" pria tinggi itu mulai bersuara, ia menatap Jimin dingin, tak ada lagi seringaian yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Dia pikir akan dengan mudah mendapat makan malam, dia hanya tidak menyangka makan malamnya akan melawan dan dia kesal karna sudah kelaparan. Sedangkan temannya masih menyisakan makian tentang lututnya yang hampir remuk.

"larilah duluan" bisik Jimin sekali lagi, "aku akan berada di belakang kalian, percayalah, aku juga tak ingin ada disini. Rumah Jungkook sudah dekat, kita harus aman dulu, kita bisa minta tolong disana. Disini tak ada siapa-siapa" Jimin frustasi. Di tempat mereka skarang memang tidak ada rumah atau bangunan apapun, tak ada tempat untuk meminta tolong, hanya ada beberapa pohon yang berdiri tegak berderet di pinggir jalan menutupi cahaya yang mencoba menerangi jalan sepi itu, namun mereka bisa melihat lampu jalan yang menyala di depan rumah Jungkook, memberi mereka sedikit harapan.

Jungkook –mau tak mau– sadar dari shocknya dan menggenggam tangan Seokjin, "ka-kami akan lari" lirihnya. Ia menatap Seokjin yang masih terisak, meyakinkannya. "berjanjilah kau juga akan lari setelah kami" setelah melihat anggukan tipis Jimin, dengan hentakan keras di aspal, Jungkook mulai berlari sekuat tenaga, memaksa Seokjin ikut dengan menarik tangannya. Jimin mengikuti, sesekali menengok kebelakang, melihat apa yang akan dilakukan 2 pria tinggi itu.

Pria tinggi yang melihat itu, tertawa meremehkan "cih. Mereka pikir bisa kabur dengan cara itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan makan malamku. Ayo Jay"

Pria tinggi lain yang dipanggil Jay sedang meringis tak jelas, "lututku masih sakit, James. Kuat juga anak manis itu"

"jangan cengeng!" bentak James. Kilatan marah terlihat dimatanya yang tajam. "aku menginginkan si karate fish itu. Sisanya milikmu"

"aku dapat 2? Oh yeah~" Jay berdiri dengan semangat, matanya berbinar, dia bahkan tak mempersoalkan lagi lututnya yang masih berdenyut sakit. "ayo kalau begitu. Ah, dia menggunakan gerakan taekwondo omong-omong, bukan karate"

"terserah"

Dengan sekali lompatan, Jay dan James tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Jungkook dan Seokjin yang sedang berlari, membuat keduanya terperanjat dan terpaksa berbalik arah padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai cahaya lampu jalan. sedetik kemudian Jimin sudah ada di depan mereka. Berdiri dengan nafas terengah dan 2 tangan yang direntangkan untuk melindungi 2 sahabatnya, "jangan terlalu jauh dariku" teriaknya karna Jungkook dan Seokjin yang sudah mundur terlalu jauh.

Mereka bertiga berdiri dengan Jimin di depan –masih merentangkan tangan– dan 2 orang di belakangnya saling berpegangan. Mereka memegang bahu Jimin dengan cemas bercampur panik.

"berusahalah agar kalian tetap di dekatku. Jangan sampai mereka membuat kalian jauh dari jangkauanku, dengan begitu aku bisa melindungi kalian," Jimin mulai berbisik lagi pada kedua sahabatnya, "anggap saja kita hanya sedang bermain permainan anak ayam. Jangan sampai kalian tertangkap". Walaupun berkata demikian, Jimin sendiri sebenarnya sudah berkeringat dingin dari tadi. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, tangannya gemetar, kuda-kudanya bahkan mulai goyah. Dilihat dari cara 2 pria tinggi itu menyusul mereka dengan begitu cepat, cara mereka menyerang yang seperti tak tersentuh, dan 2 gigi taring yang masih menyembul di balik senyuman mengerikan mereka, Ia tau –walaupun ia tak ingin mempercayainya– lawan mereka bukan manusia.

Yang lebih tinggi, James, mulai menyerang dengan melayangkan tinjunya pada Jimin. Jimin masih bisa menangkisnya namun memaksa mereka bertiga mundur menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Jimin-ah" Seokjin mulai terisak lagi. Mereka ketakutan.

"tenanglah" kata Jimin, matanya mengawasi James yang masih diposisi setelah menyerangnya, dan Jay yang tersenyum mengejek masih di tempatnya berdiri sejak awal, "tolong jangan memegang bahuku, itu membuatku gugup"

Sedetik setelah Jungkook dan Seokjin melepaskan pegangan mereka pada bahu Jimin, James sudah menyerang lagi. Jimin kembali menangkis pukulan James yang membuat lengannya terasa akan patah karna berulang kali menahan serangan James yang kuat. Jimin menyadari bahwa 2 sahabatnya sudah mundur lagi, namun lebih jauh darinya, jadi dia berteriak "kubilang jangan–" belum selesai Jimin meneriaki 2 sahabatnya itu, James sudah memukul lagi dan sayangnya Jimin tak bisa mengelak.

James berhasil menjatuhkan dan melukai wajah manis Park Jimin, ia terduduk di jalan dengan rasa amis darah yang mulai memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"JIMIN!" Jungkook berteriak panik. Ia berlari ke arah Jimin, berniat menolongnya tapi tanpa sadar dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Seokjin membuat Jay dengan mudah bergerak maju meraih gadis itu.

"oh tidak, Seokjin _eonnie_ " Jungkook berteriak lagi, ia bahkan belum sempat meraih Jimin. Kini ia berdiri di antara Seokjin yang mulai di cekik lagi oleh Jay dan Jimin yang berdarah sedang di dekati James. Pandangannya mulai kabur tertutupi air mata, dia panik.

Tak tau harus berbuat apa, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan ia akan terbangun dengan keringat dingin di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan lagi, dia sadar ini bukanlah mimpi buruk. Malam itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada mimpi buruk yang pernah menghampiri tidurnya. Ia melihat Seokjin yang sudah pingsan di letakkan di aspal oleh Jay, sedangkan Jimin masih menyeret tubuhnya mencoba mundur dari James.

"TOLOOONG!" Jungkook berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa, berharap seseorang dari rumahnya atau darimana saja mendengar dan datang kesana menolong mereka. kemudian, satu nama terlintas di benaknya dan Jungkook hanya ingin meneriakkan nama itu, menganggap nama itu menjadi sisa harapan untuk mereka, dan entah kenapa dia menganggap memang nama itu yang harusnya diteriakinya. "KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Bugh

"Jeon Jungkook.." lirih Jimin melihat Jungkook dipukul kuat di bagian belakang kepala dan terjerembap di atas aspal, pingsan.

Jay tersenyum senang. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook dan membawanya kearah Seokjin. Diletakkannya 2 orang itu berdampingan, "aku akan mulai makan" katanya.

Jimin akan berdiri menggapai 2 sahabatnya namun bajunya sudah di tangkap James. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan James sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian yang menghiasi wajah pucat itu.

"bau darahmu–" katanya berbisik, nafasnya yang dingin membuat Jimin bergetar takut. "aku akan segera memakanmu, ikan kecil"

Jimin masih mencoba mundur dan tangannya yang bebas menemukan tasnya yang tercecer di aspal tadi, ia menyelipkan jari di balik tas diam-diam, meraih benda berat di dalam sana sedangkan James masih mencoba meraih mulut Jimin yang berdarah.

Kemudian setelah tangannya mendapatkan barang yang ia mau, tiba-tiba Jimin mengayunkan sisi Laptop yang tertutup dengan kuat ke arah leher James. Laki-laki tinggi pucat itu terjengkang. walaupun tak mengeluh sakit, Jimin melihat leher James yang miring; ia berharap itu patah. Dengan segera, Jimin berdiri dan berlari kearah Jay yang mulai menunduk pada Jungkook. Jimin memakai sudut yang sama dengan yang di pakainya pada James untuk memukul leher Jay. "JANGAN TEMAN-TEMANKU, KAU SIALAN" Raung Jimin.

"aaahh.. Shit!" maki Jay. Lehernya juga sama miringnya dengan James. Dia juga terjengkang kebelakang dengan kuat.

Jimin menendang Jay untuk menjauhkannya dari Jungkook dan Seokjin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namun kaki Jimin di tahan, Jay berdiri dengan lehernya yang miring, mengangkat Jimin dengan memegang bagian kaki. _Kaki di atas kepala di bawah_ , laptop di tangannya terlempar begitu saja.

Jimin meronta dengan kuat namun tak melonggarkan pegangan Jay pada kakinya. Rontaan itu malah membuat Jimin semakin lemah dan tak kuat lagi bergerak.

"anak sialan. Aku akan memakanmu duluan"

"dia milikku. Kau sudah punya 2" James kini mendekat, menagih Jimin. Jay terlihat kesal tapi dia tetap memberikan Jimin pada James. Lehernya sudah kembali seperti semula hanya dengan satu gerakan, dia membalik Jimin dengan mudah dan memegang lehernya enteng seperti Jimin adalah kantong plastik berisi makanan ringan.

Jimin tak berdaya lagi. Tenaganya sudah habis. Dia hampir menangis melihat keadaannya juga keadaan teman-temannya disana. Jay sudah menunduk lagi pada Jungkook dan James sudah mendekatkan giginya yang tajam di leher Jimin.

Jimin menutup mata, menangis, dia ingin minta maaf pada Jungkook dan Seokjin, minta maaf pada orang tua keduanya karna tidak bisa menjaga anak mereka dengan baik. Jimin juga ingin minta maaf pada _eomma_ -nya karna tidak sempat merapikan kamarnya sebelum pergi tadi, ia ingin minta maaf pada semua orang jika benar-benar hidupnya akan berakhir disini. Kulit lehernya terasa perih dan panas saat sesuatu yang tajam mencoba menembus. Tapi kemudian...

BRUGH

BRAGH

Jimin seketika terjatuh dan membuka matanya, dia mendapati James dan Jay kini jatuh menabrak pohon besar dibelakang mereka. sedangkan seorang pria tinggi dengan mantel hitam sedang berdiri di depannya, ia mengenali pria itu sebagai Kim Namjoon, salah satu pangeran sekolah mereka.

Di sebrang sana, ia melihat Taehyung dan Yoongi mengangkat Seokjin dan Jungkook yang masih tak sadar dengan bridal style, mereka membaringkan 2 sahabatnya di dekatnya, ia masih menangis melihat darah mengalir keluar dari 2 lubang di leher Jungkook.

"Kookie-ah, Jin _eonni_ " Jimin masih menangis, Taehyung berlutut di sampingnya, sedangkan Yoongi berdiri, mengambil tempat di sebelah Namjoon.

"tenanglah," bisik Taehyung yang mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya menutupi lubang di leher Jungkook.

"kalian melanggar peraturan Jay, James Waterson. Kembali kesekolah atau dimusnahkan" kata Namjoon dengan suaranya yang berat, mengancam.

"cih" James menyeringai "kalian mengambil makan malam kami"

Setelah berkata begitu, ia maju menyerang dan Namjoon tentu saja tak tinggal diam.

Jimin mendengar perkelahian di belakangnya, dia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namjoon melompat namun bukan sosok Namjoon yang terlihat, melainkan seekor binatang mirip anjing yang sangat besar dengan bulunya yang hitam sedang mencabik-cabik James tanpa menerima perlawanan yang berarti.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Namjoon mengubah kembali wujudnya ke wujud manusia kemudian menduduki tubuh yang tercabik dan berdarah-darah James. Dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi, Jay hanya menatap James dengan kasihan sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"bukankah kalian sudah diajari untuk tidak _makan_ sembarangan? Dan berani skali darah campuran rendahan sepertimu mencoba menyerangku"

James tertawa meremehkan, tawa yang lemah "kalian juga darah campuran"

"kami campuran yang sempurna dari garis keturunan darah murni, tidak sepertimu. Tidak sadarkah kalian adalah kelompok paling lemah? Dan karena kau memilih untuk tidak kembali kesekolah, maka kau akan kumusnahkan"

Satu cabikan lagi dan Namjoon berdiri, menatap Yoongi.

"bereskan" katanya sembari bangkit dan membiarkan saudaranya mengambil tempatnya.

Yoongi membuat api dari tangannya. Api yang tadinya berwarna merah itu berganti biru dan menari nari di atas telapak tangan Yoongi yang terbuka. Yoongi menghadapkan api ditangannya pada tubuh James yang tergeletak itu, menghempaskannya sekali dengan kuat dan semua yang ada disana terbakar, bahkan darah yang menggenang diatas aspal, meninggalkan abu terang yang beterbangan bagai kunang-kunang.

Jimin yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya bisa menatap tak percaya, dia sudah berhenti menangis, dan sekarang dia merasa seperti hanya sedang menonton film fantasy 4 dimensi. Dia benar-benar akan memeriksakan matanya nanti.

"bagaimana denganmu?" suara berat Namjoon kembali terdengar, tatapannya jatuh pada Jay yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala melihat abu terakhir James, "aku akan kembali kesekolah, tenang saja." Jawab Jay

Jay berdiri dengan susah payah. Pukulan-pukulan Jimin tadi ternyata sedikit berpengaruh pada tubuhnya, apalagi pukulan Namjoon. Ia merasakan rahangnya bergeser –hampir patah– namun ia tidak peduli, "aku akan pulang. Tak perlu di antar" katanya ketika melihat Yoongi melangkah ke arahnya. "aku tak akan kabur –ingin istirahat."

Namjoon masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, membuat Jay salah tingkah, "dengar. Aku cuma diajak kakakku. Aku sudah bilang tidak mau, tapi dia memaksaku." Dia mengarahkan pandangan pada Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, "lagipula aku tidak dapat apa-apa, aku belum sempat memakan anak itu, aku hanya menggigitnya sedikit. malahan banyak tulangku yang patah. Lututku, leherku, sekarang rahangku –sial skali aku malam ini. Aku benar-benar ingin istrahat. Aku janji kalian akan menemukanku besok di sekolah, kalau tidak kalian boleh memusnahkanku. aku juga sedang tidak ingin dimusnahkan, aku punya gadis yang kusuka disekolah." tambahnya sambil nyengir.

"pergilah" satu kata Namjoon itu membuat Jay tertawa lega,

"aku benar-benar tak akan mengampunimu jika aku tidak menemukanmu besok di sekolah, Mr. Waterson. Dan kau akan dapat panggilan sidang"

"aku tau. Aku sedang tak ingin memikirkan sidang. Aku pergi dulu" kemudian, Jay sudah menghilang begitu cepat, meninggalkan rumput dan dedaunan yang bergoyag setelah kepergiannya.

"Jimin-ah?" Suara lemah Seokjin menyadarkan Jimin. Dia segera berbalik dan menemukan Seokjin sudah duduk di atas aspal menatapnya dengan bingung.

"oh. Kau sudah sadar? Aku takut sekali tadi." Jimin segera bergerak memeluk Seokjin, tersenyum di balik bahunya. _Syukurlah.._

"kau... baik-baik saja?" suara Namjoon membuat Jimin dan Seokjin melepaskan pelukan mereka. pria itu sudah berjongkok di samping Seokjin.

"ya, kurasa aku baik"

Namjoon mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum begitu hangat, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang tadi melawan dua orang itu; dingin dan berbahaya. Seokjin menyadari bahwa pria itu punya lesung pipit di pipi kirinya.

"a-aw.." suara lemah lain yang berasal dari Jungkook segera membuat mereka semua menengok padanya.

"Jungkook-ah," Jimin memeluk adik mereka dengan erat, dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook yang masih pucat tapi terlihat lebih baik, "mana lukamu? Pendarahannya sudah berhenti?" Jimin meneliti setiap inchi leher Jungkook yang tadi berdarah, tapi tak menemukan apa-apa disana, bahkan bekaspun tak ada.

Jungkook menatapnya heran, masih lemah "luka apa? Apakah aku terluka?"

"tadi..." Jimin terdiam tak percaya. Dia menatap 3 pria disana dengan bingung.

"kookie.." Jungkook menyadari Taehyung sekarang sedang menatapnya, duduk di aspal dengan terengah seperti baru saja menghabiskan tenaganya untuk sesuatu, Jungkook langsung masuk dalam pelukan Taehyung. Pria itu terlihat lebih lega dari pada Jimin,

"aku pikir kau sudah –oh, maaf aku meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Harusnya aku tau mereka akan kesini, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu" racau Taehyung penuh penyesalan. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Jungkook, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum. mengelus punggung Taehyung dengan lembut, membiarkannya tau bahwa Jungkook tak pernah mengharapkan kata maaf itu.

"lebih baik kita antar mereka pulang" Yoongi bersuara, mulai menatap sekitar, berharap tak ada yang melihat mereka. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin, mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"kalian ini apa?" Tanya Jimin lebih pada Yoongi, karna 2 saudara Yoongi di depan mereka sedang sibuk memegangi gadis masing-masing. Namjoon terlihat sudah berani memegang tangan dan pinggang Seokjin, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan sambil berpelukan seperti tak ingin berpisah.

"akan kujelaskan nanti" jawab Yoongi, dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit malam yang benar-benar gelap, tak ada satupun bintang yang menghiasinya, "ngomong-ngomong, kau cukup menganggumkan, melawan vampire itu sendiri–"

"vamp–"

"ah, maksudku Jay dan James" Yoongi mengerling Jimin yang sekarang sedang menganga padanya, tidak mempercayai kata yang baru saja diucapkan Yoongi.

"vampire katamu?" Jimin berhenti melangkah, memegangi mantel bagian lengan Yoongi dengan kuat, "vampire yang itu? Yang punya–"

Jimin terdiam, memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya,

 _Yang punya taring tajam.._ bayangan James yang menyerigai dengan 2 gigi taring menyembul dari balik bibirnya.

 _Yang makan darah.._ "bau darahmu– aku akan segera memakanmu, ikan kecil" suara James mengiang menakutkan di telinganya

 _Yang tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat…_ Jimin ingat bagaimana pukulan-pukulan terbaiknya bahkan tidak bisa mendekati 2 pria tinggi tadi.

"y-yang itu kan?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sudah menggaruk lehernya canggung, terlihat menyesal sudah keceplosan tentang hal yang belum boleh diketahui Jimin, "vampire yang _rraawwnngg_ "

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, mematai Jimin yang sedang melakukan gerakan mencakar dengan memamerkan deretan gigi bagian atasnya yang rapi, sepertinya dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kata _vampire_ dengan kata-kata, jadi dia mendeskripsikannya dengan bahasa tubuh dengan sangat menggemaskan. Yoongi akhirnya tertawa melihat itu dan Jimin segera sadar dia telah melakukan hal bodoh.

"hei aku sedang bertanya.."

Yoongi mengangguk setelah mendapat kerlingan peringatan dari Namjoon; _sudah tengah malam jangan tertawa keras-keras._

"iya.." katanya masih menahan geli, "vampire yang _raawngg_ " tambah Yoongi seraya mengikuti bahasa tubuh Jimin, membuat gadis itu mencubitnya dengan spontan. Dan ketika itu juga Yoongi sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak membuatnya kesal saat dicubit.

"aku –kami akan menjelaskannya. Nanti. Istirahatlah malam ini" Yoongi mematai Jimin lagi. Gadis itu sedang mengangguk dengan helaan nafas berat, kemudian bergerak dari tempatnya.

"tunggu." Kata Yoongi menahan tangan mungil itu

Yoongi mendekati Jimin, tangannya terulur dan sedetik kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap ujung bibir Jimin, "kau berdarah, dasar bodoh"

Suara itu begitu lembut dan Jimin tersentak dengan rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menatap sosok Min Yoongi yang sedang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan jari masih mengusap bibirnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihatnya; begitu manis dan mempesona, sedangkan tatapan matanya meneduhkan, bahkan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang aneh itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan ketika disandangkan diatas kepala Min Yoongi.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin berkedip sekali dan dia menemukan Yoongi sedang menatapnya khawatir, "ya, aku baik. Hanya –"

"hanya?"

"tidak.. haha" Jimin tertawa dengan canggung, memperbaiki sweaternya kemudian mulai berjalan menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah tiba di depan rumah Jungkook dengan langkah cepat.

 _Hanya sedang jatuh cinta…_

 _._

 _._

 _to be continued_

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:**

Halo..

Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf atas munculnya nama Key di chapter 2. Saya orang _sedikit_ perfeksionis dan biasanya saya tidak membiarkan diri saya melakukan typo fatal seperti itu. But I'm human, jadi wajar kalau saya melakukan kesalahan, mengingat FF ini adalah rombakan dari versi KyuMin, ChanSoo, OnKey. Tapi tetap saja saya mohon maaf dan thank you for noticing, saya akan lebih hati-hati lain kali, dan reader sekalian juga selalu bisa memperingatkan saya jika ini terjadi lagi.

Dan karna kesalahan itu juga saya publish chapter 3 lebih cepat. Seharusnya hari ini jadwal publish The Rival, tapi kebetulan saya masih ingin memperpanjang chapter 3 The Rival jadi saya memutuskan untuk publish TTAI duluan. _Enjoy_ …

Saya rencananya pengen bales review, tapi ntar chap depan aja deh. Hehe

Kedua-dua, saya ga pernah bosan berterima kasih untuk yang nungguin dan support karya saya.

Ketiga-tiga, saya juga lagi jatuh cinta… sama Kim Namjoon, hahahahahahahaha. oke abaikan yang ini, terima kasih.

Dan yang terakhir, Review..?

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	4. Chapter 4

**That Thing and I**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **Warning!** Typo, OOC, GS

.

.

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Park Jimin bangun dari tidur dengan pegal-pegal diseluruh tubuhnya. Mereka menginap dirumah Jungkook dan dia menemukan sang pemilik kamar dan Seokjin sedang makan sandwich ukuran jumbo dengan jus jeruk di dalam kamar, duduk bersila diatas karpet bulu. Rambut mereka terlihat berantakan dan basah, sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

"kau sudah bangun?" Seokjin meneguk jusnya kemudian menyorongkan sepiring sandwich pada Jimin, "makanlah dulu, lalu mandi"

Jimin bergeming, masih menatap 2 sahabatnya.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jimin.

"aku rasa," Jimin membuka suara, membiarkan rambut brunnete-nya yang berantakan menutupi mata, "kurasa tanganku patah"

"apa maksudmu?" Seokjin segera meletakkan gelasnya dan menghampiri Jimin.

"aaaaaa..!" suara cempreng Jimin segera memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu, pasalnya Seokjin baru saja menarik tangannya agar lurus, dan itu membuat urat-urat di tangan Jimin saling merenggang dengan tidak wajar "tangankuuu~" rengeknya.

Jungkook menatap tangan itu dengan ngeri, "mungkin karna kau terlalu lama melawan 2 orang tadi malam, bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku lapor ibuku?"

"jangan" Seokjin dan Jimin menyahut bersama sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka dengan gugup, "nanti ibumu mengira kita macam-macam,"

"bilang saja Jimin jatuh,"

"jatuh sampai tangannya patah?" Seokjin mengerling tangan Jimin yang masih terkulai sekali lagi, "tetap saja dia akan curiga. Jangan ambil resiko."

"lalu bagaimana?"

Seokjin dan Jungkook memasang tampang berpikir mereka, Jimin hanya bisa menggaruk telinganya bosan, "Kim Taehyung" gumamnya

"apa?"

"Kim Taehyung" ulang Jimin, "dia yang menyembuhkan kalian. Katakan padanya tanganku patah"

"begitukah?" Jungkook bergerak meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur, dia mengetikkan pesan disana kemudian mengirimnya sampai suara Jimin terdengar lagi, dia masih merengek

"hueee kakiku juga.."

"kenapa kakimu?" Tanya Seokjin panik, dia bingung harus apa dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba cengeng.

"aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku, hing"

Seokjin menatap Jungkook dengan cemas, menunggu balasan dari Taehyung. Mereka terlonjak senang mendengar bunyi pesan dari ponsel Jungkook.

" _nanti sore jam 4 aku jemput_ " Jungkook membacakan pesan dari Taehyung itu dengan keras membuat Seokjin mengangguk lega, tapi tidak dengan Jimin. Dia melongo mendengar pesan itu,

"jam 4 katamu? Aku harus menahan sakit ini selama itu?"

Jungkook melempar ponselnya keatas tempat tidur lagi setelah selesai membalas pesan Taehyung kemudian mulai memakan sandwich-nya lagi, "jangan berlebihan. Tunggulah 2 jam lagi"

"2 jam bagaimana? Ini masih pagi"

"pagi dengkulmu" Seokjin melempar bantal berbentuk hati ke kepala Park Jimin, "ini jam 2 siang. Kau tidur sepanjang pagi."

Jimin menoleh pada jam digital warna hitam di atas meja nakas milik Jungkook. Kalau Seokjin tidak bohong berarti matanya memang tidak salah melihat angka 2:07 disana. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya sedih, "aku tidak sarapaaann"

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung menjemput mereka tepat pukul 4, saat itu Park Jimin masih menangis tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya membuat mereka terpaksa menyelundupkan Taehyung ke dalam kamar. Taehyung tertawa tertahan melihat Jimin dengan baju kebesaran duduk di atas sofa dengan air mata masih meluncur di pipinya dan hidung kembang kempis takut.

"tanganmu tidak patah," bisik Taehyung, masih menahan tawanya, "otot-otomu cuma kaget karna kau menggunakan tenaga berlebihan setelah cukup lama tidak menggunakannya. Kau sudah tidak pernah ikut pertandingan kan? Dan semalam kau benar-benar mengerahkan semua tenagamu, jadi yah begini jadinya"

Jungkook dan Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan penasaran sekaligus ngeri, pasalnya Taehyung yang sedang melakukan gerakan meraba dengan ringan seluruh lengan Jimin. Bukan soal _meraba_ nya, tapi cahaya keperakan yang menyala redup di bawah telapak tangannya.

Setelah Jimin tersenyum sumringah karna sudah bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan bebas lagi, mereka pamit pada orang tua Jungkook dan pergi dari sana dengan mengendarai tunggangan mewah Taehyung.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu" Jimin membuka suara, dia dengan semangat menggerak-gerakkan tangannya

"jika itu tentang kejadian semalam, kau harus menunggu kita sampai tujuan dulu untuk mendapat jawaban" jawab Taehyung, konsentrasinya masih di jalanan.

"tidak bukan itu," Jimin mengerling Jungkook yang duduk di depan, disamping Taehyung, "apa Jungkook cerita macam-macam tentangku dan Seokjin eonnie?"

Taehyung tertawa, sedangkan Jungkook yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut langsung berbalik menatap sang penanya dengan mata melotot, "whoa tuduhan apa itu? Aku tersinggung"

"jadi kau tidak mengatakan apapun?" Jimin memicingkan matanya, menyelidik.

"not a word" kata Jungkook mantap.

Jimin menghela nafasnya, menatap Taehyung yang masih menyisakan tawa untuk pertengkaran kecil kekasihnya, "lalu kenapa kau tau aku atlit taekwondo? Dan kau juga tau aku sudah lama tidak bertanding. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang itu, hanya orang-orang terdekatku"

Seokjin dan Jungkook mengangguk, mereka punya pertanyaan yang sama untuk Taehyung.

"kami menyelidikimu –kalian"

"what?" Jimin, Jungkook dan Seokjin menganga tak percaya, "untuk apa?"

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya, "well, itu termasuk dalam pertanyaan yang akan kujawab setelah kita sampai"

Jungkook kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok, menarik nafas kesal, "jadi, mau kemana kita?"

Jimin mencibir mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, "kau terdengar seperti si blow _bego_ sok inosen berkaus pink"

"sori, siapa?"

"dora –ah Jungkook the explorer" jawaban cuek Jimin membuat Taehyung terpingkal dengan keras. Jungkook bahkan sempat tersinggung karna ditertawai dengan begitu puas oleh kekasihnya.

"sekolah, kita mau kesekolah" Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook sembari menyeka mataya yang lembab karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

.

.

.

Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Seokjin tak pernah melihat Big Hit Academy dimalam hari. Karena letak sekolah yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan, membuat tak seorangpun siswa berani datang malam hari, dan anehnya sekolah juga tidak pernah membuat event disaat hari menjadi gelap.

Matahari masih bersinar walaupun sebentar lagi tenggelam saat mereka tiba di parkiran sekolah yang sepi (ini hari minggu) kurang dari setengah jam. Seokjin melihat audi Q7 milik Namjoon terparkir disana dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat kakinya keram, oh ya dia tau itu mobil Namjoon –semua orang tau, dia bahkan pernah diantar dengan mobil itu.

Selain mobil Namjoon, Maserati GranCabiro warna hitam milik Yoongi ada disana juga yang berarti 2 saudara Taehyung itu sudah menunggu. Dan benar saja, mereka duduk di salah satu kelas di lantai satu seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dan rahasia –mereka langsung berhenti bicara saat Taehyung membawa 3 gadis itu masuk.

"halo…" Namjoon segera bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Seokjin yang hari itu terlihat begitu manis dengan kaus lengan panjang warna abu-abu polos dan rok lipit warna toska sepaha dengan pita di pinggangnya, "..Jinnie"

Seokjin tersenyum dengan canggung. Dia baru pertama kalinya melihat Namjoon tanpa seragam sekolah, dan ternyata pemuda itu sangat mengesankan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dibalut kaus warna biru gelap yang ditumpuk kemeja jeans lengan panjang, dia memakai jeans warna gelap dan sepatu converse warna biru.

"jadi… mau apa kita disekolah?" Jimin yang bersuara, dia mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan langit mulai ditinggalkan sang matahari, semburat merah mulai mengotori sang biru diatas sana.

"penjelasan," Yoongi yang menjawab, dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu, "kau bilang menginginkan penjelasan kan?"

.

BHA terlihat lebih terang dari yang mereka duga dengan ratusan lampu putih menyinari sekolah, anehnya lampu-lampu itu tidak terlihat dari luar –didalam sekolah begitu terang benderang sedangkan di luar tampak gelap gulita.

Mereka berjalan dikoridor lantai 2, mengikuti Namjoon dan Yoongi yang berjalan di depan sedangkan Taehyung dibelakang. Kelas Jimin dan Jungkook adalah salah satu kelas di koridor ini dan mereka penasaran kenapa kelas-kelas yang mereka lewati terdengar ribut.

"ada apa didalam sana, Namjoon- _ah_?" tanya Seokjin membuka suara, "bukankah sekolah selalu tutup pada malam hari?"

Semua orang disana merasa takjub mendengar Seokjin memakai banmal pada Namjoon, padahal mereka baru bertemu 2 kali tapi pendekatannya sudah secepat itu, Namjoon bahkan sudah punya nama panggilan untuk Seokjin – _Jinnie_.

Namjoon berhenti, membuat mereka semua ikut berhenti "kalian tidak akan menyukai mereka"

Mereka sedang berhenti tepat di depan kelas Jungkook dan Jimin, Namjoon meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. 3 sahabat itu menganga melihat siapa yang duduk disana sebagai siswa. Mereka semua memakai seragam yang sama dengan Jay dan James Waterson, duduk dengan anggun dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan diatas rata-rata. Sebagian besar mereka berambut hitam, berwajah kaukasia dan berkulit putih pucat, tapi ada beberapa yang berwajah Asia, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap pucat. Kegiatan belajar mengajar itu terhenti sebentar, mereka berdiri dan membungkuk saat melihat siapa yang datang membuka pintu.

"pangeran" kata mereka, membungkuk dengan sopan.

"manusia?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, menelan ludah.

"calon holder" kata Namjoon tegas membuat siswa yang bertanya itu langsung diam. "silahkan lanjutkan"

Setelah itu, Namjoon menutup pintu dan mengajak mereka kembali berjalan.

"jelaskan sekarang" tagih Jimin tak sabar.

"BHA adalah sekolah dua dunia" Namjoon memulai penjelasann sambil terus berjalan, yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang, mendengarkan dalam diam "jam 7 pagi sampai 3 sore disebut kelas matahari dipakai oleh manusia, sedangkan pukul 6 sore sampai pukul 4 pagi disebut kelas bulan dipakai oleh–"

"–vampir?" potong Jimin, dia mengerling Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya di samping Namjoon, namja itu bahkan sempat menggodanya dengan mengulang bahasa tubuh Jimin tentang vampire membuat Jimin cepat-cepat memalingkan muka. Kejadian malam itu –bagian Yoongi menyentuh bibirnya– kembali melayang-layang diotaknya, membuatnya merona.

"tepat" Namjoon membenarkan, Seokjin dan Jungkook bergidik ngeri membayangkan ada lebih dari 10 Jay dan James Waterson didalam kelas-kelas itu.

"guru-guru tau?" tanya Jungkook masih merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri

"tidak, tentu saja. hanya kepala sekolah yang tau"

"Mr. Han?"

"ya. Mr. Han adalah inang seorang pemimpin Vampir, sang Ratu, ibunda kami" kata Taehyung lagi "mereka membangun sekolah ini dan memakainya bersama"

"ibunda? Kalian? Bukankah kalian sepupu?" tanya Seokjin

"kami saudara seibu" jawab Yoongi "hanya beda ayah. Makanya marga kami beda. Dunia kalian tidak menerima dengan baik wanita yang memiliki suami lebih dari satu maka kami mengaku sepupu."

"apakah ibu kalian Vampir?" tanya Jimin membuat Yoongi berpura-pura memasang tampang berpikir yang berlebihan, dia tertawa melihat Jimin merengut saat dia melakukan itu.

"iya. dia pemimpin koloni vampir darah murni terbesar di dunia hingga semua vampir patuh padanya, termasuk patuh untuk masuk sekolah dan mengikuti aturan. Dulu, sebelum sekolah ini dibangun, vampir hidup semau mereka. berperang dan berburu sembarangan hingga hampir memusnahkan seluruh manusia di bumi. Vampir tak terlalu suka peraturan karena sombong dan menganggap mereka yang terhebat—tak tertandingi. Lalu ibunda berpikir untuk menggabungkan gen vampir dengan sesuatu yang lebih kuat dan lahirlah kami…

…selama hampir 300 tahun kami membuat pasukan dan menenangkan dunia yang saat itu sudah semakin gila dan sekarang ini adalah hasil yang manis. Vampir dimasukkan ke sekolah untuk mengajarkan cara menekan rasa lapar mereka terhadap darah manusia agar mereka tak _makan_ sembarangan, walaupun awalnya memang agak sulit. Kau lihat Jay dan James? Bahkan sampai sekarang masih ada vampir yang tak senang di kekang oleh peraturan"

Saat Jungkook dan Seokjin sedang mencerna penjelasan itu baik-baik dalam otak mereka, Jimin bersuara dengan sangat tidak sabar "lalu kalian apa?"

Namjoon berpikir sebentar, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat " _half-blood_. Ibunda menikah dengan _animagus_."

"sori?"

" _animagus_. Penyihir yang mempelajari cara mengubah wujud dan mendapatkan kekuatan dari wujud itu"

"sebagai contoh" Taehyung bersuara dari belakang mereka, " Yoongi hyung adalah Phoniex"

Dia mengerling Yoongi yang balas menatapnya, "apa? Harus disini? Aku malas"

"hyung, mereka harus melihatnya" Taehyung bersikeras membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya, Min Yoongi melompat dan berubah wujud menjadi seekor burung besar berwarna merah dengan bulu sayap keemasan dan ekor yang menjuntai indah menyentuh lantai.

Jimin, Seokjin dan Jungkook terperangah, mereka sempat berhenti berjalan dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil berpegangan, cahaya keemasan mengelilingi makhluk itu tapi sedetik kemudian Yoongi sudah berubah kebentuk manusianya dan mulai berjalan lagi "aku benci skali melakukannya di koridor. Sayapku tidak pas" keluhnya

Taehyung tertawa melihat respon sang kekasih dan kedua sahabatnya itu, mereka kembali berjalan setelah Namjoon bersuara, "ayo jalan"

"kekuatan Yoongi hyung itu flame—api" Taehyung menjelaskan dari belakang mereka, sementara Jimin masih mematai Yoongi yang sedang memijit bahunya sendiri, "dia membakar dan memusnahkan vampir yang membangkang, menyelesaikan tugas Namjoon hyung. Vampir zaman dulu mengira mereka tidak akan pernah mati, mereka tak pernah mengira Yoongi hyung lahir sebagai pemusnah mereka. sedangkan Namjoon hyung adalah Grim–"

Namjoon bergerak mengubah wujud dan berjalan menuntun mereka. Jimin baru menyadari ada cahaya hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh makhluk besar itu, seperti cahaya keemasan milik Yoongi

"seperti anjing besar" komentar Seokjin spontan.

"Grim memang anjing—anjing dengan kekuatan serigala" Taehyung masih menjelaskan "bentuknya jauh lebih besar dari anjing namun sedikit lebih kecil dari werewolf. Dari kami bertiga, Namjoon hyung adalah panglima sekaligus penyerang. Dia tak terkalahkan"

Dari suaranya, jelas Taehyung sangat menyanjung kakaknya itu, hanya saja dia tidak suka menunjukkannya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Namjoon sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya dan mereka berbelok di tangga di ujung koridor, naik ke lantai 4.

"lalu Taehyung apa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran dan dia terlonjak kaget melihat kuda putih bertanduk dengan cahaya keperakan sedang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

"unicorn?" pekik Jimin

Taehyung kembali ke wujud manusianya dan terkekeh, senang sudah membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"benar. Taehyung adalah unicorn." Sahut Namjoon "kekuatannya adalah healing—penyembuhan. Saat perang, Taehyung bekerja dibelakang layar, menyembuhkan pasukan yang terluka. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan secepat dan sebaik Taehyung walaupun Yoongi juga lahir dengan bakat healing—"

Namjoon menunjuk Yoongi di sampingnya dengan dagu "tapi Taehyung berbeda, seluruh tubuh dan kekuatannya adalah obat—bahkan darahnya"

Jimin mengerling Yoongi untuk kesekian kali, mencerna kalimat Namjoon tentang bakat healing namja pucat itu, membuatnya mengingat satu kalimat dari buku tentang makhluk mitos yang dibacanya seminggu lalu "Phoniex memiliki air mata yang berkhasiat menyembuhkan..."

"benar" Namjoon membenarkan "tapi Yoongi adalah seorang yang dingin, egois, sombong dan tinggi hati membuatnya susah sekali menangis, sehingga pasukan kami ragu ia bisa memakai bakat healing-nya."

Yoongi mendesis kesal di samping saudaranya, walaupun dalam hati dia juga ragu akan bisa memakai bakat healingnya nanti. Hal itu membuat Seokjin, Jungkook dan Jimin menahan tawa mereka. _ya_ , Yoongi memang dingin, egois, sombong dan tinggi hati, semua orang disekolah mereka tau itu.

Mereka sudah berada di koridor lantai 5 saat itu, diujung sana mereka melihat pintu ke atap sekolah yang biasa mereka datangi. Tak seperti 4 lantai dibawah, kelas-kelas disini lebih tenang – _kosong_.

"bukankah Phoenix itu lambang keabadian?" tanya Jimin masih penasaran.

Yoongi mengangguk "ya.. aku tak bisa mati. Saat Burung Phoniex tua atau diserang, ia membakar tubuhnya dan lahir kembali dari abunya. Akupun begitu. Ditubuh kami mengalir darah vampir dan itu membuat kami dapat hidup abadi. namun aku berbeda, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa mati…

…kami bertiga memiliki lambang berbeda. Taehyung adalah lambang dari kehidupan. _Unicorn_. Saat kau berada di ujung kematian, meminum darah perak unicorn dapat membuatmu berada selangkah masuk ke kehidupan baru, namun kehidupan yang terkutuk"

Hening. Jungkook meringis membayangkan seseorang meminum darah kekasihnya, hal menjijikkan yang tak ingin dipikirkannya.

"sementara aku dan Taehyung adalah representatif dari kehidupan, Namjoon malah melambangkan kematian"

3 manusia ini menatap Namjoon yang masih berjalan dalam diam, dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana.

"saat manusia tak sengaja melihat grim dalam hidupnya, berarti kematiannya mendekat"

"ini gila" kata Jimin memijit tengkuk saat semua penjelasan itu memenuhi otaknya, dia merasa akan sakit kepala sebentar lagi.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah, Namjoon meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan sekali hentakan. Ia berjalan masuk diikuti yang lainnya.

"disinilah pusat kegilaan itu"

Jungkook, Jimin dan Seokjin terperangah untuk kesekian kalinya. Atap sekolah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul bersama terlihat sangat berbeda; lantainya bersih dari debu, tak ada kursi bekas dan reyot, tak ada tong-tong besi berkarat yang ditumpuk disudut, juga tak ada gentong air warna _orens._

Langit dari sana terlihat sangat indah, bintang tampak seperti berwarna-warni dan ada sebuah kursi besar diujung, duduk seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Gaun merah yang ia kenakan membuat kulit pucatnya seperti bercahaya. Seperti semua siswa dan guru yang dilihat mereka didalam tadi, wanita ini memiliki mata yang lancip namun terlihat cocok untuk wajah Asia-nya. dibelakangnya sang kepala sekolah, seorang pria berkebangsaan China, Han Geng berdiri dengan jas hitamnya, mendampingi sang ratu.

Selain mereka, ada selusin pria lain dengan ciri-ciri mirip seperti para vampire –well, mereka memang vampire, duduk di balik 2 meja panjang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan sang ratu.

"sidang masih berlangsung" bisik Namjoon, mencoba mendorong semua orang keluar dari pintu. Mereka mundur dan membiarkan Namjoon menutup pintu, dan Jimin menyadari ada satu vampire muda yang duduk di tengah-tengah sidang itu.

"sidang Jay Waterson" kata Yoongi melihat Jimin masih menatap pintu yang tertutup, "kita tunggu ibunda dirumah saja.."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengajak mereka semua turun.

.

.

Yang disebut rumah oleh Yoongi tadi adalah sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dengan pagar besi setinggi hampir 30 kaki. Disamping kiri kanan bangunan itu, ada bangunan lain yang lebih kecil, dua bangunan itu sangat mirip. Mobil mereka masuk lebih dalam ke halaman belakang dan menemukan satu bangunan lagi yang mirip dengan 2 bangunan di kiri kanan bangunan utama. Mereka turun dan masuk ke teras, Taehyung memunculkan lagi cahaya perak di tangannya saat memegang kenop pintu yang terbuat dari perunggu dan kemudian membukanya.

"kamarku" kata Taehyung sambil menyalakan lampu, sementara Jimin, Jungkook dan Seokjin mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesegala arah, mengagumi setiap ukiran di dinding ruangan itu. Walaupun Taehyung mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah kamar, tapi mereka tidak langsung menemukan tempat tidur disana.

Ruangan itu didominasi warna hijau. Ada beberapa pintu berwarna coklat di dinding, sofa duduk yang besar di dekat pintu masuk, beberapa jendela kaca yang tinggi dan berbagai lukisan seorang pria tampan yang mirip Taehyung, ayahnya mungkin. Mereka duduk di sofa yang empuk itu selagi Taehyung masuk ke salah satu pintu di dinding dan keluar dengan 3 cangkir teh hangat.

"ini kamar? Ini sih rumah" Jungkook masih mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit-langit yang terlihat seperti langit malam penuh bintang.

"err ya begitulah, kami punya bangunan sendiri-sendiri untuk menjaga privasi," kata jawab Taehyung, "2 bangunan di depan milik Namjoon dan Yoongi hyung"

"orang kaya sialan" maki Jimin dalam hati, dia bahkan harus menunggu masuk SMA dulu untuk punya kamar sendiri, tapi 3 pangeran itu malah mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ruangan dengan lemari dan tempat tidur sejak lahir

"minumlah dulu. Aku harus memperjelas sesuatu," kata Namjoon yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan anggun di samping Yoongi. Sementara Jimin, Seokjin dan Jungkook menyesap teh mereka.

"tidak apa-apa kah jika kami mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Jimin pelan setelah ia menghirup habis tehnya ("mau tambah?" tanya Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. Jimin menggeleng)

"itulah yang ingin kami bicarakan" jawab Namjoon, ia memangku salah satu kakinya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya di sandaran sofa.

"kami bisa saja menghapus ingatan kalian sejak malam itu, tapi kami memilih menceritakan ini" Namjoon mengerling Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya, namja itu mengangguk satu kali seraya menggigit bibir, "itu karna kami menginginkan kalian bertiga"

Kening Jimin berkerut, "apa artinya itu?"

"kami ingin kalian menjadi Holder," Taehyung yang menjawab, menatap Jungkook dengan penuh harap, " _pegangan_. Kami butuh _pegangan_ sebelum gerhana bulan 3 bulan lagi, dan kami menginginkan kalian…"

.

.

To be continued

.

.

 **A/N:**

Kasper bawa 3k words untuk chapter 4 nih, tapi sayangnya ga banyak moment NamJin, YoonMin atau VKook. Chapter ini hanya penjelasan tentang siapa 3 pangeran ini, Chapter depan penjelasan tentang apa itu holder dan harus apa holder itu, tapi mungkin chap depan akan ada NamJin moment, yeeeeyyy ..

Konsep kelas bulan dan kelas matahari itu saya angkat dari sebuah komik berjudul vampire knight. Terus soal ratu sama Mr. Han, saya bener-bener ga nemuin cast lain yang cocok dengan karakter mereka, Cuma HanChul yang bisa, HanChul jjang (belum bisa move on, _mian_ ). Dan Jay sama James sudah jelas, mereka OC. Vampire lain juga OC, semua vampire kemungkinan akan saya OC-kan (?)

Terus mobilnya Yoongi, Maserati GranCabiro itu mobil impian saya, hahaha, gaada yang nanya yah? Yaudah, Cuma pen kasih tau. Hahaha

Terus chap 4 ini saya buat dalam keadaan sakit kepala, hehe, jadi maaf banget kalo kurangnya banyak, bahasanya berantakan, dan sebagainya. Kalau saya typo nama lagi, silahkan beritahu, saya akan mengedit secepatnya, terima kasih.

Dan uh, untuk memperdalam (?) pengetahuan saya tentang _namnam_ couple, saya ngubek-ngubek Youtube dan nemuin pasangan _namnam_ yang unyu banget. Saya udah takut bakal ilfeel tapi ternyata enggak, mereka malah bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri saking mesranya. Hahahaha. Nama mereka Sebastian!uke Dion!seme. aw, saya jadi ngefans. Hahaha, Cuma pen curhat.

Terus ada yang nonton video BTS di Show Champion backstage? Waktu Jimin ditanyai "apa perbedaan Kiss dan poppo?" sama Seokjin? Hahaha, saya masukin adegan (bukan adegan sih) dalam FF Kiss. Jimin bilang "poppo is gentle while kiss is…" terus disambung sama Namjoon "Kiss is depend on **tongue** " saya ngakak ampe guling-guling. Saya lagi jatuh cinta sama Namjoon jadi pas Namjoon bilang gitu, saya jadi ngebayangin dicium sama dia, hahahahaha, tapi dibayangan saya juga Jin dengan segera memotong-motong saya. Yaampun, NamJin jjang. :D well, bener-bener jadi curhat panjang lebar saya.

Review?

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	5. Chapter 5

**That Thing and I**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **Warning!** Typo, OOC, GS

.

.

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 5

.

"kami ingin kalian menjadi Holder," Taehyung yang menjawab, menatap Jungkook dengan penuh harap, " _pegangan_. Kami butuh _pegangan_ sebelum gerhana bulan 3 bulan lagi, dan kami menginginkan kalian…"

Jungkook membalas tatapan Taehyung, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan dari maksud kata-katanya, "hol –apa?"

Ketiga pangeran ini mendapati para gadis saling menatap bingung kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"begini.." kata Namjoon, "holder adalah pemegang rahasia _makhluk_ seperti kami. untuk para vampir disebut _inang_ "

"jadi? Bukankah tadi kau bilang Mr. Han adalah _inang_ sang Ratu?" tanya Seokjin, tiba-tiba perutnya sakit, mungkin karna dia minum teh.

"ya benar. holder dan inang adalah pendamping makhluk dari golongan seperti kami, menjaga rahasia dan eksistensi kami di dunia"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, "aku tidak mengerti"

dia mengerling Yoongi yang membalas dengan helaan nafas berat, susah juga menjelaskan hal seperti ini pada manusia, "bagaimana menjelaskannya –um, begini, kami adalah makhluk _sempurna_ –"

Jimin mendengus, melakukan gerakan seperti mau muntah, dan dua lainnya hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat seringaian di bibir Yoongi. Namjoon sempat takjub Yoongi tidak tersinggung, biasanya Yoongi itu pemarah.

"kami adalah _Gary Stu_ dalam fiksi, kami memiliki segalanya; kekayaan, kekuatan, kekuasaan, bahkan fisik kami sempurna. Ada yang bisa dibantah?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan pria itu nyengir padanya, membenarkan penjelasan Yoongi. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang menjawab,membuat seringaian di wajah Yoongi semakin lebar.

"kami adalah hasil pencampuran sempurna dari semua pencampuran yang lakukan oleh para vampire. Kami tidak memiliki kelemahan, _sama sekali_. Kecuali satu; tidak ada makhluk sempurna yang bisa hidup. makanya kami membutuhkan sesuatu yang akan mengikat kami dengan dunia, menjadi _pegangan_ "

"holder juga akan menjadi _kelemahan_ kami," sambung Namjoon "membuat kami lebih _–err_ manusiawi"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, mencoba memahami kata-kata itu, membuatnya lebih mudah dimengerti, "jadi, kalian ingin ber _pegangan_ pada kami supaya bisa hidup? Kalian ingin menjadikan kami _pendamping_ dan penjaga rahasia?"

Taehyung melakukan gerakan terkejut yang dibuat-buat, "wah, pacarku pintar sekali." Serunya berlebihan, membuat Jungkook terpaksa memukul bahunya, diseberang sana Yoongi dan Namjoon mengangguk.

Seokjin terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu "konsekuensinya?"

"Jika holder atau inang menghilang—mati maksudku—atau membocorkan rahasia, maka mereka akan mati bersama tuannya" jelas Namjoon "itulah kenapa holder menjadi kelemahan kami"

"dan apa itu inang?" tanya Jimin sembari menggaruk rambut dibawah telinganya.

"selain penjaga rahasia, inang adalah _makanan_ tetap para vampir sedangkan holder hanya pendamping dan penjaga rahasia saja"

"apa maksudmu makanan tetap?" Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan ngeri

Namjoon tertawa kecil melihat raut Jimin, gadis itu banyak tanya "para vampir hanya boleh memakan darah inangnya. vampir muda yang belum punya inang harus mencari darah binatang di hutan."

"mereka tidak akan mati?"

"tidak.." Namjoon kembali bersandar pada punggung sofa, " Keistimewaan para penjaga rahasia adalah mereka mendapatkan sebagian yang dimiliki tuan mereka. para inang tidak akan mati walaupun darah mereka dihisap habis karena mereka mendapatkan keabadian para vampir. Mereka hanya perlu tidur seharian untuk mengembalikan darah mereka –yah kecuali inang itu di _makan_ vampir lain yang bukan tuannya"

"lalu kami?" Seokjin yang bertanya, dia menatap Namjoon seraya meremas ujung roknya.

"kalian juga akan mendapat keabadian—tentu saja—kami ini _setengah_ vampir"

"–maksudku kalian tidak akan makan kami, kan?"

Taehyung, Namjoon dan Yoongi sejenak saling menatap lalu tertawa "tentu saja tidak. Sudah kubilang, Kami adalah 'campuran' terbaru dan paling sempurna dari segala pencampuran yang dilakukan oleh vampir. Kami tidak makan darah. Kami makan seperti manusia biasa karna sebagian besar penyihir adalah manusia"

Seokjin menghela nafas lega kemudian menegakkan punggungnya "lanjutkan" katanya.

"holder memang kelemahan kami, tapi bukan berarti holder bisa diserang begitu saja. Holder akan memiliki kelebihan yang dimiliki tuannya. Misalnya Taehyung, dia _healer,_ holdernya tidak mendapat kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan seperti Taehyung, tapi dia tidak akan pernah terluka walaupun kau mengiris nadinya"

"benarkah?" Jungkook membuka mulutnya, menatap Taehyung di depannya, setengah kagum setengah ngeri.

"benar" jawab Taehyung "lukamu akan menutup sendiri"

"holder Yoongi," tambah Namjoon, menunjuk saudarannya dengan dagu "tidak akan pernah bisa mati, bersama Yoongi. Menjadi abu saat diserang dan lahir kembali dari abunya. Walaupun begitu, tidak seperti holder Taehyung, holder Yoongi tetap bisa terluka"

"holderku akan menjadi yang terkuat dan tahan banting" Namjoon menurunkan kakinya dari pangkuan "tidak merasa sakit saat dipukul, bisa mengangkat barang yang 10 kali lebih berat dari tubuhnya, dan tidak merasa sakit saat jatuh dari gedung lantai 20."

Gumaman _wow_ pelan meluncur dari mulut 3 sahabat itu, sedangkan Taehyung menatap kakaknya dengan penuh sanjungan yang tak dapat disembunyikannya.

"lalu kenapa memilih kami?" Jimin bertanya, dengan ragu dia melirik Yoongi lagi. Pria itu sedang menatap lukisan yang terpajang diatas rak.

"tidak ada alasan," Taehyung yang menjawab, "aku tertarik pada Jungkook dan Namjoon hyung tertarik pada Seokjin noona,"

Seokjin dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang sekarang sedang menatap Taehyung seakan berkata –kenapa-kau-mengatakan-itu- dan dibalas oleh Taehyung dengan –ohyaampun-aku-tidak-boleh-mengatakannya?.

Namjoon berdehem kemudian berkata "kalian boleh memikirkannya dulu. Ingatan kalian akan dihapus jika kalian tidak bersedia"

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin berjalan beriringan di halaman rumah yang luas, rumputnya basah dan bau tanah menguar disekeliling mereka. hal itu bukan karna hujan, tapi alat penyemprot air yang ditanam di setiap sudut halaman.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bicara lebih pribadi dengan pasangan masing-masing dengan alasan _lebih nyaman_. Ketiga gadis itu baru saja bertemu sang ratu, ibu dari ketiga pangeran. Dia menjelaskan persis sama dengan yang sudah dijelaskan anak-anaknya, tapi dengan suara ramah yang angkuh, membuat Jungkook berkali-kali menggeliat tak nyaman. Bukan soal caranya bicara, tapi cara wanita tinggi nan anggun itu menatap mereka. bagaimanapun wanita itu adalah vampire dan ketiga gadis disana adalah manusia yang darah mereka menjadi paling favorit dikalangan makhluk pengisap darah itu.

"kau akan memikirkannya kan?" Namjoon bersuara lebih dulu, berjalan dengan menatap kedepan, dengan Seokjin disampingnya.

"ya, tentu"

Mereka diam lagi. Sepertinya tak terlalu banyak yang harus dikatakan, tapi sebenarnya pikiran mereka dipenuhi dengan banyak hal dan pertanyaan.

"kalau aku bersedia –"

" –kau bersedia?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan cepat, menghentikan langkah, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget karna suaranya yang tiba-tiba. Sang gadis tertawa renyah sembari menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga, "kubilang _kalau_ "

Namjoon menggumamkan _ah_ pelan, menertawakan dirinya sendiri kemudian mengajak Seokjin berjalan lagi, "yah, aku akan senang kalau kau bersedia –maksudku, aku bisa memilikimu, maksudku aku akan –kita akan…" Namjoon menangkap kerlingan geli dari gadis disampingnya, merasa lucu mendapati seorang Kim Namjoon tergagap. Pria itu tertawa tapi tidak berani menatap sang gadis, "sudahlah.." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"kalau aku bersedia, apa aku akan jadi holder begitu saja?"

Namjoon memalingkan wajah, menatap kakinya sendiri, "tidak, yaah, akan ada beberapa ritual seperti inang yang harus di _gigit_ dulu"

"kalian bilang–"

" –kau tidak akan kugigit, nona Kim" Namjoon memotong perkataan Seokjin karna gadis itu baru saja bergidik ngeri disampingnya, "ritual itu dinamakan _penyatuan_ , agar kami bisa _membagi_ jiwa kami ditubuh sang holder"

Seokjin mengangguk, terlihat berpikir, "jadi apa harus kami lakukan saat ritual?"

"tidak ada," Namjoon mendesah berat sekali, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "hanya perlu diam, kami yang akan melakukan ritual itu"

"oke, aku tidak mengerti"

Namjoon mengerling gadis disampingnya, " _penyatuan_ itu –kalian menyebutnya, um, sex"

.

.

"s-sex?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan kening terangkat tinggi dan mata melotot yang gagal, karna bagaimanapun Jimin mencoba, matanya tetap kecil bagai bulan sabit. "sex yang…"

 _Dia mulai lagi_. Yoongi menunggu dengan bersemangat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Terakhir kali Jimin menyebut _vampire_ dengan bahasa tubuh yang menggemaskan, dan Yoongi penasaran gadis itu akan mengekspresikan kata _sex_ dengan apa.

Dan benar saja, Jimin menggigit bibirnya kemudian membawa dua telapak tangan di depan wajahnya sendiri, menempelkan jari-jari bagian atasnya terlebih dahulu lalu menepukkan bagian bawah dengan sekali hentak, menimbulkan bunyi tepukan pelan. Yoongi menahan tawa dengan membawa jari-jarinya untuk digigit ketika menemukan Jimin melakukan hal itu dengan wajah cemas sekali sembari menekankan kedua telapak tangannya dengan kuat.

"iya, sex yang itu" jawab Yoongi, masih mencoba untuk tidak tertawa.

"yaampun" bisik Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan Yoongi menggeser duduknya sedikit, menjauhi sang pria beberapa centi, "aku bahkan baru kelas dua sma"

"kau boleh memikirkannya dulu, tapi aku hanya punya waktu 3 bulan"

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sekarang sudah bersandar di punggung bangku taman, cukup lama hingga Yoongi menyadarinya dan pria itu menoleh, membuat mereka saling bertatapan, sedetik kemudian Yoongi tersenyum dan Jimin cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"me-memangnya kenapa 3 bulan?"

Jimin mengerling Yoongi dan langsung membuang muka ketika menemukan Yoongi masih menatapnya dengan _senyuman itu_.

"kami diberikan waktu tertentu, yaitu 180 kali gerhana bulan dan gerhana 3 bulan depan adalah gerhana ke 180. Kami diberi pilihan; memiliki holder atau musnah"

.

.

"mati maksudnya?"

Taehyung segera memeluk Jungkook yang terlihat cemas dengan kata _musnah_ yang baru saja dia ucapkan, "mati dan musnah itu beda, sayangku" katanya sembari melepaskan pelukan itu, "kau masih akan melihat jasad saat mati, tapi kau hanya akan menemukan abu yang beterbangan saat aku musnah"

"aku tidak menyukai keduanya, Kim Taehyung" Jungkook merengut membayangkan Taehyung akan menjelma menjadi abu yang beterbangan di udara, meninggalkannya, padahal mereka baru dua hari _pacaran_.

Taehyung tersenyum, kali ini mencoba mencium pipi sang gadis, tapi Jungkook menolak dengan mendorong bahunya. "kenapa?" lirihnya kecewa.

"kau baru saja bicara soal sex dan kau akan menciumku, dikamarmu" Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar Taehyung yang entah kenapa sekarang jadi remang-remang. Kemana perginya lampu terang benderang yang tadi menyinari ruangan itu?

Pria itu tertawa atas respon berlebihan Jungkook tapi hal itu membuatnya malah bersemangat menggoda kekasihnya. Jadi dia terus berusaha melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook dengan dorongan keras dibahu dari sang gadis.

"Kim Taehyung, lepaskan aku"

Jungkook tersigap karna Taehyung berhasil memeluk pinggangnya, mengunci dengan kuat, membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Tapi gerakan berontaknya terhenti saat Taehyung sudah berhenti tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jungkook.

"aku benar-benar hanya mengharapkanmu" bisik Taehyung membuat Jungkook merinding karna terpaan nafas hangat di lehernya, "aku tidak mau yang lain, aku menginginkanmu –tolong aku"

"Taehyung- _ah_ "

Jungkook menyapu surai lembut Taehyung dipundaknya.

.

.

Seokjin menatap bangunan yang sama persis dengan kamar Taehyung di depannya, tapi bangunan ini nuansanya lebih gelap.

"mau mampir kamarku?"

Suara Namjoon segera menyadarkannya, membuatnya mendongak meneliti setiap lekukan bangunan didepannya. Ternyata hanya model bangunannya saja yang mirip, ukiran-ukiran serta berbagai hal lainnya benar-benar berbeda.

"kau mau aku mampir ke kamarmu?"

"iya. Aku punya cukup banyak buku. tertarik?"

Namjoon sudah melangkah ke tangga dan meraih kenop pintu, tapi Seokjin masih diam ditempat, menatap punggung Namjoon yang kokoh.

"kau tidak ingin mampir?" Namjoon mengangkat keningnya. Walaupun itu pertanyaan, tapi dia jelas dia menginginkan Seokjin untuk ikut bersamanya kedalam.

"sebentar saja?" kata Seokjin dengan ragu.

"tentu.."

.

.

Min Yoongi baru saja mempersilahkan Park Jimin masuk ke kamarnya. Bangunan yang mirip dengan milik Taehyung namun dengan design interior yang berbeda. Jimin bersyukur karna walaupun Yoongi punya perangai yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi setidaknya dia tidak suka kegelapan. Kamarnya warna putih dengan hampir semua perabotan berwarna sama.

Min Yoongi duduk disofa, membiarkan Park Jimin mengelilingi kamarnya, mengomentari setiap hal kecil yang dilihatnya. Sampai Park Jimin melihat 3 buah kotak kaca aneh di rak dekat clean-kitchen.

"ini apa?"

Yoongi mengerling lalu menyandarkan kepala di punggung sofa, "Cuma semacam tanda lahir"

"wuah, punyamu yang mana?" Jimin mengamati ketiga kotak itu. Kotak kaca paling kiri berisi sebuah batu hitam, di paling kanan berisi sehelai rambut berwarna perak, dan ditengahnya berisi sebuah bulu merah panjang. Ketiganya melayang ditengah kotak kaca.

"yang merah"

Jimin megamati ketiga kotak itu dengan takjub, ketika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, "kenapa ini tiba-tiba bercahaya?"

"apa maksudmu bercahaya?"

Jimin minggir dari tempatnya, membiarkan Yoongi melihat apa maksudnya. Dan Yoongi segera berdiri dari tempatnya, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"memangnya kenapa sih?" Jimin kembali mematai kotak kaca yang tiba-tiba bercahaya itu, kotak berisi batu hitam.

"itu milik Kim Namjoon," Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi, "itu bercahaya jika pemiliknya sudah punya holder"

Jimin terperangah, "jadi maksudmu?"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat, "dia sudah mendapatkan Kim Seokjin"

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

 **A/N:**

Halo…

TTAI update lebih dulu, TR masih di pause karna yaah gitu deh. Saya masih mencoba sembuh dari WB (?) hahaha

Teruus, saya mau _special thanks_ buat **kumiko Ve** , dia baca semua karya saya di waktu yang sama dan mereview tiap chap-nya. Yaampun rajin banget ini anak. Dan _big thanks_ buat semua reader, yang nungguin TTAI ataupun yang gak, yang review maupun yang silent. I love you all..

 **Tiwi21** wuaaahh, makasih.. tentang burung phoenix yang membakar diri saat tua dan lahir dari abunya itu memang terinspirasi dari film tapi itu fakta tentang burung phoenix. Dan memang bener saya menambahkan kekuatan flame itu karna liat MV mama tapi it's really not related to Lay. Sama sekali. Saya malah tau belakangan kalo Lay itu unicorn. Kekuatan Namjoon? Saya ga kasih dia kekuatan supranatural, tapi dia kuat. 100 kali lebih kuat dari vampire manapun, makanya dia penyerang, jadi panglima, yang berdiri paling depan saat perang. Yaampun Kim Namjoon *lopelope

 **Jung Hae Joo** apa yaa? Hahaha. yeey, semangat.

 **SuMaMon** sama saya juga, hahaha. buat kamu saya buatin YoonMin juga :p

 **Dessy574** okey makasih :') boleh, saya malah seneng klo di shre :P saya buatin YoonMin nih. Yeeey

 **Hanami96** chap yang ini cukup pendek, semoga memuaskan yaaa~

 **Cutebei** yahaa, makasihhh.. saya udah liat yang NAMJIN 11, yaampun sampe senyum-senyum. Hahaha

 **94shidae** oyeaaahhh… gapapa seabad. Saya tungguin. Huhuhu. Itu yang lompat geol geol vampire apa pocong. Hahaha. saya sampe guling-guling ketawa, yaelah…

Ps: saya namja kok. namja jadi jadian. Hhahaha. saya pernah coba tes kepribadian dan kepribadian saya setengah namja setengah yeoja. Gimana tuh, hahaha

 **RonaTan** yaampun makasiiiih…

yaampun saya malah ga kepikiran shinchan. Hahahaha.

 **LulluBee** ditambahin nanti yaaa~ hahaha. mereka jadi setengah vampire juga

 **Kuki0123** makasih udah nungguin :D

 **urisein** eer, makasih. Memang Jimin karakternya gampang penasaran disini, apalagi tentang Yoongi. Aw aw Namjoon memang lebih dewasa, dan Tae sweet-sweet kampret gitu. Hahaha.

 **Zyan Chim-Chim** iya. Saya bikin ini inspirasinya bener-bener dari buku Harry Potter soalnya. Hahaha, iye phoniex itu namanya fawkes. Dia sedih bgt waktu Dumbledore mati..

 **ccdtksexoot12** yaampun namanya susah ya. Hehe. Um, ritual apa ya? Saya memang menyelipkan ritual di ceritanya tapi saya gatau ritualnya kamu yang gimana. Hehehe

well, that's all. Enjoy my work baes.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	6. Chapter 6

**That Thing and I**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **Warning!** Typo, OOC, GS

.

.

 _This fic belongs to and written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 6

.

Hari itu menjadi senin paling menggemparkan sepanjang abad Big Hit Academy. Bagaimana tidak, seorang gadis turun dari mobil mewah salah satu pangeran sekolah mereka, Kim Namjoon. Gadis itu berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa menoleh, sedangkan sang pangeran berjalan disampingnya dengan setia, masih dengan pose biasanya; tangan kanan dalam saku dan ekspresi wajah datar.

Kim Namjoon mengantar sang gadis ke kelas dan meninggalkannya dengan tatapan marah siswi-siswi penggemar Namjoon. Tapi gadis itu, Kim Seokjin, tidak peduli. Dia duduk di bangkunya dengan santai dan mengobrol dengan beberapa teman yang jingkrak-jingkrak tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang baru saja mereka lihat. Ponsel Seokjin bergetar dan dia menemukan pesan dari Jimin di sana.

 _Atap sekolah  
jam istirahat_

Gadis itu tersenyum geli membayangkan reaksi dua sahabatnya itu.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook duduk di bangku kayu di atap sekolah setelah jam istirahat berbunyi, mereka saling bertatapan saat seseorang yang mereka tunggu muncul di balik pintu dengan senyum lebar.

Kim Seokjin berlari kearah teman-temannya dan memeluk mereka erat-erat, "yaampun, aku merasa sudah tidak ketemu kalian sebulan. Aku kangen"

Jimin dan Jungkook mendorong Seokjin dari pelukan, mengamati gadis itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, dia terlihat berbeda. Rambut coklat panjangnya berubah hitam kelam, kulitnya jadi lebih pucat, bibirnya merah alami, berat badannya turun, dan juga tingginya bertambah beberapa centi.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jungkook masih menganga menatap Seokjin.

"aku melihat tanda lahir dalam kotak kaca di kamar Yoongi, dia bilang Namjoon sudah membuatmu menjadi –"

Belum selesai Jimin bicara, Seokjin sudah mengangguk sembari nyengir lebar sekali, "aku sudah jadi holder" membuat dua sahabatnya itu tambah menganga.

Seokjin tertawa keras kemudian duduk di samping Jimin, memeluk gadis itu dengan manja.

"kau tidak diperko –dipaksa kan?" tanya Jungkook tidak yakin, masih mengagumi perubahan fisik Seokjin yang terjadi hanya dalam semalam, dia juga cemas karna mengingat apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menjadi holder. Seokjin sudah menjadi _pegangan_ untuk Namjoon yang berarti dia sudah _melakukan_ itu dengan sang pangeran.

Seokjin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan cemas Jungkook, "tidak. Kami melakukannya tanpa paksaan, suka sama suka"

"kalian bahkan tidak pacaran" komentar Jimin, dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Seokjin ditubuhnya.

"yaampun, dia kan sudah jadi milikku, itu tidak penting"

"lalu…" Jungkook menggaruk telinganya dengan canggung, "bagaimana rasanya?"

Seokjin dan Jimin terdiam menatapnya sejenak, kemudian tertawa, "haruskah kuceritakan?"

Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat, membuat Seokjin menggumamkan kata _hmm_ kemudian melipat tangannya di dada, "kau tau, Kim Namjoon mengesankan tanpa sehelai benangpun–"

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, sedangkan Jimin tertawa keras sekali "yatuhan, bukan itu maksudku –soal rasanya menjadi holder"

Seokjin ikut tertawa bersama Jimin, walaupun dia merasa bodoh sudah salah paham, tapi dia senang membuat Jungkook merengut mendengar _Kim Namjoon tanpa sehelai benang_ , "maaf, maaf… yah, aku pikir itu akan jadi referensi untukmu dan Taehyung nanti –"

" –tolonglah, itu privasiku"

Jimin dan Seokjin tertawa lagi, Jungkook menggemaskan disaat seperti ini. Setelah itu, Seokjin berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang serak karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"aku merasa lelah skali waktu bangun –"

" –sungguh, Kim Seokjin, aku tidak penasaran dengan penyatuanmu"

Seokjin memukul kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya, membuat yang lebih muda meringis, "aku serius –terjadi begitu saja, setelah mandi aku merasa tubuhku jadi lebih ringan dan aku bisa bergerak dengan cepat kalau aku menginginkannya. Dan rambutku…" Seokjin melilitkan rambut panjangnya di teunjuk tangan kiri, "warnanya luntur saat aku mandi. Kata Namjoon itu karna aku menjadi diriku yang _sebenarnya_ , aku menjadi sesuatu yang baru"

"lalu kenapa dia bisa mendapatkanmu secepat ini?" tanya Jimin, membuat yang ditanyai nyengir.

"kau tau kan, aku agak sensitif dengan ciuman –"

"dia menciummu?"

"yaah.. kami sedang melihat-lihat perpustakaannya –wah, Park Jimin, bukunya banyak dan raknya tinggi skali. Kau harus mengunjungi kamarnya nanti –" Seokjin menambahkan dengan tangan yang menggapai ke udara, ingin membuat Jimin tau setinggi apa rak buku di kamar kekasihnya.

" –ya, aku akan mengunjunginya. Lalu?"

"kami hanya melihat-lihat dan –yah kami hanya berdua, dikamar, dan dia bilang dia menyukaiku, kami berciuman, lalu terjadilah. Kim Namjoon benar-benar mengesankan, kau tau –aa, tiba-tiba aku merindukannya"

Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertatapan kemudian memutar bola mata masing-masing, merasa geli dengan tingkah sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau akan menerima Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin pada Jungkook.

"mungkin…" Jungkook terdiam saat Seokjin mengangguk, memikirkan sesuatu, "sakitkah?"

Seokjin mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung, "apanya?"

"itu pertama untukmu kan? Sakitkah?"

Seokjin berteriak "oohh" kemudian tertawa lagi, hanya Jimin yang diam saja menatap interaksi 2 sahabatnya itu. mereka mulai bicara bisik-bisik sambil cekikikan –Seokjin yang cekikikan, Jungkook menatapnya dengan ngeri. Walaupun Jimin bisa mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan itu.

* * *

"Kim Seokjin, aku ingin bicara"

Seorang gadis, yang diyakini Seokjin adalah adik kelas, memanggilnya dengan nada remeh ketika Seokjin ingin mengambil buku cetak kimia di loker, "bicara saja"

"tidak disini" gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, sekarang jam istirahat dan terlalu banyak orang, "di gudang belakang sekolah, sekarang"

Seokjin mendengus, dia masih memilih buku cetak dalam lokernya, dia tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia pergi kesana. Si adik kelas adalah penggemar Namjoon nomor satu dan yang terlihat paling ingin memiliki pemuda itu. tapi sayangnya Kim Seokjin bukan seseorang yang bisa di bully, dan dia jelas tidak mau menjadi korban bully atau sejenisnya. Untuk itu, Kim Seokjin biasa tidak mencari masalah, tapi sekarang dia punya Namjoon disisinya dan sedikit kekuatan yang bisa diandalkannya. Jadi, tidak apa jika sedikit menimbulkan masalah.

"kau mau mengancamku disana?" Seokjin membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras, membuat si adik kelas terperanjat.

"dengar ya…" Seokjin melemparkan tatapan paling dingin dan mematikan, mendekati gadis yang memanggilnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan langkah angkuh, "aku bukan orang yang _gampang._ Jangan sok-sok preman didepanku, aku bisa menguliti wajahmu kalau aku mau."

Wajah si adik kelas memerah, dia tidak biasa mendapat perlawanan, apalagi teman-temannya tidak ada, "kau –"

" –aku ini senior, sialan." Seokjin menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan buku cetak kimianya, "jauhi Kim Namjoon. Itu yang ingin kau katakan bukan? dengar, ini jawabanku; Namjoon milikku, dan akan selalu jadi milikku,"

Seokjin melihat Namjoon sedang bersandar di loker saat dia mengangkat pandangannya dari si adik kelas, _oh ya, Seokjin sudah lebih tinggi sekarang_. pemuda itu menyeringai, kemudian Seokjin bergerak kearahnya, mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju kelas dengan Namjoon di belakang Seokjin. Meninggalkan adik kelas mereka dengan wajah merah padam, marah dan malu.

.

" _aku tidak tau kau bisa mengancam sekejam itu"_

" _aku belajar dari mengamati Min Yoongi"_

" _kau tidak takut dia akan balas dendam?"_

" _cih. Sekali lagi dia muncul di hadapanku, aku benar-benar akan mengulitinya"_

" _sayang, kau menakutkan"_

* * *

Saat hari berganti malam, Kim Taehyung mengundang Jungkook ke kamarnya lagi, dengan alasan mengerjakan pe-er bersama. Jeon Jungkook tau itu hanya alasan, mereka tidak sekelas bahkan beda jurusan, bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung bisa punya pe-er yang sama dengannya. Sebenarnya berada di kamar Taehyung berdua bukanlah hal yang nyaman untuk Jungkook, pemuda itu bisa saja _menyerang_ nya, dan Jeon Jungkook bukan Park Jimin yang bisa menendang orang dengan baik.

Mereka membiarkan beberapa buku terbuka diatas meja, benar-benar buku yang tidak berhubungan satu sama lain; matematika, bahasa china, dan sejarah. Jeon Jungkook menjawab beberapa nomor soal dibuku latihan matematika sedangan Kim Taehyung asik mematainya.

"kau niat belajar tidak sih?" Jungkook menutup wajah Taehyung dengan buku catatan yang masih kosong, merasa malu karna diperhatikan, "pe-ermu yang mana? Aku akan mengajarimu sebisaku"

"aku tidak punya pe-er. Hehe" Taehyung memamerkan cengiran kotak andalannya, membuat Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu, jangan menatapku begitu, aku tidak nyaman"

"kalau begitu aku akan memelukmu saja"

"yah, Kim Taehyung~" Jungkook mendorong Taehyung di bahu ketika pemuda itu mencoba memeluk dan bersandar dibahunya.

"kau tidak suka kupeluk lagi?" Taehyung membuat ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan, sudut mata dan bibirnya turun dan membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

"bukan begitu" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi kekasihnya, "kita sedang belajar. Peluk-pelukannya nanti saja, dan jangan di _sini_ "

"kau takut aku kelepasan seperti Namjoon hyung?"

Jungkook mendesah berat ketika menangkap seringaian di bibir Taehyung, "iya, aku takut kau akan memperkosaku disini"

"sayang, tuduhanmu itu membuatku sakit hati. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang mesum?"

Jungkook meneliti Taehyung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, kemudian mengangguk, "kau memang mesum"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi hal itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin menggemaskan. Jungkook tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya dan Taehyung akhirnya juga ikut tertawa.

Tawa Jeon Jungkook menular dan berbahaya. Bisa menyebabkan sesak nafas, batuk-batuk dan serangan jantung ringan untuk Taehyung, jadi pemuda itu memalingkan wajah menatap buku-buku diatas meja.

"Kim Taehyung, aku–"

"hm?"

"aku akan jadi holder-mu"

Taehyung dengan cepat mengangkat wajah dan menatap Jungkook dengan bahagia. Dia tersenyum lebar skali dan baru akan memeluk gadis itu, tapi Jungkook menahan dadanya (lagi).

"tapi aku tidak ingin _melakukan_ nya sekarang. kau punya waktu 3 bulan kan?"

"2 bulan 23 hari" Taehyung memberitahu

Jungkook mengangguk, "iya, terserah. Yang jelas kita akan melakukannya saat aku siap –"

"but darling, if you wait until you're ready, you'll be waiting for the rest of your life –aku mengutipnya dari sebuah buku"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, kemudian menyenderkan kepalannya di bahu Taehyung, "kau tidak akan menungguku?"

"aku akan menunggu, sayang" Taehyung merangkul kekasihnya dan mengusap lengan gadis itu dengan sayang, "beritahu aku kapanpun kau siap,"

"yang jelas aku tidak akan membiarkanmu musnah, Tae"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengecup rambut hitam Jungkook, "aku tau.."

* * *

Min Yoongi sedang malas berada dirumah, untuk pertama kalinya dia bosan berada dikasur, bergelung bersama selimut tebal. Dia ingin mengunjungi saudara-saudaranya tapi Namjoon sedang membaca bersama Seokjin; mereka duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan dengan segelas Hot Chocolate brandy untuk masing-masing. Dan Kim Taehyung sedang bermesraan bersama Jungkook, mereka sedang berciuman dengan Jungkook yang bersandar di bahu Taehyung saat Yoongi datang kesana.

Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah café dan toko kue, dia memesan sudah Americano dua kali. Malam itu benar-benar membosankan dan tidak ada yang bisa Min Yoongi kerjakan, dia hanya bermain game diponselnya dan dengan cepat merasa bosan.

 _Tring_

Bel di pintu café berbunyi saat seseorang masuk, dan Min Yoongi langsung mengangkat keningnya melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menuju rak kaca berisi kue-kue. Gadis itu berbicara pada pelayan dengan menggunakan bahasa tubuh andalannya kemudian tersenyum setelah selesai memesan. Dia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tempat untuknya duduk menunggu pesanan dan Min Yoongi langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"hei, Park Jimin"

"oh" Jimin tersenyum senang dan melangkah ke meja Yoongi di sudut. Dia duduk disana dan mengamati pemuda itu, "kau sendirian?"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya, "begitulah. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"ibu menyuruhku membeli _macaron_ untuk tamunya"

Yoongi bergumam _hmm_ kemudian mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan. Jimin memilih memandang rak kaca penuh kue dan makanan manis yang membuat mulutnya berair, mencoba membaca nama-nama kue itu satu satu sambil memincingkan mata. Min Yoongi memperhatikannya dan baru menyadari bahwa gadis tomboy itu menggerai rambut panjangnya hari ini (Yoongi selalu melihat rambut itu dikuncir kuda). surai brunnete itu jatuh lurus hingga ke bahunya, bergoyang dengan lembut saat Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan nama kue yang dibacanya.

pandangan Yoongi beralih ke wajah manis Jimin. matanya berkilat kecoklatan, hidungnya mancung simetris, pipinya tidak kemerahan tapi kulitnya seputih susu dan jelas pipi itu terlihat begitu manis, bibirnya merah delima, mengerucut lucu saat menyadari pesanannya belum datang.

Yoongi menatap Jimin datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi dia tau dia sedang tertarik pada gadis tomboy pecinta bela diri itu.

"Yoongi? Min Yoongi?"

"eoh..?" Yoongi menggeleng dengan gerakan tenang, menyadarkannya dari pemikirannya tentang Jimin. dia mendapati gadis itu sedang menatapnya bingung dan sudah ada seorang waitres disana dengan sekardus kecil macaron untuk Jimin, waitres itu juga menatapnya.

"kau mau tambah kopimu?"

"tidak" jawab Yoongi langsung, membuat waitres itu tersenyum. dia kemudian bicara pada Jimin untuk membayar di kasir.

"aku duluan" kata Jimin, Yoongi membalasnya dengan mengangguk tapi masih mematai gadis yang sudah melangkah ke meja kasir itu.

Yoongi mendenguskan tawa singkat, menertawakan diri sendiri karna sempat-sempatnya melamunkan Park Jimin. Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang suka melamun, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak saat matanya lagi-lagi beralih pada gadis itu.

entah kenapa dia tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari Jimin malam itu. apakah karena kaus krem kebesaran yang menyelip di celana jeansnya dengan sangat cantik? atau apakah karna sepatu converse hitam yang menghias kakinya? apakah karena tangan kanannya yang menyelipkan rambut yang tergerai itu kebelakang telinga, membuat Yoongi bisa melihat sebuah anting berbentuk bintang terpatri cantik disana? atau karena kenyataan bahwa Jimin begitu menarik hari ini?

Entahlah, tapi ketika Jimin melangkah keluar café, Yoongi dengan cepat meletakkan lembaran won-nya diatas meja kemudian berlari keluar.

"Park Jimin!"

"ya?"

"mau kuantar?"

* * *

Tak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa hutan gelap di belakang sekolah akan didatangi malam itu. mereka jelas bukan manusia; mengenakan jubah panjang yang menutupi wajah dan kepala mereka. ada sekitar 10 orang. Dan yang tertua dari gerombolan itu berdiri diatas akar pohon yang besar, membuatnya lebih tinggi dari pada yang lain, memimpin pertemuan. Mereka sudah bicara selama hampir setengah jam untuk menyusun rencana.

"ratu tidak bisa didekati karna dia menjadikan anak-anaknya sebagai benteng yang kuat" kata pemimpin pertemuan, mereka bicara dengan pelan dan berbisik, "jadi kita harus menaklukkan bentengnya sebelum menyerang ratu, dengan begitu kita tidak akan dikendalikan lagi"

"tapi mereka tidak memiliki kelemahan, _setitikpun_ " salah satu dari anggota itu bersuara, yang paling muda. Yang lainnya mulai ribut mengiyakan.

Pemimpin mereka mengangkat tangan, menyuruh anggotanya diam. Dia berbisik dengan mengerikan "mereka punya kelemahan, dan kita harus menggunakannya sebelum gerhana bulan"

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N:**

It's a real _comeback stage_. Saya publish 3 sekaligus; TTAI chap 6, TR chap 4, sama ITMFL. yeeeyy (?)

Yang nungguin bed-scene, nanti :p Akan ada 3 bed-scene untuk 3 couple ini. Tungguin aja. hahaha.

That's all, maybe~

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	7. Chapter 7

**That Thing and I**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **Warning!** Typo(?), OOC, GS, OC

.

.

 _written by_

Red Casper

.

.

 _Enjoy_

.

.

Chapter 7

.

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin mulai terlihat dekat sejak pertemuan mereka di café beberapa hari yang lalu. mereka sering bersama di beberapa kesempatan; Yoongi biasanya menemani Jimin di perpustakaan atau Jimin yang menemani Yoongi di lapangan basket. Hal itu membuat kegemparan lain di bawah atap Bang Tan School; setelah Jin yang turun dari mobil Namjoon minggu lalu, kemudian Taehyung yang _kepergok_ sedang mencium rambut panjang Jungkook, kini kedekatan Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Gadis-gadis penggemar ketiga pangeran otomatis –secara langsung menjadi _haters_ untuk ketiga gadis itu. mereka beberapa kali mencoba me _labrak_ Jin tapi gadis itu berubah pemarah sejak berkencan dengan pangeran mereka, kata-katanya menjadi setajam pedang –seperti Min Yoongi juga tatapannya menjadi sedingin es –seperti Kim Namjoon.

Jungkook yang paling mudah mendapat serangan, dia gadis polos yang baik jadi tidak bisa terhindar dari dua atau tiga jebakan dan terror, hal itu membuat Taehyung terpaksa berdiri di tengah kantin saat jam istirahat dan mengumumkan bahwa siapapun yang mencoba melukai gadisnya akan berurusan dengannya. _Cukup ampuh_ , Jungkook sudah tidak pernah menerima terror dan jebakan lagi, tapi dia tetap akan mendapatkan bisik-bisik tidak menyenangkan sepanjang hari.

Jimin malah yang tidak tersentuh. Walaupun para _haters_ ini tidak menyukai kedekatan Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin tapi mereka sudah tau bahwa gadis itu adalah atlit bela diri yang handal, dia punya sabuk hitam taekwondo di pinggangnya dan juga alasan atas medali-medali yang terpajang di rumahnya. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa pukulan Park Jimin yang paling pelan dapat mematahkan meja. _Yang paling pelan._ Makanya kebanyakan para haters lebih memilih memaki Jimin di belakang dari pada menanggung resiko patah tulang dan sebagainya.

"benarkah itu?" tanya Yoongi suatu sore, saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. mereka duduk di perpustakaan, Jimin sedang membaca buku yang tidak terlalu tebal tentang perbintangan.

" _itu_ apa?"

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, menatap Jimin yang sedang membaca dari bawah. Yoongi tidak begitu suka buku, dia akan memilih buku online jika memang diharuskan membaca. Dia hanya berada disana karna Jimin.

"tentang pukulan paling pelanmu bisa mematahkan meja"

Jimin tertawa sembari menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga membuat Yoongi tersenyum, dia suka sekali saat Jimin melakukan itu.

"itu rumor berlebihan, aku butuh satu dua pukulan yang cukup bertenaga untuk membuat sebuah meja benar-benar patah. Aku heran, siapa yang menyebarkan rumor itu?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu lalu mulai menggoyangkan kakinya di bawah meja, "entahlah, tapi kurasa cukup berguna karna kau tidak perlu susah-susah menghadapi gadis-gadis gila itu"

"yeah, dan gadis-gadis gila itu adalah penggemarmu"

Yoongi tertawa pelan dan kemudian mereka masuk dalam keheningan lagi. Jimin sudah kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya dan Yoongi yang masih bersandar di meja tak tau harus melakukan apa. Jadi dia menopangkan tulang pipinya di telapak tangan dan meletakkan siku di atas meja, memperhatikan Jimin. Gadis itu selalu penuh dengan ekspresi yang lucu bahkan saat membaca, membuat Min Yoongi tidak pernah bosan mematainya.

Kali ini Jimin mengerucutkan bibir ketika matanya bergerak kiri dan kanan dengan lambat, keningnya mengerut saat menemukan hal yang tidak dimengertinya, dia akan bergerak mencari buku lain atau menekan aplikasi google di ponselnya, dan kemudian mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri saat mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan dari ketidakmengertiannya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia tersigap saat Min yoongi tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya singkat. Yoongi langsung kembali keposisinya dan tertawa pelan melihat Jimin yang terpaku di tempat, "aku tidak tahan, kau manis skali"

Semburat merah muda langsung menghiasi pipi Park Jimin ketika itu, meremas buku dalam genggamannya saat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Perutnya melilit disapa seribu kupu-kupu yang menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan yang tidak nyaman.

Yoongi masih tertawa melihat Jimin di depannya, perlahan menggerakkan tangan meraih ikatan rambut Jimin dan menariknya lembut, membuat ribuan surai brunette itu jatuh di bahu Jimin satu persatu dengan gerakan –yang entah kenapa menjadi– _slow motion._

"aku selalu suka rambut tergeraimu," Bisik Yoongi sambil menurunkan buku di tangan Jimin yang masih membeku di tempatnya "cantik skali"

Jimin menahan nafas saat Yoongi mendekat, meletakkan tangan hangatnya di rahang Jimin membuat gadis itu merinding. Telapak tangannya Jimin berkeringat dingin saat Yoongi mulai menggerakkan bola matanya naik turun –meneliti tiap inchi kulit wajah Jimin yang mulus, dan tatapan itu berhenti pada bibir Jimin yang penuh.

Mereka akan berciuman, jika saja ponsel Yoongi tidak berdering keras skali menimbulkan gema membuat pemuda itu langsung menjauhkan diri dan meraih ponselnya diatas meja.

Yoongi bicara di telpon membelakangi Jimin yang hampir menangis. Gadis itu tidak yakin apakah dirinya harus lega atau malah kecewa. Jimin sebenarnya belum siap melakukan kontak intim dengan Yoongi –mereka hanya dekat _bukan_ sepasang kekasih. Dia terkejut setengah mati saat Yoongi berani mengecup bibirnya tadi. Namun juga di dalam hati sebenarnya dia menantikan ciuman itu. ini rahasia; Jimin belum bernah berciuman –dia bahkan belum pernah pacaran. Jimin bukan Jungkook yang sudah pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang pria di kelasnya waktu kelas satu, juga bukan Seokjin yang mantan pacarnya tidak pas dengan hitungan jari lagi sejak kelas dua smp. Jimin tomboy dan hal itu yang membuatnya tidak –atau- belum tertarik pada lawan jenis, sampai bertemu Min Yoongi.

"ibunda menyuruh kita ke rumah sekarang," kata Yoongi sambil memutuskan panggilan telpon, "ayo pergi"

Jimin menyusun buku yang tadi dibacanya di atas meja, kemudian mengikuti langkah Yoongi keluar perpustakaan. Jimin menggaruk lehernya canggung atas apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Yoongi –soal ciuman _gagal_ itu, tapi Yoongi sepertinya terlihat tak memikirkannya. Pemuda itu berjalan di depan Jimin seperti tak pernah ada yang terjadi, seperti dia tidak pernah menarik ikat rambut Jimin dengan gerakan menggoda itu, seperti tidak pernah mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium gadis itu.

Jimin tidak sadar menghentak kakinya kesal, _Min Yoongi kenapa sih?_

Tapi saat Jimin duduk dalam mobil, mengambil ikat rambutnya lagi dan mencoba mengikat helai lembut itu, tapi Yoongi menahan tangannya,

"aku bilang, aku suka rambutmu yang tergerai. Kau cantik. Jangan diikat"

Setelah itu Min Yoongi mulai konstentrasi dengan setir mobilnya, mengabaikan Jimin yang hanya bisa menggenggam ikat rambut birunya dalam diam, sekali-kali menarik kainnya yang elastis dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"kenapa yang mulia ratu memanggil kita?" tanya Jimin akhirnya, mencoba mencuri perhatian. Tapi Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi tadi benar-benar ingin mencium Jimin kan? lalu kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba dingin? Dimana Min Yoongi yang tadi memujinya? Jimin mengerucutkan bibir. _Min Yoongi menyukainya tidak sih?_

.

.

"tinggal disini?" Seokjin bertanya dengan kening berkerut, Jungkook di sampingnya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, sedangkan Jimin masih melongo tidak mengerti.

Ratu vampire, Kim Heechul, duduk di sofa warna merah di kastilnya –bangunan itu terlalu tinggi untuk dikategorikan sebagai rumah– memangku kaki dengan gerakan anggun dan angkuh secara bersamaan, mengangkat gelas tinggi berisi cairan kental merah kemudian meneguknya dengan perlahan. Wanita pucat itu mengangguk, dia baru saja meminta ketiga gadis untuk tinggal di dalam kastil bersama mereka.

"tinggal sekamar dengan Namjoon?" Seokjin masih bertanya.

"terserah padamu, nak" jawab sang ratu, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kaca, begitu anggun hingga tak menimbulkan suara, "kau sudah jadi holder, jadi tidak masalah jika harus sekamar dengan Namjoon –asal Namjoon tidak membuatku cepat punya cucu saja. mereka membutuhkan keturunan tapi tentu saja tidak secepat ini, kau masih SMA kan"

Kalimat itu langsung membuat Seokjin menangguk paham, Jungkook yang merona dan Jimin yang masih melongo. Sedangkan Namjoon berdecak sebagai bentuk protes.

"aku tidak semesum itu, ibunda"

"uh, anakku yang mana yang tidak mesum?" kata sang ratu retorik, membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan –ibumu-saja-mengakuinya- "Jimin dan Jungkook bisa tinggal di dalam sini sebelum menjadi holder, ada cukup banyak kamar."

"kenapa?" Jimin akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, "kenapa kami harus tinggal disini?"

Sang ratu terlihat gelisah, bukan karna dia tidak menyukai pertanyaan Jimin. Ketiga gadis itu berhak tau kenapa dirinya membuat keputusan itu, hanya saja sang ratu tidak terlalu menyukai alasanya.

"kalian aman di dalam sini" kata ratu pelan, membuat ketiga pangeran ikut mengerutkan alis bingung,

"aman dari apa?" tanya Namjoon waspada. Tangannya perlahan melingkar di pinggang Seokjin, perasaannya tidak enak.

"bukan apa-apa, nak" jawab sang ratu tidak sabar, "aku hanya merasa perlu untuk memasukkan ketiga calon menantuku dalam pengawasanku"

Taehyung dan Yoongi mengangguk sedangkan Namjoon masih menatap ibundanya lama.

"Han akan mengurus surat izin" sambung sang ratu, terlihat menghindari sorot mata anaknya, "orang tua kalian akan mengira kalian hanya sedang asrama di sekolah. Kalian bisa pulang kapanpun kalian mau, hanya jangan terlalu sering. Aku akan selalu mengawasi. Tidak masalah kan?"

Walaupun terlihat seperti bertanya, jelas nada bicara sang ratu terdengar tidak ingin mendengar jawaban. Itu perintah, bukan negosiasi. Jadi ketiga gadis itu mengangguk patuh.

"kalian bisa pindah kesini besok" sang ratu bangkit dari duduknya, meraih tangan Mr. Han yang terulur kemudian berjalan menuju tangga, meninggalkan anak-anaknya beserta kekasih mereka. namun saat kakinya menapaki anak tangga kedua, dia berbalik.

"Namjoon, anakku" panggilnya, "ke ruanganku, sekarang"

Sang ratu tersenyum pada semua orang disana kemudian menghilang saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga ketiga. Namjoon mengikutinya di belakang, menghilang begitu saja.

"ada yang tidak beres kan?" Jimin angkat suara, menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian. Kedua pangeran itu bersandar di sofa, Yoongi terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sedangkan Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri dengan gelisah.

"tentu saja ada yang tidak beres"

o0 _**That Thing and I**_ 0o

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Yoongi dengan gerakan lambat, dia mengkhayal –baiklah, berpikir entah tentang apa. Dia bukannya tidak setuju dengan kepindahan mereka kerumah keluarga vampire itu, dia hanya merasa gelisah karna harus _berkenalan_ dengan lingkungan baru. Jimin adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling jika sudah nyaman pada sesuatu, lebih jelasnya Jimin selalu memilih comfort zone-nya dan susah untuk meninggalkannya.

kamar adalah salah satu comfort zone-nya, Jimin selalu merasa nyaman dan susah beranjak jika sudah menginjakkan kaki di ruangan yang tidak memiliki konsep tetap itu; lemarinya warna coklat gelap dengan stiker angry bird, seprai kasurnya alpokadot kuning terang dan hitam (Jimin menyebutnya _bumblebee bed_ ), rak sepatu berwarna hijau pudar, meja belajarnya bergambar kucing cantik, _Marie_ , dengan berbagai foto idola yang tertempel, dan karpetnya warna coklat bergaris.

Jimin mengerling Yoongi namun pemuda itu tampak tidak menangkap kegelisahannya, tetap berkonsetrasi pada jalanan. Jimin menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah Jimin untuk _mengangkut_ 3 koper barang gadis itu, walaupun Yoongi meyakinkannya untuk tidak membawa terlalu banyak.

"Min Yoongi…" Jimin memutuskan bersuara lebih dulu. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, tapi Jimin tau dia mendengarkan, "lalu aku akan tinggal dimana?"

"rumah utama"

"oh.." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Jungkook akan sekamar denganku?"

"kalau kau ingin"

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, "boleh aku punya kamar sendiri?"

"hn"

Demi tuhan, Jimin ingin sekali menarik-narik rambut abu-abu milik pemuda itu, tapi dia akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil menghentak kaki. Jimin bergerak mengambil ikat rambut di tas, tapi suara Yoongi menginterupsinya

"jangan diikat"

"panas…" Jimin mengumpulkan helaian di bahunya kemudian mengangkatnya keatas, membuat kulit lehernya lega, terbebas dari rambut yang menempel disana karna keringat.

"aku sudah menyalakan pendingin udara. Aku selalu suka rambutmu, Jim"

"baiklah" Jimin melepaskan rambutnya dan menyelipkan beberapa helai di telinga

Yoongi tersenyum "selalu lakukan itu di depanku"

Kening Jimin mengerut, "apanya?"

Yoongi tertawa membuat kening Jimin semakin menukik dalam, lalu wajahnya merona saat Yoongi bergerak menyapu puncak kepalanya.

"kau manis sekali"

Namun hanya begitu saja, Yoongi tersenyum manis saat mengatakan itu, lalu _sudah._ Laki-laki itu kembali konsentrasi pada jalanan, menatap dengan dingin kaca di depan saat berbelok, dan mengabaikan Jimin yang kembali merona akibat perbuatannya.

Yoongi turun dari mobil lebih dulu saat mereka tiba di halaman rumah utama. BMW M6 Gran Coupe yang juga baru saja berhenti di depan Maserati Yoongi memberitahu mereka bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook juga baru tiba. Taehyung keluar dari mobil mewahnya, berlari ke sisi lain mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

Yoongi bergerak untuk menurunkan koper Jimin, menunggu gadis itu turun dari mobilnya. Jimin keluar dengan –entah kenapa- kesal, dia merampas pegangan kopernya dari Yoongi kemudian berteriak, "jangan membuatku bingung, Min Yoongi!" setelah itu dia berjalan dengan cepat, masuk kedalam rumah.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap Yoongi penuh tanya, "kenapa dia, hyung?"

Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan yang sama bingungnya.

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Park Jimin. Dia melempar kopernya begitu saja ke dalam salah satu kamar di lantai dua rumah utama keluarga vampire itu –dia mendapat kamar sendiri, setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit lega, Jimin tidak suka berbagi comfort zone. Tidak berniat mengganti pakaian, Jimin melangkah dengan gontai ke luar gerbang, entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk pergi ke sekolah padahal hari sudah sore. Dia naik bus satu kali kemudian turun di halte dekat sekolahnya.

Mengabaikan hawa dingin dan aneh dari dalam gedung, Jimin masuk ke perpustakaan. Dia tidak berniat membaca satu bukupun, hanya ingin suasana tenang. Jimin membuka jendela tinggi perpustakaan lebar-lebar kemudian menatap hutan di belakang sana.

"halo"

Jimin terkesiap, dengan segera memalingkan pandangan pada asal suara dan matanya melebar melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Seorang pria tinggi dengan seragam putih dan kemeja hitam, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari pertama kali mereka bertemu membuat helai hitam pekat itu turun menutupi mata dan telinganya.

Tubuh Jimin menegang saat pria itu mendekat dengan sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal ditangannya –tentang perbintangan. Pria itu berdiri di samping Jimin, bersandar pada bingkai jendela dan tertawa melihat ekspresi Jimin sekarang.

"kau masih takut padaku?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, dia hanya ingin cepat pergi dari sana tapi kakinya membeku di lantai. Membuat pria di depannya semakin keras tertawa. Bukan tawa mengerikan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, namun tawa renyah penuh jenaka.

"ayo berkenalan lagi, kali ini dengan cara yang benar," pria tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya yang pucat, "namaku Jay, Jay Waterson dan aku tidak akan menggigitmu"

.

.

Seokjin baru saja selesai mengatur barang-barangnya di kamar Namjoon –ya, mereka akan tinggal sekamar, Namjoon bilang tidak masalah jika Seokjin mencampurkan pakaian mereka, jadi Seokjin merapikan pakaiannya di atas pakaian-pakaian Namjoon yang terlipat dan juga menyelipkan gaunnya di antara kemeja Namjoon yang tergantung. Kini ia sedang terpaku di depan pintu kamar Namjoon, menatap seorang pria cukup tinggi berwajah manis dengan surai kecoklatan yang berdiri disana..

"siapa, Jin?" suara Namjoon dari dalam membuat Seokjin menoleh dengan tatapan gelisah dan senyum dari pria di depan pintu.

Namjoon melangkah ke pintu, rahangnya menegang saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"lama tidak berjumpa" kata pria di depan pintu, tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada Namjoon yang terpaku di belakang punggung Seokjin.

"kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok, vampire paling tidak beruntung" kata pemuda itu langsung, menatap Seokjin dengan sedih, "kau holder Namjoon kan? Sayang sekali _Holder_ harus seorang perempuan supaya mereka bisa punya keturunan dan harus manusia hidup bukan vampire mati seperti aku. Andai saja takdir berkata lain, mungkin kami masih bisa bersama…

..iya kan…" Senyuman manis dan tatapan sedih itu berganti seringaian yang di tujukannya untuk Namjoon, "sayang?"

.

.

" _anak tertua, Min Yoongi, tidak bisa mati walaupun kau menyerangnya sekuat apapun. Dia lambang keabadian. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah pemusnahan saat gerhana bulan. Kita hanya perlu mengulur waktu agar Min Yoongi tidak sempat melakukan ritual sebelum saat pemusnahan tiba dan dia akan menghilang ditelan takdir"_

" _sang panglima, Kim Namjoon, sudah memiliki holder. Namun holdernya adalah kelemahan yang paling lemah. Mereka terburu-buru, padahal holder adalah ikatan abadi yang harus dipikirkan masak-masak oleh manusia. Kim Namjoon akan mati jika holdernya mati. Tapi jangan menyentuh holdernya, berbahaya, mereka punya kekuatan yang lebih dari kita duga. Akan lebih mudah jika membuat holder itu membunuh dirinya sendiri, dengan begitu Kim Namjoon akan terkubur bersama kelemahannya"_

" _anak terakhir, Kim taehyung, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia yang terlemah, dan juga bukan petarung dimedan perang. Saat kakak-kakaknya berhasil disingkirkan, Kim Taehyung akan sangat mudah dijatuhkan jika kita semua menggingitnya bersamaan. Darahnya luar biasa hangat dan penuh dengan kekuatan di setiap tetesnya. Setelah itu Kim Taehyung akan jatuh tersungkur dengan kekosongan"_

 _.._

 _._

To Be Continued

.

..

 **A/N:**

TOLONG JANGAN BENCI JEHOP, DAN TOLONG JANGAN BENCI SAYA KARNA MELIBATKANNYA DALAM URUSAN CINTA NAMJIN _._

Helo.. hihi

Let's put our hands up, karna yeeeyyyy Young Forever Epilogue rilis tadi malam yeeeyyyy. saya belom liat tbh, begitu banyak kertas menumpuk dimeja minta di gerayangi (?) dan banyak file-file di laptop yang perlu di selesaikan, salah satunya That Thing and I chap 7 ini. duh, RL selalu sukses bikin saya sakit kepala tapi review selalu sukses bikin saya berbunga-bunga (?) hahaha. abaikan, tolong.

Dan oh yes, saya ganti penname, makasih **94shidae** karna ngingetin. Sengaja ganti untuk alasan pribadi dan privasi (?)

Saya balas review yaa, tapi Cuma untuk jawab pertanyaan (pertanyaan gaje, aneh, absurd termasuk, tapi dijawab dengan gaje, aneh, dan absurd juga :*) hihi

Aduh, **LulluBee** __pertanyaannya banyak ya, saya jadi bingung jawabnya. Hahaha. a) apa Yoongi mulai menyukai Jimin? _Well, maybe yas, maybe nah :p_ b)terus kapan Jungkook jadi holderya Tae? _Hmm, nanti, kalo Jungkook udah pengen di grepe sama Tae (?)_ c) apa orang itu bakalan nyerang JiKookJin sebagai kelemahan? _Hmmm, chap 7 menjawab pertanyaan itu kah?_

 **irmagination** gangguannya datang dari yang jahat apa dari cewe-cewe fans? _Hmmm, chap 7 menjawabnnya kan? hihihi :*_

 **minchimin** siapa yang bakal nyerang ratu dan anak-anaknya? _Hmm, saya juga penasaran :p_

 **Rona Tan** mereka ga akan musnah kan? _saya juga gamau mereka musnah, huwaaaa!_

 **MisarLenranasta878** yang terakhir itu siapa? _Duh, siapa yaa? *mikir bareng_

 **Sxgachim** apa pemimpinnya Hoseokie? _Well, I kent tell ya :*_

 **kumiko Ve** apa ga aneh buat yang lain liat perubahan Jin? _Enggak, karna Jin bukan siswa yang diperhatikan. Mungkin ada beberapa orang terdekat yang merasa aneh, tapi mereka ga terlalu permasalahin._

 **JVZ1230** mobil Taehyung? _BMW M6 Gran Coup. Tidak semahal mobil kakak-kakaknya (mungkin) soalnya Taehyung ga permasalahin mobil, yang penting ada -_-_

 _Myhope_ , well itu karna pennamenya **yourhope** ini bukan jawab pertanyaan sih, lebih saya yang nanya. Ini _sorry, review 404 not found_ mengganggu pikiran, saya lagi di kerjain atau gimana sih? Hahahaha. Sumpah tiap liat review saya selalu mikir _gue dikerjain nih kayaknya_.

Dats all. Yeeyyy. Kelar deh chap 7. Untuk chap 8, nunggunya lamaan dikit gapapa kan? saya, ugh, banyak hafalan dan kerjaan yaampun. Tapi ttp usahain fast update. Ah, dan yang kecewa karna saya skip bed-scene –nya NamJin itu ada alasannya, let me explain. 3 gadis ini sudah pasti _virgin_ , dan saya gamau bikin 3 virgin-sex karna pasti akan mirip-mirip dan membosankan, juga saya mungkin akan kehabisan kata untuk membedakan 3 bed-scene ini.

Saya akan kasih hint untuk bed-scene. YoonMin's Virgin-sex, VKook's second-sex, NamJin's Good-bye-sex. _Err.. Good bye?_ Saya bikin kalian penasaran lagi? Hahaha. harus ada bayaran untuk tiap hint.

Thank you guys.

Review?

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	8. Chapter 8

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **Warning!** Typo(?), OOC, GS, OC

© **Red Casper**

.

Chapter 8

.

* * *

Jimin tidak pernah menyangka akan tertawa bersama vampire yang hampir menggigit lehernya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jay tidak seburuk yang di perkirakan, dia seseorang yang _surprisingly_ sopan, suka bercanda dan punya banyak kejutan; salah satunya adalah dia menyukai buku juga perbintangan, astronomi, seperti Jimin. Mereka masih berada di perpustakaan, duduk bersila dengan buku-buku tentang bintang di karpet bulu warna merah, _ngobrol_ tentang rasi Andromeda.

"yeah, Andromeda," komentar Jimin saat Jay berjanji akan mengajaknya melihat rasi bintang itu di bulan November nanti, "wanita cantik yang dirantai"

Jay tertawa membuka bukunya dan memperlihatkan lambang Andromeda, si wanita cantik yang dirantai dalam mitos Yunani, "kau tau kenapa dia di rantai?"

"untuk jadi persembahan pada dewa laut, Poseidon?"

"benar" Jay mengangguk satu kali, "ibunya, ratu Cassiopeia, mengundang murka Poseidon sehingga dewa laut itu mengirim monster bernama Cetus untuk menghancurkan kerajaan mereka. ayahnya, raja Cepheus, mengorbankan Andromeda kepada Cetus agar Poseidon tidak murka lagi, tapi tebak siapa yang menyelamatkannya?"

"siapa?"

"Perseus, anak Zeus yang pemberani. Mereka menikah. Mitos ini didasarkan pada letak Andromeda yang berdekatan dengan rasi Perseus, Chepheus, Cassiopeia dan Catus. Mereka berhubungan"

"tunggu" kata Jimin tiba-tiba, membuat Jay tersenyum. sudah tau Jimin pasti akan menemukan sesuatu dalam ceritanya jika Jimin memang kutu buku, "Perseus itu anak Zeus? Bukan Poseidon?"

Ada sebuah novel yang menceritakan tentang Percy, _Perseus_ , anak blasteran Poseidon yang memimpin perang melawan Kronos.

"imajinasi manusia hebat kan? mereka mempermainkan mitos" Jay tertawa, menutup bukunya, "dan siapa cewek yang disukai Percy dalam novel itu?"

"Annabeth? Annabeth –Andromeda? Ehey. Annabeth itu anak Athena"

Jimin tertawa di ikuti Jay, "aku tidak tau pasti Rick mengambil ide dari nama Andromeda atau tidak, aku sudah bilang imajinasi itu hebat, dan keren"

Jimin mengangguk setuju, menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bersandar pada meja menatap langit yang tertutupi pohon-pohon tinggi di hutan belakang sekolah, pemandangan yang pasti terlihat dari jendela tinggi di perpustakaan itu.

"omong-omong, Jay, kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Tawa Jay terdengar seperti dia baru menggigit sepuluh biji lemon sekaligus, pahit, "tidak ada kelas malam ini, mereka pergi berburu"

"kau tidak ikut?"

Jay menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa" tangannya terangkat pada mulut yang terbuka dengan ibu jari yang mengusap gigi taringnya dengan sayang, "taringku di kikis"

"kenapa?" Jimin menegakkan punggung dan mencoba melihat kedalam mulut Jay. Jay nyengir dan Jimin bisa melihat taring Jay yang panjang tapi tumpul.

"hukuman sidang waktu itu"

"karna menyerang kami?"

"karena menyerang manusia" Jay mengoreksi, "aku agak menyesal ikut kakakku –dia dan abunya sepertinya juga menyesal," Jay menutup mata dan menaruh tangan kanan di dada kirinya, "salamku padamu, James Waterson,"

Jimin dibuat menggaruk telinganya canggung, tidak tau harus memberikan salam untuk James atau tidak. Vampire itu jelas hampir menggigitnya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi bagaimanapun James adalah kakak Jay, teman baru yang ternyata lebih baik dari perkiraannya.

"jadi? Bagaimana kau makan?"

Jay membuka mata dan mengangkat bahu, "menunggu dibawakan, tidak menyenangkan ya?"

"apanya? Dibawakan makanan?" Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, tapi Jay tertawa, menatap Jimin lama.

"tidak menyenangkan tau bahwa kita tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk hal yang sangat kita inginkan"

Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya mendengus. Mereka kemudian duduk dalam diam, menatap pemandangan malam diluar jendela. Jay mungkin memikirkan betapa beruntung teman-temannya sekarang, berburu sepuasnya tanpa mengkhawatirkan gigi taring yang tumpul karna dikikis, jadi mangsa mereka akan langsung mati tanpa bisa melawan ketika gigi taring mereka menancap. Sedangkan Jimin memikirkan Yoongi, half-blood phoenix menyebalkan yang selalu membuat bingung, tapi juga berdebar saat memikirkannya. Merasa bodoh bahwa Jimin bisa merasa sebegini merana hanya karna hampir dicium dan tiba-tiba diacuhkan.

"wajahmu" Kata Jay tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Jimin tentang Yoongi. Gadis itu memegang wajahnya sendiri, melempar tatapan bingung pada Jay.

"kenapa wajahku?"

"cahaya bulan mengenai wajahmu"

Kata-kata Jay membuat Jimin mengerutkan kening, merasa tidak nyaman karna Jay sudah menatap wajahnya intens, "apa cahaya bulan akan membuat wajahku hangus terbakar? Seperti vampire yang terkena sinar matahari?" sembur Jimin asal, berharap Jay tertawa pada lelucon garingnya.

Tapi vampire muda itu tidak tertawa, hanya melengkungkan senyum tulus, "hanya membuatku berpikir bahwa kau ternyata secantik Aphrodite"

Jimin melakukan gerakan seakan mau muntah, itu benar-benar gombalan paling memuakkan yang pernah dia dengar. Jimin menyadari Jay tertawa penuh kekaguman sambil menatapnya, "rambutmu cantik"

Jimin terdiam mengingat Yoongi saat Jay mengucapkan itu, tersadar bahwa dia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dari tadi karena permintaan Yoongi, "apa karna rambutku tergerai, aku jadi cantik?" tanya Jimin membuat suaranya sebisa mungkin tidak terdengar kecewa –maksudnya, apa hanya rambut Jimin yang cantik? Tidak adakah hal lain yang membuat para pria ini tertarik padanya?

"ya (Jimin melengos mendengarnya) Menurutku kau cantik dalam keadaan apapun, rambutmu hanya poin tambahan saja. aku suka caramu terlihat cantik dengan selalu tulus melakukan apa saja; kau melindungi teman-temanmu waktu itu," Jay terkekeh, "kau menyukai buku, menyukai bintang, bahkan saat menyukai seseorang, kau terlihat melakukannya dengan tulus dan merasa begitu pas, benar, juga apa adanya. Hal itu membuatmu cantik, Jim, ketulusanmu"

Dan Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya, pura-pura tertawa sambil melempar wajah Jay dengan buku tipis di meja, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam, berusaha menyembunyikan suara jantungnya yang berdetak kian kencang dan wajahnya yang merona saat mendengar Jay ikut tertawa.

.

.

Jimin terpaku saat masuk kedalam kamar di lantai dua kediaman vampire itu. sudah pukul Sembilan malam dan Jay mengantar Jimin hingga depan gerbang, vampire itu cepat-cepat pulang karna tidak suka aura dalam kastil itu, juga sambil nyengir dia bilang tidak suka para pangeran. Sekarang Jimin ingin beristirahat di kamar barunya dan bingung saat masuk kesana. Dia mengedarkan pandangan –siapa tau salah kamar –dan menyimpulkan bahwa sebagian besar barang disana adalah miliknya. Lalu kenapa Kim Seokjin tidur di tempat tidur dengan terlalu nyaman?

"eonnie?" Jimin mendekat, memutuskan bahwa lebih baik menutup pintu dan menguncinya saat Jin tiba-tiba bangun, duduk di tempat tidur, menghadap Jimin dengan mata sembab dan rambut acak-acakan, "ada apa denganmu?"

Jimin jadi panik saat tiba-tiba Seokjin menangis, menghambur dalam pelukannya, "ada apa?"

"kau tau siapa yang datang tadi sore?"

"ung? Tukang pizza?" tebak Jimin, jangan menyalahkannya, Jimin hanya tau tadi sore Seokjin mengeluh ingin makan pizza. Siapa tau Namjoon peka dan langsung memesankan pizza untuk Seokjin, toh Seokjin kekasihnya –bukan kekasih sembarangan, dia holdernya. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Seokjin, Namjoon akan dalam masalah serius.

Jimin langsung tau tebakannya salah karna Seokjin mulai menangis meraung-raung tidak jelas, sambil mendorong-menarik tubuh Jimin sampai pusing, "oke eonnie, hentikan. Siapa yang datang?"

"Jung Hoseok" jawab Seokjin, menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Jimin memutar bola matanya. Apa yang membuat Seokjin berpikir bahwa Jimin akan langsung tau siapa itu Jung Hoseok? Apa dia ilmuwan? Artis terkenal? Member boygroup? Rapper? Dancer? Seseorang dengan nama panggung J-Hope? –Mana Jimin tau. Jadi Jimin mengatur rambut Seokjin yang sudah mencuat kesegala arah, menyisirnya dengan jari penuh pengertian, "jadi, siapa itu Jung Hoseok?"

"mantan kekasih Namjoon" Seokjin menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga.

Jimin mengangguk, masih terus merapikan rambut panjang Seokjin sambil mencoba meresapi curhatannnya, jadi Jung Hoseok, orang yang datang tadi sore adalah mantan keka– "APA? Kapan? Ngapain dia kesini? Melabrakmu? Kenapa tidak kau tinju saja dia? Cewek macam apa dia itu?"

Mau tidak mau Seokjin tertawa melihat kekhawatiran Jimin, "well, dia cowok, kalau kau mau tau"

"what?"

"Namjoon itu Biseks," Seokjin mulai menangis lagi, air matanya meluncur begitu saja dipipinya, "aku benar-benar tidak peduli siapapun dekat dengan Namjoon, Jim, sungguh. Kita semua tau Namjoon milikku, selamanya akan begitu. Aku tidak akan sebegini kecewa jika aku tidak melihat cara Namjoon menatap si Jung Hoseok itu –mereka masih saling mencintai, Jim, lalu aku ini apa? Cuma sekedar penjaga rahasia? Tanpa cinta? Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan jatuh dalam perangkap si brengsek Namjoon itu, aku tidak akan mau bercinta dengannya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur, Jim, aku harus bagaimana?"

Jimin tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya membelai rambut panjang Seokjin saat gadis itu kembali menghambur dalam pelukannya, hampir membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur. Jika keadaan sudah membaik, Jimin akan mengingatkan Seokjin untuk tidak menerjangnya saat dia duduk membelakangi tepi tempat tidur, atau Jimin akan mematahkan tulang punggungnya sendiri.

"aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu, boleh kan?"

"tentu" jawab Jimin masih mengusap rambut Seokjin, terkekeh mengingat sesuatu, "kenapa kau tidak tidur dengan Jungkook. Biasanya kau lebih menyukainya dibanding aku"

Seokjin melepaskan pelukan sambil merengut, "tanda lahir perak Taehyung bercahaya tadi sore –"

"ap–"

"mereka bahkan tidak keluar saat makan malam, kau tau. Namjoon bilang Taehyung punya gairah yang menggebu-gebu dan merepotkan. Aku hanya berdoa semoga Jungkook bisa berjalan besok pagi"

Seokjin mengatakan itu dengan enteng, mungkin karna dia sudah pernah melakukannya, mengabaikan Jimin yang wajahnya memerah. Bagi Jimin, pembicaraan tentang gairah, seks, atau apapun adalah hal tabu. Dia orang yang penuh imajinasi, jadi khayalan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang bergumul di atas tempat tidur langsung terbentuk jelas di depan matanya, dan itu menjijikkan. Wajahnya semakin merona saat memikirkan dia akan melakukannya bersama Yoongi. Astagah. Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Jimin..

"ngomong-ngomong, eonnie, dimana Namjoon oppa?" Jimin merasa pertanyaannya canggung, itu karna dia belum pernah secara langsung ngobrol dengan Namjoon, juga menyebut Namjoon dengan sebutan _oppa_.

"aku tidak tau, tidak peduli" jawab Seokjin sambil melesakkan wajahnya di bantal. Dan Jimin langsung tau semakin Seokjin menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak peduli pada Namjoon, semakin Seokjin peduli dan merindukan pria itu. Jimin hanya menarik nafas berat.

 _dasar…_

 _._

.

"Hoseok-ah, jangan lakukan ini"

"ng?"

"hentikan,"

Jung Hoseok menyeringai disela ciumannya pada bibir Namjoon, "kau tidak benar-benar menghentikanku, sayang, kau bahkan tidak mencoba mendorongku. Ayolah, aku merindukanmu, dan kau juga begitu"

Memang benar, sedalam dan semengerikan apapun suara Namjoon saat melarang Hoseok menciumnya, tubuhnya tidak benar-benar menolak pemuda itu. tangan Namjoon hanya terkulai di sisinya, tidak menyentuh tapi juga tidak tidak mendorong tubuh mantan kekasih yang sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

"turun, Jung Hoseok. Aku sudah punya holder"

Hoseok mendengus, melepaskan Namjoon tapi tetap duduk di pangkuannya, "kau mencintainya?"

"ya"

"cih.." Hoseok tertawa meremehkan, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Namjoon, "lalu kenapa kau duduk disini, bersedia dicium olehku, tanpa mau mengejar holdermu itu? siapa tau dia bunuh diri"

"aku tidak bersedia dicium olehmu Jung Hoseok," kata Namjoon dingin, membuat Hoseok kembali tertawa singkat, "dan Seokjin-ku bukan orang pendek akal seperti itu. dia tidak akan bunuh diri atau apapun"

"Seokjin-ku?" Hoseok tertawa lagi, kali ini terlihat sedih, "dulu kau memanggiku _Hoshik-ku_ "

"kau bukan Hoshik-ku lagi. Jung Hoshik-ku adalah lelaki manis, suka tertawa, dan punya aura merah muda yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi kau berubah, aku tidak suka caramu menertawakan apapun dengan remeh. Kau sekarang hanyalah Jung Hoseok. Hanya jiwa vampir licik yang merasuki tubuh Hoshikie-ku "

perlahan Hoseok menurunkan tangannya yang melingkar di bahu dan leher Namjoon ketika Namjoon melanjutkan, "kau tau kenapa aku menolakmu dengan suaraku? Karna aku tidak ingin menyakiti tubuh Hoshik-ku yang manis, yang dulu selalu kucumbu. Aku menghargaimu, sebagai seseorang yang pernah kucintai."

Hoseok sudah bangkit dari duduknya, begitu juga Namjoon, "kau mematahkan hatiku dengan bergabung bersama pemberontak seratus tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau, orang yang paling kucintai, berdiri di barisan depan berkonspirasi melawanku. saat itu aku menganggap Jung Hoshik-ku yang manis sudah mati."

"aku tidak punya pilihan" suara Hoseok meninggi dan Namjoon membalasnya dengan teriakan.

"KAU PUNYA PILIHAN" Namjoon menarik nafas panjang, meredakan emosi yang sejenak berputar-putar di dadanya, Kim Namjoon selalu kehilangan kontrol emosinya saat bersama Hoseok, "pilihanmu jelas Jung Hoseok, berdiri di sampingku jika kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenyataannya kau memilih menyebrang kedalam kegelapan, membuatku kehilangan, membuatku terluka. Sekarang aku jatuh cinta, Hoseok-ah, pada gadis yang kutiduri beberapa hari yang lalu. dia Kim Seokjin. Dan kembalinya kau kesini tidak akan merubah apapun"

Hoseok terdiam dengan wajah marah dan penuh kecewa, tapi Namjoon melihat sorot matanya yang sarat akan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Apapun yang ada dibenak Hoseok sekarang, Namjoon tau hati nurani Hoshik-nya yang manis masih ada, terkubur di dalam sana, diantara tumpukan dendam dan kebencian. Namjoon tau, Namjoon dapat melihatnya, karna sejujurnya Namjoon masih mencintai Hoshik-nya, bukan Jung Hoseok, melainkan Hoshik-nya yang manis. Selamanya akan mencintainya.

"tolong keluar," suara dingin Namjoon terdengar lagi, "ini kamarku dan Seokjin. Gadis itu agak pemarah, dia tidak suka orang lain berada dikamarnya"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Jung Hoseok keluar kamar kemudian membanting pintunya keras-keras. Berjalan tergesa-gesa penuh emosi menuju jalanan di depan gerbang, dimana mobil hitamnya terparkir. Masuk kedalam di balik kemudi, kemudian memukul setirnya kuat-kuat. Sedetik kemudian dia menangis, menenggelamkan wajah di lengannya yang terlipat di atas setir, sesegukan.

"aku mencintaimu, Kim bodoh Namjoon, selalu mencintaimu"

.

Jungkook terbangun saat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih tujuh menit, itu berarti dia tertidur selama tiga jam. Jungkook merasa tubuhnya lengket, entah karena keringat, cairan putih di bawah selimutnya atau bekas darah kering di pahanya. Jungkook bukan baru pulang dari medan pertempuran, hanya baru saja bertempur dengan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung, dalam arti yang berbeda. Yang Jungkook tau dia ingin mandi sekarang juga.

"kenapa bangun?"

Suara Taehyung segera membuat Jungkook bangkit, duduk di tempat tidur dengan tangan menahan selimut agar tetap menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang saat Taehyung menyalakan lampu utama, membuat kamar itu terang benderang.

"kau mandi?"

"begitulah," Taehyung tersenyum lembut, duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk, "aku baru akan memandikanmu juga, tapi kau malah bangun"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, sedikit kesal sedikit minder, karna Taehyung sudah mandi dan tampan, terlihat begitu segar. Sedangkan dirinya masih acak-acakan dan lengket.

"aku mau mandi"

"aku mandikan"

"tidak. Terima kasih"

Jungkook baru akan turun dari tempat tidur, tapi Taehyung menarik selimut yang melingkari tubuh Jungkook dan membuatnya terjatuh kembali ditempatnya semula. Taehyung mendorongnya hingga berbaring, dengan suara berat dia bersuara, "akan kumandikan, tunggu disini. Oke?"

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, Taehyung sudah turun dari tempat tidur, berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan seloyang air hangat beraroma lemon dan handuk kecil.

"aku ingin berendam di bathup, Kim Taehyung,"

"Ssttt" Taehyung tersenyum lagi, menyuruh Jungkook menghentikan protesnya, "aku ingin memandikanmu, kali ini saja, ya?"

Jungkook menyerah, membiarkan Taehyung menarik selimut dari tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu terpana melihat tubuh telanjang kekasihnya, membuat Jungkook menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"jangan menatapku begitu"

"kau cantik, sayang"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan, tidak mau menatap Taehyung yang kini mulai menyeka tubuhnya dengan handuk basah, membersihkan bekas-bekas percintaan mereka di tubuh indah kekasihnya. Taehyung begitu hati-hati dan lembut, gerakannya tenang membuat Jungkook rileks dan membiarkan Taehyung mengusap seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tidak menolak saat Taehyung membersihkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan perlahan, mencoba tidak menyakiti Jungkook. Walaupun begitu, Jungkook tetap mengernyit saat Taehyung berlama-lama dibagian intimnya itu.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Taehyung membawa Loyang air dan handuk kedalam kamar mandi, kembali lalu mematikan lampu kemudian naik ketempat tidur setelah melempar handuk putih yang dari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

"kenapa menutupi tubuhmu, sayang?"

"aku kedinginan" jawab Jungkook mencoba menahan selimut yang mulai ditarik-tarik Taehyung.

Tertawa dengan tingkah kekasih manisnya, Taehyung memilih masuk kedalam selimut yang sama kemudian menyalakan lampu nakas agar dia bisa melihat wajah Jungkook dengan jelas.

"mau apa?" tanya Jungkook waspada saat Taehyung menelusupkan tangan kanannya dibawah leher Jungkook.

"memelukmu" Taehyung menekan bibirnya di pelipis Jungkook lama-lama, kemudian membisikkan, "terima kasih karna mempercayaiku, sayang, aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook tersenyum, membiarkan Taehyung menciumi lekukan di telinganya kemudian turun ke leher, "kau bilang hanya memelukku"

"well, sedikit cium-cium tidak apa kan"

"aku sungguh sedang tidak ingin lagi, Tae" Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada saat Taehyung mengubah posisi, merangkak di atas Jungkook, memenjarakan gadis itu dengan dua tangan. Sedangkan wajahnya tenggelam di lekukan leher Jungkook, menghisap kuat-kuat kulit disana, menggigitnya sekilas hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan baru di tubuh Jungkook yang sudah penuh dengan tanda yang sama tiga jam yang lalu.

"satu kali, lalu kita tidur" kata Taehyung mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Jungkook, menghirup aroma lemon samar dari air hangat yang dipakai Taehyung untuk memandikan gadis itu tadi.

"aku lelah," rengek Jungkook, mencoba mendorong dada Taehyung, wajahnya merona, "dan nyeri"

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayangku –awas tanganmu" Taehyung mendaratkan ciuman hangat dan ringan di celah antara dada Jungkook, menangkup yang sebelah kiri dengan satu tangan, mencium dan menggigit yang sebelah kanan, membuat Jungkook menggeliat.

Taehyung terus menurunkan ciumannya, meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan di beberapa tempat, hingga ia sampai pada bagian intim kekasihnya, menatapnya takjub kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat memberikan kenikmatan yang didamba Jungkook.

Tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama, tangannya turun menutupi bagian intimnya, mencoba mendorong Taehyung dengan lutut. Jungkook benar-benar merasa nyeri dan pegal, "tidak lagi, Tae, kumohon"

Taehyung menulikan pendengaran juga menguatkan pertahanannya, menjilat punggung tangan Jungkook, mencari celah untuk lidahnya meraih sisi tercantik kekasihnya, membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman. Tidak menyerah, Taehyung menjilati jemari Jungkook dan semua bagian tangannya, menelusupkan lidahnya di antara jari jemari itu, membuat akhirnya Jungkook kalah dan memekik karna Taehyung langsung meraup tubuh Jungkook dengan tidak sabar.

Sang gadis melengkungkan punggungnya rendah, mendesah sambil meraih surai lembut Taehyung, menjenggutnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan.

Taehyung dengan cepat bangkit, berkata dengan suara rendah penuh nafsu, "aku akan mulai" kemudian tanpa menunggu respon, dia mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya di bawah pinggul Jungkook.

Setelah menyiapkan dirinya sendiri, Taehyung meraih pinggul kekasihnya dan mengambil posisi di antara kaki Jungkook yang menyengkang.

"tidak, tunggu"

"tunggu apa? Kiamat?"

"apa akan sesakit tadi?"

Taehyung mengedip dua kali, kemudian tersenyum. dia kembali merangkak di atas Jungkook lalu mencium bibir sang gadis dengan sayang, "kalau kau rileks, semua akan baik-baik saja. lagipula kita sudah main beberapa ronde tadi sore, kupikir tubuhmu sudah terbiasa. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Percaya padaku. oke?"

Kali ini Taehyung menunggu, sampai Jungkook membalas senyum dan ciumannya lalu mengangguk. Memberi Taehyung kepercayaan juga cintanya.

"aku _masuk_ " bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook, membuat gadis itu mengangguk sembari menutup mata.

Sedangkan Taehyung kembali memposisikan dirinya di antara kaki Jungkook, menyiapkan diri lalu menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan. Jungkook melenguh, membiarkan Taehyung mendorong dirinya semakin dalam. Jungkook mungkin tidak pernah –dan tidak akan pernah –bercinta dengan pria manapun selain Taehyung tapi dia tau Taehyung adalah pria paling lembut yang pernah ditemuinya.

Taehyung meraih pinggul Jungkook, mengatur irama percintaan mereka, meremas bagian itu dengan keras, menggerakkan tubuh gadisnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakannya, agar mereka menyatu semakin dalam. Jungkook mendesah semakin keras, mendendangkan nama Kim Taehyung dengan erangan erotis saat Taehyung bersuara sengau di antara gerakannya, "aku ingin mendengar namaku, sayang"

Sentuhan Kim Taehyung benar-benar membuat Jungkook melayang, menghapus segala keraguan yang selalu saja datang untuk menghentikan mereka, juga membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta bahkan pada tenggorokan Taehyung yang menyuarakan makian kenikmatan, well, Jungkook merasa sudah gila. Karna makian seperti _fuck you, Jeon Jungkook_ selalu membuatnya cepat sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, merasakan gelombang liar yang berputar-putar, mendesak kebutuhannya.

Taehyung tau sang kekasih akan melepaskan hasratnya, Jungkook melengkungkan punggung, jadi Taehyung kembali mengingatkan, "namaku, sayang, namaku"

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook menjeritkan nama Kim Taehyung dengan getaran kepuasan yang manis dan panjang. masih dalam gerakan berirama-nya, Taehyung menatap Jungkook, mendapati gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan mata sayu, rambut berantakan, juga roman kepuasan yang sangat kentara, tersentak-sentak dengan nama Kim Taehyung yang masih lolos dari bibirnya. Namanya terdengar begitu indah saat Jeon Jungkook mendesahkannya,Taehyung suka itu. memikirkan bahwa Taehyunglah yang membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook begitu patuh di bawah kendalinya, Taehyunglah yang membuat Jeon Jungkook seberantakan itu, Taehyunglah yang membuat Jeon Jungkook lemas tak berdaya. Kim Taehyung sampai pada puncak kepuasan paling intens yang pernah ia rasakan, meloloskan erangan _Jeon Jungkook_ dari giginya yang terkatup, melepaskan semua desakan ke dalam tubuh gadisnya.

Taehyung melepaskan diri, berbaring di sebelah Jungkook, memeluk gadis itu, mencium pipinya, "aku mencintaimu, Kookie"

Jungkook tersenyum, menggumamkan "aku tau." Lalu perlahan menutup mata, menyandarkan kepalanya di pipi Taehyung.

"sayang"

"hn?" Jungkook menyerah pada keletihan, membiarkannya membawa Jungkook ke alam mimpi. Sayangnya suara Taehyung membawanya kembali pada dunia.

"sekali lagi?"

"oh, Tae…" Jungkook berjengit, memutuskan memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Taehyung, "Kau janji akan membiarkanku tidur setelah ronde tadi"

"satu kali lagi, kumohon"

"tidak. Tidurlah, aku lelah"

Taehyung bangun, menarik bahu Jungkook agar gadis itu terlentang, "kau tidurlah, aku akan main sendirian"

"tidak Tae." Jungkook merengek, mencoba melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari selimutnya, "bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau naik-turun di atasku. Tidak. Pergi tidur"

"kumohon,"

"tidak"

"please"

"kau tau jawabanku"

"sayangku?"

"tidurlah, Kim Taehyung"

.

.

Jika pada pukul dua belas lewat tujuh menit Jeon Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya, di tempat lain Park Jimin melangkah gontai keluar dari kamar dengan mata setengah tertutup, pergi ke taman di belakang dan duduk di bangku batu. Menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja batu di depannya, tertidur. Jimin sebenarnya ingin tidur di dapur, atau kamar Jungkook, tapi kamar Jungkook terkunci, entah kenapa. Dan dapur? Jimin memergoki sang ratu makan, secara harfiah, menggigit leher Mr. Han di meja, tersenyum pada Jimin, dan bilang bahwa dia ingin merasakan sensasi makan di meja makan. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin memberitahu bahwa tidak ada sensai special, kau hanya akan makan dengan duduk dikursi dan makananmu di meja. Itu saja. tapi melihat wajah penuh antusias sang ratu, Jimin menelan pendapatnya kemudian berjalan lurus ke taman tanpa suara.

Yah, jadi alasan Jimin keluar dari kamarnya sendiri adalah, munculnya Namjoon di sana secara tiba-tiba, lewat balkon kamar, meminta waktu agar bisa bicara berdua dengan Seokjin.

Sebenarnya Namjoon menyuruh Jimin memakai kamar di lantai tiga, tapi gadis itu memilih tidak naik ke lantai tiga karna kamar sang ratu ada di atas sana. Semua yang berhubungan dengan ratu vampire itu terasa menyeramkan, jadi Jimin memilih untuk tidak terlibat apapun dengan perempuan itu.

Jimin menutup mata, menikmati hembusan angin di telinga dan rambutnya, mendengarkan suara musik alam dari jangkrik yang samar dari rerumputan, juga merasa terlindungi oleh malam dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Juga bulan yang bersinar terang, membuatnya mengingat Aprodhite.

"ngapain kau disini?"

Suara itu sontak membuat mata Jimin terbuka, punggungnya tegak, mendapati Min Yoongi duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu memakai celana panjang hitam dan sweater putih bertuliskan POLO besar-besar di dada, matanya masih segar seperti sekarang bukan tengah malam.

"tidur" Jimin kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dimeja. Sekeren apapun Min Yoongi dengan rambut abu-abu yang bergoyang tertiup angin, juga kulit pucatnya yang bersinar di bawah terang bulan, tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan pengaruh mengantuk dari mata Jimin. Gadis itu menutup matanya lagi, mengabaikan Yoongi.

Tapi dia merasakan jemari dingin Yoongi di telinganya, merapikan beberapa helai rambut Jimin yang menutupi wajah, "Namjoon sedang dikamarmu bersama Seokjin?"

"kau tau?"

Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin yang masih menutup mata, menanggapi Yoongi tak kalah dingin dengan malam tapi menikmati sentuhannya, "well, aku tau banyak hal. Ada untungnya menjadi sesuatu yang bisa terbang"

"hmm" Jimin menggumam mengerti, "kau suka memakai wujudmu untuk memata-matai orang? Tidak sopan"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, bertanya dalam hati apakah kalimat dengan nada ketus itu masih dipengaruhi emosi Jimin tadi sore, "kau masih marah?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa"

Oke, Yoongi menyimpulkan bahwa Jimin masih marah –walaupun dia tidak tau pasti penyebab amarah gadis itu, "Jim, mau tidur di kamarku?" Yoongi menawarkan, mencoba tidak terdengar kesal karna diabaikan.

"tidak perlu, aku suka disini, tolong biarkan aku tidur"

Yoongi berdecak kehilangan kesabaran. Menutup mata agar kembali mendapat kontrol diri, "maafkan aku"

Jimin menghela nafas berat, lalu bangkit dari posisinya, menatap Yoongi dengan mata sayu, "aku hanya mengantuk, Min Yoongi. Aku tidak marah atau apapun, tidak perlu meminta maaf"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin bersandar pada punggung bangku batu yang dingin, merentangkan lengan kiri diatasnya kemudian menopang dahi disana, mencoba tidur lagi.

"mau kencan denganku sabtu malam?"

Jimin membuka matanya, mungkin dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk tidur jika Min Yoongi berada disekitarnya. Tapi dia menggigit bibir antusias, mengangkat wajah perlahan, menatap Yoongi yang masih tersenyum begitu manis padanya, "kau bercanda?"

"apa itu kata lain dari _oke_?"

"well, sabtu malam.." Jimin mengabaikan kantuknya, membiarkan Yoongi menariknya lebih dekat, membuatnya bersandar pada bahu Yoongi yang lebar dan hangat.

"tidurlah"

Jimin tidak menutup mata, mana bisa dia melakukannya saat begitu dekat dengan Yoongi seperti ini, Yoongi memeluknya astagah. Well, hanya melingkarkan tangan di pinggang, dan menyenderkan kepala Jimin di bahunya. Tapi itu deskripsi paling halus dari _memeluk_ , menurut Jimin, membuat gadis itu tersenyum terlalu lama.

Jimin merasa hangat sejenak, kemudian Yoongi membelai rambutnya dengan sayang, "aku selalu suka rambutmu" bisik Yoongi, membuat senyum Jimin menghilang perlahan. Tiba-tiba bayangan Jay berputar dikepalanya, Jay yang tersenyum begitu rupawan, Jay dan bintang, Jay dan Aphrodhite. Kemudian Jimin segera menyadari bahwa dia tidak seharusnya berada dalam keadaan ini. keadaan dimana dia terjebak diantara pesona dua orang yang berbeda.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maaf lama nungguin. Rencananya mau menamatkan TR dulu baru lanjut TTAI, sayangnya last chap TR masih menggantung, saya belom minat ngelanjutin.

Thank you

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	9. Chapter 9

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **Warning!** Typo(?), OOC, GS, OC

© **Red Casper**

.

Chapter 9

* * *

Seokjin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jimin yang sedang berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya sambil melantunkan beberapa nada. Gadis itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang benar-benar baik. Semalam saat Namjoon keluar dari kamar, Jimin masuk dengan senyum lebar yang tidak mau pergi dari wajah manisnya bahkan saat tidur, melalui malamnya dengan hati bergemuruh bahagia. Seokjin tidak tau karena apa, dia akan bertanya nanti, tapi Jimin tau benar kenapa paginya terasa begitu hangat juga sabtu malam terasa begitu lama.

Kedua gadis itu turun ke ruang makan beriringan, membicarakan masalah Namjoon semalam dengan suara berbisik. Seokjin cerita bahwa dia terus pura-pura tidur waktu itu, Namjoon tau itu pura-pura jadi sang pria tetap bicara tanpa meminta jawaban Jin, berkata bahwa dia ingin Jin kembali ke kamar mereka agar tidak ada lagi yang masuk kesana sembarangan, Namjoon ingin Jin menjaga kamar itu juga hatinya agar tidak dimasuki orang lain. Walaupun Jin dalam mode marah semalam, tapi jelas dia bahagia mendengarnya, terlihat dari senyum juga raut wajah puas yang terus-terusan di tampakkannya saat bercerita. sedangkan Jimin hanya terkikik sembari melontarkan beberapa frasa penyemangat untuk Jin mempertahankan Kim Namjoon, dari siapapun.

Sang ratu menambah peraturan baru di dalam rumah sejak ketiga gadis itu tinggal disana, yaitu sebisa mungkin mereka semua harus sarapan dan makan malam di ruang makan rumah utama. Jadi saat Seokjin dan Jimin mendekati meja makan, mereka bisa melihat sang ratu dan Mr. Han masing-masing duduk di ujung meja yang berbeda, Min Yoongi juga Kim Namjoon yang juga sudah duduk bersisian menerima sarapan mereka dari maid. Jadi kedua gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan para pangeran, menatap makanan di atas meja dengan mata berbinar. Hanya sang ratu yang memegang gelas champagne berisi penuh cairan merah kental, sedangkan mereka semua menyantap makanan manusia normal; sandwich, buah-buahan, nasi goreng, berbagai roti juga sup.

Park Jimin tidak bisa berhenti melirik Yoongi di depannya. Pemuda itu sedang meneguk jus jeruk di gelas tinggi, saat tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu Yoongi tersedak, batuk keras-keras lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Sedangkan Jimin berusaha untuk tidak menertawakannya.

"dimana Jungkook?" suara sang ratu mencuri atensi semua orang disana, menatap dua kursi kosong, "dan Taehyung? jangan bilang mereka masih–"

"selamat pagi"

Sontak semua orang di ruang makan menoleh pada dua orang yang kini berjalan ke meja makan itu. Yang perempuan, Jungkook, berjalan dengan sedikit terseok, melangkah pelan dan hati-hati. Sedangkan yang laki-laki, Taehyung, tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi kekasihnya, membantu sang gadis duduk di kursi kemudian berlari ke kursinya sendiri.

"kau apakan Jungkook sampai dia sulit berjalan?" tanya Namjoon, menuding Taehyung dengan tatapan mautnya. Sementara itu, Jimin dan Seokjin berbisik menanyai keadaan Jungkook dan gadis itu menjawab dengan senyuman dan bisikan _I'm okay._

"aku hanya menjadikannya holderku –"

"berapa ronde?" sang ratu memotong perkataan Taehyung, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Namjoon, menatap putra termudanya seakan dia bisa memotong leher Taehyung hanya dengan tatapan itu.

"a-aku tidak ingat" jawab Taehyung tergagap, mengerling kekasihnya yang kini menggigit sandwichnya perlahan.

Sang ratu menghela nafas berat lalu meletakkan gelasnya dengan gerakan yang anggun, "aku tidak ingin ikut campur masalah ranjangmu nak, tapi harusnya kau tau Jungkook masih _manusia_ saat kalian melakukannya untuk pertama kali, tubuhnya tidak akan kuat melayani nafsu besarmu itu–" Taehyung meneguk air putih sambil menunduk, " –bijaksanalah, pangeran"

"ne.." Taehyung bergumam, melirik Jungkook yang kini tersenyum penuh pengertian padanya.

Setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam, Seokjin melihat sang ratu sedang memperhatikannya saat menyuap gigitan besar sandwich. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan sang ratu tersenyum, "enak?" tanyanya penasaran.

"enak.." Seokjin dengan ragu menyodorkan sandwich lain padanya, "anda mau?"

Sang ratu bergumam memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada tenggorokannya jika menelan segumpalan protein, lalu berkata dengan jijik "tidak usah –hanya menyenangkan melihatmu makan"

"dia punya julukan _eat Jin_ " kata Namjoon masuk dalam pembicaraan absurd dua wanita itu, membuat sang ratu memperhatikan Seokjin lebih antusias dan Seokjin yang tertawa canggung, dia masih marah pada lelaki itu.

"aku senang melihat wanita yang tidak mempermasalahkan makanan," kata ratu berbinar, "kau tau kan wanita biasanya menolak banyak makan karna akan bermasalah dengan berat badan, yah walaupun dalam kasusmu kau tidak akan gemuk walau makan sebanyak apapun –kau holder kan. kita harus keluar makan sama-sama nanti"

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian berkata, "tentu"

" –oh, kalian juga diajak"

Jimin dan Jungkook saling berpandangan saat sang ratu mengatakan itu dengan bersemangat, memikirkan akan punya waktu bersama tiga menantunya. Sedangkan kedua gadis itu berpikir dengan cemas tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat _makan diluar_ bersama seorang ratu vampire? Mereka tidak akan memburu leher orang atau hewan di hutan kan?

"oh ya, omong-omong, kita harus melaksanakan pernikahan setelah kelulusan. Tidak akan sekali bertiga, ini bukan pernikahan massal, kita akan menentukan urutan pernikahan nanti"

Jadi beginilah yang terjadi saat kata _pernikahan_ terlontar dari bibir sang ratu vampire; Namjoon terlihat tenang, tapi menatap Seokjin yang tidak mau beradu pandang sama sekali dengannya. Mereka masih punya masalah dengan _kesetiaan_ dan sekarang sang ratu meminta sebuah pernikahan. ide buruk. Taehyung yang paling terlihat antusias, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan _hai calon istriku_ yang dibalas gadis itu dengan cibiran _jangan berlebihan, memalukan._ Jimin yang paling galau, tentu saja, dia melirik Yoongi yang sedang menyeka bibir dengan tisu pertanda dia sudah selesai dengan acara sarapannya, terlihat tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dipilih ibundanya. Hal itu membuat Jimin menggigit bibir, jika pernikahan akan diurutkan dari yang tertua, bukankah harusnya Yoongi yang duluan menikah? Sedangkan hubungannya dengan Jimin masih belum jelas. Ciuman pertama yang gagal, juga kencan pertama yang baru akan dimulai sabtu malam. Entah pernikahan akan jadi hal menyenangkan atau tidak.

.

.

Yang membuat Jimin heran adalah dia melihat dengan jelas bahwa tadi pagi Jungkook berjalan terseok kesusahan, tebakan Jimin dia akan duduk di kelas sepanjang hari dan meminta dibelikan sesuatu di kantin saat istirahat agar orang lain tidak melihat caranya berjalan yang seperti menahan rasa nyeri di kakinya. Tapi tebakan itu salah besar, Jungkook malah berlari ke arahnya waktu Jimin keluar kelas, berkata bahwa Jimin tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Padahal, astagah, Jimin sangat mengkhawatirkan Jungkook.

"kau oke?" Jimin mematai Jungkook yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya, melahap semangkuk besar ramyun.

"yep –aku lapar sekali, tadi malam Taehyung tidak mengizinkan aku keluar makan malam" Jungkook tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat wajah Taehyung yang memohon agar tidak keluar kamar sambil menciumi leher Jungkook terus-menerus, "dasar mesum"

"Namjoon oppa bilang dia punya semacam gairah yang menggebu-gebu dan merepotkan" Jimin mengulang kalimat Seokjin tadi malam, membuat Jungkook tertawa.

"yeah, merepotkan. Dia tidak mau membiarkanku istirahat. Tapi dia hebat –"

" –ew"

"tidak terlihat lelah –semacam strong man?"

" – _heol_ "

"padahal dia yang terus-terusan bergerak, kau tau maksudku"

"aku tidak tau" Jimin meneguk colanya, "bisakah kalian tidak menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu padaku?"

Jungkook mencibir, menopang dagunya di telapak tangan, "ups, aku lupa kalau kau dan Yoongi oppa sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan." Jimin tersedak, "kencan saja tidak pernah, lalu kapan kau akan jadi holdernya?"

"sialan kau" Jungkook tertawa keras saat Jimin melempari kepalanya dengan kaleng cola kosong, "aku akan kencan sabtu ini"

"hooo, jinjja?" Jungkook masih tertawa, membuat Jimin kesal. Tapi kemudian kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan lalu saling menertawakan, entah apa.

"err Jeon Jungkook?"

"hm?"

Jimin menunjuk dahi Jungkook dengan panik, sedangkan Jungkook sendiri bingung memegangi dahinya, "apa?"

"kurasa aku melukaimu," Jimin cepat-cepat mencari tisu di saku seragamnya. Lalu saat dia baru akan menyeka darah dari luka itu, tiba-tiba saja lukanya hilang tak berbekas. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas Jimin melihat ada garis kemerahan di dahi Jungkook, mungkin tergores kaleng yang dilemparinya.

"lukanya hilang?" komentar Jungkook waktu melihat reaksi Jimin, sekarang gadis itu sedang terpaku menatap dahinya dengan tangan terangkat memegang tisu. Melihat itu, Jungkook sadar bahwa dia bukan manusia lagi, bukan makhluk biasa lagi. dia berubah, "aku sudah jadi holder. Kurasa itu juga yang membuatku tidak merasa nyeri lagi waktu sampai di kelas –untung tidak ada yang memperhatikan"

"Jeon Jungkook, dan kurasa luka itu bukan satu-satunya masalah," Jimin mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar. Kantin itu ramai sekali, bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang dari tadi melirik mereka berdua,

"rambutmu. Akarnya berubah silver –oh, astagah, rambutmu berubah warna" dengan panik Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, menarik lengan Jungkook dan mengajaknya berlari pergi dari tempat ramai itu. sekarang warna silver mulai menjalar keseluruh rambut hitam Jungkook, dan rambut yang berubah warna sendiri bukan hal yang baik untuk jadi tontonan.

Mereka berbelok di perpustakaan, membatalkan niat bersembunyi di kamar mandi, karna pada saat jam istirahat, kamar mandi perempuan adalah tempat teramai kedua setelah kantin. Siswa perempuan banyak yang nongkrong disana hanya untuk memperbaiki make up juga menggulung rambut. Sedangkan perpustakaan adalah tempat tersepi pertama di sekolah, banyak yang menghindari ruangan berbau kertas itu. selain karna tempat luas itu di penuhi banyak sekali rak-rak tinggi, juga karena para siswa ini muak melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku pelajaran yang tersusun rapi disana.

Jadi disanalah mereka, terengah, bersandar pada rak tinggi buku-buku antropologi. Jimin memperhatikan rambut Jungkook yang sudah setengah silver, sekarang warna-warna itu menjalar lambat ke ujung-ujung,

"cepat telpon Taehyung, kau harus pulang. Kau tidak mungkin masuk kelas dengan warna rambut yang berubah hanya dalam waktu setengah jam" kata Jimin cemas.

Jungkook mengangguk lalu melakukan apa yang dikatakan Jimin, mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, menelpon Taehyung. Dan ketika Jungkook sibuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Taehyung di telpon, Jimin tidak sengaja mengerling ke luar jendela yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, terkejut melihat sosok dengan jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi kepala berjalan hati-hati kedalam hutan. Jimin semakin terkejut saat sosok itu menoleh untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya, meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat. Tapi Jimin melihatnya dari jendela perpustakaan lantai dua, Jay Waterson melangkah masuk kedalam gelapnya hutan.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Jay?" Jimin berbisik pada angin yang berhembus, meniup rambutnya.

.

.

"dengarkan aku"

"aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun"

"Jin –"

" –lepaskan"

Pasangan yang satu ini sama sekali tak mempedulikan sekitar mereka saat bertengkar. Namjoon mengejar Seokjin yang berjalan cepat-cepat di koridor lantai lima, meminta atensi. Seokjin sendiri sedang tidak ingin bicara apapun dengan Namjoon, selalu menghindar ketika Namjoon ingin menghentikan langkahnya. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari siapa saja yang melihat adegan drama percintaan mereka.

Seokjin memilih atap untuk melarikan diri dari Namjoon, walaupun siapapun tau bahwa itu pilihan yang salah. Setelah sampai di atap, dia tidak akan punya jalan lagi.

Dan memang atap adalah pilihan yang salah, benar-benar salah, karna Seokjin langsung melihat Jung Hoseok di sana, duduk di tembok pembatas sedang ngobrol seru sekali dengan Taehyung. Seokjin merasa Namjoon menabrak dirinya karna melihat objek yang sama.

Jung Hoseok sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu dengan sangat bersemangat, tertawa lepas secerah mentari, matanya melengkung seindah bulan sabit, senyumnya begitu hangat. Tak ada seringai menyebalkan yang ditunjukkannya kemarin, tak ada tatapan licik yang ditinggalkannya untuk Seokjin. Dia terlihat begitu manis dengan celana pendek selutut juga kaus biru muda bergaris, menanggalkan celana dan kemeja hitam yang kemarin membuat auranya begitu gelap. Datang dengan segala pesona yang bahkan Seokjin pun terkesima.

"oh, hai" Hoseok melambai pada mereka, Taehyung sekarang sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang, katanya Jungkook.

Seokjin bingung apakah dirinya harus maju atau malah pergi dari sana, dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang Namjoon meraih tangannya dan menariknya mendekati Hoseok yang kini sedang menggoyangkan kaki, tersenyum pada mereka.

"aku harus pergi" kata Taehyung, tiba-tiba panik.

"holdermu berubah?" tebak Hoseok dan Taehyung langsung mengangguk. Hoseok melemparkan jaket dongkernya yang dari tadi tersampir di tembok pada Taehyung kemudian mengedip, "untuk menutupi perubahannya"

"oh, kau yang terbaik, hyung" Taehyung memeluk Hoseok singkat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tiga orang itu berhadapan dengan canggung.

Hoseok masih menggoyang-goyangkan kaki, sedangkan Seokjin dan Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya, masih berpegangan tangan.

"apa yang terjadi pada holdernya?" Seokjin bertanya dengan ragu, memandang apapun di belakang Hoseok. Sebenarnya merasa bingung untuk bereaksi di depan pemuda itu, tapi karna ini masalah holder milik Taehyung, yang berarti Jeon Jungkook, dia memberanikan diri.

"Holder Taehyung berubah fisik. Kau juga merasakannya saat menjadi holder kan?" Hoseok menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan ramah yang membuat Seokjin tidak nyaman, "holder milik Taehyung melakukan perubahan sedikit lebih lambat, tidak sepertimu yang langsung berubah di kali pertama melakukan penyatuan. Itu karna holder Taehyung membutuhkan waktu untuk memperbaiki dan memperkuat sel-sel juga organ tubuh sehingga luka ditubuhnya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya –harusnya yang mulia ratu tau tentang ini dan tidak mengizinkan mereka datang ke sekolah."

"apa yang kau rencanakan, Jung Hoseok?" suara Kim Namjoon menginterupsi Seokjin yang baru akan bertanya tentang _bagaimana kau tau? Apa semua vampire tau?_

Hoseok mengangkat kening, menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi kesal yang lucu, "aku? Haruskah kuceritakan? –oke, jangan menatapku begitu" Hoseok mengangkat satu persatu jarinya di udara sambil menghitung, "cukup banyak rencana. Sore ini harus ke kantor dewan untuk rapat, malamnya bertemu beberapa klien, lalu berburu –oh, aku belum punya inang, jalan-jalan ke pub mungkin akan menyegarkan pikiran, jadi aku akan kesana. Lalu –"

" –aku sedang tidak bercanda"

"aku juga" Hoseok membalas nada bicara Namjoon yang dingin dengan tatapan kesalnya, "kau yang paling tau kalau aku selalu banyak pikiran, jadi aku butuh musik untuk –"

"bukan itu" Namjoon, walaupun memegang tangan Seokjin dengan erat, berdebar melihat Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya bingung sekarang, ingin memiliki hangat tatapan itu, "kenapa kau berubah? Kemana Jung Hoseok yang kemarin menerobos masuk ke kamarku?"

Hoseok tertawa, mengerling Seokjin sebentar lalu mengedipkan mata padanya, "aku sedang mencoba menerobos hatimu"

"Jung Hoseok!" Namjoon menegurnya dengan suara berat mengancam yang hanya Seokjin dengar jika pemuda itu berhadapan dengan para vampire pembangkang.

"oke-oke" Hoseok mengangkat dua tangan di udara lalu turun dari tempat duduknya, menepuk celana pendeknya, "aku sedang tidak merencanakan apapun, hanya ingin hidup tenang –dan, bisakah kalian berhenti mengumbar kemesraan di depanku?" Hoseok meninju bahu Namjoon main-main, "aku cemburu" lalu mengedipkan matanya lagi pada Seokjin, "aku pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti"

Setelah itu Jung Hoseok menghilang, meninggalkan bayangan warna biru muda samar yang langsung berdenyar hilang. Seokjin langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Namjoon.

"lihat? Kau masih mencintainya" Seokjin memincing tidak suka kemudian bergerak meninggalkan Namjoon, tapi lelaki itu tidak membiarkannya, menahan bahu gadis itu agar tetap disana.

"aku mencintaimu –Kim Seokjin!" Namjoon mengejar Seokjin yang berlari menghindarinya, menangkap gadis itu dalam pelukan, berbisik lirih, "aku mencintaimu," ulangnya pilu, "jika kau tidak rela melihatku dengan orang lain, maka tahan aku di sisimu. Cintai aku. Jangan menghidariku. Biarkan aku merasa nyaman, lalu kau akan mendapati aku dan hatiku berada dalam genggamanmu"

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berdering keras mengagetkan semua penghuni sekolah, menghentikan acara belajar-mengajar di setiap kelas. Para guru berjalan keluar dengan buku di tangan masing-masing, terlihat lelah, sedangkan para siswanya keluar beberapa menit kemudian, berjalan dalam kelompok. Beberapa siswa perempuan berbisik-bisik centil tentang sesuatu, beberapa siswa laki-laki ngobrol heboh tentang kemenangan Madrid dalam Liga Champion tadi malam, ada juga beberapa siswa yang berjalan sendirian, ingin cepat pulang. Salah satunya Park Jimin, walaupun dia tak benar-benar ingin melihat rumah sekarang.

Dia mengirim pesan pada Yoongi bahwa dia tidak akan pulang bersama pemuda vampire itu, jadi Jimin tidak menemukan maserati milik Yoongi di halaman parkir. Tunggangan mewah Taehyung sudah menghilang sejak istirahat, sedangkan Seokjin dan Namjoon baru saja masuk ke mobil mereka dan langsung pergi sebelum melihat Jimin. Tapi dia senang melihat Seokjin sudah mau bicara pada Namjoon, mereka tertawa bersama, dan hal itu melegakan.

Alasan Jimin tidak ingin pulang bersama Yoongi adalah karena dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang dilihatnya tadi, tentang Jay yang masuk ke dalam hutan dengan pakaian mencurigakan. Gadis itu menganggap Jay teman baik, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sore di perpustakaan, siapa tau Jay datang kesana lagi –sayang sekali, mereka tidak sempat tukaran nomor ponsel.

Jadi Jimin duduk disana, bersandar disofa perpustakaan yang berbau apek, menyumbat telinganya dengan suara merdu Adelle, mengalun lewat earphone yang tersambung pada ponselnya. Jimin kurang tidur semalam –terima kasih pada Kim Seokjin– matanya terasa berat begitu kepalanya tersandar pada punggung sofa, membiarkan diri terbuai dengan ketenangan. Hanya sebentar. Lalu dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya, membuat gatal. Saat membuka mata, Jimin melihat Jay sedang menatapnya dari atas, tersenyum senang karna sudah mengganggu gadis itu.

"hei.." Jimin bersuara serak sedangkan Jay duduk di sampingnya sambil mengeluh.

"lama sekali menunggumu tidur"

Jimin mengerutkan kening. Lama? Dia merasa hanya tidur sebentar, tapi mungkin tidak. Karena ternyata matahari diluar sana sudang tenggelam di ufuk barat, dan jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"astagah, aku ketiduran" Jimin berkomentar, menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Jay tertawa, menyapu puncak kepala gadis di sampingnya dengan gemas, "kau kelelahan. Kurang tidur?" Jimin tertawa canggung, _tepat sekali_. "kau pucat. Nafsu makan vampire manapun tidak akan bangkit jika melihatmu. Mungkin kau akan langsung mati saat disedot lima detik saja"

"jangan bicara hal mengerikan seperti itu padaku" Jimin meninju lengan Jay main-main, berdehem saat Jay kembali menyapu surai lembutnya, "aku –aku melihatmu, omong-omong"

Jay bergumam bingung dengan perkataan Jimin yang tiba-tiba. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak langsung bertanya saat pertama kali melihat Jay tadi.

"melihatku?"

"aku melihatmu masuk hutan" Jimin melihat Jay terkesiap, menahan nafas, "kau melakukan apa disana? –aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Yoongi bilang ada hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan di dalam hutan"

Jay terlihat terkejut untuk sesaat, bola matanya bergerak-gerak tidak mau menatap Jimin, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa, "yeah, hal-hal tidak menyenangkan itu adalah vampire, tentu saja. kalau kau yang masuk kesana mungkin aku akan menerkammu –baiklah, maaf. Aku bercanda" Jay semakin tertawa melihat Jimin bergerak untuk melemparinya dengan tas, "aku hanya mengambil beberapa cairan supaya aku bisa kebal sinar matahari. Kau tau masalah kami yang satu itu"

"kalian punya yang seperti itu?"

"tentu saja," Jay menegakkan punggung, bersandar di sofa, "zaman semakin modern kan? kami juga butuh keluar jalan-jalan menikmati pagi yang dingin atau sore yang hangat –yah, walaupun begitu, tetap ada beberapa vampire yang tidak terlalu senang sinar matahari, kebanyakan yang tidak suka seinar matahari merupakan vampire mantan pengikut pemberontakan seratus tahun yang lalu"

"pemberontakan?"

Jay mengangguk, mengingat sesuatu kemudian mengambil dua jus kemasan dari dalam tasnya, memberikan yang rasa stoberi pada Jimin, "para pangeran tidak cerita? Pemberontakan yang di pimpin oleh paman mereka sendiri"

Jimin menggeleng, menusuk sedotan pada kemasan jus kemudian mulai menyeruputnya, "ceritakan" katanya penasaran.

"dulu kerajaan punya tiga orang calon pemegang tahta dengan darah murni, Lady Hee atau Heechul Kim –yang mulia ratu, Richard Jung, dan Lena Park, mereka bukan saudara tapi pelatihan kepemimpinan yang mereka jalani dari kecil di dalam kerajaan membuat mereka dekat seperti saudara" Jay menyeruput jus rasa peachnya, "calon pemimpin sebenarnya adalah Richard, dia memang punya aura seorang raja, bijaksana, tapi sedikit angkuh –well, semua vampire itu angkuh, dua wanita lain mendukungnya. Tapi kemudian perang terjadi dan kerajaan porak vampire butuh seorang pemimpin yang tidak hanya punya aura seorang raja, mereka butuh pemimpin yang akan membantu memenangkan perang, sedangkan Richard malah sibuk menyembunyikan diri, gemetar saat dimintai keputusan. Dan akhirnya Lady Hee yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan"

"dia melakukannya dengan baik?"

"sangat baik." Jay terdengar begitu menyanjung ratunya, "beliau sudah memprediksi perang, jadi beliau menggabungkan gennya dengan gen penyihir animagus –kami sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka penyihir, mereka menyebalkan. Dia melahirkan seorang panglima, seorang ahli strategi perang, juga seorang penyembuh handal. Membuat pasukan semakin kuat, memenangkan perang juga mengendalikan vampire di seluruh dunia. Setelah perang selesai semua vampire bersuka cita, meminta –lebih tepatnya memaksa petinggi kerajaan untuk menurunkan Richard dari tahta, mendukung Lady Hee sebagai ratu"

"mereka benar-benar menurunkannya dari tahta?"

Jay tertawa pelan, "tentu saja. kau ingin melawan kehendak lebih dari seribu vampire?"

Jimin mengangguk, membuang kemasan jusnya yang sudah kosong di tempat sampah dekat rak, "lalu Lena Park bagaimana?"

"dia terbunuh saat perang, vampire cerdas dan baik hati, tidak terlalu mementingkan tahta" Jay melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jimin ketika jusnya habis, "Richard mengasingkan diri di bawah pimpinan yang mulia ratu tapi diam-diam membuat sebuah kelompok pemberontak, menghasut beberapa vampire kuat dan berpengaruh untuk mengikutinya. Lalu mereka menginvasi kerajaan tapi mereka gagal. Panglima kami, Kim Namjoon terlalu kuat, Min Yoongi terlalu ahli menyusun strategi perlawanan, sementara ratu sendiri adalah vampire yang dianugrahi bakat memprediksi sesuatu di masa depan dengan akurat."

"jadi pemimpin pemberontakan itu adalah Richard Jung?"

"yeah. jika kami punya Kim Namjoon sebagai panglima, mereka punya Jung Hoseok"

"Hoseok?" mata Jimin melebar mendengar nama itu, nama yang diyakininya di sebut Seokjin semalam, "Jung Hoseok mantan Kim Namjoon?"

Jay tertawa sambil mengangguk, "mereka dulu sepasang kekasih, Jung Hoseok adalah anak Richard. Hoseok dan Namjoon saling jatuh cinta dalam masa pelatihan, mereka seimbang dalam tehnik. Jika Namjoon ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, Hoseok sebaliknya. Jika Namjoon menggunakan cakarnya, Hoseok menggunakan panah dan Kusarigama*. Yang membuatnya kalah dia tidak punya kekuatan sebesar Namjoon. Mereka berpisah sejak Hoseok memilih mendukung pemberontakan ayahnya.

Setelah pemberontakan yang gagal itu, kelompok yang mendukung Richard terpecah menjadi tiga; mereka yang mendukung Richard apapun yang terjadi, mereka yang kembali pada pengampunan sang ratu, dan mereka yang berdiri di tengah, bersembunyi entah dimana. Para pendukung Richard di beri hukuman mati, mereka yang kembali di jemur di bawah sinar matahari sebagai hukuman, itulah kenpa beberapa dari mereka tidak senang matahari. "

"astagah" Jimin mendesis tidak menyangka. Sebagian dirinya mengeluh karna kejadian itu terjadi bahkan sebelum kakek-neneknya lahir, "lalu Richard bagaimana?"

"dia di ampuni, mengingat kepemimpinannya dulu. Tapi dia di asingkan di dalam hutan terdalam. Aku mendengar desas-desus dia kembali mengumpulkan pengikut –"

" –apa Jung Hoseok juga?"

Jay mengangkat bahunya, "aku dengar Hoseok tidak pernah menemui ayahnya lagi, dia bekerja di dewan vampire sekarang. lagipula itu Cuma desas-desus –ck, ayo bicarakan yang lain, aku agak tidak suka bicara tentang Richard"

Jimin mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih ingin banyak bertanya. Jimin adalah gadis yang gampang penasaran pada sesuatu, tapi karena melihat Jay sekarang mulai membuka-buka buku tentang bintang lagi, Jimin menahannya, hanya tertawa pelan, "Lady Hee menjadi ratu padahal dia yang termuda, seperti Zeus ya?"

Jay terlihat terkejut dengan fakta itu, terdiam sebentar, bergumam, "Zeus?" lalu tertawa bersama Jimin sambil berkata, "benar juga" kemudian menarik tangan Jimin agar mendekat, "kemarilah Aphrodite"

"astagah" Jimin meninju paha Jay main-main membuat korbannya tertawa gemas, "jangan memanggilku begitu, menggelikan"

"oke maaf. Lihat ini"

Setelah itu, Jimin dan Jay menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membahas rasi bintang lagi. kali ini tentang sang rasi pemburu, Orion, dan bintang utara, sang penunjuk arah yang paling terang dalam rasi ursa minor, Polaris.

Jay mengantar Jimin ke kastil pukul Sembilan malam, seperti kemarin. Berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa menatap langit. Jay menggaruk tengkuknya ketika mereka sampai di gerbang, sedangkan Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan kerisihan Jay pada bangunan tinggi itu.

"aku punya sesuatu" Jay merogoh saku celana putihnya, mengeluarkan tangan yang terkepal dari sana, membuat kening Jimin berkerut bingung. "jjan.." Jay membuka kepalan tangannya dan Jimin langsung terkagum pada kalung emas putih dengan liontin bintang yang sangat cantik.

"ini untukmu" kata Jay tersenyum lebar sekali. Jimin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cara liontin bintang itu memantulkan cahaya lampu jalan, benar-benar indah seperti bintang di langit. Yang Jimin ingat dia tidak bisa bergerak dan membiarkan Jay mendekatkan diri, memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya. Mereka dekat sekali sampai Jimin bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Jay yang dingin juga mendengar hembusan nafas yang menggelitik telinga.

Sebelum menjauh, Jay berhenti bergerak, bibirnya berada tepat di atas telinga Jimin, berbisik lembut, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu –"

 _oh, tidak sekarang_. Jimin membatin. Di saat seperti ini, disaat seorang pria memakaikan kalung di leher seorang gadis, disaat pria itu berbisik lembut di telinga, disaat pria itu hampir memeluk sang gadis, apalagi yang akan dikatakannya selain pernyataan cinta? Tapi walaupun Jimin berdebar dengan perlakuan dan kata-kata manis Jay, dia tau hatinya milik seseorang di dalam sana, Min Yoongi.

Jadi Jimin menutup mata, berniat tidak akan mendengar apapun yang dikatakan lelaki vampire itu. tapi ketika matanya terbuka saat jay berbisik lagi, keningnya mengerut bingung.

" _peyusup di dalam Olympus. Dewa minor naik ke surga untuk menjemput Lady Laurel. Perubahan rencana. Ares terlalu kuat, Athena terlalu waspada, Apollo telah bertahan, Zeus telah bersiap."_

Jay menjauh dari Jimin, tersenyum puas menatap bintang berkilauan di leher Jimin. Dia melakukan wink jenaka pada Jimin sebelum melangkah pergi, " _Perseus adalah putra Zeus, bukan Poseidon_ "

Setelah Jay berlari pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap jalanan kosong, "apa maksudnya? –Semoga Jay tidak jadi sinting setelah masuk ke hutan"

.

.

Jimin masih memikirkan kata-kata Jay. Seokjin sudah kembali ke kamarnya dan Namjoon, jadi Jimin sendirian, mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan gaun malam tipis warna peachpuff setelah mandi, mengulang-ngulang kalimat _dewa minor naik ke surga menjemput Lady Laurel_ sambil membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja belajar.

"Park Jimin"

"ASTAGAH!" Jimin menjerit kaget melihat Min Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu balkon kamar, tangannya terlipat di dada, rambutnya basah, memakai kaus putih polos yang ditutupi cardigan panjang warna abu-abu, "jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu, Min Yoongi, kau membuatku kaget"

Jimin melihat Yoongi menatap tubuhnya terlalu lama, menyadari bahwa dia hanya memakai bahan tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Jimin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan canggung. Gadis itu bergerak ke arah lemari, berniat mengambil cardigan yang sedikit labih tebal, tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas di atas tempat tidur dengan Yoongi di atasnya.

Jimin baru akan meneriaki Yoongi karena ulah lelaki itu, tapi Yoongi sudah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Awal yang perlahan membuat Jimin menutup mata, menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Lama-kelamaan Yoongi semakin memperdalam ciuman, memperkuat pagutan, menjelajahi mulut Jimin dengan lidah. Sedangkan tangannya mulai bergerak nakal, meraba-raba tubuh hangat Jimin.

"Yoongi- _ah_ "

"hm"

Jimin melenguh, membiarkan Yoongi menenggelamkan wajah di perpotohan lehernya, menjauhkan tangan Yoongi yang sudah berada di mana-mana di tubuhnya, lalu Jimin merasakan Yoongi menarik kalung yang terlingkar di lehernya dengan gigi sampai terlepas. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jimin datar lalu melempar kalung itu keluar jendela dengan sekali gerakan.

Jimin melebarkan mata, mencoba mendorong Yoongi dari tubuhnya, "apa yang kau lakukan Min Yoongi?"

"itu milik vampire lain" Yoongi bergeming, menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin. Sang gadis merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa bahwa Yoongi selalu berkeliling dengan wujud phoenix-nya tiap malam, mungkin pemuda itu melihatnya dengan Jay tadi.

"itu milikku" Jimin bersikeras, membuat dirinya bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan Yoongi yang masih menggenggam tangannya, "lepaskan aku"

"aku atau kalung itu" suara berat Yoongi membuat Jimin berhenti memberontak, menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yoongi dan kalung itu adalah dua hal berbeda, Jimin tidak ingin memilih.

Tapi Jimin tidak suka melihat tatapan dingin Yoongi padanya, jadi gadis itu bersuara dengan lantang, "jangan kekanakan" lalu bergerak keluar kamar setelah mengambil cardigan dari lemari, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menatap tempat tadinya Jimin berdiri, perlahan membuka kepalan tangan kirinya, kalung yang ingin dicari Jimin ada disana, Yoongi tidak benar-benar membuangnya.

Pemuda setengah vampire itu berbisik lirih, "tapi kau milikku, Park Jimin"

* * *

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

 _*Kusarigama: senjata pertarungan jarak jauh dari jepang, kombinasi antara sabit tajam dan rantai. Penggunaannya adalah dengan dilempar ke arah target lalu di tarik sekuat-kuatnya._

Lena Park adalah penyanyi RnB, sedangkan Richard Jung adalah Original Character.

Ada komentar? Girl lemme knooow, know, know, knoooow (nyanyi Let Me Know part Jimin yang high note) hehe

Thank you^^

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	10. Chapter 10

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **Warning!** Typo(?), OOC, GS, OC

© **Red Casper**

.

Chapter 10

* * *

Kim Taehyung menatap lekat gadis yang sekarang sedang berkutat dengan gelas-gelas tinggi, tersenyum menyadari bahwa warna silver ternyata terlalu mencolok untuk gadis itu, mungkin warna gelap memang lebih cocok, karna kulit putih Jeon Jungkook akan terlihat begitu bersinar menyilaukan sedangkan silver malah membuatnya hampir mirip vampire. Oke, ingatkan Taehyung bahwa Jungkook memang menjadi sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan vampire.

"kau bisa memakan wajah Jungkook dengan tatapanmu itu"

Taehyung mendengus malu mendengar suara berat laki-laki yang kini sedang menuangkan potongan semangka ke dalam gelas yang disediakan Jungkook, sedangkan sang gadis menatap kekasihnya tak mengerti. Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan penuh cinta sedari tadi, terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Hoseok hyung selalu memperhatikan hal tidak penting" gerutu Taehyung, menopang dagunya di atas meja bar sambil memperhatikan Jungkook lagi. gadis itu sedang memotong buah kiwi menjadi kotak-kotak hijau menggiurkan.

"bagaimana tidak kuperhatikan, kau menatap Jungkook tanpa bernafas hampir lima belas menit –mungkin jika tidak kutegur, kau mungkin sudah mati kehabisan nafas. Kekuatanmu kan Cuma menyembuhkan luka, bukan membuat nafas " sembur Hoseok, yang sejak pukul sepuluh pagi sudah mendatangi pasangan paling muda di kerajaan itu, mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung sambil tersenyum cerah, berkenalan dengan Jungkook lalu entah sejak kapan ketiganya sudah berada di dapur rumah utama, asik membuat es buah.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan siang panas di akhir pekan dengan sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Hoseok juga membawa beberapa dvd, jadi setelah ini mereka akan duduk di kamar Taehyung dengan es buah, menonton film.

Jungkook hanya menahan tawa mendengar itu, matanya masih tertuju pada kiwi di tangannya. Bertanya "oppa, yang ini juga?" sambil mengangkat buah apel di tangan kanan dan menjilati jari tangan kirinya

"ya, itu boleh juga –astagah jangan menjilati tanganmu"

Jungkook mengerjap bingung, "aku sudah cuci tangan"

"bukan begitu" Hoseok mengerling Taehyung yang duduk di depan bar di dapur, "kita masih harus menonton film, dan Taehyung bisa saja _menyerang_ mu sekarang jika kau melakukan itu, dan aku harus pulang karna kalian akan mengunci diri di kamar"

Taehyung tertawa sedangkan Jungkook langsung saja menjauhkan jarinya dari mulut dengan gugup. Mendapat _serangan_ dari Taehyung di siang yang begitu panas ini tidak terdengar seperti ide bagus.

Hoseok dan Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan buah dan es mereka, saat Seokjin dengan kening berkerut datang ke dapur. Dia menatap Hoseok yang sedang menyapu rambut silver Jungkook dengan pergelangan tangan –karna tangannya basah, sedangkan Jungkook tersenyum tidak enak pada Hoseok, sepertinya Jungkook baru saja menumpahkan sirup ke kemeja lelaki vampire itu, dan Taehyung menertawakan kemeja Hoseok yang berubah warna hijau aneh karna tumpahan sirup.

"eoh, eonnie. Kemari. Kami sedang membuat es buah" Jungkook melambai pada Seokjin dan semua orang disana menoleh padanya. Seokjin mendekat dengan ragu, memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya lalu duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Seokjin eonnie pandai memasak" kata Jungkook bersemangat, "kita bisa minta buatkan cemilan lalu nonton di ruang tengah bersama"

Seokjin mengira Hoseok akan mencari alasan agar Seokjin tidak ikut dalam apapun yang akan mereka lakukan, mengingat mereka mencintai pria yang sama, dan Seokjin yang mendapatkan pria itu. tapi Hoseok malah mengangkat tangan di udara, memekik heboh, "ide baguuss! Semakin banyak orang semakin seru –aku bawa film horror juga. Asik juga kalau tiap hari begini. Di rumah aku sendirian, mengunci diri di dalam lemari tanpa tau harus melakukan apa –sejak tiba di Korea aku jadi agak kurang kerjaan"

"untuk apa kau mengunci diri dalam lemari?" itu pertanyaan refleks dari Seokjin, dia langsung menyesal bertanya karna Hoseok tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening, sepertinya juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

Taehyung malah tertawa melihat Hoseok, "well, Hoseok hyung termasuk vampir kuno ketinggalan jaman. Vampir jaman dulu senang tidur dalam peti atau lemari"

Hoseok berdecak sebal, tapi mengangguk setuju bahwa dia termasuk old-school vampire, "aku merasa nyaman di tempat sempit, jadi yah, begitulah"

Entah kenapa, Seokjin tidak suka cara Jungkook tertarik pada Hoseok. Sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu melebarkan matanya lucu lalu mulai bertanya ini itu pada Hoseok sambil mulai memotong apel. Seokjin merasa seperti di khinati, maksudnya, Hoseok dan Seokjin adalah saingan disini dan Jungkook malah terlihat lebih menyukai cara Hoseok bercerita. Hoseok juga dapat membuat gadis yang kini berambut silver itu tertawa lepas tanpa bersusah payah –dari tiga sahabat itu, Jungkooklah yang paling susah dibuat tertawa.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, dia berbisik dengan nada sinis pada Taehyung, "kau tidak khawatir dia sedang merencanakan hal buruk?" Seokjin mengangkat bahu ketika Taehyung menatapnya bingung, "yah, maksudku dia termasuk dalam anggota pemberontak seratus tahun lalu kan? –Namjoon yang bilang"

Taehyung mendengus geli, "benar juga sih" lalu menatap Hoseok yang kini sedang bercerita seru skali tentang vampir di abad pertengahan yang selalu membawa peti jika bepergian jauh, "tapi Hoseok hyung bukan orang jahat. Dia terpaksa ikut dalam kelompok itu karna ayahnya pemimpinnya, sedangkan Hoseok hyung sangat mencintai paman Jung. Sekarang tidak ada alasan untuk Hoseok hyung berulah lagi."

"tapi bukannya ratu memperketat keamanan karna sesuatu sedang terjadi?" Seokjin sungguh ingin menyingkirkan nada sinis dalam suaranya, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa, apa itu karna topik pembicaraannya adalah Jung Hoseok? Tolonglah, Seokjin bukan orang seperti ini.

"memang" jawab Taehyung, memalingkan pandangannya pada Seokjin sambil tersenyum manis, "tapi entah kenapa aku percaya bahwa Hoseok hyung tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Aku percaya padanya. Noona jangan membenci Hoseok hyung karna dia bagian dari masa lalu Namjoon hyung"

Seokjin melebarkan matanya, "aku tidak –"

" –yes, you are" Taehyung masih tersenyum, "percayalah, Hoseok hyung itu baik. Kau hanya belum berkenalan dengannya. Aku sendiri sudah menganggapnya seperti kakakku"

"YATUHAN, JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Seokjin dan Taehyung dikagetkan dengan teriakan itu, sedetik kemudian suara ledakan keras membuat mereka berdua refleks menunduk, berlindung di bawah bar. Setelah beberapa saat ledakan itu berhenti, Taehyung dan Seokjin berdiri dengan cepat, merasa bodoh karna meninggalkan Jungkook dan Hoseok di tempat terjadinya ledakan. Mereka menemukan Jungkook berjongkok sedangkan Hoseok memeluk nya dari atas, melindunginya, membuat kemeja lelaki itu sobek-sobek dan ada luka bakar di punggungnya.

"hyung!"

"oppa!"

Taehyung segera membawa Hoseok untuk duduk di atas meja makan, sedangkan dirinya memeriksa punggung Hoseok yang terbakar.

"apa yang terjadi?" gumam Taehyung menyuruh Hoseok membuka kemeja.

"aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan es batu ke dalam minyak panas" Jungkook yang menjawab. Seokjin yang sudah memegangi pundaknya dapat melihat Jungkook hampir menangis, "kenapa melindungiku? Aku bisa sembuh sendiri"

"tapi kau bisa merasakan sakit, dasar bodoh"Hoseok tertawa sambil meringis nyeri karna Taehyung menekan-nekan lukanya di belakang sana, "aku tidak apa-apa."

"hyung?" Taehyung mulai membuat cahaya perak di telapak tangannya lalu menggerakkannya di permukaan kulit punggung Hoseok, "bukankah kau keturunan darah murni? Ayah ibumu berdarah murni kan?"

"lalu?"

"kenapa lukamu tidak sembuh sendiri? Kenapa tubuhmu bereaksi seperti vampir campuran?"

Kening Hoseok menukik tajam, berpikir, lalu tertawa sengau, "mungkin karna aku sudah cacat?" Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya, "Namjoon kan pernah mem _bunuh_ ku"

Taehyung tidak menanggapi, terlalu serius menggerakkan tangannya naik turun di punggung Hoseok. Jungkook bergerak memegang tangan Hoseok, merasa menyesal yang di balas dengan senyum manis seperti berkata _tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja_. sedangkan Seokjin yang melihat itu, mencengkram pundak Jungkook, terdiam. Apa Hoseok memang tidak punya maksud jahat? Seokjin menatap Hoseok lagi, lelaki itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, sedetik kemudian bibir Seokjin ditarik membentuk senyuman. Well, mungkin Hoseok memang baik.

.

.

* * *

Sore di hari sabtu, Jimin bersandar pada dinding dimana sebuah jendela tinggi perpustakaan yang menghadap ke hutan terbuka lebar. Tempat itu sudah menjadi lokasi favorit Jimin dan Jay ketika mereka bicara soal bintang, karna jendela tinggi itu akan membuat langit senja yang berubah gelap malam terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Warna jingga seperti ternggelam dalam rimbun daun pepohonan hutan dan ribuan bintang tiba-tiba terhampar naik ke angkasa, membentuk pola acak yang selalu menjadi objek menarik untuk dua orang itu.

"Zodiak?" Jimin mengerutkan kening melihat buku yang dilemparkan Jay padanya dari rak.

Pemuda vampir itu terkekeh, masih memilih buku yang bagus dari ribuan deret buku perbintangan, "berasal dari kata Yunani, _Zoodiacos Cyclos_ , yang berarti lingkaran hewan –"

" –sabuk khayal di langit dengan lebar delapan belas derajat yang berpusat pada lingkaran ekliptika, istilah zodiak juga merujuk pada rasi-rasi bintang yang dilewati oleh sabuk itu. berjumlah dua belas –aku tau. Cari yang lain"

Jimin melempar buku tentang zodiak ke punggung Jay, lalu pemuda itu tertawa, melemparkan kembali buku itu ke pangkuan Jimin, "jangan buang-buang buku, sialan –"

" –aku tidak _buang_ , sialan, aku _melempar_ nya"

Jimin baru akan mencampakkan buku itu lagi, tapi Jay sudah bersuara, "zodiak sekarang ada tiga belas. Baca bukunya"

"eoh?" Jimin membuka bukunya dengan cepat, "jangan bilang Ophiuchus –Ofiukus?"

"memang Ophiuchus" Jay meletakkan beberapa buku lagi di pangkuan Jimin, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia mencoba mencari beberapa paragraph yang akan memberinya informasi tentang zodiak baru itu.

Jay duduk di samping Jimin, meliriknya sebentar, lalu bergeser agar pundak mereka bersentuhan tanpa jarak. Pemuda vampir itu tersenyum, "Ophiuchus menaungi orang yang lahir diantara tanggal tiga puluh November dan tujuh belas desember. Gara-gara si pembawa ular ini juga zodiak orang-orang berubah karna terjadi beberapa pergeseran tanggal"

"tapi, walaupun Ophiucus sudah terdaftar dalam delapan puluh delapan rasi bintang, bukankah bangsa Babylonia menghilangkan Ophiuchus agar jumlah konstelasi sama dengan jumlah bulan dalam satu tahun?" Jimin melempar buku tentang zodiak di tangannya, " –ah, aku jadi virgo, padahal aku sudah cocok dengan Libra"

Jay tertawa, "memang. Tapi sekarang ini titik Aries memotong ekuator langit di titik Pisces. Terjadi karena sumbu bumi sudah bergeser. Aku dengar pergeseran pola rasi bintang ini akan mengakibatkan perubahan iklim global, ini karna tubuh bumi terpengaruh gaya tarik bulan dan rasi bintang. Jadi, yah, begitulah"

"tapi kan tetap saja," Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Jay menyapu puncak kepalanya dengan gemas, "aku lebih senang dengan peruntungan Libra-ku, aku tidak cocok dengan virgo –yang benar saja"

"bukan hanya kau. Banyak orang bahkan ahli astrologi tidak bisa menerima zodiak ke tiga belas. Lagipula astrolog selama ini tidak mendasarkan prediksi mereka pada konstelasi bintang. Kau boleh menyimpan Libra-mu itu –kita kan sedang bicara astronomi, bukan astrologi"

"sama saja"

Jay menyodorkan buku lain pada Jimin tapi gadis itu terlihat tidak tertarik, "sebagai pecinta bintang, harusnya kau bisa membedakan dua hal itu; astronomi adalah ilmu yang melibatkan pengamatan dan penjelasan kejadian yang terjadi di luar bumi. Mempelajari asal-usul, evolusi, sifat fisik dan kimiawi benda-benda yang bisa dilihat dilangit. Sedangkan astrologi adalah ilmu yang menghubungkan antara gerakan benda-benda tata surya dengan nasib manusia. Astronomi adalah ilmu pasti, sedangkan astrologi, ck, ramalan dan prakiraan; hal meragukan"

"tapi kau bicara soal zodiak," Jimin mendengus geli mendengar nada kesal Jay yang menyebut tentang ramalan, sepertinya punya kenangan buruk dengan hal satu itu.

"aku bicara soal rasi-nya, sialan –"

Jimin semakin tertawa keras, jarang melihat Jay bersungut-sungut. Ternyata vampir muda itu lumayan imut saat matanya memincing dan hidungnya berkerut ketika bicara sesuatu yang tidak disukainya.

Melihat Jimin tertawa, Jay hanya mendengus, bersandar kasar pada dinding lalu mulai tertawa juga, "ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pakai kalungmu?"

"ah" Jimin tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu untuk tertawa, tangannya naik memegang lehernya yang kosong. Dia tidak mau melakukan kontak mata dengan Jay sementara memikirkan alasan apa yang cukup bagus untuk mejelaskan sikap kekanakan Yoongi beberapa malam yang lalu.

" –Pangeran Min membuangnya?"

"kau tau?"

"hanya menebak"

Jimin segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, merasa bodoh. Seharusnya Jimin menyangkal tebakan itu, supaya Jay tidak terlihat begitu kecewa sekarang. walaupun vampir itu hanya tertawa, tapi tetap saja dia jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan ringisan tidak senang yang langsung lolos dari bibirnya.

"a-aku akan menemukannya, tenang saja" Jimin tidak sadar sejak kapan tangannya menggenggam jemari dingin Jay. Dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

"dan soal yang kau katakan beberapa hari lalu soal Perseus –"

" –kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam, aku akan ada kelas"

Jimin mengerjap dua kali ketika Jay tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraannya. Lalu dengan cepat menarik tangannya, bergegas membereskan buku-buku dalam tas. Jay sendiri sudah berdiri di tempat, menunggu Jimin selesai, mengantarnya ke pintu gerbang sekolah karna Jay tidak bisa mengantarnya ke rumah, lalu melambai. Menatap punggung Jimin yang menjauh dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"maafkan aku" suara lirihnya bersatu dengan angin yang berhembus, menghapus setiap aksara yang ingin disampaikannya pada gadis itu.

.

.

Park Jimin mondar-mandir lagi di halaman belakang rumah. Beberapa hari ini, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan kalung pemberian Jay walaupun sudah mengorbankan waktu luangnya yang berharga hanya untuk mencari. Perkiraannya adalah mungkin Yoongi melempar terlalu kuat, sedangkan halaman belakang tidaklah sempit. Dia jelas tidak bisa menemukan benda sekecil kalung di tempat seluas itu. kalau kata orang tua, seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Sebenarnya Park Jimin juga tidak terlalu konsentrasi mencari, mengingat ini adalah sabtu malam, dia punya janji tapi juga dia tidak bicara dengan sang pembuat janji sejak insiden kalung itu. padahal harusnya ini malam yang sangat di nantikan Jimin. Gadis itu berjongkok dekat bangku batu, menghela nafas kasar, melamun memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

"kau masih mencarinya?" suara seorang pria menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunan, menengadah pada asal suara. Panjang umur. Min Yoongi berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal karna kenyataan bahwa Jimin masih mengkhawatirkan kalung itu.

Jimin tidak menjawab, masih berjongkok sambil memalingkan muka, tidak ingin menatap pemuda itu. bagaimanapun mereka sedang tidak saling bicara. Yoongi terlihat tidak senang tapi memilih mengabaikannya, mengganti topik secepat mungkin.

"kau tidak siap-siap?" pertanyaan Yoongi yang ini membuat Jimin menoleh dengan ragu, "ini sabtu malam, kau ingat ada janji denganku?"

"kencannya jadi?" Jimin balas bertanya sambil menggigit ibu jarinya, tidak mengira bahwa Yoongi akan menagih janji kencan itu.

"kau tidak ingin kencan denganku?"

Jimin berdiri sambil menghentakkan kaki, tiba-tiba merasa jengkel "kau selalu saja menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain"

Walaupun gemas dengan tingkah gadis mungil itu, Yoongi tetap bertahan pada ekspresi datarnya "jadi, kau mau kencan denganku atau tidak?"

"aku mau"

Yoongi mengangguk, menahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengukir sebuah senyuman. Dia berdehem satu kali, menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri canggung disana, "aku tunggu di mobil" katanya

"oke" Jimin mengerling Yoongi untuk terakhir kali, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah, menahan diri untuk tidak berjalan terlalu cepat karna tidak sabar, juga karna excited berlebihan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin langsung membongkar lemari, sedikit menyesal karna tidak sempat minta bantuan Jungkook atau Seokjin untuk memilihkan baju yang cocok. Dia mengira kencan kali ini akan batal. Menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, Jimin menarik pakaian apa saja dari dalam lemarinya, berdiri di depan cermin sambil mencoba semua baju itu dengan terburu-buru.

Jimin mengepas sebuah gaun warna merah muda dari sutra tanpa lengan, panjangnya sampai lutut dengan renda di leher. Mengingat tadi Yoongi hanya mengenakan kaus warna mint polos yang ditumpuk blazer warna hitam, juga celana jeans dan sneaker, Jimin menggeleng. _Overdressed_

Pakaian selanjutnya adalah sebuah blus warna putih lengan pendek bercorak bunga mawar warna pink dengan rok putih polos berenda, pendek sepaha. Jimin menggeleng lagi. _terlalu feminim_

Jimin kembali mematut bayangannya di cermin dengan frustasi, kali ini rambutnya diikat tinggi, kaus pas badan warna hitam bertuliskan DOPE dengan celana super pendek. Dengan pakaian itu, Jimin benar-benar memamerkan tubuhnya. Menggeleng sekali lagi, _Terlalu seksi_.

Gadis itu lalu berteriak _haish_ sambil mengacak rambutnya. Yoongi sudah menunggu di bawah sedangkan dirinya bahkan tidak tau harus memakai baju apa. Apalagi Seokjin dan Jungkook tidak ada di saat dia membutuhkan mereka seperti ini –sahabatnya itu berada di kamar masing-masing, masalahnya kamar-kamar itu terlalu jauh dari tempatnya, dan Jimin tidak punya banyak waktu.

.

Pukul delapan malam, mobil Min Yoongi menjadi salah satu mobil yang terparkir di sebuah bioskop drive-in, film fantasy romantis tentang vampire sedang diputar, dan Park Jimin terlihat begitu menikmati film itu sambil sesekali menyuap nachos, membuat Min Yoongi gemas. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan mengenakan sebuah kemeja polos warna carnation yang ditumpuk sweater rajut tipis, celana jeans warna gelap sepanjang mata kaki dan adidas warna putih. Rambutnya terurai jatuh ke bahu yang membuat Yoongi sempat tidak bisa bernafas waktu Jimin masuk ke mobilnya tadi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan make up tipis natural dan lipstik warna peach.

"yah, Park Jimin" Yoongi mendesis memanggil gadis itu, tidak terlalu senang karna di acuhkan untuk sebuah film vampire bohongan.

"sssttt" Jimin menjawab dengan menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya, menyuruh Yoongi diam, "filmnya sedang seru"

"jangan mengacuhkan aku"

Jimin berdecak kesal ketika Yoongi merampas nachos dari tangannya, "kita kan sedang nonton. Untuk apa membawaku ke bioskop kalau begitu"

Gantian Yoongi yang berdecak kesal, gadis di sampingnya masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar besar di depan sana, "aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk benar-benar menonton –Park Jimin, lihat sini" Yoongi meraih bahu gadis itu untuk mencuri atensinya, "astagah, ada vampire asli di sampingmu dan kau malah memilih vampire gadungan di film?"

Jimin tertawa dengan penuturan itu, dan dalam sekejap kesal yang dari tadi mengganggu Min Yoongi menguap, "oh, baiklah tuan vampire. Jadi apa maumu?"

"aku hanya ingin mengobrol"

"tentang?"

"apa saja. tentang aku, tentang dirimu –" Yoongi berdehem, " –tentang kita"

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Hubungannya dan Yoongi memang yang paling tidak jelas; dimulai dengan Min Yoongi yang mengantarnya pulang ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah café waktu itu, kemudian mulai melakukan hal lain bersama-sama, Yoongi yang tidak memberikan keputusan apakah dia menginginkan Jimin sebagai holder atau malah ingin menghapus ingatannya, lalu akhirnya pemuda itu mengajaknya berkencan dan berada disini sekarang. Jadi saat Yoongi menyebut kalimat terakhir, jantung Jimin berpacu cepat memikirkan bahwa mereka akan punya sesuatu untuk menjelaskan hubungan itu.

Jimin mendengar Yoongi tertawa pelan, meraih rambut coklatnya dan mengusapnya lembut, "kau mengurai rambutmu"

"aku ingin bertanya ini dari dulu" Jimin senang akhirnya punya sesuatu untuk di bicarakan, dari tadi dia hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kecanggungan yang tidak nyaman. Walaupun begitu, hal yang ingin ditanyakannya adalah hal yang selalu mengusik pikiran "kau hanya suka rambutku? Tidak ada hal lain yang kau suka dariku? –maksudku kau menginginkan aku atau tidak sih?"

Yoongi menggumamkan kata _ah_ kemudian tertawa sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di jok, menatap Jimin, "hal yang membuatku tertarik padamu untuk pertama kali adalah ketika kau melakukan ini –" jari Yoongi bergerak menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Jimin ke belakang telinga, "kau manis" katanya berbisik membuat semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi sang gadis.

" Aku tidak terlalu pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku" sambung Yoongi, tangannya masih berada di pundak Jimin, bermain-main dengan ujung rambut gadis itu, "tapi, jujur saja, aku menginginkanmu"

Jimin mengulum senyum, menggoyangkan kaki dengan gugup ketika wajahnya terasa panas, "kau harus belajar mengekspresikannya, kau terus-terusan membuatku bingung"

Yoongi tertawa lalu menggigit bibir. Mengingat pertemuan dengan saudara-saudaranya kemarin malam, membicarakan hubungan Yoongi dengan Jimin. Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti tertawa waktu Yoongi _curhat_ tentang Jimin yang selalu marah-marah tidak jelas tentang kelakuannya –yang bahkan Yoongi saja tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Namjoon menggeleng maklum berkata bahwa Yoongi harus lebih menunjukkan perasaan pada Jimin. Lalu pada akhirnya Taehyung mengajarinya sesuatu. Yoongi tidak yakin apakah Jimin akan menyukai hal yang diajarkan Taehyung padanya, mengingat Yoongi hampir muntah dan meninju wajah cengengesan adiknya malam itu. tapi Yoongi memutuskan untuk mencoba.

"well, aku belajar beberapa pick-up lines dari Taehyung" kata Yoongi ragu-ragu

"pick-up lines?"

Yoongi memperbaiki duduknya, berdehem sambil menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, "contohnya –" sekali lagi berdehem, "coba lihat, kurasa ada sesuatu di mataku"

Jimin mengerutkan kening, mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat mata Yoongi lebih dekat.

"kau melihatnya?" Yoongi bertanya sedangkan Jimin menggeleng tidak yakin.

"apa yang harus kulihat di matamu?"

"cintaku untukmu" sambung Yoongi, membuat Jimin tiba-tiba bersuara seperti seseorang baru saja menusuk telinganya dengan paku. mereka tertawa keras, lalu bersama menutup mulut masing-masing dengan tangan karna menyadari bahwa tidak ada suara lain yang bisa mereka dengar selain sound dari film yang sedang tayang. Walaupun semua penonton ada di dalam mobil masing-masing tapi suara tawa pasangan itu bisa saja terdengar sampai ke mobil sebelah, saking kerasnya.

"ada lagi" Yoongi bergerak memegang tangan Jimin, sementara pemiliknya masih menahan tawa, membiarkan jemari Yoongi menelusup di antara jari-jarinya "aku bukan pendonor organ, tapi ada satu yang dengan suka rela kuberikan padamu"

"apa?"

"hatiku"

"astagah" Jimin bergerak pura-pura muntah membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "Taehyung harus berhenti mengajarimu hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu"

Keduanya tertawa sepelan yang mereka bisa agar tidak mengganggu penonton yang lain, sudah menghadap ke depan, menatap film yang masih diputar. _hanya_ menatap. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada jemari yang bertautan erat pada milik satu sama lain.

"aku menyukaimu, Jim" kata Yoongi, memulai lagi. tapi mereka masih terlalu canggung untuk saling beradu pandang, "dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki –aku menyukaimu"

Jimin tersenyum lebar sekali, bernafas gemetar karna jantungnya yang berdetak tak wajar, seribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

"kau apa adanya, aku suka itu." lanjut Yoongi, lalu sedetik kemudian senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya, "tak ada satupun yang ingin kuubah darimu, kecuali satu"

"apa itu?"

"margamu –dari Mrs. Park menjadi Mrs. Min"

"oh, yatuhan Min Yoongi, hentikan" Jimin meninju lengan Yoongi main-main, pemuda itu kembali tertawa keras.

"kau menyukainya" tuduh Yoongi

" _heol_ , tidak. Menggelikan"

"ayolah, mengaku saja –kau menyukainya"

"hentikan Min Yoongi" walaupun Jimin kembali mengirimkan sebuah tinju untuk Yoongi lagi, tapi jelas-jelas gadis itu terus tersenyum membuat Yoongi gemas ingin menggigit tulang pipinya yang terangkat dengan manis.

"baiklah. Kau tidak mau kupanggil Mrs. Min?" Yoongi mengerling Jimin, "Okay. so, I'll call you _mine_ "

"astagah" Jimin menghela nafas kesal. Kesal karna Min Yoongi tidak mau berhenti membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kesal karna dia harus sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia menyukai kata-kata cheesy itu, menyukainya karna dikatakan oleh seorang Min Yoongi. Kesal karna Min Yoongi menertawakan wajah meronanya.

"Ayo fokus nonton. kurasa penonton lain akan mulai melempari mobil kita kalau kita terus-terusan tertawa" kata Yoongi setelah puas tergelak, kembali memperhatikan film yang sedang menampilkan adegan pemeran utama pria yang mencium pemeran utama wanita.

Pemuda itu mengerling Jimin dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menopang wajahnya di telapak tangan dengan siku tersandar di jendela mobil, sudah berhenti tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat menikmati filmnya, jadi Yoongi kembali bersuara, "Park Jimin, kau tau?"

"hn?" Jimin membalas dengan malas, dia tidak akan mentolerir kata-kata cheesy apapun yang akan membuatnya salah tingkah lagi.

"lidah adalah otot terkuat di tubuh kita"

"wuah, jinjja?" Jimin mengerutkan kening, berpikir sambil terus menonton. Dan suara Min Yoongi menginterupsinya.

"wanna fight?"

Jimin menoleh pada Yoongi dengan cepat, mendapati pemuda itu sedang tersenyum penuh arti. Jimin hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuang muka ke arah jendela. Apa Yoongi baru saja mengajaknya berciuman? dengan lidah? Astagah, memikirkannya saja membuat bulu di tengkuknya berdiri, membuat Jimin bergerak gelisah.

Jimin menutup mata saat Yoongi menarik tangannya dengan lembut sambil berbisik, "kemarilah"

Jimin membuka matanya, menemukan Yoongi yang sudah berada dekat skali dengan wajahnya, tubuh Yoongi di tahan seat-belt yang masih terpasang, "aku mengacaukan ciuman pertama kita" kata Yoongi pelan. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh rahang Jimin, mengusap ibu jari disana. Nafas dinginnya menerpa wajah Jimin saat bicara, membuat gadis itu mencengkram ujung sweaternya kuat-kuat "aku akan memperbaikinya" setelah itu bibir mereka bertemu, begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Mata Jimin kembali tertutup, menikmati bagaimana cara mulut Yoongi melebur dengan manis di mulutnya sendiri.

Yoongi berusaha untuk tetap lembut saat meminta Jimin membuka mulut, sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit, dia hanya menjilat dengan ujung lidah membuat sang gadis mengeluh dengan suara sengau yang mendebarkan. Ketika lidah Yoongi mulai bermain-main dengan isi mulut Jimin, tangan pemuda itu melingkar di pinggang, memeluk Jimin lebih dekat, sedangkan gadis itu mencengkram blazer Yoongi hingga kusut.

Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi saat ekor matanya melihat mobil lain bergerak pergi, film sudah selesai.

"ayo pulang" Jimin bersuara dengan susah payah. dia berhasil mendorong Yoongi tapi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak rela di lepaskan, Yoongi masih bergerak mencoba meraih bibirnya.

"Jim, biarkan aku –"

"ayo pulang" ulang Jimin sambil terus menjauhkan diri, membuat Yoongi menyerah. Pemuda itu tertawa, menyapu puncak kepala Jimin dengan sayang, kemudian memperbaiki duduknya, menyetir pulang.

Jimin diam saja selama perjalanan, kembali menggigit sisa nachos walaupun tidak berselera. Berkali-kali mengerling Yoongi yang berkonstrasi pada kemudinya, membuat pemuda itu tertawa pelan, mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin yang menyambut uluran itu dengan antusias.

"kau milikku, Jim. Sejak pertama kau berurusan denganku, kau jadi milikku" kata Yoongi, mencium punggung tangan Jimin yang berada dalam genggamannya, walaupun mata tak lepas dari jalanan, "aku posesif, kalau kau ingin tau, jadi aku tidak suka milikku di dekati orang lain"

Jimin, walaupun sedikit kesal, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa dia senang mendengar penuturan Yoongi, sehingga tak ada yang bisa menghapus garis senyum di wajahnya. dia tau benar siapa yang di maksudkan kekasihnya itu –oh, apakah Jimin boleh menyebut Yoongi begitu?

"Jay itu cuma teman"

"tapi kau sangat menginginkan kalungnya"

"itu hadiah, Min Yoongi. Kau tidak boleh membuang pemberian orang, dasar tidak sopan"

"dia bukan orang" Yoongi berdecak, menoleh pada Jimin yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Yoongi tak bisa marah, hanya tertawa pelan, mempererat genggamannya, "baiklah, kalian teman. Terserah. Yang jelas kau milikku"

"aku tau,"

"apa yang kau tau?"

Jimin menggigit bibir sebelum menjawab, "aku milikmu" membuat Yoongi mengangguk puas.

"aku penasaran" kata Yoongi "apa yang selalu kau lakukan dengan temanmu itu? kalian bertemu tiap sore kan?"

Jimin bergumam sambil berpikir, "kami sama-sama suka bintang, jadi kami selalu membahas rasi di perpustakaan. Beberapa kali bicara soal novel juga mitologi yunani, kadang-kadang mitologi romawi. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami membicarakan soal pemberon–"

Jimin segera menutup mulut. Bingung apakah mendengar pemberontakan dalam kerajaan dari orang lain adalah hal baik. Tapi Yoongi tidak bereaksi negatif, hanya mengangguk sambil bertanya, "pemberontakan seratus tahun yang lalu? –apa lagi?"

"tidak ada, hanya itu" jawab Jimin gugup.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu sekali lagi mereka tenggelam dalam diam, masih berpegangan tangan. Sesuatu melintas di otak Jimin, dia menggigit jarinya kemudian bertanya, "Lady Hee itu yang mulia ratu kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa suara.

"lalu siapa Lady Laurel?"

Yoongi memutar kemudi untuk berbelok di perempatan sebelum menjawab, "lady laurel itu _apa_ , bukan _siapa_ "

"Maksudmu?"

"Lady laurel adalah sebutan untuk sebuah bunga bernama bunga daphne. Lady Laurel berarti tanaman surga" jelas Yoongi

Jimin menggaruk tengkuk, keningnya menukik bingung. Lady laurel itu bunga? Lalu apa maksud _dewa minor naik ke surga untuk menjemput lady laurel_ yang dikatakan Jay? Apa seseorang sedang mencoba mencari bunga daphne? _Penyusup di Olympus_. Jika Olympus berarti kerajaan…

"apa yang mulia ratu menerima bunga akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Jimin, tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

Yoongi menggeleng yakin, merasakan tangan Jimin yang berkeringat dalam genggamannya "kau mendengar lady laurel dari mana?" tanya Yoongi

"a-aku membacanya di buku"

Yoongi menatapnya dengan satu kening terangkat saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah, "kau membacanya dari buku tapi kau mengaitkannya dengan yang mulia ratu? Katakan padaku judul buku yang menulis tentang ibuku, aku ingin minta tanda tangan penulisnya"

Min Yoongi yang terlalu cerdas atau Park Jimin yang terlalu bodoh. Gadis itu hanya berdehem beberapa kali. Seketika menyesal sudah bertanya pada Yoongi. Bertanya dalam hati apakah Jay mengatakan hal itu padanya supaya Jimin bisa memberitahu Yoongi, atau malah itu sebuah rahasia yang dipercayakan Jay padanya, yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun selain Jimin

"Jay yang bilang padamu?"

Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu, Jimin menyadari mereka sudah tiba di halaman kastil, di depan rumah utama. Jimin bergerak turun dari mobil tapi Yoongi menahannya. Terlalu lama berpegangan, Jimin lupa bahwa tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman pemuda setengah vampire itu.

"Jay bilang apa?" Yoongi mendesak.

Jimin tidak mau menjawab, dan wajah Yoongi langsung berubah kesal. Suaranya berat mengancam, "dengar Park Jimin, bagaimana jika yang kau sembunyikan ini bisa membahayakan kerajaan? Kau ingin keselamatan yang mulia ratu terancam? Kau ingin seseorang menjatuhkan kerajaan? Kau ingin melihat Namjoon, Taehyung dan aku tergeletak mati?"

Jimin menggeleng kuat, tiba-tiba air mata tampak menggenang di sudut matanya, " _peyusup di dalam Olympus. Dewa minor naik ke surga untuk menjemput Lady Laurel_ –Cuma itu. Aku tidak mau kau mati, Min Yoongi"

Yoongi terkekeh, "aku tidak akan mati, tenang saja" dia lalu terlihat memikirkan kalimat Jimin, "dewa minor naik ke surga untuk menjemput lady laurel" Yoongi memiringkan kepala, "penyusup dalam Olympus? Siapa?"

Pemuda itu menatap Jimin dengan tatapan _kau tau_? Lalu di jawab dengan gelengan kepala yang hampir tidak kentara.

"apa ada hubungannya dengan bunga daphne?" tanya Jimin lirih, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa bunga daphne itu berbahaya, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi bergerak mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor Namjoon, "bunga daphne adalah bunga yang semua bagiannya beracun, apalagi getah dan buahnya. Mengandung mezerine dan daphnin yang merupakan racun kuat dan dapat menyebabkan sakit perut parah, bahkan kegilaan dan kejang-kejang. Buahnya jika di konsumsi secara berlebihan dapat menyebabkan kematian –sialan, tidak diangkat"

Jimin menggigit jari, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Memikirkan kenapa Jay sampai memberi tau hal seperti ini padanya, "apakah penyusup dalam Olympus itu yang membawanya? Pada siapa? Yang mulia ratu?"

Yoongi menggeleng kesal karna Namjoon tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan telponnya, "yang mulia ratu adalah vampir keturunan darah murni. Racun dari bunga tidak akan menyakitinya"

Jimin terdiam, menatap Yoongi yang masih kesal pada ponselnya. Laki-laki itu mengetik pesan pada Namjoon, mengirimnya lalu mulai menelpon lagi. ketika suatu pemikiran melintas di otak Jimin, _dewa minor naik ke surga untuk menjemput lady laurel –dewa minor?_ Jimin merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, air mata perlahan memenuhi matanya, ketakutan.

"Min Yoongi" suara Jimin yang gemetar langsung mencuri perhatian Yoongi, "bukan ratu" Jimin bergumam, berusaha agar suaranya tetap jelas walaupun tenggorokannya terasa menyakitkan, "bukan yang mulia ratu, tapi Mr. Han. Yang mulia ratu akan mati jika Mr. Han mati kan? walaupun inang memiliki keabadian para vampir tapi tubuhnya tetap manusia kan? _dewa minor_ bukankah berarti dewa yang memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab penting namun tidak begitu di soroti? Seperti Mr. Han yang menjadi hal penting untuk sang ratu namun tetap berdiri di belakangnya tanpa sorotan? Lagipula dia menyebut _dewa_ bukan _dewi_ yang berarti laki-laki kan?"

Kening Yoongi yang tadinya mengerut perlahan merenggang mengerti, matanya bergerak panik, lalu sedetik kemudian dia bergerak cepat keluar dari mobil, diikuti Jimin. Mereka berlari ke dalam rumah utama, Yoongi yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Jimin berlari dengan _kaki manusia_ nya . Saat mereka menapaki tangga, sambungan telpon Yoongi tersambung, dan dia langsung berteriak, "kamar ibunda ratu. SEKARANG!"

.

.

Sepasang mata mengawasi halaman kastil kediaman keluarga kerajaan vampir dari atas sebuah pohon tinggi di seberang jalan. Dia melihat mobil sang pangeran phoenix dari kejauhan sementara pemiliknya baru saja berlari masuk ke dalam kastil diikuti seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalnya. Tersenyum penuh makna, pemilik mata biru itu tiba-tiba di tarik kasar dan di hempaskan. Seseorang yang lebih pendek namun lebih kuat memerangkap tubuhnya di antara batang pohon dan cengkraman kuat. Mereka tersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

"apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" kata yang lebih pendek penuh penekanan.

Yang lebih tinggi, walaupun sedikit cemas dengan pisau perak yang tiba-tiba ditodongkan ke jantungnya, terkekeh geli, "hanya melaksanakan tugas –sepertimu. Jangan seperti ini, sayang, kau menakutiku"

Yang lebih pendek menarik pisaunya menjauh, lalu menghela nafas kasar, memilih menatap jalanan dan membiarkan yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggangnya, "aku tau kau tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau tau di pihak mana kau harus berdiri. Kau tau harus lebih berat pada siapa. Jangan memberi pihak kerajaan petunjuk sialan seperti itu, kau akan dapat masalah, Jay Waterson"

Yang lebih tinggi, Jay, tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuh yang lebih pendek, memerangkapnnya dalam ciuman lembut, "aku tau, sayangku"

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya pernah bilang kalo TTAI akan sampai 10 chapter, tapi sepertinya akan ada perpanjangan (?) well, akan ada beberapa chapter lagi, itu karna tanpa sadar saya memasukkan cast dan konflik tak terduga. Gapapa ya?

Saya gatau kalo adegan kissing YoonMin diizinkan publish di bulan ramadhan ato ga. Hehe. Tapi yaudahlah ya, tergantung iman masing-masing. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, hindari FFn M-rated untuk meminimalisir dosa, termasuk TTAI, tapi kalo udah terlanjur baca yaudah, review aja (?) hahaha.

Saya juga mau ngasih tau (kali aja ada yang nanya), saya akan ke luar kota dalam tiga hari ini dan akan berada disana seminggu. Jadi kemungkinan saya ga akan nulis selama disana, yang berarti saya ga akan publish sekitar sepuluh hari atau dua mingguan.

Ada lagi?

Itu pick-up lines yang diajarin Tete, hahaha, saya ngambil beberapa dari wattpad. Dan buat yang nanyain main cast, well, main castnya YoonMin ya~ you know Red Casper always writing for YoonMin, and always fallin for these two cuties.

Dan ini saya lagi galau (?) ini Cuma perasaan atau Bangtan akhir-akhir ini selalu ada hubungannya sama saya? Hahaha, waktu awal-awal TTAI saya mulai nulis tentang Yoongi jadi phoenix, _Young Forever_ rilis dengan Yoongi bawa-bawa api (?) terus saya mulai bicara soal rasi bintang, RM sama JK rilis lagu _arayo_ untuk 3rd Anniv bangtan, dan liat apa covernya? Rasi bintang zodiak. Jangan-jangan BigHit baca TTAI lagi nih, atau kita punya ikatan batin yang terlalu kuat (?) hahahaha, apa sih ini? yaudahlah.

Itu aja kayaknya. Iam waiting for your review ya gaes, tar kalo ada waktu saya bales 10 review pertama kayak chap kemaren. Okey? Bye~

See you in two weeks.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	11. Chapter 11

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, GS, OC, _mature content_

© **Red Casper**

.

* * *

Ketika jam besar di ruang tengah kastil berdentang sebelas kali, suara derap sepatu memenuhi ruangan, menggema di setiap sudut. Para pelayan vampir keluar dari kamar di ruang bawah tanah, menoleh penuh tanya pada tangga marmer yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Mereka melihat Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin berlarian panik, entah apa yang terjadi. Dan, disaat suara keras pangeran tertua terdengar, berteriak pada ponselnya, "kamar ibunda ratu, SEKARANG!" mereka langsung berhamburan mengikuti langkah panik itu.

"ada apa yang mulia?" seorang kepala pelayan kepercayaan sang ratu bertanya di balik punggung Yoongi. Vampir pria itu memakai pakaian butler kuno warna coklat tua dengan bagian belakang yang panjang, berwajah kaukasia dan tinggi badan yang menjulang. Kulitnya sepucat Yoongi namun dia memiliki bintik bintik coklat di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"panggil Taehyung," kata Yoongi, tiba-tiba berhenti berlari. Mematai selusin pelayan yang menatapnnya penuh tanya di bawah sana, "cepat! –Linley, kau disini, temani aku. Jaga pintu kamar yang mulia ratu, aku akan menyusul"

Kepala pelayan itu, Jacob Linley, mengangguk paham. Lalu sedetik kemudian dua belas bayangan hitam langsung berpencar cepat, meninggalkan garis gelap berdenyar hilang di udara juga gorden yang tersingkap karna angin yang mereka buat. beberapa langsung menuju pintu depan, beberapa berbalik menuju pintu belakang, lalu ada satu lagi menuju lantai tiga, dimana kamar sang ratu berada.

Yoongi menghela nafas, lalu menatap Jimin, "ayo.."

Mereka berlari lagi. dalam hati Yoongi berencana akan membuatkan eskalator atau lift untuk Jimin. Semua orang yang ada dalam kastil bisa bergerak dengan cepat, sehingga tangga bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di khawatirkan, namun ternyata manusia seperti Jimin yang harus menapaki tangga itu satu persatu merasa lelah. Yoongi tau, karna Yoongi merasakannya sekarang. sebenarnya ada pilihan lain yang lebih menggiurkan, yaitu membuat Jimin menjadi sesuatu yang bukan manusia lagi, tapi Yoongi sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Namjoon sampai tepat ketika Yoongi dan Jimin terengah di depan pintu kamar yang mulia ratu. Jika tidak mengingat tenaganya yang habis karna berlari, Yoongi pasti sudah melempari kepala adiknya itu dengan baju besi yang berdiri di dekat rak. Kesal karna Namjoon susah sekali di hubungi dari tadi, tapi sekarang malah memasang wajah mengantuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berdiri tepat di samping Linley.

"ada apa yang mulia?"

"ada apa sih?" tanya Namjoon dan pelayan itu bersamaan. Merasa heran karna Yoongi tiba-tiba ribut sendiri tengah malam begini. Namjoon tau –oh, semua orang tau bahwa Yoongi sedang kencan dengan Jimin malam ini, lalu apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu? tapi menurut Linley, apapun yang membuat pangeran tertuanya panik pastilah sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan.

Yoongi menggerakkan tangan seperti ingin memukul kepala Namjoon yang lebih tinggi darinya, lalu mulai mengetuk pintu kamar sang ratu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan.

"yang mulia. Ini aku, tolong buka pintu, aku ingin bicara"

Yoongi mengetuk tiga kali dengan kalimat yang sama namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana, membuat Jimin di belakangnya semakin panik.

"apa sedang tidur?" tanya Jimin sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya.

Yoongi menggeleng ragu, "aku buka saja?"

Namjoon segera menahan tangan Yoongi yang sudah menyentuh kenop pintu, "apa ini darurat? Kau tau, kita tidak bisa –"

" –menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi yang mulia ratu tanpa izin. Aku tau" Yoongi menepis tangan Namjoon, lalu segera membuat api di telapak tangan, menyentuh kenop pintu dengan api itu kemudian menyentaknya satu kali dengan keras, "ini darurat"

Mereka menemukan kegelapan dalam kamar itu, namun mata Yoongi dan Namjoon tidak bisa di bohongi oleh kegelapan. Kedua iris Yoongi berbinar merah dalam kelam, bergerak nyalang mencari sumber cahaya, sedangkan milik Namjoon yang hitam pekat menyusuri ruangan untuk menemukan sosok yang harusnya mereka temui di dalam sana.

"Min Yoongi, disini!"

Yoongi mendengar Namjoon berteriak dari arah kamar mandi. Pemuda pucat itu bergerak menyalakan puluhan lilin tinggi di sudut ruangan dengan sapuan telapak tangan di udara, sehingga Jimin dan Linley dapat melihat kamar itu dengan baik. Mereka melihat Yoongi berlari ke arah sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari sebuah meja tinggi yang penuh akan lilin dan buah-buahan, bukannya pergi ke kamar mandi, dimana Namjoon keluar sambil mengangkat sang ratu vampir yang terkulai lemas, membaringkan wanita itu di atas ranjang.

"mana Taehyung? Sialan!" Yoongi menggeram.

Jimin dan Linley melihat Mr. Han terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas permadani bulu warna auburn dengan wajah pucat. sedangkan sang ratu mulai meneteskan air matanya, bersuara lirih pada Namjoon, "Han –dia masih hidup. Kumohon. Han. Dia –jangan dia"

"tenanglah ibunda"

Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Linley segera menghilang bermaksud menyusul pelayan lain yang pergi memanggilkan Taehyung, meninggalkan Jimin yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Yoongi memberinya isyarat untuk tidak masuk mendekat, jadi Jimin bersandar di kusen pintu, merasa kakinya lemas.

Tidak sampai lima menit, beberapa bayangan muncul di saat bersamaan di depan pintu. Dua bayangan berdenyar masuk ke dalam kamar, sedangkan tiga lainnya berhenti di depan pintu. Dua bayangan itu ternyata Taehyung dan Hoseok. Pangeran termuda segera menghampiri Mr. Han yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, tanpa perintah mulai memfokuskan kedua telapak tangan yang menyala perak di atas perut Mr. Han. Sedangkan Hoseok menghampiri ranjang. Yang mulia ratu bergerak memeluk pinggang vampir muda itu, dan menangis dalam pangkuannya.

"oh, Hoseok. Han-ku…" lirihnya tak berdaya.

Hoseok menangkap tatapan heran Namjoon, tapi dia mengabaikannya, memilih mengelus punggung ratu vampir, "tenanglah, yang mulia. Ada Taehyung disini" Hoseok membungkuk, berbisik di rambut kelam wanita itu, "bukankah kau selalu membanggakan kemampuan healing pangeran Kim? Bukankah kau selalu percaya pada cahaya peraknya?"

Sang ratu mengangguk samar, membasahi pangkuan Hoseok dengan air matanya.

"kalau begitu kau tau bahwa Mr. Han akan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Ratu mengangguk lagi. Namjoon melihat Hoseok tersenyum, menaikkan usapannya ke kepala sang ibu. Dan Namjoon tersentak dengan pikirannya yang menelusup masuk, berbisik lirih penuh harapan bahwa _Hoshik-nya kembali_. Tidak. Segera Namjoon menggeleng, dan langsung mengarahkan tatapannya pada Jin yang berdiri di luar sana, sedang mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang, entah kenapa, sedang menangis. Berkata dengan lantang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak peduli jika Hoshik atau siapapun itu kembali ke kehidupannya. Namjoon memiliki Jin sekarang.

"dia oke" suara Taehyung mengembalikan Namjoon dari pemikirannya sendiri.

Mr. Han tidak sepenuhnya sadar tapi dia bisa kembali ke tempat tidur dengan bantuan Yoongi. Pemuda pucat itu segera melempar tatapan sengit pada Namjoon, mereka sedang sibuk dengan segala hal disini dan Namjoon malah mengkhayal. Sehingga dengan cepat, adiknya itu mengambil alih Mr. Han dan membaringkannya. Hoseok beringsut turun dari sana, membiarkan sang ratu memeluk Mr. Han yang masih tidak bisa membuka mata. Para gadis di depan pintu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sang ratu vampir yang biasa berbicara angkuh dan di kelilingi aura intimidasi yang terlalu banyak, kini meringkuk lemah memeluk suaminya.

Saat itu, selusin pelayan sang ratu sudah berkerumun di depan pintu, mereka tidak berbisik-bisik tentang apa yang terjadi, seperti yang manusia lakukan. Mereka hanya diam menunggu, walau tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun mereka tau bahwa mereka harus siap kapanpun ratu membutuhkan.

"dengar," Yoongi keluar dari kamar, menatap para pelayan itu, "katakan pada pengawal untuk memperketat penjagaan. Mulai malam ini, tanyai siapapun yang ingin masuk dalam lingkungan kastil. Beberapa dari kalian berjagalah di dalam sini, periksa semua jendela, pintu singkap di gudang, juga beberapa jalan masuk rahasia. Segera laporkan jika ada sedikit saja hal-hal yang mencurigakan, apapun. Dan Linley? Aku butuh kau untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini."

Kedua belas pelayan itu membungkuk bersamaan lalu menghilang lagi, menjalankan perintah. Sedangkan Linley bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membereskan buah-buahan dan sisa muntahan yang berserakan di atas permadani tempat Mr. Han tergeletak tadi.

"kita perlu bicara" Yoongi bersuara, menatap adik-adiknya, "kita semua"

"duduklah di depan situ" kata sang ratu tiba-tiba, menunjuk sofa sudut di depan kamarnya dengan dagu, "aku akan memastikan Han istirahat, lalu aku menyusul"

Semua orang mengangguk lalu satu persatu keluar kamar, duduk di sofa kulit warna plum yang di tunjuk sang ratu. Hoseok yang keluar paling akhir menutup pintu kamar, lalu berdiri canggung di pinggir sofa.

"kurasa, aku pulang saja" katanya

Taehyung yang kini sedang bersandar lemas (dia kehabisan tenaga karna mengobati Mr. Han), mengangguk minta maaf pada Hoseok, "ketemu lagi. terima kasih untuk hari ini, hyung"

"tentu" Hoseok saling berbalas pelukan dengan Jungkook dan Jin (Namjoon menekuk keningnya dalam-dalam) lalu pergi dari sana dengan cepat.

"kami juga pergi"

"tidak," Yoongi membuat langkah ketiga gadis yang baru saja mengegah terhenti, "duduk disini, terutama kau, Park Jimin"

Jin dan Jungkook menatap Jimin penuh tanya. Apa yang membuat Jimin begitu di inginkan dalam rapat kerajaan? Taehyung dan Namjoon sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama, karena mereka menatap Yoongi meminta penjelasan, tapi pangeran tertua itu hanya menerawang, berpikir tentang sesuatu lalu menarik Jimin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"kita tidak sedang kencan masal, pangeran" suara angkuh sang ratu terdengar. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan menuju sofa, dengan gaun malam warna merah favoritnya dan rambut hitam yang menjuntai hingga punggung. Matanya bengkak karna menangis tapi wajahnya tetap saja terlihat begitu cantik dengan kulit pucat khas vampir dan bibir semerah darah. Mereka menunggu sang ratu duduk, lalu Yoongi bersuara.

"aku tidak bermaksud begitu, ibunda. Tapi Jimin yang memberiku petunjuk tentang keadaan Mr. Han, jadi aku pikir dia akan di butuhkan. Ini juga akan berbahaya untuk Jin dan Jungkook, jadi mereka harus mengetahuinya"

Baiklah. Sekarang semua orang menatap Yoongi dan Jimin dengan tatapan yang membuat Jimin perlahan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Yoongi.

Setelah semua orang setuju untuk duduk, Namjoon berkata, "jadi, ada apa ini? kenapa Mr. Han bisa seperti itu?"

"aku sudah memperingatkannya" sang ratu menjawab, membuat semua atensi teralih kepadanya, "aku memprediksi sesuatu tentangnya, tapi tidak jelas. Aku sudah bilang untuk hati-hati. Lalu, saat aku selesai makan, aku meninggalkannya untuk pergi mandi –aku sudah mengajaknya mandi bersama, tapi dia menolak –"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya dalam hati apakah kalimat terakhir sang ratu itu benar-benar di perlukan dalam rapat atau tidak.

" –lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa lemas, dan kalian menemukan aku dalam satu jam." Sang ratu melipat tangannya di dada, "Aku sudah mengira terjadi sesuatu dengan Han, dan ternyata benar. Astagah, aku hampir gila melihatnya begitu"

"apa tidak ada yang masuk kesini, ibunda?" tanya Yoongi

Sang ratu melakukan pose berpikir seperti detektif, kemudian menggeleng, "tak ada orang asing di dalam kastil seharian ini –selain Hoseok. Maksudku, Hoseok bukan orang asing, dia keponakanku"

"apa yang membunuh Mr. Han?" tanya Namjoon yang langsung mendapatkan death glare terbaik dari ibunya. Sang ratu mendesis dengan sebal, "dia tidak mati"

"racun" kata Taehyung, mengerutkan keningnya saat berpikir, "menurutku sempat tersedak lalu muntah, tubuhnya melakukan reaksi untuk pencegahan keracunan, walaupun begitu racun itu sudah berada dalam tubuhnya selama satu jam jadi cukup bisa melumpuhkan semua organnya. Racun ini menyerang perut dan kepalanya karna saat sadar dia mengeluh sakit perut lalu mulai bicara _ngawur_. Efek yang biasa muncul ketika seseorang menegak racun–"

" –daphin dan mezerine?" sambung Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk. Tepat setelah itu, Linley keluar dari kamar, membawa sebuah piring dengan beberapa buah merah bulat seperti cherry kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yoongi, "seperti yang kau duga, yang mulia pangeran. Ada buah yang tidak boleh masuk ke dalam daftar makanan tuan besar" katanya.

Yoongi meletakkan piring itu di atas meja, kemudian Taehyung bersuara pada Linley, "pastikan mendapatkan teh hijau malam ini"

"tentu yang mulia" setelah itu Linley turun ke dapur dengan kecepatan normal para vampir. Saking normalnya, Jimin tidak bisa melihat kearah mana lelaki itu pergi.

"jadi apa yang –" Jin bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Kejadian malam itu membingungkan.

"jangan-jangan Jung Hoseok?" Namjoon bersuara pelan, lalu segera sadar bahwa Taehyung, Jungkook beserta sang ratu melemparnya dengan sebuah tatapan menuduh.

"sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengusik Hoseok seperti itu, Kim Namjoon" pekik yang mulia ratu, membuat Taehyung mengangguk dramatis setuju, Yoongi yang mengangkat keningnya tidak peduli dan Namjoon yang menggerakkan tangannya seperti _apa? Itu cuma pendapat_

"jadi memakan buah ini?" Namjoon mengganti topik, menghindari kemungkinan dia akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang tentang cinta, dendam dan perang dari ibundanya.

"buah daphne" Yoongi memberitahu, "seseorang mencoba membunuh yang mulia ratu dengan meracuni . aku menduga ada kelompok yang merencanakan kudeta."

"dari mana kau tau?"

"Jimin yang mengatakannya padaku" Yoongi mencoba bergeser agar Jimin yang dari tadi berlindung di belakang bahunya bisa terlihat oleh semua orang, namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlalu suka perhatian, jadi dia terus menahan lengan Yoongi seperti anak TK umur lima tahun yang disuruh memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Yoongi hampir saja tertawa dengan kelakuan Jimin, "oh ayolah, sayang" katanya pelan mencoba mendorong Jimin untuk bicara, lalu sorakan _oooooh_ menggema memenuhi ruang tamu lantai tiga. Berasal dari semua orang yang menjadi saksi interaksi pasangan kekasih baru itu.

"Jimin benar-benar sudah jadi _sayang_ mu kali ini, hyung?" tanya Taehyung cekikian, menyenggol lengan Jungkook untuk mengajak kekasihnya itu cekikian bersama, tapi Jungkook sepertinya tidak niat tertawa karna Yoongi sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang bisa menebas kepala.

"tolong, ini bukan saatnya" kata Yoongi mencoba kalem, "ayolah, Park Jimin, ceritakan"

"seseorang memberitahuku," Jimin memulai dengan ragu, mengerling Yoongi beberapa kali, "a-aku punya teman vampir –"

"Jay Waterson" Yoongi memberitahu, dan Jimin cepat-cepat memukul pahanya

"kau janji tidak akan membawa namanya" bisik Jimin marah. Yoongi tidak memberikan respon berarti.

"kau berteman dengan Jay?" Namjoon yang bertanya, namun sepertinya Taehyung dan yang mulia ratu juga sama herannya.

"Jay siapa?" Jungkook ikut bertanya. Perasaannya tidak enak waktu mendengar nama itu.

"jangan bilang Jay yang menyerang kita waktu itu" Jin menuduh Jimin dengan suara tinggi. Separuh marah, separuh khawatir.

Jimin hanya terpaksa tersenyum lalu mulai bercerita lagi, "kami ketemu di perpustakaan dan ternyata kami sama-sama suka perbintangan, lalu kami jadi teman –tolong dengarkan aku dulu" sambungnya melihat Jin yang akan bicara lagi. Jimin menduga Jin akan menuduh Jimin gila karna melupakan bagaimana vampir muda itu bersama kakaknya pernah nyaris melubangi leher Jungkook, "kami biasa bertemu sore hari di perpustakaan, belajar soal rasi dan apapun yang bisa kami temui dalam buku, bahkan kami mulai bicara tentang beberapa mitologi Yunani. Lalu kemarin malam, Jay memberitahuku sesuatu, sebuah kalimat dengan kiasan yang ternyata tentang peyerangan terhadap . aku tidak tau kenapa dia mengatakan itu padaku"

"apa katanya?" tanya Namjoon penasaran

" _peyusup di dalam Olympus. Dewa minor naik ke surga untuk menjemput Lady Laurel. Perubahan rencana. Ares terlalu kuat, Athena terlalu waspada, Apollo telah bertahan, Zeus telah bersiap._ "

Mereka melakukan beberapa reaksi, seperti ratu yang tiba-tiba bersandar di sofa lalu mulai berpikir, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang saling menatap, Jin dan Jungkook yang menatap Jimin tidak mengerti dan Yoongi yang mengerutkan kening.

"kau tidak bilang soal _perubahan rencana_ itu padaku?" katanya

"aku pikir itu tidak penting"

"penyusup dalam Olympus." Ulang Namjoon, "itu sudah jelas. Kita hanya harus lebih memperketat penjagaan." Semua orang mengangguk, "Dewa minor naik ke surga untuk menjemput Lady Laurel. Apa itu rencana penyerangan ?" Namjoon mengerling Jimin dan gadis itu mengangguk cepat, "Lady laurel jelas bunga daphne. Dan perubahan rencana? Berarti sebelumnya ada rencana lain?"

"bisa jadi" kata Yoongi, menghela nafas berat.

"lalu apa maksudnya Ares dan lain-lain itu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan suara pelan

"Ares adalah dewa perang, dia mengiaskan Namjoon sebagai Ares karna Namjoon adalah panglima kerajaan," Jimin menjelaskan, dan dia mendapat bisikan _Namjoon lebih tua darimu_ dari Yoongi, membuat Jimin tersadar dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Namjoon hanya tertawa, jadi Jimin melanjutkan, "Apollo adalah dewa pengobatan, yang berarti Taehyung sedangkan Athena adalah dewi kebijaksanaan dan strategi perang, itu berarti Min Yoongi. Dan Zeus adalah pemimpin Olympus, berarti yang mulia ratu. Mereka mengubah rencana karna merasa pertahanan kerajaan terlalu kuat –Jay tidak jahat, buktinya dia memberitahukan itu padaku. Dia tau aku akan mengerti kiasan-kiasan itu untuk mencegah penyerangan"

"tapi, dia tau dari mana akan ada penyerangan jika dia tidak termasuk dalam kelompok hitam?" entah kenapa Jimin menangkap nada di suara Yoongi seperti bersikeras bahwa Jay adalah vampir jahat, "lagipula jahat atau tidak, aku akan tetap membunuhnya"

"kenapa?" Jimin menjerit tidak suka.

"dia mengiaskanku sebagai dewi, memangnya aku wanita"

Jimin tidak bisa menemukan kata untuk membantah Yoongi, dan semua orang disana terlihat menahan tawa masing-masing.

"tapi, kau lumayan cantik, Min Yoongi. Tidak salah kok" Namjoon berujar lalu Yoongi segera melemparnya dengan satu buah daphne di atas meja, mendesiskan "diam kau, sialan" yang di sambut tertawaan Namjoon yang akhirnya lepas.

"sudah. Sudah" sang ratu mencoba membawa pembicaraan mereka ke arah serius lagi, walaupun Min Yoongi kesal karna dia tau ibunya sempat ikut tertawa tadi, "walaupun belum jelas tentang apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan dan siapa mereka, setidaknya kita bisa lebih waspada sekarang. Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi, kalian tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang–" kedua pangeran itu mengangguk mengerti, "Kim Taehyung, teruslah bersiap, siapa tau ada penyerangan lagi dan kami butuh pengobatan yang cepat" Taehyung menjawab _tentu ibunda_ dengan gumaman, " –dan kalian bertiga," ketiga gadis disana menatap ratu, "kalian sudah tau ada yang terjadi disini, jadi jangan pulang ke rumah kalian dulu, jangan bepergian sendiri –terutama kau Jimin, kau belum punya pertahanan apapun, dan selalu waspada." Ketiganya mengangguk patuh.

"tidak bisakah Jimin bertemu Jay lagi? supaya dia bisa mengorek informasi lebih banyak?" kata Namjoon.

Yoongi mendengar Jimin bergumam _benar juga_ , jadi dengan cepat pangeran tertua itu mendesis, "Tidak! Kau seperti melemparnya dalam kandang singa. Kejadian malam ini pasti sudah di ketahui oleh mereka yang merencanakan ini karna mereka punya informan di antara kita, Jimin bisa berada dalam bahaya, dia tidak punya pertahanan"

"kau bisa memberinya pertahanan malam ini, hyung" kata Taehyung

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, sedangkan Yoongi berdehem banyak kali. Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi bergerak salah tingkah sekarang, lalu mulai tergagap, "pokoknya jangan melibatkan Jimin. Dia tidak boleh ketemu Jay lagi –" Jimin baru akan protes tapi Yoongi sudah menatapnya penuh peringatan, " –sekarang kau tau bahwa dia berbahaya, Jim"

"Yoongi benar," sang ratu menimpali, "kalaupun benar Jay bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan kita, petunjuk yang diberikannya pada Jimin bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Kelompoknya bisa langsung mengetahui dari mana Jimin tau semua itu, mereka tau siapa yang sedang dekat dengan Jimin sekarang, jadi mungkin mereka akan menghabisi Jay atau bahkan _mengurus_ Jimin sendiri jika keduanya bertemu. Bagaimanapun juga pengkhianat tidak bisa diampuni. Lebih baik menjaga Jimin dari kemungkinan buruk apapun. Jangan melakukan kontak dengannya, nak"

Jimin terpaksa mengangguk.

Sang ratu menepuk gaun malamnya dari debu –walaupun semua orang yakin bahwa tidak ada debu disana– lalu berdiri, berniat menyudahi pertemuan malam itu, "tidurlah anak-anak. Aku akan menjaga Han. Kalian punya jam tidur manusia, jadi sekarang pasti kalian ingin segera istirahat. Dan kurasa, Yoongi sudah tidak sabar membawa Jimin ke kamarnya"

Keempat orang disana hanya bisa tersenyum ingin menggoda pasangan baru itu. Jimin sendiri sudah memegangi ujung sweaternya sedangkan Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak mau menatap ibu dan saudara-saudaranya, lalu mulai mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

Setelah beberapa waktu mereka saling mengucapkan selamat tidur pada satu sama lain, ruang tamu lantai tiga tiba-tiba sepi. Sang ratu sudah masuk ke kamar. Jin dan Namjoon sudah kembali ke kamar mereka secepat kilat, begitupun Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tinggal Yoongi dan Jimin yang duduk disana tanpa suara.

"kau tidak tidur?" Jimin tidak tau kenapa dia bertanya pertanyaan bodoh macam itu, "maksudku, kembali ke kamarmu. Kamarku di lantai bawah jadi –"

"ayo turun bersama, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar"

"oke"

Jimin tidak tau apakah dia harus kecewa atau lega karna kenyataan Yoongi ingin _mengantarnya_ ke kamar, bukan _mengajaknya_ ke kamar. Jimin bukan gadis dengan pikiran mesum seperti ini –oke well, dia bisa saja mesum jika memikirkan Min Yoongi, maksudnya, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang mesum dulu untuk bisa saling memiliki kan? jadi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi, Jimin secara tidak sadar akan memikirkan _ranjang_ sebagai penghujung hari mereka.

Berjalan dalam diam, Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu dengan canggung memeluk Yoongi beberapa detik lalu tersenyum, "well, selamat malam"

Yoongi senang melihat Jimin yang melepaskannya malu-malu dan mulai membuat gerakan yang sangat disukainya, menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga dengan sangat manis "ya.. tidur nyenyak"

Jimin melambai dua kali lalu masuk kamar, "pergilah, aku akan menutup pintu"

"tutup saja" Yoongi hampir tertawa melihat Jimin yang enggan menutup pintu karna Yoongi masih berdiri di sana. _Manis sekali_ "oke, aku pergi. Tidurlah"

Setelah Jimin menggumamkan _hm_ , Yoongi menghilang dengan kecepatan yang sangat di benci Jimin. Dia tidak bisa melihat punggung Yoongi yang berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, hanya bayangan berdenyar yang langsung hilang begitu saja di depan mata.

Jimin menutup pintu, membuka sweater lalu melemparnya sembarang. Selain melempar barang, gadis itu melempar dirinya sendiri di tempat tidur tanpa membuka sepatu. Dia terlalu malas bahkan untuk tidur dengan posisi yang benar. Hanya menggeliat di atas kasur untuk menggapai bantal, membuat kemejanya kusut karna bergesekan secara kasar dengan seprai.

Belum sempat kepalanya menyentuh bantal incarannya, pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Jimin menghadiahi ketukan itu dengan makian yang muncul begitu saja di otaknya. Masalahnya, Jimin sudah terlalu malas bergerak dan sekarang seseorang sedang mencoba membuatnya berjalan lima langkah dari tempat tidur. Sungguh hal melelahkan.

Tapi Jimin tetap bangkit, membiarkan kemeja kusut dan rambut acak-acakannya lalu membuka pintu. segera matanya melebar melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan situ, "Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan melihat keadaan Jimin sekarang, "apa yang kau lakukan sampai –" pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan gerakan menunjuk Jimin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Jimin menggumamkan _ah_ mengerti lalu menyisir rambut berantakannya dengan jari membuat Yoongi semakin tertawa gemas,

"bajumu" kata Yoongi kemudian, "kancing bajumu terbuka"

Jimin menengok ke bawah dan wajahnya memerah menemukan kancing kemejanya terlepas hingga dua baris, membuat kulitnya terekspos dengan sangat jelas. Saat Jimin mendongak, dia menemukan Yoongi sedang menatapi tubuhnya sambil menggigit bibir. Tatapan itu membuatnya merinding dan kakinya tak bisa diam.

Segera dia mengunci kemeja itu lalu berdehem, "kenapa kembali?"

Yoongi terlihat terkejut dengan suara Jimin, mungkin terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Yoongi sekali lagi tertawa, "kau tau, aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk boneka kumamon"

"apa?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bertanya dalam hati tentang maksud Yoongi mengatakan hal absurd macam itu.

"dan, bonekanya hilang tadi pagi" Yoongi melipat bibirnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan kaku, "kau mau menggantikannya?"

Jimin tercenung untuk beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka mulut sambil mengangguk mengerti. Yoongi sedang mengajaknya tidur bersama. Tersenyum geli memikirkan kenapa Yoongi harus membawa-bawa boneka kumamon.

"kau tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluknya kan?" tanya Jimin sok serius, dan Yoongi mengangguk, "oke. Aku akan menggantikannya. Tunggu disini, aku ganti baju dulu"

"tidak usah" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin agar gadis itu tidak masuk lagi ke kamar, "aku punya cukup banyak baju untuk kau pinjam. Aku ingin tidur sekarang"

"Oh. Oke. Tentu"

.

.

Jimin tau mereka tidak akan tidur. Dia tau ini akan terjadi sejak menangkap basah tatapan penasaran Yoongi pada tubuhnya tadi. Dia tau Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan malam itu terlewat begitu saja. hingga saat Yoongi mengunci dirinya dalam pelukan dan ciuman yang basah, Jimin tak punya pilihan selain mengerang, bahkan Yoongi mulai melucuti pakaiannya di antara ciuman mereka.

"tu-tunggu"

Jimin beberapa kali mencoba melawan dalam gerakan refleks kesopanan, gemetar dan menggumamkan protes teredam. tapi Yoongi tidak mau mendengar dan mendapatkan penolakan apapun, jadi ketika Jimin mendorong Yoongi untuk melepaskan ciuman dari lehernya, pemuda itu mendesis kesal tanpa mau menyerah.

"Min Yoongi, kumohon, tunggu"

Yoongi menggeleng ditengah kegiatannya, membuat rambutnya yang halus menggisil kulit Jimin sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa mengeluh frustasi. Membiarkan dirinya di angkat ke tempat tidur setelah kemejanya terjatuh ke lantai. Jimin bergerak ke belakang sedangkan Yoongi merangkak di depannya, terlihat seperti adegan singa yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Bedanya, Yoongi merangkak sambil melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya, membuat Jimin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain meneguk ludah susah payah.

Yoongi menyeringai saat punggung Jimin bertemu kepala tempat tidur hingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi. pemuda itu bergerak lebih cepat, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin. Menghembuskan nafas di setiap jengkal kulit gadis itu, kemudian mulai mencumbunya lagi.

"ma-matikan lampunya" Jimin tergagap waktu Yoongi bermain-main dengan pengait bra di punggungnya.

"kenapa?"

"aku malu"

Yoongi akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggigit pipi gadis itu. menjilat lalu menghadiahkannya kecupan manis yang banyak. Jimin berbisik malu, "oh, hentikan" yang disambut kekehan puas oleh yang lebih tua.

Pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit untuk mematikan lampu utama, dan membiarkan lampu nakas menyala temaram, "biarkan yang ini, oke?" katanya seraya naik ke tempat tidur, memeluk Jimin yang mengangguk samar.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan itu. Jimin tak bisa berhenti mengerang karna mulut pria itu menjelajah dengan basah di tubuhnya yang kini polos tanpa busana, meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Turun menggelitik dada telanjangnya, memberikan sensasi tersengat yang erotis hingga Jimin berani meraih surai lembut Yoongi dan mencengkram kuat untuk melampiaskan gairahnya. Ciuman itu terus turun, membasahi perut rata gadis itu dan akhirnya sampai di titik terintimnya. Jimin melengkungkan punggung dan merintih saat lidah Yoongi bermain-main di bawah sana, menghantarkan sensasi kenikmatan yang begitu tajam di tubuhnya. Jimin gemetar dalam perasaan takut, bingung dan senang. Sedangkan kepalanya melesak semakin dalam ke bantal, dan matanya terpejam erat.

Lalu, entah apa yang terjadi, Jimin tidak merasakan lagi sentuhan itu. hanya angin dingin yang menyapu tubuh polosnya. Dia membuka mata dan menemukan Min Yoongi berdiri di sana; berdiri terengah menatapi tubuhnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Kemudian, ketika mulut Jimin terbuka untuk bertanya, Yoongi bergerak memungut pakaian Jimin di lantai dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu bergerak menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang Jimin hingga ke dagu. Yoongi mencium kening Jimin lama, dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun, dia meraih jumper hitam yang dari tadi tersampir di lengan single sofa di kamarnya kemudian berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Jimin dalam keremangan yang membingungkan.

.

.

Kim Taehyung mendapati Jeon Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa dengan sebuah buku komik saat dia masuk ke kamar. Setelah rapat selesai, dia dan Namjoon berinisiatif untuk membantu memeriksa keamanan di beberapa pintu kastil juga berkeliling di sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah setengah jam, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Taehyung tersenyum saat Jungkook bangkit lalu memeluknya erat.

"ada apa ini?" kata Taehyung sambil berjalan ke dapur dengan Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Jungkook tidak biasanya bermanja-manja padanya, malah Taehyung yang suka mencari perhatian lebih dulu supaya Jungkook mau memeluknya.

"bagaimana keadaan diluar?" Jungkook balik bertanya.

"tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Dan lagi, Hoseok hyung ternyata sudah melakukan pemeriksaan lebih dulu sebelum pulang, jadi beberapa pintu sudah di kunci sebelum kami datang"

Jungkook mengangguk dalam diam. Taehyung tau gadisnya ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah penjagaan atau apapun, ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya. Jadi Taehyung bersuara lebih dulu, "kau mau apa?"

Jungkook melepaskan Taehyung karna pemuda itu ingin mengambil air minum dari kulkas "um, kau lelah?"

Taehyung menelan satu tegukan air dingin lalu menggeleng, "tidak juga. Kenapa?"

Lelaki itu terkejut ketika gadisnya perlahan memeluknya lagi dan mengendus lehernya dengan seduktif, kemudian menggigit rahangnya gemas. Taehyung tersedak air minumnya lalu berbisik, "astagah, Jeon Jungkook, kau sedang _ingin_?"

Jungkook mengangguk malu, bersandar di dada Taehyung dan mulai bermain-main dengan lipatan di leher kaos lelaki itu.

Taehyung meletakkan gelas di meja lalu memeluk Jungkook. dia tersenyum karna menginginkan gadis itu sama besar dengan gadis itu menginginkannya, namun dia malah berbisik menggoda, "kita tidak boleh sering-sering melakukannya, nanti kau hamil"

Dan Taehyung senang karna Jungkook menggeleng samar dan balas berbisik penuh permohonan, "kali ini saja"

Laki-laki itu pura-pura berdecak kesal karna gadisnya tidak mau mendengarkannya, lalu menambah satu senyum lebar lagi, Taehyung bersuara, "baiklah kalau kau memaksa, tunggu di kamar."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukan, perlahan mundur menjauh dengan senyum dan tatapan menggoda yang terus terpatri pada Taehyung. Setelah gadis itu menyentuh kenop pintu kamar di punggungnya, Taehyung memasang cengiran kotak andalannya lalu melakukan wink satu kali, membuat Jungkook tertawa senang lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kim Taehyung menggeleng sambil meneguk satu gelas air lagi, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeringai, "astagah, pacarku –aku kan jadi tidak bisa menolak. Jeon Jungkook dan nafsunya itu. ck. Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, nanti dia marah. Aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain"

"Kim Taehyung, cepat!"

Lelaki itu tertawa mendengar teriakan dari kamar. Sambil melepaskan ikat pinggang dan melonggarkan kaitan celana, dia berjalan menuju kamar setelah meneguk sisa air dalam gelasnya

"aku datang, sayang"

.

.

"Kim Namjoon, bolehkah aku pulang?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya saat Seokjin mengatakan itu. dia yang sedang mengganti kaos hitamnya dengan kaos baru, menoleh dengan tatapan bingung pada gadis yang sedang duduk di kasurnya itu.

"bukankah ibunda bilang kalian belum boleh pulang dulu? Aku rasa tadi kau mendengarnya dengan jelas"

Seokjin bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membanting punggungnya dengan kasar disana sambil menghela nafas berat, "aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana di malam hari. Aku hanya ingin pulang"

Namjoon melepaskan sandal rumah yang dipakainya lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur, duduk memandang kekasihnya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu lelah, "ada apa denganmu, Jinnie? Tiba-tiba saja ingin pulang?"

"entahlah," Seokjin menggeleng halus, menunduk pada jarinya yang bertautan diatas pangkuan, "aku hanya ingin sendiri. Memikirkan hubungan ini"

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, "apa maksudmu _memikirkan_? Hubungan kita tidak bisa _dipikirkan_ lagi, Jin. Kau milikku selamanya"

"ya.. aku milikmu selamanya" Seokjin mengulangi. Tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertawa miris, "tapi aku tidak memilikimu, Namjoon"

Kim Namjoon baru akan bertanya tentang maksud kata-kata gadis itu, tapi Seokjin sudah tertawa lagi, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, lalu bersuara gemetar, "terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini –aku membenci Hoseok karna dirimu, kau tau. Aku membencinya karna menganggapnya bisa merebutmu dariku kapan saja. tapi aku bertemu dengannya hari ini; kami mengobrol, bercanda, dia bahkan mengajariku menari," Seokjin tertawa lagi, pandangannya menerawang, "kami melakukan banyak hal hari ini, kami bersenang-senang. Hingga aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri; kenapa aku harus membenci Jung Hoseok? Dia pria baik dan menyenangkan. Dan aku menemukan alasan kenapa kau mencintainya dulu. Lalu akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa masalahnya bukan pada Jung Hoseok, tapi pada dirimu sendiri," Seokjin mengarahkan tatapan sendunya pada Namjoon, "kau masih mencintainya"

Lelaki itu menggeram kesal, matanya tertutup untuk menahan emosi, "kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali, Kim Seokjin. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padanya"

Seokjin mendengus, "kau masih sering menuduhnya macam-macam"

"itu karna aku tidak ingin yang dia lakukan dimasa lalu terjadi lagi," Namjoon bernafas terengah saat menyadari nada suaranya meninggi dan Seokjin terlihat begitu merana.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "ya, yang dilakukannya di masa lalu. yaitu mematahkan hatimu"

"astagah, Kim Seokjin –"

" –kau masih memikirkannya, karna apapun yang terjadi di dalam sini akan kau kaitkan dengannya. Nama Jung Hoseok akan serta merta muncul dalam kepalamu" Seokjin sebisa mungkin tidak menaikkan nada suaranya, karna jika itu terjadi dia yakin mereka akan bertengkar. Well, mereka memang sedang bertengkar.

"dengar." Namjoon mencoba meraih bahu gadis itu untuk dipeganginya kuat-kuat, agar gadis itu mengerti, "aku melakukannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan. Siapapun bisa jadi peyusup di dalam sini dan Jung Hoseok memiliki profil yang membuatnya _harus_ di curigai."

"aku tau, Namjoon-ah, pertahanan itu adalah untuk dirimu sendiri agar dia tidak diam-diam masuk ke dalam hatimu lagi. kau sedang melawan dirimu sendiri untuk tidak jatuh padanya lagi, Kim, sekuat tenaga membantah hatimu yang terus mengharapkannya"

"oh, Kim Seokjin!" Namjoon menggeram frustasi, "tolong jangan kekanakan"

"katakan padaku" Seokjin mengeratkan rahangnya, menatap Namjoon, "tatap mataku dan katakan kau tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Hoseok-mu yang dulu sudah kembali"

Namjoon terdiam, perlahan pegangannya di bahu Seokjin terlepas. Dia bergerak untuk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, di samping Seokjin, menatap lurus-lurus ke depan. Dia tentu tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Seokjin inginkan karna dia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa beberapa kali dia masih sering kali terjebak dalam pesona Jung Hoseok, juga beberapa kali menyelipkan harapan itu. harapan yang sama sekali tidak boleh digenggamnya. Bahwa Hoshik-nya yang dulu kembali.

"kau merindukannya" bisik Seokjin

" –Jin"

"aku seharusnya memikirkan masak-masak tentang hubungan ini. aku seharusnya tidak begitu saja menerima ikatan ini. kau terus-terusan bingung karna merasa berada di antara aku dan dia. Aku ini apa, Namjoon? Cuma sekedar penjaga rahasia? Tanpa cinta? Kau memanfaatkanku? aku seharusnya–"

Namjoon menutup matanya putus asa, " –Jin. cukup. Kumohon"

Mereka kemudian tenggelam dalam diam, termenung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara _tit tit_ dari jam digital di nakas yang mendominasi, memberitahu mereka bahwa waktu semakin bergulir dan malam semakin tenggelam. Kesunyian itu malah mencekat nafas keduanya. Kesal dengan pemikiran masing-masing, merana dengan pandangan masing-masing.

Namjoon mencoba membenamkan suara isakan Seokjin yang mulai terdengar dengan pemikiran yang lain, hingga dia tak perlu terlalu merasa bersalah karna sudah membuat gadis itu menangis. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengabaikannya, isakah Seokjin sudah mendominasi otaknya sekarang. saat dia ingin bersuara untuk menenangkan Seokjin, gadis di sampingnya itu lebih dulu berucap dengan suara tertahan "aku mau pulang"

Seokjin benar-benar ingin berada di rumahnya untuk berpikir –walaupun dia tau tak pernah ada jalan kembali. Namun sebenarnya di dalam sana, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia menaruh harapan agar Namjoon menahannya. Setidaknya dia tau Namjoon menginginkannya.

Tapi saat Namjoon bersuara, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam dadanya.

"kau mau pulang? akan ku antar"

.

.

* * *

 _Bugh_

Sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi terlempar begitu saja di udara dengan punggung menabrak keras pohon tinggi di belakangnya. Pria itu terjatuh di antara akar-akar besar yang menonjol di tanah, membuat tubuhnya merasakan sakit dua kali lipat.

"kau memberinya petunjuk?"

 _Bugh_

Satu pukulan lagi di layangkan untuk pria tinggi itu, lalu terlempar lagi. menabrak pohon tinggi lainnya.

"kau menggagalkan rencana!"

 _Bugh_

Belum sempat pria tinggi itu berdiri dengan benar, dia sudah terlempar lagi, merasa perutnya mual dan tulang-tulangnya remuk.

Sosok dengan tudung hitam yang sedari tadi menghukum pria itu, bergerak cepat, mencengkram rahang korbannya kuat-kuat sambil berbisik tepat di depan wajah, penuh intimidasi, "vampir rendah!" bisiknya remeh, "aku hanya menyuruhmu mendekatinya agar Min Yoongi tidak mendapatkan holder saat bulan purnama, bukan memberinya pertahanan seperti itu. cih, menyusahkan saja" sosok bertudung itu melirik pria di belakangnya yang dari tadi menyaksikan hukuman itu dalam diam, "bunuh dia" desisnya.

Sosok itu menjauh, membiarkan pria dengan setelan hitam-hitam itu bergerak terbang menuju korban mereka, menodongkan pisau perak ke jantungnya. Si korban bisa merasakan perih dengan sensasi terbakar saat benda tajam itu terdorong melukai kulitnya. Dia sudah menyerah, menerima jika akan bertemu kakaknya di alam lain malam ini. Tapi suara berat sosok bertudung itu menghentikan mereka.

"tunggu. Sepertinya aku punya tugas lain untuknya"

Si algojo dengan pisau perak perlahan menjauh, menarik senjatanya dengan gerakan anggun. Sedangkan si sosok bertudung menatap lelaki tak berdaya itu dengan licik.

"aku akan mengampunimu. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan membunuh pangeran Min bersama calon holdernya dengan tanganmu sendiri. Kau mengerti? Jangan gagal lagi atau kau tau sendiri akibatnya"

Tawa menyeramkan menjalar di antara pepohonan sempit di dalam hutam membuat burung-burung hitam beterbangan. Lalu dengan satu hentakan, sosok itu menghilang meninggalkan kedua pria itu saling menatap dalam diam.

"Jay.." si algojo dengan pisau perak mendekati pria tinggi itu setelah yakin mereka tinggal berdua, menariknya untuk berdiri, "sudah kubilang ini akan membuatmu dalam masalah"

"sudahlah…" Jay memijit lengan dan pundaknya yang terasa kebas. Kemudian merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di dada kirinya.

"maaf sayang, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu" kata pria itu, menelisik luka tusuk di dada Jay, "kau tau _dia_ tidak bisa dibantah. Aku tidak akan tega menusukmu, sayang. Kau tau itu"

Setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jay, pria itu pergi. Meninggalkan Jay yang meraba dada kirinya yang perih, menatap sisa kepergian pria tadi, "aku tau, kau tidak akan pernah segan-segan membunuhku, sayang" bisiknya lirih, "cih, sialan"

Jay bernafas berat, menyandarkan diri pada pohon di belakangnya. Menengadah menatap langit yang terlihat dari sela-sela daun pepohonan yang tumbuh tinggi dan berdekatan di dalam hutan, mencari satu saja titik terang di angkasa yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Lalu ketika matanya menangkap beberapa kilau bintang di atas sana, dia tersenyum. tanpa sadar memanggil ingatannya pada seseorang.

"Park Jimin." Lirihnya, "aku harus membunuhmu? mana mungkin aku bisa" vampir muda itu tertawa sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, "–astagah Aprodhite. Aku merindukanmu"

* * *

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo..

1

2

3

Hahahahahahahahahahahahhaha.. plis apaan ini, saya aja bingung saya ngetik apaan. Konflik NamJin terkesan maksa kah? Hahaha. Huah, saya ga terlalu bisa bikin orang berantem sih, saya pecinta damai soalnya (?)

Saya biasa bikin outline dulu sebelum nulis, tapi pas hadapan sama laptop, ini jari jadi semaunya aja ngikutin imajinasi yang muncul di otak yang kadang suka lari-lari (?) dari outline sebenarnya. Begitu juga TTAI ini, setelah sampai disini akhirnya saya bingung sendiri, ini TTAI kok jadi ribet ya. padahal outline sebenarnya ga gini-gini banget. Yaudahlah.

Um… terus saya lagi ngerayain #100daysRedCasper wkwk, apaan. Ini hari ke 100 saya ada di FFn. Wkwkwk. Sok banget pake ngerayain. Sebenernya mau bawa double chapter tapi masih ada beberapa kendala termasuk kesehatan mata saya. Duh, chapter depan coming soon yew.

Saya nungguin review ya? di hari ke 100 ini, kalo boleh review yang review (?) kritik gitu atau saran? Feelnya dapet ga? Bahasanya berantakan ga? apa gitu, biar di hari-hari kedepan saya bisa lebih berkembang dengan bantuan readers-nim sekalian. Saya berencana jadi penulis _beneran_. Haha.

Thank you~

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_

[Instagram – **Kaspernim]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, GS, OC _  
_

© **Red Casper**

* * *

Malam itu, sebuah audi hitam melaju di jalanan membelah kesunyian. Derumannya mengundang perhatian malam yang sepi. Tak ada mobil lain disana selain audi itu, bergerak menuju selatan dalam kecepatan konstan. Pengemudinya menatap arah dalam diam, tak berniat membuat suara sedikitpun. Gadis disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama, tak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain cepat sampai pada tujuan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar pendek dan pekarangan penuh bunga. Tak mengatakan apapun, gadis itu turun dari mobil membawa semua kegelisahannya.

"Jin.." suara itu menghetikan pergerakan sang gadis dari menutup pintu, "Maafkan aku"

Setelah satu frasa itu, Jin membanting pintu kuat-kuat dan berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan prianya duduk dalam mobil dengan mata tertutup rapat dan nafas berat. Banyak sekali beban pikirannya; penyusup yang entah siapa berkeliaran, Jung Hoseok yang selalu menghantui harinya, dan sekarang Jin yang pergi dari sisinya.

Satu helaan nafas lagi, Kim Namjoon mencengkram setir mobil, lalu setelah menguatkan hati, dia mengijak pedal gas dan pergi dari sana.

Biarkan. Jin masih ingin sendirian. Begitu juga dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Jimin melangkah gontai di koridor lantai lima yang ramai saat jam istirahat makan siang, berniat menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah. Kepalanya berputar-putar bingung, moodnya juga sedang tidak baik. Itu karna Jin yang entah kenapa tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini (dia juga jarang bertemu Namjoon di rumah), dan Jungkook yang dari tadi tidak mau lepas dari Taehyung, sejak pagi mereka terus bergandengan, Jimin jadi tidak punya teman. Hal lain juga yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah sikap Min Yoongi beberapa malam yang lalu, dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa; sedih? Marah? Merasa dipermalukan? Atau malah lega karena Jimin masih terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal _itu_. yang jelas, sejak malam itu, Min Yoongi tak pernah menampakkan diri lagi di depan jimin yang membuat gadis itu semakin merana.

Jimin merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya ketika membuka pintu atap, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berada di tempat itu, duduk bersama Jin dan Jungkook untuk main gitar atau sekedar belajar bersama, atau menikmati jam pelajaran kosong karena guru-guru sedang rapat, atau sebagainya yang biasa dilakukan para siswa SMA, sebelum para pangeran ini mengusik hidup mereka.

Jimin bersandar di tembok pembatas, menatap langit yang siang itu sangat cerah tanpa awan, matahari bersinar gagah perkasa di atas sana, untung saja selalu ada gentong air _orens_ yang menaungi mereka dari terpaan sinar panas itu. Sekali lagi angin bertiup menyibak surai brunnete-nya, juga rok seragamnya. Tapi Jimin menikmati itu, dia senang punya waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan masalahnya seperti ini, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dia merindukan teman-temannya.

Merasa tidak mood untuk menerima pelajaran sejarah setelah jam istirahat selesai, Jimin memilih mengambil gitar di ruang klub seni dan membawanya ke atap. Mungkin bermain gitar bisa memperbaiki mood-nya.

Dan memang benar, Jimin menikmati waktunya sendirian dengan gitar, memainkann beberapa lagu sampai tak menyadari bahwa bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan matahari mulai bergeser ke barat. Jimin mengusap jarinya yang sakit karena terlalu lama menekan senar lalu menarik nafas panjang. Apapun yang dia lakukan, tetap saja sikap Min Yoongi selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Aku harus bicara padanya" gumam Jimin pada dirinya sendiri, lalu sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tapi aku harus bilang apa? Kenapa meninggalkanku? Kenapa berhenti? Tidakkah aku terdengar seperti maniak? Haish.."

Jimin memainkan beberapa nada lagi di gitarnya dengan suasana hati yang semakin buruk dari tadi siang. Dia menengadah menatap langit dan menyadari bahwa sudah ada semburat kemerahan menghiasi sang biru di atas sana, berarti dia tidak boleh ada disini lagi. bergegas berkemas, Jimin langsung tak bisa bergerak mendengar suara familiar masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

"Hai Aphrodite"

Dan Jimin hanya bisa menoleh dengan kaget pada seorang pria tinggi dengan seragam putih-putih yang kini mendekatinya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

* * *

Kim Namjoon duduk di tengah perpustakaan pribadinya dengan buku di tangan. Buku itu terbuka lebar tapi matanya tak benar-benar membaca, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Terlalu banyak pikiran hingga ia tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini. Namjoon menggeleng, lalu memutuskan bangkit dari sana setelah meneguk segelas brendy di meja. Matanya menangkap pemandangan tempat tidurnya sendiri, lalu tertawa miris memikirkan bahwa harusnya Jin ada disana, meringkuk mencari kehangatan di bawah selimut.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Namjoon berjalan keluar dan berhenti ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sosok Jung Hoseok yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung. Lelaki itu melambai pada pasangan termuda di kerajaan lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

Namjoon berbalik, sebisa mungkin tak ingin bertemu lelaki itu. sudah beberapa hari ini sejak Jin kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, Namjoon selalu menghindari Hoseok bahkan saat pertemuan keluarga dua hari lalu.

Hoseok sering sekali main bersama Taehyung juga Jungkook, dan hal itu membuatnya selalu berada di lingkungan rumah, membuat Namjoon tak punya pilihan lain selain mengunci diri di kamar. Dia benar-benar tak bisa bersitatap dengan Hoseok tanpa memikirkan keinginan untuk memeluk namja itu, juga memuja betapa indahnya Jung Hoseok saat tertawa. Namjoon tak boleh melakukan itu saat Jin tak ada. Dia merasa berkhianat dan itu tidak dibolehkan. Pengkhianatan akan melemahkan holder dan itu juga berarti melemahkan dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah utama, naik hingga lantai tertinggi. Dia duduk dalam keremangan, menatap malam yang hampir tiba dari kaca bundar besar di loteng. Mengutuk dalam hati kenapa dia bisa melihat Hoseok dari situ, lelaki itu duduk di bagian depan mobilnya yang terparkir di jalanan, sepertinya sedang menelpon seseorang.

Disaat Namjoon sibuk mematai Hoseok di bawah sana, sang objek tiba-tiba mengusap tengkuk dengan ponsel yang masih tertempel di telinga. Sedetik kemudian, Hoseok memandang ke arah kaca bundar di gedung tertinggi dan dahi Namjoon berkerut ketika menyadari bahwa Hoseok seperti sedang balik menatapnya, padahal kaca itu adalah jenis kaca yang orang dari luar tak bisa melihat kedalam. Lalu kenapa?

Kemudian, Namjoon merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, bukan karna Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya dari sana, tapi karna ada sesuatu –atau seseorang di belakangnya.

Namjoon menoleh dengan cepat. Tak ada apa-apa. Atau Namjoon tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tempat itu gelap, satu-satunya pencahayaan datang dari kaca besar bundar di depannya, tapi malam mulai turun dan meminimalkan penerangan.

Namjoon bangkit. Dia yakin ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya. Namjoon menoleh ke jalanan, Hoseok sudah tidak menatap kaca itu lagi, dia berbicara di telpon tapi sesekali mengerling ke atas sana. Berarti bukan Hoseok. Berarti perasaan sedang di tatap ini berasal dari kegelapan. Namjoon mengaktifkan mata grim-nya, kedua obsidian itu berubah lebih kelam dari mata manusianya. Menatap nyalang mencari siapapun yang berani memakai kegelapan untuk bersembunyi darinya.

Lelaki itu melangkah perlahan, menyelidik sudut-sudut ruangan. Sedangkan ujung jari-jarinya berdenyut karena kuku-kuku tajam grim mulai mencuat pelan-pelan. Namjoon sedang dalam mode siap serang.

Ruangan itu terlalu hening, hingga Namjoon merasa kemampuan indera pendengarannnya naik drastis. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri, berdegup cukup kencang karena perasaan sedang ditatap ini. Namjoon tak mendengar suara detak jantung lain, berarti jelas sekali seseorang yang sedang memasang mata padanya adalah vampir, karena vampir tidak memiliki detak jantung.

Nafasnya tercekat mendapati hal yang dicarinya. Sepasang mata sedang menatapnya dari balik tumpukan kardus bekas di sudut. Namjoon tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya mata yang melotot dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik kardus. Kerutan di sudut mata itu memberitahu Namjoon bahwa seseorang itu sedang menyeringai.

"apa maumu?" Namjoon bersuara begitu dalam mengancam. Dia tidak takut, hanya saja entah kenapa tatapan itu membuatnya kaku.

Sosok itu tak menjawab, masih menyeringai. Dan Namjoon langsung tau bahwa seseorang itu bukan kawan. Inikah penyusup itu? tapi siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa berada di lantai tertinggi kastil? Sudah berapa lama dia disana?

Namjoon mencoba mendekat, tapi semakin dekat Namjoon semakin lebar seringaiannya membuat Namjoon sangsi.

Namjoon memutuskan mengubah wujudnya, karena dengan wujud itu Namjoon bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih.

Lelaki itu melompat ke arah lawannya, dan seketika itu juga wujudnya berubah menjadi sosok anjing hitam besar. Namun belum sempat Namjoon menyerang, seseorang itu sudah menghunuskan pisau perak dan menikam Namjoon tepat di lehernya.

Sedetik kemudian, Namjoon terjatuh dengan suara keras di lantai. Dia tidak mati tapi darah dari luka dari lehernya mulai mengucur deras dan membuat kakinya gemetar.

Mendapat celah untuk kabur, seseorang itu menyelinap keluar dari tumpukan kardus lalu bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sialan.." Bisik Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri, mengusap leher terluka dengan kaki grimnya yang berbulu, "Siapa dia? Kenapa dia cepat sekali? Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya"

Bersusah payah berdiri, Namjoon mendengar pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Jung Hoseok berdiri disana, terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Astagah, Kim Namjoon. Apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok membantu Namjoon berdiri setelah lelaki itu kembali ke wujud manusia.

Langsung saja rasa perih langsung menggerogoti lehernya, wujud grim-nya yang lebih kuat tidak terlalu merasakan, tapi tubuh manusia-nya hampir ambruk karena kehabisan darah.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Taehyung setelah kita turun dari sini," Hoseok membalikkan tubuh, menyodorkan punggungnya pada Namjoon, "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu"

"Tidak" Namjoon bersikeras berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri walaupun dia tau tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemah.

"Jangan keras kepala!" Hoseok memaksa tubuh Namjoon untuk naik ke punggungnya dan dengan cepat menggendongnya turun ke lantai dua.

Disana para pelayan sepertinya juga baru akan naik untuk mengecek atap. Mereka terkejut melihat pangeran mereka pucat tak berdaya di punggung Hoseok.

"Carikan kamar kosong" kata Hoseok lalu dengan cepat Linley yang baru muncul langsung membuka bekas kamar Jungkook.

"A-ada orang asing di dalam sini. Cepat cari" Bisik Namjoon lemah. Para pelayan itu langsung berpencar melaksanakan perintah.

Hoseok membaringkan Namjoon diatas tempat tidur dan seprai putih disana langsung dinodai merah darah. Hoseok memakai tangannya untuk menutupi lubang tusukan di leher Namjoon, sedangkan Linley bergerak keluar dari kamar memerintahkan salah satu pelayan yang tetap tinggal untuk memanggilkan Taehyung dan dia sendiri pergi mengambilkan sebaskom air dan handuk.

Walaupun bukan sepenuhnya vampir, tapi Namjoon adalah campuran dari garis keturunan vampir darah murni sehingga dia menerima kelebihan dari leluhurnya yaitu kebal terhadap luka, walaupun memang tidak sebaik Taehyung. Luka itu mulai tertutup sedikit demi sedikit tapi penyembuhannya lambat sekali hingga darah terus-terusan mengucur dari sana. Hal itu membuat Hoseok merengut tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulih lebih cepat seperti biasanya?"

"Mungkin karena _dia_ menusukku dengan pisau perak –kau tau vampir agak lemah dengan perak" jawab Namjoon tersengal menahan perih. Dia biasanya tidak merasakan sakit segampang ini, Namjoon memiliki kekuatan yang tak tertandingi, tapi entah kenapa luka yang ini rasanya sakit sekali.

" _Dia_ siapa?"

"Entahlah"

Hoseok terlihat masih ingin bertanya tapi menahannya karena Namjoon kini mulai tak bisa bicara lagi. suaranya tercekat karena luka di lehernya itu.

Tak berapa lama, Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar cepat dengan Jungkook di belakangnya. Taehyung langsung bergerak mengobati luka Namjoon sedangkan Jungkook menatap darah itu ngeri, berpegangan pada kemeja Hoseok.

Luka di leher Namjoon segera tertutup berkat Taehyung. Adiknya itu menatap Linley yang bergerak menyeka tubuh Namjoon dengan handuk basah, "Namjoon hyung harus makan daging merah untuk menambah darahnya, dan jangan beritahukan ini pada yang mulia ratu dulu"

"Tentu, yang mulia"

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Linley keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. meninggalkan mereka dalam diam.

Namjoon berusaha duduk, bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dan Taehyung membantunya. Tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung menatapnya sebal.

"Apa?" kata Namjoon berusaha melepas kemejanya yang basah dengan darah, "Aku tidak tau siapa dia. Pergerakannya cepat sekali, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan lukaku tidak bisa sembuh dengan cepat karena dia menusukku dengan perak. Aku tidak biasa kalah dan kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan memotong lehernya"

"Bukan itu yang membuatku kesal, dan Lukamu tidak sembuh dengan cepat bukan karena perak, hyung" sembur Taehyung membuat Namjoon mengerutkan dahi.

"Mana holdermu?" pertanyaan Taehyung langsung menutup mulut Namjoon yang baru akan memarahi adiknya karena berani sekali kesal padanya. Maksudnya, Kim Namjoon adalah pewaris tahta dan dia tidak suka diomeli.

"Mana holdermu, hyung?" Tak menyerah, Taehyung terus mendesak Namjoon dengan pertanyaan yang sama dan Namjoon tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Hanya satu kata yang lolos dari bibirnya dengan begitu lirih, "Pulang…"

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga –Apa ini masalah komitmen?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Namjoon sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Taehyung –dan Hoseok. Namjoon bisa merasakan Hoseok sedang menatapnya intens.

"Hyung!" Taehyung menghela nafas sekali lagi, tak mengerti dengan sikap kakaknya ini, "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi aku rasa kau tau bahwa hatimu tidak boleh berpaling dari holdermu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia kelemahanmu dan tubuhmu akan menjadi lebih lemah jika hatimu goyah padanya. _Holder_ itu ikatan yang rumit, hyung, kau tidak boleh semabarangan begini. Kalau kau tidak bisa bertahan padanya, ganti saja holdermu. Bulan purnama sudah dekat"

"Holder bisa diganti?" suara Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh padanya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk."kami bisa mengganti holder jika tidak cocok. Bukan hanya soal perasaan tapi ada beberapa holder yang malah membuat tuannya lebih lemah. Itu bisa karna Holdernya mengidap penyakit parah atau yaah –kau tau, tidak bisa bertahan pada satu orang. Maka dari itu kami menyelidiki kalian sebelum memberitahu tentang ini. Holder itu tidak boleh sembarangan, harus sehat –dan seksi" Taehyung mengedip pada Jungkook dan langsung mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Hoseok di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku soal itu" ujar Jungkook cemberut

"Well, aku tidak pernah berniat menggantimu, sayang. Jadi aku pikir tidak perlu mengatakannya. lagipula ritual pelepasan holder itu rumit sekali, aku tidak bisa menghafal urutannya bahkan setelah seratus tahun belajar."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar kata-kata manis itu. Taehyung selalu tau cara menyenangkannya.

"Jadi, hyung –" Taehyung kembali fokus pada kakaknya, " –Jangan jauh-jauh dari holdermu atau kau akan semakin lemah. Makhluk seperti kita dan _holder_ bagaikan ponsel dan baterainya, Kita adalah ponsel dan holder adalah baterai, lihat apa yang terjadi saat baterai dicabut dari ponsel? Mati –Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengan Jin noona, tapi jika tidak cocok, ganti secepat mungkin. Gerhana tidak akan menunggumu. Oke? Aku pergi"

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan keluar kamar dengan tangan Jungkook dalam genggamannya, "Aku akan berkeliling untuk mencari orang asing yang menyerangmu sekaligus berpatroli. Kau istirahatlah –Hoseok hyung, kau bisa menjaganya kan?"

"tentu" Hoseok tersenyum. memandangi pintu setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi.

Mereka akhirnya terjebak dalam diam. Hoseok duduk di tempat tidur sambil memandangi Namjoon sedangkan Namjoon sendiri menatap ke arah berbeda. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bersitatap dengan pemuda itu.

Hoseok menghela nafas sambil menggoyangkan kaki dalam ritme berantakan, mematai pakaian Namjoon yang dikotori noda merah darah, "jadi siapa _dia_?"

Hoseok akhirnya bersuara lebih dulu dan suara itu membuat Namjoon refleks menoleh padanya. Namjoon menjawab dengan gelengan lemah, "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tau. Aku tidak lihat wajahnya"

Mereka terdiam lagi, Hoseok bahkan mengutuk semua kecanggungan itu. Memang, sudah lama mereka tidak berduaan dalam suasana seperti ini, beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka berduaan dengan Hoseok yang memaksa menciumi Namjoon dan Hoseok merasa akan lebih mudah jika Namjoon berteriak padanya seperti waktu itu. Namjoon yang kaku seperti ini membuatnya gugup.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jin?" Hoseok tidak tau kenapa Namjoon berpaling saat dia menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Tolong. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini"

Hoseok merapatkan bibirnya, mengerti bahwa dia salah memilih topik. Tapi dari reaksi Namjoon, dia tau hubungan Namjoon dan Jin sedang tidak baik.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku? Kupikir tadi kau mau pulang" Tanya Namjoon, mencoba mencairkan suasana sekaligus mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Hoseok mengangguk, "Memang. Tapi aku ingin ketemu Jimin sebelum pulang, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Lalu aku mendengar ribut-ribut di atas. Aku naik kesana dan menemukanmu"

"Kau tidak lihat seseorang lari keluar?"

Hoseok terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng ragu, "Entahlah. Mungkin aku sekilas melihat sesuatu lewat di dekat gudang atap, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Aku terfokus pada suara rintihanmu"

"Aku tidak merintih"

"Kau merintih, Joonie, akui saja. Kau kesakitan., dan itu bukan dirimu yang biasanya"

Namjoon memilih tak membantah. Mungkin Taehyung benar, kepergian Jin membuatnya semakin lemah. Tapi dirinya dan Jin sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk bersama sekarang, jadi biarlah. Mungkin sekarang Namjoon akan memilih untuk menghindari pertarungan atau semacamnya, setidaknya sampai masalahnya dengan Jin selesai. Atau mungkin, sampai ia yakin bahwa Jin memanglah yang harus berdiri di sampingnya, memegang kelemahannya.

Dan masalah Jung Hoseok…

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Permintaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Namjoon tanpa bisa di cegah. Dia segera menyesali pertanyaan itu karena Hoseok sudah menatapnya tak percaya; matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka seperti berkata _apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?_

Tapi kemudian Hoseok tertawa dan merentangkan tangannya, "tentu, kemarilah"

Dengan ragu Namjoon maju, meraih tubuh Hoseok yang ramping dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Hoseok tertawa sengau, "Wow, pelan-pelan Namjoonie, Kau membuatku sesak"

Namjoon bergumam _maaf_ dan menikmati hangat pelukan itu dalam diam. Membiarkan segala yang dirasanya tentang Jung Hoseok tersalurkan; rindunya, penasarannya, semuanya. Membayangkan segenap hal manis yang mereka lalui dulu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin dan manis di saat bersamaan, menghayati setiap belaian tangan itu di rambut dan punggungnya. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya semakin lama semakin rapuh, dan gadis di tempat lain di bumi sedang kesakitan; dadanya sakit seperti seseorang sedang meremas jantungnya, kakinya gemetar sampai-sampai ia tak mampu berdiri. Gadis itu berusaha naik ke tempat tidurnya dan meringkuk disana menahan sakit yang bahkan dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa. Gadis itu adalah Kim Seokjin.

Seperti yang dikatakan Taehyung, Holder adalah ikatan yang rumit, dan harusnya Namjoon mengerti bahwa dia tidak boleh sembarangan dengan ikatan seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

"Jay?"

Vampir muda yang mengenakan seragam putih-putih itu tertawa melihat keterkejutan di wajah Jimin. Gadis itu manis sekali saat sedang bingung apakah dia harus meletakkan gitarnya dan segera pergi dari sana, ataukah menyambut Jay layaknya teman yang sudah tidak bertemu beberapa hari.

Jay memutuskan duduk di samping Jimin, menarik gitar dari pangkuan gadis itu dan memainkan beberapa nada random, "Merindukanku?" katanya

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu" Jay tertawa, meletakkan gitar di lantai dan memperbaiki letak kursi yang dia duduki agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jimin, "Kau tidak pernah muncul lagi di perpustakaan, dan aku juga banyak sekali tugas. Mau sekolah manusia ataupun vampir, yang namanya sekolah tetaplah sekolah. Para guru itu senang sekali menyiksa muridnya"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar curhatan tiba-tiba itu, memperhatikan raut wajah Jay untuk menemukan beberapa tanda yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa Jay adalah vampir jahat. Tapi Jimin tak menemukan itu, dia malah menjumpai raut kesal seorang teman yang kehilangan waktu bebas untuk bertemu. Jadi gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Jay di depannya, tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertawa begitu lega.

"Kau merindukanku juga?" Jay mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dari pelukan itu dan Jimin membiarkannya, hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bulan November sudah dekat," Kata Jay.

Jimin melepaskan pelukan lalu mengangkat dua tangannya ke udara, "Yeah! kita akan melihat Andromeda!"

Jay menertawakan bagaimana suasana hati gadis itu berubah drastis. Jay tau, sebelum dia datang tadi, Jimin sedang resah akan sesuatu dan dia senang melihat Jimin bisa terlihat begitu bersemangat sekarang. Bintang-bintang memang tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Eoh…" Jimin menunjuk langit yang kemerahan perlahan turun digantikan malam, "Masih terang. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah kubilang vampir jaman sekarang sudah bisa bertahan di bawah mentari" Jay menjawab, bersandar di kursinya dan mematai sekeliling, "Ayo pindah ke perpustakaan. Pukul delapan nanti yang mulia ratu dan beberapa anggota dewan akan rapat disini"

Jimin menengok arloji di pergelangan tangannya, "Sekarang baru setengah enam"

"Waktu akan berlalu dengan cepat saat kita bersama"

Jimin tertawa mendengar itu, mengagumi bagaimana buku-buku bisa membuat waktu melupakan mereka "Kau benar. Ayo"

Jay membantu Jimin membawakan gitarnya, beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi ke perpustakaan.

.

"Hmmmmmm"

Jay tertawa dalam diam melihat Jimin yang menggumam panjang saat sedang mencari buku yang bagus di rak perpustakaan. Dirinya sendiri sudah membuka-buka buku tentang budaya, merasa tidak tertarik, meletakkannya lagi di rak dan mencari yang lain.

"Apa perbedaan vampir dan Dracula, Jay?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat Jay menoleh, mendapati gadis itu membuka buku tebal tentang makhluk mitos.

"Dracula pasti vampir, tapi vampir belum tentu Dracula"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi mendapatkan penjelasan singkat dan padat itu, sayangnya tidak terlalu jelas jadi Jimin bertanya, "Maksudnya?"

"Kau ini benar-benar suka buku, _gak sih_?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, semakin bingung.

Jay tertawa dan menarik tangan Jimin agar mereka duduk di sofa merah. Jay mengambil buku ditangan Jimin, membukanya di halaman tertentu lalu meletakkan buku itu di pangkuan.

"Dracula itu tokoh fiksi karangan Bram Stoker dalam novelnya yang berjudul _Dracula_ , terbit tahun 1897. Dracula adalah vampir yang bernama Count Dracula," Jimin mengambil buku di pangkuannya sambil cemberut mendengarkan penjelasan Jay, "Count Dracula adalah vampir bangsawan Eropa yang tinggal di Transylvania, Rumania. Dalam novel itu, Dracula digambarkan sebagai seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh seperti manusia, hanya saja kulitnya sangat pucat, giginya sangat putih, bibirnya merah, hidung mancung, tubuh tinggi menjulang dan wajahnya terlihat berbentuk lancip"

Jimin mengerling Jay yang mengedip-ngedip, mencoba melakukan _aegyo_ padanya setelah penjelasan itu, bukannya gemas Jimin malah merasa tiba-tiba saja Jay terlihat lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya, "Ciri-cirinya seperti dirimu"

"Memang" Jay tergelak keras sekali, "Dracula memang vampir, Jim. Makanya aku bilang Dracula pasti vampir tapi vampir belum tentu Dracula. Vampir adalah makhluknya, Dracula hanyalah nama"

Jimin mengangguk, diam-diam mengagumi pengetahuan Jay. Vampir muda itu tau banyak hal, mungkin karena dia sudah hidup lebih lama dari Jimin dan sudah membaca lebih banyak buku.

"Kau tau apa kelemahan Dracula?"

Jimin menggeleng, memilih mendengarkan penjelasan Jay dari pada membaca.

"Dracula menjadi lemah sesaat sebelum matahari terbit dan matahari tenggelam"

Jay tersenyum melihat Jimin yang mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir mengerucut lelah, dia bergerak menyapu puncak kepala gadis itu dan bertanya, "Kau mau pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu, kau terlihat payah. Sepertinya tidak seru bicara tentang sesuatu saat Park Jimin sedang lelah begini"

Jimin tersenyum minta maaf, dia terlalu banyak pikiran, "Kau akan mengantarku kali ini? kelasmu?"

Jay mengerling arloji di balik jas putihnya, "Kelasku masih satu jam lagi, kurasa akan ada cukup banyak waktu untuk mengantarmu"

"Oke"

.

Mereka pulang dalam diam, Jimin terlalu banyak pikiran dan Jay mencoba untuk tidak mengusiknya, tapi pria itu berusaha menjaganya saat Jimin tiba-tiba melamun. Bahkan Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju rumah keluarga vampir, berhenti di depan gerbangnya yang besar dan lebar lalu saling berhadapan. Jay melambai untuk berpamitan tapi Jimin menahan ujung jas di bagian tangan untuk mencegahnya pergi

"Jay.."

"Hm?" Jay menatap tangan Jimin di pakaiannya, dicengkram kuat seperti tak ingin ditinggalkan "Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Jimin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu. tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dia merasa nyaman saat Jay disisinya, beberapa kali merasa senang saat Jay berhasil membuatnya tidak memikirkan masalahnya.

Tapi Jimin tak ingin menyampaikan bahwa dia ingin Jay tetap tinggal, karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jay Waterson tidak mungkin diterima di dalam kastil selama Min Yoongi ada di sana.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Lady Laurel" Jimin akhirnya mengungkit masalah beberapa hari lalu, membuat Jay terdiam beberapa saat, lalu kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan; sedih? Kecewa? Merasa bersalah? Entahlah.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekati Jimin, membungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan gadis itu, menyentuhkan hidung mereka berdua sesaat lalu mengangkat tangan, mengusap puncak kepala Jimin dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Dengar," bisiknya di depan wajah Jimin."Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kumohon, _percaya padaku_. Oke?"

Jimin mengangguk, mata mereka saling bertatapan intens, menyelami makna tatapan masing-masing dalam keheningan. Jimin menyukai bagaimana netra biru itu mengawasi setiap inchi wajahnya, menikmati nafas dingin yang menyapu indera perasanya, dan mengagumi cara lelaki itu tersenyum melihat anggukannya.

Sesaat kemudian mereka mendengar gerbang besi di belakang mereka di ketuk dengan sesuatu yang keras, menimbulkan bunyi _teng_ yang memekakkan. Jimin menoleh dan menemukan Min Yoongi bersama Taehyung serta Jungkook berdiri di ambang gerbang. Jungkook berdiri di belakang Taehyung, menggenggam lengan kekasihnya erat, dan Taehyung menatap Jimin dan Jay penuh tanya. Sedangkan Min Yoongi, pelaku yang mengetukkan sebuah batu ke gerbang, melipat tangannya di dada dengan dagu terangkat, menatap mereka dingin.

Jay menyeringai, kembali pada posisi membungkuknya, meletakkan tangan di bahu Jimin lalu berbisik, "Yah mampus _deh_ " membuat Jimin terkikik.

Jay menyedipkan matanya pada Jimin, mengerling Yoongi sekali lagi lalu bebisik, "Aku pergi. _dah_ " kemudian melesat pergi setelah melambai satu kali.

Jimin berbalik, berjalan melewati tiga orang itu dengan tenang –atau, mencoba tenang, karna tangannya sudah mencengkram rok seragam dengan kuat dan kakinya sudah ingin melangkah cepat, untuk melarikan diri dari tatapan dingin Yoongi.

"Park Jimin, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Suara Yoongi membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungguh Jimin ingin berteriak di depan wajah Yoongi bahwa _AKU JUGA PUNYA HAL YANG INGIN KUBICARAKAN DENGANMU, BRENGSEK_. Tapi Jimin sedang lelah, dan dia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran. Jadi gadis itu hanya menghela nafas berat lalu berkata, "Nanti saja, aku ingin istirahat"

Jimin segera berjalan lagi, mendahului mereka.

Taehyung menatap kakaknya, menepuk pundaknya dua kali, "Nanti saja bicaranya. Kalian malah akan bertengkar"

"Aku tidak suka menunggu" Yoongi mengambil langkah untuk menyusul Jimin, meninggalkan Taehyung yang menggelengkan kepala, setengah prihatin setengah kesal.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kakak-kakakku ini. kenapa mereka tidak ingin hidup tenang? Tidak Namjoon hyung, tidak Yoongi hyung, maunya bertengkar saja" Taehyung mengerling Jungkook di belakang pundaknya, gadis itu sedang tertawa akan kata-katanya.

"Well, aku beruntung karena kau yang memilihku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan tahan dengan tipe seperti Yoongi oppa dan Namjoon oppa"

Taehyung bergerak memeluk kekasihnya, "Tidak sayang, aku yang beruntung karena menemukanmu. Karena –astagah, Jeon Jungkook menjadi milik Kim Taehyung itu sesuatu sekali. Pasangan di manapun di dunia ini harus iri pada kita, bahkan Romeo dan Juliet sekalipun"

Jungkook semakin tertawa, mencubit pelan pinggang Taehyung, "Sudahlah, Aku pikir kau mengajakku untuk berpatroli"

"Memang –Berpatroli ke hatimu"

"Oh, Kau mulai lagi."

.

.

"Nanti Min Yoongi, kumohon" Jimin menyentak tangan Yoongi yang menahan lengannya di tangga.

"Kita bicara sekarang"

Jimin tidak bisa melawan ketika Yoongi menarik tangannya, masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin di lantai dua. lelaki itu menutup pintu dan mendorong Jimin hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di seberang kamar. Jimin mengaduh, tidak bisa melawan. Pasalnya Yoongi sudah menahan bahunya agar dia tetap bersandar di material kokoh itu, bicara begitu dekat hingga Jimin bisa merasakan nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Park Jimin, kau tidak boleh bertemu Jay lagi"

Jimin menghela nafas, "Aku lelah, Yoongi. Nanti saja, oke?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan diri _sih_? Baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu, kau sudah ingin menemuinya lagi. kau menyukainya?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau ingin kita bicara kan? Baiklah," Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi, menyentak tangan pria itu dari bahunya hingga mundur beberapa langkah, "Jay temanku, Min Yoongi, satu-satunya. Sahabat-sahabatku tidak pernah lagi punya waktu untukku karena mereka sibuk dengan percintaan masing-masing. Aku hanya punya kau disini, Yoongi, tapi kau malah membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berharap padamu, kau membingungkan; kau bisa tiba-tiba begitu manis, bilang menginginkanku, menciumku, mencumbuku, lalu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan aku, mempermalukanku. Dan Jay selalu muncul untuk menenangkan aku. lalu aku sadar, bahwa aku hanya punya Jay untukku bersandar, bukan dirimu."

"Jim…" Yoongi mencoba meraih pundak Jimin lagi, tapi gadis itu menepisnya.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan aku, biarkan aku pulang. Hapus ingatanku atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Walaupun nanti aku akan tetap menyukaimu saat kita bertemu di sekolah, sungguh, tidak masalah. Setidaknya nanti aku tau bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihmu, tidak seperti sekarang; aku seperti menggenggammu tapi ternyata tidak." Jimin mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan punggung tangannya, "Aku lelah jatuh cinta sendiri, Min Yoongi. Aku ingin meninggalkan semua kegilaan ini, aku ingin hidupku yang lama, aku ingin meninggalkanmu–"

Kata-kata Jimin terhenti, menahan nafas saat Yoongi langsung memeluknya erat hingga sesak, berbisik lirih di telinganya, " _Jangan tinggalkan aku…_ "

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Oh, hai. Omaigad maaf telat.

Saya mau nyanyi dulu; _kau masih gadis atau sudah jandaaaaa~_ well, saya sempet baca review yang bilang kalo Jungkook sama Jin sudah tidak gadis. Saya ngakak, sumpah. Kesian banget mereka berdua dipertanyakan kegadisannya. Halah, apaan. Tapi selama mereka perempuan, mereka gadis kok. Hihihi.

Dengan TTAI chap 12 ini saya mau mengumumkan, halah, bahwa saya **hiatus**. Hahaha.  
ga sepenuhnya hiatus sih, Cuma mungkin saya akan lama-lama updatenya, mungkin sebulan sekali atau sebulan dua kali. Walaupun ditagih kek, diteror kek, apa kek, terserah. Hahahaha.

Ini karena kesehatan saya mulai terganggu, hehe, saya minta maaf sama sahabat saya yang selalu negur, "tar sakit, baru tau rasa" karena saya selalu ga dengerin dia akhirnya saya sakit beneran. Dokter bilang saya terlalu suka multitasking, belom kelar kerjaan satu malah nambah kerjaan lain dan akhirnya secara ga sadar bikin saya stress, dan dari stress itulah penyakit-penyakit ini mulai bermunculan, wkwk. Saya selalu merasa bahagia saat menulis, halah, tapi karna saya kebanyakan nulis akhirnya mulai cepat pusing. Ini saya jadi curhat. Pokoknya gitulah.

TTAI tetap akan jalan, tapi mungkin pelan-pelan. Ditungguin gak ya? hehe.

Oke well. Review ya..

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_

[Instagram – **Kaspernim** ] Ayo nyampah BTS bareng!


	13. Chapter 13

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, GS, OC, **_mature content_**

© **Red Casper**

* * *

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

Suara serak Min Yoongi menahan semua kata yang ingin Jimin keluarkan dari bibirnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menengadah, menatap langit-langit dengan Yoongi yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dia sudah bosan dengan permainan tarik ulur ini, tapi ketika Min Yoongi memeluknya, Park Jimin tidak pernah punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Jimin tak pernah bisa menolak Min Yoongi dan itu menyebalkan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jim –" Yoongi melepaskan pelukan, menangkup wajah gadis itu dan menatapnya tepat ke dalam matanya yang basah, "Sungguh. Aku menyayangimu –maafkan aku. aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkanmu atau mempermalukanmu, sayang –dengarkan aku, Park Jimin"

Jimin mencoba lepas dari pegangan Yoongi, dari awal Jimin sudah katakan bahwa dirinya lelah, ingin istirahat. Dan permintaan maaf Yoongi sama sekali tak membantu.

" –Dengarkan, aku. kumohon" Yoongi memeluk punggung Jimin saat gadis itu berbalik, menghirup wangi dari rambut brunnete-nya dan menahan segala pergerakannya, "aku menginginkanmu, Park Jimin. Malam itu aku hanya terlalu takut menyakitimu" Yoongi membawa tubuh Jimin berbalik, menghadap padanya lalu mengecup kedua mata tertutup gadis itu, "Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku –tapi aku butuh waktu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dan sekali lagi Jimin tak pernah punya pilihan selain mengangguk dan membiarkan Yoongi memeluknya lagi. Jimin hanya terlalu lelah berargumen, dia ingin tidur.

.

.

* * *

Kim Seokjin meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tangan di dada, menahan sakit yang datang tiba-tiba itu. sakit sekali sampai rasanya jantung di dalam sana bisa berhenti berdetak kapan saja. Gadis itu berkeringat banyak sekali, perutnya melilit dan kakinya kebas. Sesaat Seokjin tidak bisa merasakan lagi tubuhnya; dia mati rasa.

"Namjoon- _ah_ ," Seokjin menggumamkan nama itu tanpa sadar. Meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya saat sakit di dadanya semakin menyiksa.

Saat dia mulai tak bisa bernafas, tiba-tiba dia kembali dapat merasakan tubuhnya, kebas di kakinya berlahan menjadi keram lalu menghilang. Seokjin bisa kembali bernafas dengan benar lalu sakit di dadanya perlahan memudar. Ketika itu terjadi nama Namjoon lagi yang muncul di kepalanya, dan Seokjin tak tau kenapa sekarang dia begitu merindukan Namjoon, ingin memeluknya dan menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya. Kim Seokjin ingin kembali pada Kim Namjoon sekarang juga, padahal dia yakin masih butuh beberapa waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hubungan mereka.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Seokjin tak tahu. Dia merasa tiba-tiba Jung Hoseok atau siapapun bukanlah lagi sebuah masalah besar. Mendadak semua perkara ini terasa begitu sepele untuk dipermasalahkan. Seokjin membiarkan tubuh lemasnya yang tadi sempat sakit telentang di atas kasur, pikirannya melayang, nafasnya teratur.

"Namjoon- _ah_ "

.

.

Kim Namjoon sejenak terbuai oleh sentuhan itu, memeluk pinggang Jung Hoseok dengan erat untuk melampiaskan segala kegundahannya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin memang benar, Namjoon masih _penasaran_ tentang Jung Hoseok-nya yang kembali; hatinya terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya dipeluk pemuda itu lagi, bagaimana rasanya memiliki kehangatan seorang Jung Hoseok lagi. tapi akhirnya tetap ada sesuatu yang kurang; hatinya menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak bisa ditemukannya dalam rengkuhan Jung Hoseok.

Lalu, saat menyadarinya, Namjoon bersandar di pundak lelaki itu, berbisik di tengah rasa sakit yang entah datang dari mana, "Hoseok- _ah. A_ ku… rindu…"

"Apa?" Hoseok menghentikan belaian di punggung Namjoon, mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang ingin di katakannya.

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan kepalanya di telinga Hoseok, berbisik lirih, "Aku merindukannya, Bagaimana ini?"

Hoseok terdiam, mencerna dengan baik kata-kata itu, hingga sebuah nama meluncur dari tenggorokannya dengan sangat enggan, "Kim Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengangguk, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil menatap Hoseok dengan mata sayu ingin menangis, "Menurutmu kalau aku datang, dia tidak akan mengusirku?"

Hoseok sekuat tenaga menarik senyuman di bibirnya, berharap itu terlihat tulus di mata Namjoon, "Kau harus mencoba kan?"

"Menurutmu aku harus kesana?"

Hoseok mengangguk, menambah lebar senyumnya.

Namjoon terlihat berpikir beberapa saat, lalu menatap Hoseok, bergerak memegang tangan pemuda itu, "Hoseok- _ah_. Aku tidak ingin curiga terus padamu, aku ingin berdamai dengan semua ini termasuk perasaanku. Aku akan percaya padamu, sekali lagi. tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan hatiku, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu. Aku tidak main-main tentang aku bilang aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain; aku mencintainya,"

Hoseok memberi jeda, menunggu kata lain yang ingin diucapkan Namjoon, setelah itu dia tertawa pelan sambil berkata, "Aku tidak pernah lagi memintamu kembali, Namjoon- _ah_. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasa di sekitarmu, aku menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu, karena aku tau aku tidak bisa memilikimu lagi"

Namjoon tertawa, masih menggenggam tangan Hoseok, "Aku melakukan hal yang sama, kau tau. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, rasanya aneh sekali karena kau _kembali_ tapi aku tak pernah bisa menatapmu, ada sesuatu tentang dirimu yang membuatku memberontak di dalam sini" Namjoon menepuk dada kirinya dua kali, "kadang dia membuatku ingin menerkammu setiap melihatmu –" Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya, " –kadang dia membisikkan betapa kau menghancurkan ku dulu, membuatku membencimu"

Hoseok mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya lalu berdehem, "Kau harus berdamai dengan hatimu"

"Aku melakukannya. Aku berdamai dengan perasaanku tentangmu. Aku tak mau tersiksa karena selalu ingin menyapamu seperti dulu tapi terus-terusan menahannya. Aku ingin hidup tenang, melepaskan semua dendam dan sakit hati ini. aku –" Namjoon menertawakan dirinya sendiri, " –ingin seperti Taehyung yang selalu bisa mengobati hatinya sendiri. Dia memaafkanmu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, dia hidup dengan sangat baik. Aku iri"

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

Namjoon tersenyum, memeluk Hoseok lagi bahkan sempat menggigit bahunya membuat pemuda itu mengaduh dan meninju perut Namjoon, "Astagah, kau masih suka menggigit?" Hoseok mendelik saat mereka saling melepaskan diri, mengusap pundaknya.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu sambil merapatkan bibirnya dengan senyum simpul "Well, menggigit itu menyenangkan"

Hoseok masih mengusap bahunya. Menggumamkan "Dasar Anjing" dengan keras.

"Yah! Kau mengataiku?" Namjoon membelalak, mengangkat tangan untuk menepuk kepala Jung Hoseok. Pelan tapi cukup membuat pemuda vampir itu meringis.

"Memangnya kau bukan anjing? Grim kan anjing"

"Tapi itu terdengar kasar sekali, sialan"

"Aku memang bermaksud kasar"

Mereka terdiam, lalu tersenyum lagi pada masing-masing, merasa lega karena mereka bisa melakukan hal yang selalu mereka lakukan dulu. Jung Hoseok yang selalu menggoda, menjahili, bahkan mengatai. Dan Kim Namjoon yang pasti membalas semua itu dengan sedikit pukulan dan beberapa jitakan –seperti dulu, dalam batas teman.

Hoseok bergerak lebih dulu, walaupun masih canggung, dia menepuk lengan Namjoon kuat-kuat, "Pergilah, _dude_. Kurasa Jin menunggumu menjemputnya"

Namjoon beranjak dari tempat tidur. Begitu juga Hoseok. Dia menyadari pakaian Namjoon yang masih bersimbah darah, dalam artian sebenarnya, warna biru muda disana berubah merah mengerikan. Hoseok melepas mantel coklatnya dan menyodorkannya pada Namjoon, "Bajumu berantakan, pakai ini –aku kenal sekali dirimu, Kim Namjoon. Kau tidak akan mau kembali ke kamar hanya untuk mengganti baju, padahal di luar sana seseorang yang kau cintai sedang menunggu"

Namjoon tertawa, sekeras yang ia bisa dan ternyata itu terasa begitu melegakan. Dia membiarkan Hoseok membantunya memakai mantel itu, lalu memeluk Hoseok lagi, "Terima kasih. Kau harus berhenti meminjami kami bajumu. Beberapa minggu lalu, kau memberikan jaketmu pada Taehyung kan?"

Hoseok ikut tertawa sambil mengangguk, "Yah, kurasa aku akan mulai meminta bayaran untuk pakaian-pakaianku"

Untuk terakhir kali, Namjoon tersenyum, menatap Hoseok intens lalu memeluknya. Mungkin Namjoon terlalu banyak memeluk pemuda itu. Namjoon berbisik di tengah perasaan yang menggebu-gebu tentang Seokjin, "Aku mencintainya, Hoseok-ah, Aku sangat mencintainya". Tak sabar untuk menemui gadis itu. meminta maaf dan membawanya kembali ke sisinya. Dia ingin Seokjin yang memegang kelemahan Kim Namjoon –selamanya.

Hoseok membalas pelukan itu sejenak, lalu segera mendorong Namjoon, tertawa sambil menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal. Pemuda tu sama sekali tidak mau menatap wajah Namjoon yang terlihat bahagia dengan sangat jelas "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? pergilah, dasar bodoh"

Namjoon lalu berlari dengan kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa begitu segar dan langkahnya menjadi begitu ringan. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang kemudian menghapus senyuman di wajahnya, terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menangkup wajahnya sendiri, berbisik sedih, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon- _ah_ "

.

.

Jin sedang melipat beberapa pakaian yang tadi di keluarkan dari dalam lemari, hanya beberapa. Untuk di taruhnya di dalam tas bersama benda lain yang berharga, seperti pita rambut dan beberapa ramyun –itu barang berharga, menurut Jin. Dia akan pulang, pada Namjoon. Memikirkannya saja membuat Seokjin tersenyum senang. Walaupun begitu dia masih memikirkan apakah dia yang harus minta maaf duluan, maksudnya, wanita kan tidak pernah minta maaf duluan karena _Who run the world? Girls.!_

Mengabaikan itu, Seokjin mengamati lagi benda-benda dikamarnya untuk dibawa, matanya menangkap boneka Mario berukuran besar yang bersandar di dinding; salah satu boneka kesayangannya. _Lumayan untuk di peluk kalau Namjoon sedang menyebalkan_. Pikirnya lalu beranjak mengambil boneka itu, memeluknya erat, menciumnnya beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan menggigit hidungnya gemas.

"Ah, Aku iri padanya"

Jin terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu, semakin kaget melihat Namjoon duduk di jendelanya yang terbuka lebar. Jin melepas boneka Mario lalu menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang _nyengir_ padanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku rindu padamu" Namjoon turun dari kusen jendela. Memeluk Jin yang tak bisa bergerak, masih terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk lewat pintu, Namjoon?" Jin mendorong Namjoon dari pelukannya. Walaupun Seokjin sedang merindukan lelaki itu, tapi tetap saja, masuk lewat jendela ditengah malam seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Lelaki itu terkekeh geli, "Memangnya ibumu akan mengizinkanku masuk ke kamarmu jam segini?"

"Tapi naik ke jendela itu –Astagah, Namjoon ini lantai dua" Seokjin mengerling jendela kamarnya sendiri, bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika Namjoon jatuh dari sana.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin lagi, menciumi rambut hitamnya yang panjang, "Well, jatuh dari lantai dua puluh saja aku tidak akan kesakitan apalagi cuma lantai dua –sudahlah, aku merindukanmu. Sudah seminggu ini kau pergi"

"Tepatnya tiga hari lebih dua puluh jam" Seokjin mengoreksi, perlahan mengusir kesalnya.

"Rasanya seperti setahun" Namjoon menggeram rendah, mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Seokjin mau tak mau bergidik senang membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku pikir kita sedang _marahan_ " Bisik Seokjin diantara kekehannya karena Namjoon mulai menggigiti bagian pundak gaun malamnya yang terlipat-lipat.

"Memang" Namjoon melepaskan pelukan, menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum sambil membelai wajahnya, "Aku minta maaf" Kata Namjoon disaat jemarinya bergerak memperbaiki poni panjang Seokjin, merasakan surai itu yang selembut bulu, "Aku merana selama kau tak ada, aku menjadi lemah, banyak pikiran dan semakin menyedihkan saat menyadari bahwa yang kubutuhkan adalah dirimu."

"Aku juga minta maaf karena meragukanmu," Seokjin maju untuk bersandar di dada Namjoon, tapi terhenti saat melihat noda merah yang terlalu banyak di pakaian pria itu, " –Astagah Namjoon, kau kenapa?"

Namjoon terkekeh karena Seokjin memaksanya membuka mantel coklat yang dipakai menutupi pakaiannya, "Aku sudah bilang, sayangku, aku jadi lemah tanpamu. Dan lihat? Aku bahkan tidak bisa bertahan dari sebuah tusukan pisau"

"Kau ditusuk? Astagah, tunggu disini. Aku akan–"

Namjoon menahan pergelangan tangan Seokjin saat gadis itu mencoba berbalik untuk mengobatinya. Melihat begitu banyak noda darah disana membuatnya ngeri.

"Taehyung sudah mengobatiku. Sekarang aku membutuhkanmu" Namjoon menarik Seokjin dalam pelukannya, mengunci erat pergerakan gadis itu dalam kungkungan tangan besarnya dan menghirup wangi stroberi yang menguar dari rambut panjang Seokjin. Lelaki itu dalam hati membandingkan pelukan Seokjin dengan pelukan Hoseok sebelumnya, tersenyum lebar saat hatinya berdebar kencang menemukan kehangatan yang dia cari.

Namjoon melonggarkan pelukannya, menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan bersama Seokjin, menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu dengan gemas, "Jadi, kau akan kembali padaku?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Aku baru akan menelponmu besok, tapi aku sudah berkemas" Seokjin menunjuk tas cukup besar bersama berbagai barang yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur dengan dagunya. Namjoon mengerling barang-barang itu senang lalu mulai menciumi leher di bawah telinga kekasihnya, membuat Seokjin mengelus rambutnya sayang.

Namjoon mendorong Seokjin yang masih dalam pelukannya untuk bersandar di dinding dekat meja belajar, tangannya bergerak mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan segera. Membelai bibir gadis itu dengan sapuan ringan yang memabukkan. Tangannya yang bebas menurunkan bagian pundak pakaian Seokjin yang elastis, menampilkan bahu mulus gadis itu yang seputih salju.

Ciuman Namjoon turun mengekplorasi pundak Seokjin. Beberapa kali gadis itu memekik protes karena Namjoon menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang pasti akan mengundang perhatian orang yang melihatnya. Nafas Namjoon mulai cepat, mencium bibir Seokjin lagi, kali ini lebih liar dan dalam. Dia menyesap, menggigit, dan menjilati Seokjin sesuka hatinya.

Tangannya sekali lagi bergerilya di pakaian Seokjin, menarik turun gaun malam itu hingga jatuh ke lantai, terkejut tapi senang mengetahui ternyata gadisnya tidak memakai pakaian dalam apapun.

Seokjin menggigil ketika angin malam berhembus dari jendela, tapi kulit dari tangan besar Namjoon membuatnya mendamba hangat itu. membiarkan tangan Namjoon bermain-main ditubuhnya, membuatnya menggigit bibir agar tidak mengerang terlalu kuat. Bagaimanapun juga, ini bukan kamar Namjoon, tempat dimana dia bisa sesuka hati bersuara, di bawah sana ayah ibunya sedang tidur dan mungkin terbangun karena suaranya.

Namjoon mengganti tangan dengan mulutnya, menggerayangi tubuh Seokjin dengan ciuman lembab yang membuat gadis itu semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya, kepalanya tersandar di dinding dibelakang, menikmati sentuhan Namjoon. Merintih pelan saat Namjoon menggoda puncak payudaranya, mengulum dan menggigit, membuatnya menggeliat karena denyutan sensasi nikmat yang tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berlutut di hadapan Seokjin, "Angkat kakimu" Katanya dengan suara berat penuh gairah, menumpu salah satu tungkai Seokjin yang ramping dibahunya yang lebar, membelai dengan ibu jari nadi berwarna lavender yang terlihat jelas di antara kedua pahanya.

"Ja-jangan menatapku begitu" Seokjin terengah, bersuara sepelan mungkin. Merasa begitu rapuh dihadapan Namjoon, "Sentuh aku"

"Dimana?"

Seokjin tau Namjoon juga sudah berada di puncak gairahnya, ingin menyentuh Seokjin sebanyak Seokjin ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi sang pria sengaja menahan gelora itu untuk menggodanya, menyeringai dengan wajah terangkat, pura-pura bingung.

Seokjin menggeleng frustasi, membuat Namjoon semakin menyeringai, melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Seokjin. Bersikeras tidak akan menyentuh Seokjin kecuali gadis itu meminta.

"Jinnie-ah" Namjoon berbisik dengan suara serak, "Kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, tak bisa bersuara. Begitu mendambakan sentuhan Namjoon, merintih memohon dengan kepala masih bersandar di dinding.

"Dimana?" Goda Namjoon belum berhenti. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala pemuda itu, mendorongnya perlahan ketempat yang dia mau, membuat Namjoon terkekeh menang. Menyerigai saat menyadari Seokjin begitu mengenaskan di bawah kendalinya.

Mata Seokjin terpejam saat Namjoon menciumi tubuhnya, mempermainkan gairahnya dengan menjilati bagian terintim tubuhnya. Kedua kaki Seokjin melemas, merasakan hangat sekaligus lembab yang yang aneh di bawah sana membuatnya hampir tumbang, Seokjin berpegangan pada ujung meja sampai buku-buku jarinya memucat. Hingga kemudian tubuhnya kaku, sebentar lagi sampai pada puncak kenikmatan. Namjoon segera melepaskan Seokjin, membuatnya merengek.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , aku.."

"sstt.. aku tau"

Namjoon meraih kaitan celana lalu membukanya dengan cepat, mengangkat tubuh Seokjin sedikit keatas dengan satu tangan tanpa bersusah payah. Seokjin membelalak saat Namjoon menyatukan tubuh mereka, satu kakinya terangkat memeluk pinggang pria itu membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel pada satu sama lain. Seokjin menggeliat, merasa janggal saat tubuh telanjangnya bergesekan dengan kain, berdecih kesal menyadari Namjoon masih berpakaian lengkap (bahkan dengan sepatu), sedangkan dirinya polos tanpa sehelai benang. Seketika Seokjin merasa begitu merindukan kulit Namjoon yang hangat.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin menjerit, melengkungkan punggungnya saat merasakan gelombang manis berputar-putar di perutnya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba, berbisik tepat di depan bibir Seokjin.

"Astagah, kau masih –ugh, tanya? AH!" Seokjin menegang dengan kepuasan yang meluap, menyebar dalam arus liar lalu berkumpul jadi satu mengalirkan kenikmatan.

"Jawab saja" kata Namjoon kasar, mempercepat irama percintaan mereka. rahangnya menegang menahan gairah.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Seokjin merasakan hasratnya yang turun terbangun lagi, mendesah penuh permohonan "Aku mencintaimu, Namjoon-ah"

Mendengar itu membuat Namjoon mencapai batas gairah, menembusnya hingga kepalanya pening sambil mengerang rendah, menggigit pundak Seokjin untuk melampiaskan hasrat itu, melepaskannya dengan penuh cinta. Sesaat kemudian, Namjoon menggumamkan _Jinnie-ah_ yang dibalas gumamam oleh pemilik nama, mencium gadis itu penuh gairah ditengah sisa geraman kenikmatan yang masih tertinggal, kemudian terkekeh membiarkan Seokjin mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Jadi sekarang –" Seokjin melepaskan diri dari Namjoon, jarinya bermain-main di ujung pakaian pria itu, "Kita akan membuka bajumu, naik ke tempat tidur, dan menunjukkan lagi betapa aku mencintaimu"

Namjoon tertawa pelan, membiarkan Seokjin membuka bajunya lalu menyingkirkan semua benda di atas tempat tidur dengan satu tarikan selimut. Gadis itu menarik Namjoon ke atas ranjang, mematai celana chino-nya yang jatuh ke lantai, lalu tersenyum senang saat satu lagi celana Namjoon terlepas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini, sayang" bisik Namjoon. Seokjin bergidik ngeri, mungkin memprovokasi Kim Namjoon disaat seperti ini memang bukan ide bagus.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin berakhir tidak bisa tidur malam itu, hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit setelah Min Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang; haruskah dia pergi meninggalkan Min Yoongi seperti yang ingin dilakukannya, atau bertahan disana entah untuk apa.

Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang, seperti yang selalu di lakukannya setiap tidak bisa tidur, bangku batu yang dingin disana selalu bisa memperbaiki mood-nya. Itu bagus. Jadi, Jimin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, menuju taman belakang, duduk di bangkunya yang dingin. Menyandarkan kepala di meja cukup membuat kegalauannya berkurang, dingin dari batu itu menghadang semuanya, bau lumut dari kaki meja menyita seluruh indera penciuman Jimin yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya tenang.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Jimin mengangkat kepala mendengar suara itu, mendapati Kim Taehyung duduk di sampingnya sambil _nyengir_ , pamer gigi putih bersihnya yang berjejer rapi. Orang-orang akan tau bahwa Kim taehyung punya gigi taring yang panjang jika melihatnya dengan seksama, bagaimanapun juga dia keturunan vampir.

Tidak seperti biasanya, tak ada Jungkook di sampingnya. Dia sendirian. Sekarang ini aneh sekali rasanya melihat Kim Taehyung tanpa Jeon Jungkook, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Jungkook sudah tidur" Taehyung berkata bahkan sebelum Jimin bertanya, seperti bisa membaca pikiran, "Kau mau aku membunuh Min Yoongi untukmu?" Taehyung bertanya lagi, lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi, menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. tolong bunuh makhluk menyebalkan itu" Jawab Jimin, mengundang tawa dari lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kalian bertengkar ya? –kau dan Yoongi hyung" Taehyung menyodorkan segelas cappuccino pada Jimin yang membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya dari mana dia mendapatkan cappuccino.

Jimin meneguk cappuccino-nya, menghembuskan nafas berat setelah itu, tiba-tiba ingin sekali curhat "Min Yoongi itu membingungkan" Kata Jimin berat, "aku tidak akan pernah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Ada saat dia memperlakukanku seperti tuan putri, lalu ada saat dia memperlakukanku seperti penyakit berbahaya yang akan menularinya jika dia dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapinya, jujur saja, aku ingin menyerah. Dia yang membutuhkanku, tapi malah aku yang mengharapkannya terlalu banyak"

Taehyung tersenyum, bergerak mengelus punggung Jimin, berharap sentuhannya dapat membuat gadis itu sedikit lebih tenang. Dan memang begitu; karena kekuatan _healing_ Kim Taehyung bukan hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka, tapi memperbaiki mood seseorang "Well, Yoongi hyung tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita –ataupun pria yang menarik secara seksuil untuknya, kalau kau mau tau. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu –belum. Sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Jimin meneguk cappuccino-nya lagi, cukup terkejut dengan informasi itu. mengingat Min Yoongi yang nyaris _menerkam_ nya beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak seperti seseorang yang belum pernah tertarik pada wanita. Min Yoongi terlihat seperti professional.

" –Aku tidak bohong," ujar Taehyung setengah geli melihat ekspresi Jimin. Yoongi pernah bilang padanya bahwa Jimin selalu punya banyak ekspresi hingga membaca pikirannya adalah perkara mudah, dan ternyata itu benar. "Yoongi hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung, hanya saja dia juga tidak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa pada wanita."

"Dia juga tidak mengerti bahwa meninggalkan seorang wanita telanjang setelah mencumbunya itu kasar sekali?" sembur Jimin tidak sabar, membuat Taehyung melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Yoongi hyung melakukan itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah itu dia tidak menemuiku hingga malam ini"

Taehyung bergumam _astagah_ lalu tertawa keras sekali. Jimin mendelik padanya, tidak tau bagian mana dari ceritanya yang lucu, "Yoongi hyung –" Taehyung menatap Jimin, sekali lagi memastikan, "Berani menelanjangimu?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu, lalu tawa Taehyung kembali menggema membuat Jimin bingung. "Itu kemajuan. Aku pikir dia cuma berani menciummu" celutuk Taehyung di tengah tawanya.

"Menurutmu itu bagus? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Jimin merasa tiba-tiba ingin berteriak dan meninju wajah cengengesan Taehyung sekarang ini.

Lelaki itu menghentikan tawanya sambil mengangkat tangan, mencoba menepis Jimin yang ingin sekali menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan, "Oke, maaf" Taehyung tertawa lagi, " –Aku tau itu keterlaluan untukmu, tapi bagi Yoongi hyung itu berharga sekali"

Jimin mengerutkan kening bingung tapi juga kesal, lalu Taehyung melanjutkan, "Kau tau Phoenix itu melambangkan apa?"

"Keabadian" jawab Jimin tidak sabar

Taehyung mengangguk, "dan _Kesetiaan_. Pernah dengar cerita tentang burung phoenix yang selamanya menyanyikan lagu kesedihan di angkasa karena tuannya mati?" Jimin menggeleng, lalu Taehyung tersenyum, menepuk pundak Jimin dua kali, "Phoenix hanya setia pada satu tuan hingga akhir, Jim. Dalam cerita itu, sang phoenix yang akan hidup selamanya tidak mencari tuan yang baru setelah tuannya mati. Dia terbang di angkasa, membisikkan nyanyian kesedihan pada langit dan bumi tentang perihnya kehilangan, memberitahu pada semua makhluk bahwa dia akan membawa nama tuannya dalam keabadian.

Begitupun Yoongi hyung. Mungkin dalam hal ini, kau yang jadi _holder_ nya, seperti dia yang memilikimu, tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu –Kau tuannya, Jim, kau pemiliknya. Kau yang memiliki Yoongi hyung. Dia akan bersamamu sepanjang hidupnya, dia akan membawa kesetiaan itu kemanapun dia pergi, jadi dia harus memilih tuan yang tepat."

Taehyung tertawa pelan melihat Jimin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dia artikan, "Selama ini, Yoongi hyung selalu jauh-jauh dari yang namanya cinta karena dia sensitif soal itu. ingat pertama kali kalian ketemu?" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya berpikir, lalu Taehyung melanjutkan, " –waktu di atap sekolah. Dia tidak langsung tertarik padamu, karena dia memilih pendampingnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Phoenix tidak mau sembarangan memilih, tapi dia memilihmu. Itu berarti dia akan memberikan hatinya padamu selamanya."

Jimin terdiam, bergerak menoleh pada sandal rumahnya yang berwarna biru, memikirkan kata-kata Taehyung.

"Memang holder akan mendampingi kami seumur hidup, tapi Yoongi hyung berbeda. Dia akan mencintai satu wanita di sepanjang hidupnya. Sedangkan aku dan Namjoon hyung sudah gonta ganti pasangan sejak dulu, sebelum pencarian Holder. Yoongi hyung akan hidup selamanya bersama kesetiaan itu, dia hanya perlu meyakinkan diri bahwa kau yang akan menerima kesetiaannya. Jangan menyerah" Taehyung sekali lagi menepuk pundak gadis di sampingnya, "Jika kau menyerah, itu akan membuat Yoongi hyung ragu padamu"

Jimin mengerling Taehyung lalu menghentak kakinya, masih sedikit kesal, "Kenapa Jungkook dan Jin eonni bisa mendapatkan dengan mudah, sedangkan aku harus berusaha lebih?"

Taehyung tertawa lirih, berkata "Karena Yoongi hyung berbeda " lalu diam-diam membiarkan cahaya keperakan samar memenuhi telapak tangannya, lalu mengusap punggung Jimin dengan tangan itu, membuat Jimin tiba-tiba mengantuk. Hal terakhir yang Jimin ingat sebelum dia jatuh tertidur adalah suara Taehyung di telinganya, "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memberi Yoongi hyung waktu, Park Jimin. –untuk sekarang, tidurlah…"

.

"Kau selalu mencampuri urusanku seperti itu, Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat ke asal suara yang membuatnya kaget, mendapati Min Yoongi melipat tangan didada sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. Padahal dia baru akan mengangkat Jimin kembali ke kamar, tapi sepertinya dia menemukan orang lain yang lebih tepat untuk pekerjaan itu jadi Taehyung menegakkan punggung lalu nyengir pada kakaknya.

"kalau bukan aku yang mengatakannya, lalu siapa lagi? Aku bosan melihat kalian tidak ada kemajuan, Hyung. Jimin selalu merasa dipermainkan, sedangkan kau terus-terusan bingung dengan perasaanmu"

"Aku tidak bingung dengan perasaanku" Yoongi bergerak mengangkat Jimin dengan bridal style, membiarkan gadis itu bergelung mencari kehangatan di dadanya, "Aku menyayanginya. Aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana harus bersikap"

Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan, menatap Jimin dalam pelukan kakaknya, "Well, Aku buka kursus _Tips caranya menangani wanita_ , senin dan kamis pukul empat sore, lima ratus dollar setiap bulan. Berminat?"

"Tidak tertarik" Yoongi berjalan melangkahi Taehyung yang sedang tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Adiknya itu menahan lengan Yoongi, lalu menarik nafas panjang, "Jimin benar, Hyung. Meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti _itu_ kasar sekali. Ditambah kau tidak menemuinya beberapa hari setelahnya. kalau kau terus-terusan melakukannya, aku yakin Jimin akan berhenti mengharapkanmu dan mencari pria lain. Kau dengar tadi? Dia hampir menyerah"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam pelukannya, lalu tersenyum penuh penyesalan, "Aku tau. Jimin milikku dan dia tidak akan pernah mencari pria lain"

"Kau mencintainya?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, masih menatap Jimin yang tertidur pulas lalu tersenyum pada Taehyung. Sedetik kemudian dia menghilang dengan cepat, meninggalkan adiknya dalam keheningan.

Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng, menatap sisa bayangan kakaknya, "Well, tampaknya _uri_ Yoongi hyung akhirnya jatuh cinta –" dia mendengus, menertawakan kakaknya, " –dan jatuh dengan sangat keras. Dasar bodoh"

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin terbangun dengan perasaan nyaman yang aneh, dia merasa sesuatu menghalangi matahari untuk menyinari wajahnya. Karena jendela kamar yang menghadap ke timur, biasanya mataharilah yang akan membangunkan Jimin. Tapi tidak untuk pagi itu. Jimin begitu terkejut melihat Min Yoongi tidur di sampingnya, membiarkan satu lengan di jadikan bantal olehnya.

Segera gadis itu bangun dari tidur dan duduk di ranjang. Membuat gerakan yang membangunkan Yoongi. Pria itu menarik nafas, lalu menggerakkan kepala kesana kemari, mempelajari keadaan. Dia melihat Jimin, bernafas lega lalu kembali menutup mata.

"Selamat pagi," katanya dengan suara serak

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin, setengah panik mencari tahu apakah dia masih berpakaian. Dan memang benar, Jimin masih mengenakan gaun malam yang dipakainya semalam.

"Tidur" jawab Yoongi cuek, masih terlalu mengantuk.

"Ish. Kenapa tidur disini sih?"

Yoongi berdecak sebal saat Jimin tidak sengaja menendang kakinya. Dia membuka mata, menatap Jimin sayu, "Aku ingin tidur denganmu. Tidak boleh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh –" Suara Jimin menjadi pelan, menyambung dalam hati bahwa _kita 'kan masih marahan._

Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk berbaring di sampingnya, memeluk gadis itu erat dan mengajaknya kembali bergumul dalam selimut. Walaupun matahari diluar sana sudah bersinar, namun udara masih cukup dingin, "Kau masih marah ya? Maafkan aku"

Jimin cemberut, yakin sekali bahwa semalam dia masih marah besar pada Yoongi tapi pagi ini perasaannya terasa begitu ringan seperti tak pernah ada masalah apapun. Jimin teringat kata-kata Taehyung semalam dan menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin moodnya yang berubah pagi itu karena penjelasan Taehyung tentang Yoongi.

Jimin mengerling Yoongi sebentar, bertanya dalam hati apakah benar Yoongi tidak pernah jatuh cinta sekalipun. Sedikit tidak yakin karena Yoongi kadang memperlakukannya seperti lelaki yang biasa menangani banyak wanita.

"Jimin-ah" Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, bergerak agar wajahnya sejajar dengar wajah Jimin, berkata dengan mata hampir tertutup, "Aku tau aku salah, maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, aku bosan mendengar permintaan maafmu" walaupun suaranya agak ketus, tapi tangan Jimin terangkat membelai wajah Yoongi, menelurusi lekuk paras itu dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

Yoongi menikmatinya, hampir sepenuhnya menutup mata jika tidak mengingat bahwa dia harsu mendapatkan maaf Jimin dulu. Yoongi menangkap tangan Jimin di wajahnya, menciumnya satu kali lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Jimin tertawa, tiba-tiba merasa geli mendengar Yoongi bicara seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin di tinggal ibunya. Gadis itu berbisik, "Akan kucoba" lalu Yoongi tersenyum, mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Kau _harus_ berada disisiku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku atau aku akan memburumu kemanapun kau pergi"

Jimin tertawa, "Tidakkah kata _memburu_ itu terlalu hor–"

" –Horny?"

"Horor. Dasar mesum"

mereka tertawa cukup lama, merasa lega karena pagi itu ternyata lebih indah dari yang mereka bayangkan. Tangan Jimin masih ada dalam genggaman Yoongi yang kini menutup matanya sempurna, kembali tidur. Jimin ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ponselnya segera berdering keras mengagetkan keduanya. Yoongi menggeram kesal sedangkan Jimin dengan cepat meraih benda itu, merasa heran melihat nama Jin berkedip dari sana.

"Ha –"

" –Yah, cepat turun. Kau tidak ke sekolah? Kita terlambat!"

Dahi Jimin berkerut mendengar nada ceria Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah lama tak di dengarnya, bergumam malas, "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh bodoh, cepat!"

"MWO!"

Jimin mengerling jam weker di nakasnya, mengutuk benda itu setengah mati karena tidak berbunyi membangunkannya seperti biasa. Dengan cepat Jimin turun dari tempat tidur, melempar ponselnya lalu berlari panik ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah lima belas menit, dia mendesah melihat Yoongi yang masih bergelung dalam selimut.

"Min Yoongi, bangun. Kita terlambat" Jimin bersuara keras agar Yoongi terbangun, sedangkan dirinya sibuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah.

Terkesiap saat merasakan Yoongi tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, mengelus perutnya, "Mandi _sana_. Aku tidak ingin dihukum karena terlambat"

"Siapa yang berani menghukumku? Aku pemilik sekolah" Yoongi menjawab dengan cuek, menikmati bagaimana Jimin mencoba melepaskan pelukannya karena harus memakai kemeja seragam.

Gadis itu menyelesaikan seragamnya lalu beralih mengambil kaus kaki di lemari bagian paling bawah, membuatnya terdiam karena tiba-tiba merasa berada pada posisi yang salah; menungging dengan Yoongi di belakangnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa keras saat Jimin kemudian berdiri tegak dengan wajah merah padam. Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi di dorong keluar kamar, masih tertawa-tawa.

"Cium aku" kata Yoongi sebelum Jimin menutup pintu.

Gadis itu menatap Yoongi ragu, "Tapi kau belum gosok gigi?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "masalah?"

Jimin tertawa lalu menggeleng, maju untuk mencium singkat bibir pria itu.

.

.

Yoongi merasa bahwa ini pertama kalinya sekolah terlihat lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya, entah karena tidak ada pelajaran matematika hari itu atau karena akhirnya dia berbaikan dengan Jimin dan mendapat ciuman selamat pagi. Penggemar wanitanya bahkan merasakan hal berbeda dari Yoongi, mereka tidak tau harus berterima kasih pada siapa karena setelah selama penantian selama ini, Yoongi akhirnya tersenyum pada salah satu di antara mereka yang membantu mengambilkan kunci mobil Yoongi yang terjatuh.

Pangeran sekolah mereka, Min Yoongi, juga akhirnya menikmati ketenarannya. Biasanya dia akan menghindari gadis-gadis yang berkumpul menyambutnya di koridor saat jam istirahat, tapi kali ini Yoongi berjalan melewati mereka dan sempat menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan, membuat fansnya hampir mimisan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Taehyung setengah geli melihat kakaknya saat mereka berdua duduk di salah satu meja kantin.

"Sedikit tebar pesona. Ternyata menyenangkan"

Taehyung tergelak keras, hampir jatuh dari duduknya, "Efek Park Jimin padamu lumayan juga ya. Aura Min Yoongi hyung jadi merah muda begini"

Yoongi menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah tawa, "Lumayan." Katanya

Perhatian mereka teralih pada suara derap langkah terburu-buru seorang gadis yang menghampiri. Taehyung langsung berdiri, memegangi gadis itu saat dia sampai dengan nafas terengah.

"Kenapa sayang? Jangan lari-lari" kata Taehyung pada gadis itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook menelan ludah lalu bernafas lewat mulut, menghadap Yoongi, "Yoongi oppa, Jimin–"

"Jimin kenapa?" Yoongi mengerutkan kening, merasa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, khawatir. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya Jungkook tidak ingin mengatakan hal baik.

"Jimin pergi dengan seorang pria. Aku melihatnya di parkiran–" Jungkook mengambil nafas lagi saat Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku mengenalinya, itu Jay waterson. Perasaanku tidak enak."

.

* * *

"Jimin-ah"

"hm?"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Jay waterson mengangguk satu kali, lalu menghela nafas berat. Menatap sendu Jimin yang tersenyum manis melihat jalanan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

" _Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku_ "

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N:_

Dari semua chapter, saya paling ga percaya diri dengan chapter ini. hahaha. saya cuma gamau kalian benci Namjoon. Namjoon terlalu banyak dapat masalah akhir-akhir ini /jadibaper. thank you for waiting TTAI. yang selalu nagih di Line sama Ig, I thankful bcs y'guys love this FF so much, Iam cryin.

 _hope you enjoy this chap_.

and Review?

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_

[Instagram - **Kaspernim** ]


	14. Chapter 14

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, school life AU

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, GS, OC, _mature content_

Chapter 14

© **Red Casper**

* * *

Rumah itu berada di tepi hutan, dengan dinding kotor berlumut dan terlihat sangat tua. Tak ada perabot sama sekali, cat merah tua di kusen pintu mengelupas termakan usia, hingga kolam renang kosong yang luas. Hanya tersisa gorden putih tipis yang menggantung di pintu balkon lantai dua. Rumah itu sudah kosong sejak berpuluh tahun yang lalu –menurut cerita Jay, di kelilingi ilalang tinggi dan beberapa pohon besar terlihat tumbuh menutupinya. Jika tidak masuk lebih dalam, orang tak akan tau ada sebuah rumah tua tingkat dua cukup besar dengan kolam renang di sana.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang tamu saat dia masuk. Ruangan itu luas dan lapang, lantainya kotor tak terurus, bahkan ada beberapa marmer yang terlepas dari tempatnya. merasa ngeri karena letaknya yang tak terkena sinar matahari terlalu banyak, membuat perutnya sakit.

"Jay.." Jimin memanggil dengan suara serak gugup

Lelaki yang sejak dari tadi mondar-mandir dari kamar yang satu ke kamar yang lain menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Jimin. Menyadari bahwa gadis itu terlihat cemas, Jay tersenyum menghibur lalu berkata, "Tenanglah. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu yang menarik. Kau akan suka. tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari peralatannya –sepertinya kemarin kutaruh disini" dia kemudian kembali sibuk mengobrak-abrik ruangan-ruangan itu menimbulkan bunyi ribut pintu yang dibuka tutup.

Jimin menghela nafas berat, kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, menyadari bahwa langit-langit ruang tamu itu dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan yang tak kentara karena di tutupi lumut. Beberapa ventilasi kecil berbentuk aneh melubangi dinding di atas jendela, membuat Jimin merasa seseorang bisa saja mematainya diam-diam dari sana. Gadis itu berdehem beberapa kali, mencoba tidak terlalu mencemaskan hal-hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kesunyian yang membuatnya gugup itu, jadi dia bersuara keras-keras pada Jay yang masih sibuk di dalam sebuah kamar di pinggir tangga.

"Yang di luar itu kolam renang ya?"

Jay menjawab dengan suara keras juga, dari cara bicaranya yang tidak jelas sepertinya lelaki itu sedang bicara sambil menggigit sesuatu, "Iya. Mau kesana?"

"Nanti denganmu, aku agak takut ada disini" Jawab Jimin jujur membuat Jay tertawa masih dengan sesuatu di mulutnya.

"Jangan takut. Tak ada orang lain disini selain kita"

"Itulah yang membuatku takut" Bisik Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga Jay waterson pernah jadi _sesuatu_ yang hampir membunuhnya –walaupun mereka berteman sekarang. Selama ini Jimin merasa aman bersamanya karena mereka selalu berada di lingkungan yang bisa dilihat orang, sedangkan di dalam sini mereka terkurung berdua tanpa siapapun yang melihat. Hal itu cukup membuat Jimin khawatir.

Tapi kekhawatiran itu langsung lenyap saat Jay keluar dari kamar yang tadi dimasukinya dengan sebuah teleskop bintang cukup besar di kedua tangan, tripod yang di jepit di ketiak dan kantong plastik hitam di giginya. Jimin segera menyadari bahwa dia sudah mempercayai lelaki ini lebih dari yang diinginkannya.

"Holong – _tolong_ " katanya setengah tersengal

Jimin kemudian tertawa melihat tampang sahabatnya itu, berlari kecil ke arahnya lalu mengambil kantong plastik dan tripod. Lelaki itu tersenyum lega, melangkah naik ke tangga, "Lewat sini. Kita ke lantai dua"

Jimin mengikutinya dari belakang, memperhatikan setiap lekukan yang terukir di pegangan tangga juga pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari jendela saat kakinya naik semakin tinggi. Ada sesuatu di depan sana, Jimin melihatnya sekilas dari jendela. Dan saat mereka sampai di lantai dua, Jimin bisa melihat pantai dari balkon yang tertutup tirai putih transparan. Pantai itu cukup jauh, tapi jika sedang hening, mereka bisa mendengar deburan ombaknya. Dia tak sengaja menggumam _woah_ dan Jay tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Kesini" Jay menuntunnya ke balkon, tempat itu cukup luas dan dari sana pantai benar-benar terlihat. Jimin berlari ke ujung balkon, menengadah untuk bisa melihat pemandangan itu dari atas pepohonan rendah yang menutupinya. Sambil memasang teleskop ke atas tripod, Jay tersenyum dan berkata, "Ini dulunya rumah peristirahatan keluarga kerajaan, tapi sudah di tinggalkan setelah pemberontakan seratus tahun yang lalu"

"Jadi rumah ini sudah berusia seratus tahun?" Jimin menggigit jari, mengingat tempat itu sudah kosong cukup lama –sangat lama.

Jay mengangguk, berjalan kedalam rumah untuk mengambil bangku kayu yang cukup lebar untuk di duduki berdua lalu merentangkan selimut yang diambilnya dari kantong plastik ke atasnya. Setelah semuanya teratur rapi, Jay mendekati Jimin yang masih memandangi panorama di depannya, terkekeh pelan melihat wajah damai gadis itu, sepertinya sudah tidak cemas lagi.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau kan kita kesini untuk apa?" Jay bersuara, menatap apa yang di pandang Jimin. Gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum sesaat tapi kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Kau bilang kita akan melihat Andromeda bulan November. Ini masih Agustus"

Jay mengukir senyuman sedih tak kentara, membiarkan angin meniup rambutnya, "Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengajakmu November nanti"

"Kenapa? –lagipula Andromeda tak akan tampak dibulan ini kan?"

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Otaknya berputar untuk mencari alasan, tapi tak menemukan yang tepat. Jadi dia bersuara, "Awal agustus rasi Leo akan tampak jadi–"

" –Kau _menjanjikan_ Andromeda, Jay"

Terdiam lagi. mereka membiarkan suara pantai mendominasi pembicaraan itu. bagi Jimin Jay terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan pergi jauh, bagi Jay pembicaraan ini mencekik lehernya. Dia terjebak antara tugas dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Jimin- _ah_ "

"hm"

Mengambil keputusan, Jay meraih jemari Jimin yang berpegangan pada pinggiran balkon, "Maaf" katanya lalu menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukan hangat ditengah angin dan matahari siang yang perlahan mulai turun, "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Jimin tertawa, "Ini ketiga kalinya kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sama hari ini–"

" –dan jawabanmu?"

"Kau tau jawabanku juga selalu sama"

.

.

* * *

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya frustasi saat lagi-lagi panggilannya di telpon tak terjawab. Ingin rasanya dia memaki suara operator perempuan yang selalu menjawabnya dengan kata-kata yang sama sejak tadi; _sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan_. Kakinya menghentak kesal saat dia berjalan mondar mandir di kantin sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook mematainya cemas, mereka mengabaikan bisik-bisik siswa lain yang bertanya-tanya tentang penyebab mood swing Min Yoongi hari ini. Jelas-jelas tadi jam istirahat, pangeran sekolah itu sedang dalam mood yang baik, dia tersenyum kepada hampir semua orang yang ditemuinya. Lalu sekarang keningnya bertaut kesal dan sudah melakukan hal yang sama sekitar lima menit, matanya tak berhenti menatap tajam pada siapa saja yang mencoba melakukan kontak dengannya, bahkan kontak mata.

"Aish. Park Jimin, kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?" Yoongi mencebik pada ponselnya, hampir membanting benda itu saat operator yang kembali menjawabnya.

"Tidak diangkat?" Jungkook bertanya dengan tatapan resah.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif" Yoongi menjawab, lebih pada dirinya sendiri dari pada Jungkook. Lalu sekali lagi dia melakukan dial pada nomor Jimin. Masih tidak aktif, Yoongi dengan sebal melempar ponselnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Apa menurutmu Jimin baik-baik saja?" Taehyung bertanya lirih, berusaha agar pertanyaan itu tidak membuat kakaknya semakin jengkel. Tapi Taehyung tidak berhasil karena Yoongi langsung menendang angin di bawah kakinya.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja. mereka sedang bersenang-senang" kata Yoongi, berharap Jimin mendengar keluhannya ini, "Dia selalu mementingkan vampir sialan itu –padahal kami baru saja berbaikan"

"Kau terlalu lama menandainya, hyung"

"Aku _sudah_ menandainya" Yoongi menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya dan itu membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangkat alis penasaran.

"Kalian sudah–"

"Tidak. Bukan yang seperti itu" Yoongi langsung menghela nafas berat, memotong pertanyaan adiknya, "Aku sudah menciumnya kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng remeh atas kelakuan kakaknya ini. mungkin Yoongi memang tak pernah jatuh cinta dan berhubungan dengan wanita, tapi tetap saja – _masa_ _meniduri Jimin saja tidak bisa?_ Taehyung ingin sekali mengomeli kakaknya tapi terpaksa melakukannya dalam hati karena sekarang mood Min Yoongi sedang tidak baik. Bisa-bisa Taehyung malah balik di omeli karena berani mengganggunya di saat seperti ini.

"Hei semua…"

Yoongi, Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar suara itu, terkejut karena melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin datang bergandengan sambil tersenyum lebar lalu duduk di antara mereka. Bagi Yoongi ini biasa saja, tapi Taehyung senang sekali melihat pasangan itu kembali bersama. dia sengaja memberikan saran agar Namjoon meninggalkan Seokjin waktu itu karena dia ingin Namjoon berpikir kembali tentang hubungannya sendiri, memikirkan apa yang sudah di lakukannya dan di korbankan Seokjin untuknya. Taehyung lega karena Namjoon memilih untuk kembali pada kekasihnya.

"Sudah pesan makanan?" Namjoon bertanya sambil melihat-lihat sekitar, merasa perlu membelikan sosis dan ramyun untuk Seokjin. Mereka membiarkan Seokjin memeluk Jungkook antusias dan bergumam _aku merindukanmu_ hampir sepuluh kali dalam lima detik.

"Kami belum pesan," jawab Taehyung yang ternyata sempat lupa bahwa mereka datang ke kantin untuk makan. Berita tentang perginya Jimin bersama pria lain membuat suasana menjadi buruk lalu akhirnya membuat mereka melupakan makan siang.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa? Aku akan ke konter makanan untuk memesan" Namjoon mengerling mereka satu persatu, sengaja mengabaikan Yoongi yang dikelilingi aura hitam familiar. Namjoon tau aura itu menandakan bahwa Yoongi akan _meledak_ jika di sentuh sedikit saja.

"Jungkookie ingin makan bibimbap dari semalam jadi–" Taehyung melirik kekasihnya yang tersenyum padanya.

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, "Bibimbap untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook, ramyun dan sosis untuk Jin. Itu saja?"

"Hyung, aku ingin makan ramyun juga" protes Taehyung

"Loh? Kalian sudah tidak melakukan hal menjijikkan itu lagi?" Namjoon melihat kening Taehyung dan Jungkook berkerut lalu dia melanjutkan, "Sepiring berdua?"

Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya malu di pundak Seokjin yang sedang menertawakan fakta itu, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Bibimbap untuk Jungkook, ramyun untukku" kata Taehyung final dan Namjoon mengangguk bersiap berdiri tapi suara Yoongi menghentikannya.

"Aku ramyun juga, tolong"

"Astagah. Kau disini?" Kata Namjoon pura-pura terkejut. Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan suara malas.

"Dan cola, dengan banyak es batu. Aku butuh mendinginkan sesuatu disini"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu tak peduli, tapi mencatat semua pesanan itu dalam ingatannya lalu melenggang ke konter makanan. Dia kembali dari sana dengan dua orang tukang masak yang membantu membawakan pesanannya ke meja mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat _uri_ Yoongi hyung muram begini?" Namjoon bersuara setelah semua pesanan teratur rapi di depan masing-masing pemesan. Dia sendiri memesan tteokbokki porsi besar dan memakannya seorang diri. Umur Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya berbeda satu tahun membuat Namjoon jarang memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan _hyung_ , tapi sekali melakukannya berarti dia sedang berada dalam mode _benar-benar perhatian_ membuat Yoongi hampir muntah karena jijik.

Taehyung menertawakan kelakuan dua kakaknya itu lalu mejawab (Karena Yoongi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab), "Soal Jimin–"

"Jimin kenapa?" Seokjin yang memotong perkataan Taehyung, merasa bertanggung jawab jika ada masalah dengan Jimin atau Jungkook, karena dia lebih tua dari keduanya.

"Dia bolos–"

"Cuma itu?"

"Pergi dengan seorang pria–"

"Siapa?" Kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya membuat Taehyung menghela nafas kesal.

"Bisakah kalian mendengarkanku dulu?"

"Ups. Okey. Maaf" kata Seokjin, akhirnya membiarkan Taehyung bicara. Namjoon memilih memakan lagi tteokbokinya.

"Jungkook melihat Jimin pergi dengan Jay"

Seokjin dan Namjoon sama-sama terdiam mendengar itu, tetapi pikiran mereka berbeda. Seokjin langsung menatap Jungkook lalu bertanya, "Kau yakin itu mereka?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan mulut penuh.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , Jimin bukan cewek seperti _itu_ kok" Kata Seokjin tidak enak. Fakta bahwa sahabatnya pergi dengan pria lain terang-terangan membuat Seokjin cemas.

Berbeda dengan pandangan kekasihnya, Namjoon malah berbisik setelah meneguk air mineral, "Kau tidak khawatir?"

"Apanya? Jimin baik-baik saja, dia selalu memilih vampir itu dari pada aku" Yoongi hampir berteriak membuat Taehyung segera mengusap punggung kakaknya, Namjoon berdecak sebal karena semua orang langsung memperhatikan mereka setelah kata _vampir_ dari mulut Yoongi, Seokjin semakin merasa bersalah sedangkan Jungkook sibuk menghabiskan makanannya.

"Bukan begitu," Namjoon mengecilkan suaranya setelah perhatian orang-orang kembali pada makan siang masing-masing, "Kita tau dipihak mana Jay berdiri–"

" –Kita tidak tau" Yoongi membantah, "Dia seperti berdiri di pihak musuh tapi dia menyelamatkan Mr. Han melalui Jimin"

"Kita tau dia berdiri untuk musuh" Namjoon bersikeras, "Penyelamatan Mr. Han itu hanyalah bentuk dari _sesuatu_ yang menyesaki dadanya saat kita mengampuninya dulu. Dia berada dipihak musuh untuk dendam karena kita memusnahkan James"

" _Sesuatu_ yang menyesak? apa?" Taehyung bertanya lalu dia menyadari Jungkook yang sudah selesai makan merasa mual karena pembicaraan tentang dua bersaudara yang hampir _memakan_ mereka waktu itu. Taehyung mengusapkan tangannya yang berpendar keperakan samar di punggung kekasihnya, lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Balas budi. Semua manusia memilikinya –tolong, bisakah kalian tidak berpelukan di depan umum?"

Taehyung tidak merespon, malah mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Namjoon dan Yoongi ingin melempar piring-piring pada adik mereka itu.

"Itu bukan balas budi, Jay menyukai Jimin –lagipula Jay Waterson bukan manusia" Kata Yoongi akhirnya terlihat lesu.

"Tapi Jimin menyukaimu" Seokjin meyakinkan, dan dia bisa melihat Yoongi menatapnya seakan berkata _benar kah?_

"Terserah" Namjoon memilih mendorong mangkuk makanannya ke samping lalu melipat tangan diatas meja, "Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana kalau Jay benar-benar punya rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Jimin. Katakanlah Jay memang menyukai Jimin, tapi jika dia berpihak pada musuh dan mereka ingin Jimin terluka, maka mereka akan menyuruh Jay kan? dia yang paling dekat dekat dengan Jimin –Dengar. Aku baru memikirkan ini semalam" Namjoon berdehem, lalu perhatian semua orang yang duduk mengitari satu meja itu teralih padanya, "Jika memang ada rencana pemberontakan lain kali ini, mereka akan menetapkan target pada mulia ratu –lebih gampangnya, mereka ingin membunuh–" Namjoon mengedarkan pandangan ke kiri dan kanan, berharap tak ada yang mendengarkan mereka, dan memang begitu, "–ehem, ibunda. Tapi kau tau apa yang membuat ibunda tak tersentuh? _Kita._ Jadi mereka ingin menyingkirkan kita sebelum invasi benar-benar dimulai. Aku menyadari ini setelah bertengkar dengan Seokjin kemarin, mereka ingin Seokjin tertekan dan merasa aku tidak mencintainya. Pikiran paling pendek manusia adalah bunuh diri –kita tau, kalau holder mati maka tuannya juga akan mati."

"Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri" Seokjin menyangkal dan Namjoon mengangguk tak sabar.

"Aku tau sayang. Tapi coba pikir, kau merasa aku tidak mencintaimu tapi kau sudah terikat pada satu hubungan abadi yang tak bisa lepas, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku walaupun kau membenciku. Apalagi sebagai wanita, kau sudah memberikan segalanya untukku, untuk orang yang kau anggap brengsek karena memanfaatkanmu. Saat kau tidak punya jalan keluar –pernah terbersit, _sedikit saja_ , untuk bunuh diri?"

Seokjin terdiam, dan mereka langsung tau jawabannya. Gadis itu pernah berpikir untuk mengiris nadinya sendiri saat berada di puncak stres.

"Tidakkah kita terlalu berani karena membicarakan hal ini di tempat umum?" Taehyung berbisik dan mereka menyadari bahwa adiknya itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook.

Tepat setelah pertanyaan itu, bel masuk berdering keras. Para siswa segera bubar dari kantin dan berjalan bergerombol menuju kelas masing-masing. Namjoon menunggu semua siswa keluar dari sana lalu melanjutkan. "Aku ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Mereka sudah bergerak, jadi kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu lagi."

Yoongi menghela nafas berat lalu meneguk cola-nya hingga habis, mengesampingkan segala rasa cemburunya yang menggebu di dada.

"Dan kau Min Yoongi, keabadianmu membuat mereka resah. Mengerjai holdermu pun tak akan mempan, karena holdermu juga mendapat keabadian yang sama. Mereka tau kau mengincar Jimin jadi mereka menyuruh Jay mendekatinya. Pernah terpikirkan kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin berteman dengan vampir yang hampir menggigit lehernya?" Pertanyaan Namjoon itu membuat mereka semua terdiam dan berpikir, "Mereka ingin bulan purnama yang membunuhmu. Kau hanya jatuh cinta sekali sepanjang hidupmu, mereka membiarkanmu mencintai Jimin dulu lalu menghabisinya. Mereka tau kau akan kesulitan mengganti Jimin dengan orang lain hingga purnama tiba. Aku tidak tau mereka akan bergerak sekarang"

Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa menyesal sudah makan banyak karena sekarang perutnya sakit mendengar semua ini, di bawah meja dia mencengkram celana seragam Taehyung. Kekasihnya mengerti lalu mengganti cengkraman itu dengan genggaman tangan yang kuat, "Tenang saja, kita akan baik-baik saja" Taehyung berbisik menenangkan.

"Aku mencurigai seseorang tapi aku yakin kalian akan mencibirku lagi"

"Siapa?" Desak Yoongi.

Dan saat satu nama itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon, mereka menatap Namjoon tak percaya sambil menggeleng kepala samar, sepakat bahwa Namjoon benar-benar sedang dilanda dilema patah hati yang parah.

"Jung Hoseok"

"Hyung, sudahlah" Kata Taehyung

"Hentikan omong kosong ini" Kata Yoongi, menyeringai kesal.

Namjoon mengangkat dua tangannya di udara, "See? Kalian tidak akan setuju denganku. Tidak bisakah kalian berpikir? Aku sering bertengkar dengan Seokjin sejak Hoseok datang, masalah-masalah ini muncul sejak ada dia. Lalu ingat sejak kapan Jay berteman dengan Jimin? Di hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Mereka merencanakan ini. Hoseok lah _penyusup_ dalam Olympus karena semua orang mempercayainya; Kalian dan ibunda ratu."

Taehyung dan Yoongi masih menggeleng tak percaya, sedangkan Seokjin mulai menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan _kita baru saja berbaikan Kim Namjoon, jangan memulai_.

"Aku sudah berdamai dengannya –dengan Jung Hoseok, percayalah. Tapi pemikiran ini muncul begitu saja semalam. Tiba-tiba semua masalah dan Jung Hoseok menjadi benang merah kusut yang saling terjalin"

Jungkook hampir menangis saat dia berbisik di tengah keheningan, "Se-sebenarnya aku pernah melihat Hoseok oppa melakukan hal aneh; dia masuk ke kamar Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu"

Sekarang perhatian semua orang teralih pada gadis itu, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Waktu Namjoon oppa di serang di dalam rumah waktu itu, Aku naik ke kamar Jimin untuk menemuinya tapi Hoseok oppa yang keluar dari sana. Dia tidak melihatku karena langsung berlari ke atas. Hoseok oppa juga pernah berkeliling halaman belakang untuk mencari sesuatu, aku tidak tau apa tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang penting karena saat aku kembali dari rumah utama dua jam kemudian, dia masih disana mencari. Beberapa kali aku sempat memergokinya mondar-mandir di lantai tiga, di depan kamar yang mulia ratu"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya berpikir, Taehyung merasa nafasnya sesak karena dia begitu mempercayai Jung Hoseok, Namjoon mengangkat tangan lagi seperti berkata _dengar kan?_ dan Seokjin yang langsung memeluk pundak Jungkook.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?" Taehyung bertanya, suaranya serak.

"Kau bilang kau percaya Hoseok oppa dengan hidupmu, jadi aku juga mempercayainya. Tapi mendengar semua ini dari Namjoon oppa membuatku khawatir, apalagi pada Jimin" Jungkook gemetar saat Taehyung bergerak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Dengar" Namjoon melipat tangannya di atas meja, menatap mereka semua satu persatu, "Lebih baik jika dugaanku ini salah. Tapi jika benar, berarti kita dalam masalah. Apalagi kau, Min Yoongi. Jelas-jelas sekarang Jimin berada dalam genggaman mereka. Kita perlu bergerak sekarang, atau kita akan mati. Mungkin sekarang aku dan Seokjin terlihat kuat karena kami sudah bersama lagi, tapi aku tidak tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kami. Aku rasa mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Taehyung karena dia selalu berada di belakang layar –dia tak pernah turun berperang. Mereka tidak tau kekuatan Taehyung yang sebenarnya, kita masih punya Taehyung sebagai senjata rahasia. Untuk sekarang, kita harus bicara pada Ibunda ratu atau Mr. Han"

"Ke ruang kepala sekolah" Putus Yoongi, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu bergerak memungut ponselnya dari tempat sampah. Setelah itu di berjalan keluar dari kantin "Bicarakan ini secepatnya. Jiminku dalam masalah"

Mereka semua mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang dan Namjoon bergumam, "Kau yang dalam masalah."

.

.

* * *

Jay Waterson menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah menengok arlojiya lebih dari sepuluh kali hari ini dan Jimin terkikik saat melihanya. Pemuda vampir itu berkali-kali mengatur posisi teleskop bintangnya, menggeser benda itu kekiri lalu lima menit kemudian dia akan menggesernya ke kanan. Jimin sendiri sedang duduk di pinggiran balkon menghadap ke pantai sambil menggigit beberapa kimbap yang dibawa Jay. Pemuda vampir itu benar-benar _well-prepared_ untuk rencananya hari ini, dia bahkan menyiapkan beberapa kaleng soda yang di tumpuk di atas bangku, berkotak-kotak kimbap, dan beberapa buah lilin besar-besar (Mereka akan sampai malam disana, dan tak ada penerangan)

"Sunsetnya lama sekali" Kata Jay, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping tempat Jimin duduk, "Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat regulus malam ini"

Jimin terkekeh, meneguk soda rasa lemon, "Tepat setelah matahari tenggelam kan?"

"Yep. Pukul delapan belas tepat."

Jimin mengangguk, kembali sibuk mematai alam yang bersorak riuh di depan sana; ombak terdengar seperti saling berlomba untuk sampai ke pantai lebih cepat dan siapa yang bisa menimbulkan bunyi hantaman paling keras. Pepohonan seperti tak mau kalah; dedaunannya bergoyang tertiup angin, bergesekan berisik meramaikan suasana.

"Aku punya pacar" Kata Jay tiba-tiba.

Jimin memalingkan pandangan terkejut, lalu pura-pura merajuk, " _Heol_ , Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku? Sejak kapan?"

"Ini _kan_ sedang cerita" Jay memutuskan untuk tidak menatap Jimin saat menceritakan hal ini, "Aku menyukai wanita, tapi pacarku pria–"

" –Biseks?"

Jay mengangguk ragu. Anggukan itu malah menjadi gelengan samar saat dia berpikir, "Awalnya aku sangat menyukainya, karena dia manis. Aku pernah bilang punya wanita yang kutaksir di sekolah, ternyata saat kudekati, dia pria. Walaupun begitu aku tetap menyukainya. Kami saling menyukai –mungkin"

Entah kenapa Jimin merasa sedikit kecewa. Dia menyukai Yoongi. Sangat. Tapi mengingat Jay, sahabat lelaki satu-satunya, menyukai orang lain, membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Jadi Jimin memilih tak menjawab, membiarkan Jay menceritakan apapun yang ingin diceritakannya.

"Kau kenal Jacob kan? Linley, Jacob Linley?"

Jimin menatap Jay tak percaya. Jacob Linley Kepala pelayan itu? pacaran dengan Jay?

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Jimin, Jay segera tertawa lalu melambaikan tangan di depan wajah gadis itu, "Bukan dia, tolong. Seleraku bukan orang tua seperti dia."

Jimin ikut tertawa, membayangkan Jay berkencan atau bahkan berciuman dengan Jacob Linley membuat Jimin geli. Jacob adalah orang baik, tapi perawakannya tinggi dengan badan tegap dan kumis tipis, sangat jelas dia berumur lebih tua dari Mr. Han. Jika disandingkan dengan Jay, mereka seperti pasangan ayah dan anak.

"Jacob punya adik" Jay menyambung dan Jimin langsung bergumam _aah_ panjang, "Namanya Julian. Dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku tapi dia vampir paling cepat yang pernah kutemui –Ingat ini, Jimin- _ah_. Jika kau melihatnya, kau harus membunuhnya"

Jimin terdiam, "Kau bercanda kan?"

Jay menatap Jimin serius, lalu nyengir, "Aku bercanda"

.

.

* * *

Mr. Han menatap anak-anaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mereka datang bersama Jungkook dan Seokjin, berdiri di depan meja kerjanya lalu mulai mengungkapkan dugaan-dugaan tentang invasi. Mr. Han tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal-hal seperti ini, yang membuatnya resah adalah keberadaan Jimin yang entah dimana sekarang. Dia juga tak ingin langsung mengambil keputusan untuk memerintahkan penangkapan dan lain sebagainya, bagaimanapun juga semua ini baru hipotesa, belum pasti kebenarannya. Mereka harus bergerak sesuai sistem; melakukan rapat dengan para petinggi kerajaan, membicarakan setiap tindakan, dan merencanakan setiap langkah secara hati-hati. Mereka juga butuh ratu mereka disaat seperti ini.

Jadi lelaki paruh baya itu berdehem lalu berkata, "Prioritas kita sekarang adalah menemukan Jimin. Kalian akan mencarinya. Dan aku akan menemui yang mulia ratu untuk membicarakan ini. Aku juga perlu bertemu Jung Hoseok"

Anak-anaknya setuju, mengangguk serentak lalu mulai saling berpandangan.

"Cari di tempat manapun yang terpikirkan oleh kalian," Kata Mr. han lagi, dia meraih gagang telpon di ujung mejanya lalu berbicara pada seseorang di seberang line yang sepertinya staff tata usaha, karena dia meminta data diri Park Jimin beserta kontak orang tuanya. Setelah itu dia menghadap anak-anaknya lagi, "Aku akan mengonfirmasi keberadaan Jimin di rumah atau keluarganya lalu memberitahukan padamu. Pergilah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Walaupun kalian anak-anakku, aku tidak ingin kalian melanggar peraturan sekolah –kalian terlalu banyak pelanggaran akhir-akhir ini, apalagi sekarang kalian tidak masuk kelas."

"Tapi ayah–" itu suara Taehyung. Kecuali Mr. Han, mereka semua terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Taehyung baru saja memanggil Mr. Han dengan sebutan _ayah_. Mereka tak pernah memanggil suami ibu mereka itu dengan sebutan seperti _itu_ , karena mereka punya ayah masing-masing. Mereka menganggap Mr. Han sebagai seseorang yang perlu di hormati, tapi bukan sebagai ayah. Namun sepertinya Taehyung sudah mengubah pandangannya itu terhadap Mr. Han.

"Tidak nak," Mr. Han membantah dengan tegas, "Walaupun sesuatu terjadi pada dunia kita, _manusia_ tidak tau apa-apa. Mereka menjalani hidup dengan baik tanpa tau tentang kita. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kelas matahari dan semua manusia yang bernaung di bawahnya. Jadi tolong, hormati peraturanku. Kalian akan pergi setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Tunggu di kelas masing-masing. Aku tidak menerima _tapi_ dalam bentuk apapun."

Mereka semua berpandangan lalu memilih mematuhi kata-kata Mr. Han, bergerak keluar ruangan hingga Mr. Han kembali bersuara, "Min Yoongi…"

Yoongi berbalik, menatap lelaki itu, "Ya?"

"Jimin belum menjadi holder, jadi dia belum punya jejak. Walaupun begitu aku tau kau bisa menemukannya dengan –bau tubuhnya?"

Yoongi mengangkat kening, terperangah. Maksud kata-kata Mr. Han adalah Yoongi bisa mengenali bau tubuh Jimin karena Yoongi pernah menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Salah satu ritual dari _penyatuan_ adalah mereka wajib menandai calon holder dengan mengindra setiap inchi tubuhnya, seperti kucing yang melakukan _spraying_ untuk menandai daerah kekuasaannya. Yoongi hanya melakukan ritual itu pada Jimin –Yoongi menandainya, tapi belum melakukan _penyatuan_. Yang membuat Yoongi terkejut adalah, dari mana Mr. Han tau itu?

Berdehem salah tingkah –karena ketahuan– Yoongi mengangguk pasti lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Dengan perasaan tak karuan tentang Park Jimin.

.

.

* * *

Jimin baru selesai memakan kimbapnya yang ke tujuh saat Jay melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya mendekati teleskop. Gadis itu menyeka tangan lengketnya ke rok seragam setelah meneguk soda, lalu mendatangi Jay dengan antusias.

"Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam" Kata Jay sambil menyorong teleskopnya ke arah barat, "Bulan sudah terbenam."

"Aku mau lihat"

Jay terkekeh sambil bergeser dari tempatnya, membiarkan Jimin mengamati langit dengan teleskop. Sedangkan dirinya menatap matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat, menimbulkan semburat jingga yang indah di atas air laut. Jay mengangkat tangan kiri lalu menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Jimin- _ah_ " Katanya, Jimin merespon panggilan itu dengan gumaman. Dia masih sibuk mengamati langit yang berubah kelam di atas sana, "Kau akan selalu mengingat ini; _Dracula menjadi lemah sesaat sebelum matahari terbit dan tenggelam_ "

Gadis itu tak terlalu memperhatikan karena dia tiba-tiba berteriak senang, "Jay lihat, bintang kejora"

Jay menghela nafas berat, menatap pantai yang semakin lama semakin gelap lalu memutuskan untuk tersenyum melihat semangat Jimin, "Kita akan menyebutnya Venus," Kata Jay akhirnya, "Aku lebih menyukai Venus dari pada sebutan bintang kejora. Apa kau sudah melihat Regulus?"

"Yep, diantara Merkurius dan Venus –dan Leo minor, astagah. Jay lihat sini"

Pemuda vampir itu terkekeh saat Jimin menariknya mendekat untuk mengintip di balik teleskop, "Wah, Jupiter, merkurius dan Venus berada dalam satu garis lurus"

"Benar kan?" Jimin memekik antusias, menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, tak sabar untuk melihat lagi.

"Kau lihat dulu, aku akan menyalakan lilin"

Jimin kembali berkutat dengan teleskopnya sedangkan Jay berjongkok di sudut balkon, mengambil beberepa lilin dan mulai menyalakannya. Dia mengerling Jimin di belakangnya, lalu perlahan tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam tas ransel yang dari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, menarik keluar sebuah pisau dari dalamnya. Menghela nafas berat sekali lagi, Jay waterson menelisipkan pisau itu di ikat pinggangnya, tersembunyi oleh mantel coklat tebal miliknya. Dia akan menggunakan benda itu pada saatnya.

Jay berjalan mendekati Jimin lalu berbisik sendu pada dirinya sendiri, "Jimin- _ah_ , maafkan aku"

.

.

* * *

Para pelayan tau siapa itu Julian Linley, jadi pada saat vampir muda itu masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya, tak ada yang mempermasalahkan. Dia masuk dengan leluasa dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang rapi, berlagak terlalu nyaman seperti berada di rumah sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara berat Jacob yang keluar dari kamar mandi menyita perahatian sang adik.

Julian tersenyum, walaupun Jacob tidak tau untuk apa senyuman itu, "Aku hanya ingin naik ke atap lagi. Aku masih harus mencari _itu_ di atas. Boleh kan, kakak?"

Jacob bergerak menutup pintu, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melewati kamarnya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan adiknya sambil melipat tangan di dada, "Kau mencari masalah dengan menusuk pangeran Kim kemarin dulu. Kalau kau ketahuan bagaimana? Para pelayan tau kau datang hari ini"

Julian tertawa seperti _menusuk pangeran Kim_ adalah permainan menyenangkan yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya. Dia mengusap tangannya sendiri lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Dia sedang lemah waktu itu, aku hanya mengambil kesempatan bagus. Yang mulia raja senang-senang saja"

Jacob mendesis keras, "Jangan menyebut-nyebut yang mulia _raja_ disini"

Adiknya itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Aku akan naik ke atas, kau harus melindungiku. Seperti waktu itu"

Saat Julian berjalan mendekati pintu, Jacob berbisik kentara, "Jangan sampai melakukan kontak dengan siapapun di dalam sini. Jangan sampai bertemu anggota keluarga kerajaan lagi. Jangan membuat kesalahan lagi"

Adiknya itu menyeringai, "Mereka tidak akan berada dalam kastil malam ini, mereka akan pergi mencari Park Jimin"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Julian membuka pintu lalu berkata sebelum keluar dari sana, "Kami membunuh Park Jimin. Hihi"

Jacob tercengang lalu menunggu sesaat. Setelah dia yakin Julian sudah pergi ke atas, dia mengambil ponsel dari laci nakas lalu menekan nomor yang tidak disimpan dalam daftar kontak, dia menghafalnya di luar kepala. Berbunyi _tut_ dua kali, seseorang di seberang line menjawab.

"Halo?"

"Yang mulia _pangeran_?"

"Ada apa Linley?"

Jacob memutar tubuhnya untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa dia benar-benar sendirian disana, "Mereka bergerak, seperti perkiraanmu. Mereka akan membunuh Park Jimin"

Dia terdiam lalu berkata "Bagus, kita juga bisa bergerak sekarang"

Jacob Linley mengangguk patuh, kemudian dia mendengar di seberang sana seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat _pangerannya_ berada lalu berkata, " _Tuan Jung Hoseok, the monarch Han ingin bertemu denganmu_ "

Setelah itu panggilan terputus.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

A/N:

Halo, sorry for long awaited. Saya sudah pernah bilang mau hiatus kan? sebulan sekali atau sebulan dua kali baru update.

Saya mau jawab pertanyaan dari **Naa77** yang nanya " _Bukannya inang itu Cuma satu? Kok Ratu punya anak beda ayah, emang boleh tidur dengan yang lain walaupun udah punya inang?_ "

Boleh. _Inang_ dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia (untuk tumbuhan) adalah tanaman yang menjadi tempat hidup dan berkembangnya tumbuhan atau hewan lain sebagai _parasit_. Dengan kata lain, Ratu adalah parasit untuk Mr. Han, karena Mr. Han bukan hanya suami tetapi juga sumber makanannya. Vampir dalam TTAI hanya bisa makan darah inangnya (Dan inang memang cuma boleh ada satu), kalau untuk urusan _tidur_ , boleh dengan siapa saja, tergantung persetujuan vampir dengan inang itu; hubungan mereka akan hanya jadi _pasangan_ makanan atau pasangan hidup.

Itu aja. kalo ada yang pengen nanya juga silahkan. Kalo saya rasa perlu dijawab, akan saya jawab. Terima kasih –dan maaf sudah lama menunggu.

.

Review?

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_

[Instagram- **Kaspernim** ]


	15. Chapter 15

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, Vampire AU

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, GS, OC, _**mature content**_

Chapter 15

© **Red Casper**

Min Yoongi membawa mobilnya berkeliling kota sepanjang sore, berharap hidungnya bisa menemukan satu saja tanda-tanda keberadaan Park Jimin. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, jangankan tanda-tanda, mobilnya harus berbelok kemanapun Yoongi tak tahu.

Yoongi memilih menghentikan mobil itu di pinggir jalan sungai Han, keluar dari sana sambil membanting keras pintunya lalu mengacak rambut, menatap permukaan air sungai Han yang berpendar oranye.

Dia memutuskan menelpon Mr. Han, menempelkan ponsel di telinga kiri sambil menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana soal keluarganya?" tanya Min Yoongi langsung, tepat ketika Mr. Han berkata _halo_ diseberang sana.

" _Dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Mereka malah bertanya kalau Jimin baik-baik saja di asrama_ "

Yoongi mengacak lagi rambutnya yang keperakan, membiarkan angin mengaburkan suara Mr. Han yang berbicara tentang menemui Jung Hoseok, setelah itu dia memutuskan panggilan.

Dia tak menyadari bahwa matahari tiba-tiba saja sudah terbenam, lampu-lampu kota mulai menyala satu persatu menghiasi malam. Yoongi memijit pelipis, mencoba menelpon Jimin lagi dan masih mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari operator. Kali ini Yoongi hampir membuang ponselnya ke sungai Han, tapi membatalkannya karena berpikir dia akan membutuhkannya jika Jimin tiba-tiba menelpon.

Kemudian dia terpikirkan sesuatu yang harusnya dia lakukan dari tadi. Yoongi memutuskan masuk ke mobil lalu melajukannya ke sekolah, menemukan tempat itu berlangsung seperti biasa, para siswa vampir di dalam sana bahkan sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam kerajaan mereka.

"Pangeran…" Seorang vampir wanita yang baru saja tiba disekolah menyapa Yoongi –dia muncul tiba-tiba di samping mobil.

Sang pangeran hanya mengangguk, meninggalkan mobilnya di halaman parkir lalu berlari ke arah hutan. Setelah lima langkah besar, Min Yoongi berubah wujud menjadi sebuah burung besar warna merah dengan cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu langsung redup ketika Yoongi mengepakkan sayap, naik ke langit dan berputar-putar di atas pepohonan, masuk lebih dalam ke hutan, mengibas udara malam dengan ekor panjangnya yang menjuntai, membiarkan vampir wanita yang tadi menyapanya menjadi saksi atas perubahan menakjubkan itu.

Yoongi menyembunyikan diri di antara dedaunan pohon yang semakin berdekatan saat masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Bagaimanapun juga, jika Yoongi terbang terlalu tinggi dan ada manusia yang melihatnya, mereka bisa terkejut. Mungkin mereka akan ketakutan karena tidak pernah melihat phoenix sebelumnya, atau paling ekstrim, mereka akan memburu Yoongi dan menjadikannya tontonan.

Saat Yoongi merasa jalan yang di tempuhnya semakin familiar, bau Park Jimin tiba-tiba menggelitik ujung hidungnya. Menyeringai senang, Min Yoongi mengepakkan sayapnya mengikuti garis tak kasat mata yang dibuat oleh bau itu, namun semakin lama jantungnya berdegup kencang karena bau itu seketika bercampur amis yang sangat kentara. Min Yoongi mempercepat terbangnya –Park Jimin berdarah.

.

.

Jimin terlalu asik memandangi garis-garis langit yang dibentuk bintang-bintang dari ujung teleskop, menikmati bagaimana benda langit itu bersinar pada satu sama lain membentuk rasi yang menghiasi langit barat. Dia tak menyadari bahwa Jay Waterson sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan piasu terancung tinggi, siap menikamnya kapan saja. Tapi lelaki vampir itu bahkan tidak bisa bergerak, tangannya yang mencengkram pegangan pisau gemetar. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menusuk Jimin apapun yang terjadi.

Jadi Jay menurunkan pisaunya, mendadak menarik lengan Jimin, membawa gadis itu ke sudut balkon.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jimin merengek marah karena Jay baru saja mengganggunya, padahal Jay sendiri yang merencanakan semua ini untuk menyenangkannya.

"Dengar, Jimin- _ah_ " mata Jimin melebar terbuka melihat Jay mengacungkan pisau di depan wajahnya.

"A-apa ini?" Jimin bergerak gugup, mencari celah untuk keluar. Tapi Jay benar-benar meyudutkannya hingga Jimin tak punya jalan selain berdiri terpaku dengan Pisau perak yang berkilat di ujung kulitnya, "Jay. K-kau kenapa?"

"Pegang ini!"

Jimin gemetar saat Jay menarik tangannya untuk memegang pisau, lalu mengarahkan ujungnya ke dadanya sendiri, "Bunuh aku!"

"Apa?" Jimin tertawa pelan, berdoa dalam hati semoga Jay ikut tertawa bersamanya lalu mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang bercanda, "Tidak lucu" katanya. Tapi lelaki itu tidak tertawa sama sekali. Dia menatap Jimin sendu, memegang pergelangan tangan Jimin agar gadis itu menekan pisau lebih dalam ke dada kirinya.

"Aku berada di jalan yang salah, Jim" Jay bersuara, membiarkan kulitnya panas karena ujung pisau yang mulai merobek pakaiannya, "Aku sudah membuat keputusan yang salah."

"Ada apa ini?" Jimin mencoba melepaskan genggamannya dari pisau itu, tapi Jay memegangi tangannya kuat-kuat, "Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba, Jim" Jay merasakan Jimin menarik diri enggan, yang malah membuatnya semakin terpojok "Ini sudah direncanakan. Aku harus membunuhmu malam ini –sebelum bulan purnama"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Jay menelan ludah susah payah, "Aku mendekatimu agar aku bisa merencanakan semua ini –pembunuhanmu. Aku harus membunuhmu"

Jimin merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, bahunya melorot terasa berat, dadanya sesak, "Kau merencanakan ini? T-tapi aku percaya padamu"

Jay menghela napas berat, kalut mendengar kepercayaan itu dipertanyakan. Jadi dia mengangguk mantap lalu berkata, "Karena itu, pegang ini dan bunuh aku"

"Aku tidak mau" Jimin sekali lagi mencoba melepaskan pegangan Jay di tangannya, kali ini dia memberontak tapi Jay terlalu kuat. Hingga Jimin bersandar di dinding di belakangnya , hampir menangis sambil terus menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau membunuh sahabatku –kumohon"

"AKU BUKAN SAHABATMU!" Jay berteriak membuat Jimin akhirnya terisak ketakutan, "Aku vampir, kau tidak lihat?" Jay melepaskan Jimin sambil mundur satu langkah, menyeringai lebar supaya Jimin bisa melihat taringnya yang bertambah panjang dari biasanya, "Aku sedang kelaparan. Aku tidak diberi darah seminggu untuk rencana malam ini, aku hanya boleh minum soda dan makan nasi saat aku lapar. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak akan kenyang dengan itu. mereka memancing insting vampirku dengan menyuruh kita kesini naik bis yang penuh manusia. Mereka ingin aku kelaparan saat aku bersamamu. Jimin- _ah_ , aku dari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak memakanmu"

"Bohong…" Jimin sudah menangis, dia berjongkok disudut. Sedangkan matanya bergerak nyalang kesana kemari. Rumah itu semakin gelap, hanya ada lilin besar yang menyala meneranginya dari sudut.

Jimin ketakutan.

Selain itu dadanya sesak karena pengkhianatan ini. dia begitu mempercayai Jay, yang setiap hari membuatnya tertawa saat dia sedih, yang setiap hari membuatnya nyaman saat mereka duduk bersama didepan tumpukan buku-buku, yang setiap hari berhasil membuatnya melupakan masalah Min Yoongi yang menyebalkan. Dia begitu mempercayai Jay, walau kadang ragu itu berbisik di hatinya. Tapi Jimin mengabaikannya, Jimin melihat Jay sebagai teman, bukan vampir. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan Jay yang nyaris menggigit lehernya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau bohong" Jimin berbisik lirih, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun dengan semua keadaan menakutkan ini, entah kenapa Jimin tetap merasa Jay tak akan melukainya, "Kau sudah memakanku dari tadi jika benar kau merencanakan ini sejak lama. Kau tidak akan menunggu –kau bohong"

Jay benar-benar tak ingin membunuh Jimin, namun dia juga tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. kalaupun Jimin selamat, dia harus membuat alasan atas itu. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuat, Jay menerjang, memegangi pundak Jimin yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Jay memungut pisau yang sudah jatuh di lantai, lalu memaksa Jimin memegangnya, "Kau akan membunuhku, atau aku yang membunuhmu"

Setelah berkata demikian, Jay menyelipkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Jimin, tanpa menunggu dia menancapkan dua taringnya yang tajam ke kulit gadis itu.

Jimin gemetar, menangis saat merasakan panas di lehernya. Jay benar-benar membenamkan taringnya disana. Jimin membisikkan nama Jay berulang kali di tengah usahanya untuk tetap sadar saat darahnya berdesir naik ke dua lubang di lehernya.

"Bunuh aku, atau kau mati, Jim" Jay berkata lirih, mengisap darah Jimin perlahan. Dia tak benar-benar ingin meminum darah gadis yang disukainya walaupun sekarang ini matanya sudah berubah merah. Jay benar-benar kelaparan, tapi dia menahannya –berharap Jimin bisa melawan.

Tapi Jimin tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Walaupun Jimin selalu mengalahkan lawannya di pertadingan taekwondo tapi tetap saja Jimin tak pernah membunuh, apalagi sekarang dia harus membunuh sahabatnya. Jadi Jimin memilih melepaskan pisau di tangan, membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan bersandar di bahu Jay. Sejak awal dia sudah memberikan kepercayaannya pada vampir muda itu, maka sekarang Jimin memilih untuk tetap percaya –bahwa Jay akan menjaganya.

Jay merasakan tangan Jimin yang terkulai di sampingnya. Dia melepaskan gadis itu, mengusap wajahnya putus asa, kemudian membaringkan Jimin di lantai. Jay gemetar melihat darah terus mengalir dari lubang yang dibuatnya di leher Jimin, terjebak di antara insting vampirnya yang ingin menghisap habis semua darah hingga tubuh Jimin kering dan juga perasaan tercabiknya karena sudah membiarkan bintang-bintang yang menghubungkan mereka berdua menjadi saksi atas pengkhiatannya. Jay meletakkan telapak tangannya di leher Jimin, mencegah darah terus mengalir keluar tapi hal itu membuatnya semakin kelaparan.

Lelaki itu kemudian mendengar suara aneh, dia berdiri dan melihat Min Yoongi dalam wujud phoniexnya terbang mendekat. Jay tersenyum lega, kemudian mundur dari tempatnya lalu bergerak pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Jim –Park Jimin, buka matamu" Min Yoongi bernapas tak teratur, memeluk Jimin yang tergeletak pucat di atas lantai. Darahnya sudah tergenang, membasahi seragam sekolah gadis itu dan sepatu Yoongi.

"Kumohon Jim –sayang, bangun" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya agar tidak terus-terusan gemetar. Dari semua perang yang pernah Min Yoongi lalui sepanjang hidupnya, tak pernah dia merasa ketakutan seperti sekarang. dia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya lalu melakukan dial pada nomor Taehyung. Dan Yoongi langsung tahu kenapa dia tak pernah tersambung ke nomor Jimin; tak ada sinyal disana. Yoongi memaki Jay Waterson dalam hati karena memilih tempat itu untuk menawan Jimin –bahkan jika vampir muda itu ada disana, Yoongi ingin membakar kepalanya hingga ia tak akan pernah bisa menjalani kebangkitan lagi.

Yoongi menutupi luka Jimin dengan tangan, lalu menengok kesana kemari berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk mengobati luka itu. Dia memutuskan menggendong Jimin di punggungnya, membawa pergi gadis itu dari sana, "Jangan mati Jim, kita akan keluar dari sini"

Yoongi berlari dengan kecepatan vampirnya, tersandung beberapa kali di akar pohon, lalu tiba di halaman parkir sekolah hampir lima belas menit kemudian, mengundang perhatian para siswa kelas bulan yang kini melongokkan kepala di jendela karena mencium bau darah segar. Yoongi mendudukkan Jimin di jok depan mobilnya, membisikkan "Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang" lalu segera melaju ke rumah dengan tangan kiri memegang setir dan tangan kanan menutupi lubang di leher Jimin yang kini semakin pucat.

Mereka sampai di rumah lebih cepat dari seharusnya, itu karena Yoongi menerobos lampu merah tiga kali dan menambah laju mobilnya dua kali lipat. Dia menggendong Jimin ke dalam rumah, membuat semua pelayan berkumpul di pintu depan untuk melihat.

"Panggil Taehyung, cepat!" Perintahnya saat melihat Jacob Linley berlari kecil mendekat.

Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk lalu meminta salah satu pelayan untuk memanggilkan Taehyung, membuat dia diteriaki oleh sang pangeran tertua, "AKU MENYURUHMU!"

Jacob Linley segera membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, meminta maaf. Saat Yoongi berlari ke lantai dua dengan Jimin dalam gendongannya, Linley mendongak pada langit-langit sekilas, dia berbisik pada semua pelayan yang ada disana, "Jangan beritahu siapapun bahwa pangeran Min sudah di rumah, ini perintah" lalu berlari pergi ke kamar Taehyung.

.

.

Yoongi membaringkan Park Jimin di atas tempat tidur lalu mencium pelipisnya lama. Sambil mendesah berat sekali, dia membelai rambut Jimin, sesekali menengok pintu untuk mengecek apakah Taehyung sudah datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Linley masuk lalu berkata, "Pangeran Kim Taehyung belum pulang" membuat Yoongi hampir melempar lampu nakas ke kepalanya.

Pangerannya itu mengusap wajah putus asa, "Telpon Taehyung sampai dijawab –telpon Jungkook juga kalau perlu. Katakan aku sudah menemukan Jimin dan dia sekarat –Ambilkan air hangat atau apapun, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya kehilangan banyak darah seperti ini"

Linley membungkuk rendah kemudian keluar kamar, melakukan apa yang diminta pangerannya. Selagi menelpon Taehyung –yang entah kenapa tetap tidak menjawab, Linley mengantarkan sebaskom besar air hangat dan beberapa handuk kecil. Yoongi terlihat sangat khawatir hingga dia mendesahkan terima kasih yang tak pernah di dengar Linley sebelumnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, pangeran" Linley berbisik menenangkan kemudian keluar kamar dengan ponsel yang terus menghubungi Taehyung.

.

Park Jimin tak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya; seperti perih karena kulitnya di kelupas hingga berdarah, daging di lehernya panas karena lubang menganga yang terus membuat sesuatu yang kental membasahi bahu, tubuhnya begitu lemah hingga ia tak bisa merasakan jari-jarinya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa sakit ini seumur hidupnya, dalam hati dia ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas rasa sakit ini, namun tak bisa menunjuk siapapun itu untuk disalahkan. Jimin menangis, merasakan pipinya basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

" _Bangun sayang, kumohon_ "

Jimin mendengar suara itu; suara Min Yoongi, tapi Jimin tak bisa membuka mata, kesakitan itu menawan kesadarannya. Hingga kemudian, Jimin merasa dua lubang di lehernya di basahi sesuatu yang hangat, membuat luka itu mendesis seperti bara api yang disiram air dingin, menguap meninggalkan sel-sel kulitnya yang menyatu saling melengkapi hingga luka itu tertutup tak membekas. Jimin menyadari bahwa darahnya kembali mengalir dengan normal, tidak merembes keluar karena lubang di pembuluh darahnya, mengalir lancar hingga ke otak yang kemudian memaksa Jimin perlahan membuka matanya.

Gadis itu hampir tertawa melihat keadaan Yoongi sekarang. dia memeluk tubuh berbaring Jimin sambil menangis, sesegukan seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya. Jimin mengangkat tangannya yang masih lemah, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambut lembut Yoongi lalu membelainya.

Yoongi segera bangkit saat merasakan gerakan itu, tertawa sengau melihat Jimin tersenyum padanya, "Yatuhan, Jimin–"

Jimin tertawa sambil mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk memeriksa lehernya, dia menatap Yoongi lalu tertawa lagi, "Kurasa akhirnya kau menggunakan bakat healingmu"

Yoongi mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar sekali, mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju "Kurasa begitu. Aku tidak menyangka akan menggunakannya disaat seperti ini –dan kurasa aku hanya menggunakannya untukmu"

Yoongi membantu Jimin untuk duduk di ranjang, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, "Aku lapar" kata gadis itu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan setelah itu kau akan mandi," Yoongi bergerak memeluk Jimin lagi, "Lalu aku akan memberimu pertahanan, sayang, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu lagi padamu. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika kehilanganmu"

Yoongi kemudian melepaskan pelukan, menatap Jimin tepat kedalam matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku, "Pertahanan?" bisiknya bertanya

Lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu kemudian mengedip padanya sebagai jawaban, yang kemudian membuat Jimin sakit perut karena gugup.

" _ritual penyatuan. Kita akan melakukannya di kamarku"_

.

.

Kim Taehyung berdiri di depan sebuah pintu di gedung dewan vampir, menatap papan nama yang tertempel di pintunya lamat-lamat. Jungkook di belakangnya memegang ujung mantel erat-erat, dia berbisik _Kau yakin?_ pada kekasihnya. Taehyung ragu-ragu namun akhirnya dia mengangguk mantap, memegang kenop pintu lalu membukanya.

Didalam sana Jung Hoseok mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu yang terbuka kemudian tersenyum melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Masuklah" katanya dari balik meja kerja.

Taehyung menghela napas lalu menghampiri Hoseok yang sudah berdiri menyambut keduanya, "Kita bicara di sofa," mereka berjalan ke sudut ruangan dimana ada satu set sofa warna monokrom, "Ayah sudah tiba dari tadi"

Saat itu, Mr. Han yang baru saja menyeruput tehnya menoleh pada mereka, "Kalian sudah datang? Baguslah, kita harus membicarakan ini secepatnya"

.

.

Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin duduk di bangku taman dekat rumah Jungkook, tempat yang menjadi awal masalah para pangeran ini. Mereka duduk saling memunggungi, keduanya meneguk cola dan bernapas berat bersama. Mereka belum juga menemukan Jimin, dan dari tadi Min Yoongi tak bisa dihubungi, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak mau menjawab telpon. Mereka juga sudah menelpon ke rumah tapi Linley dengan mantap mengatakan bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin belum pulang, begitu juga Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kita harus mencari kemana lagi?" Desah Seokjin.

Namjoon menatap jam taman tanpa minat, "Entahlah. Aku sudah capek"

"Aku juga"

Sekali lagi mereka menghela napas berat lalu meneguk cola.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Seokjin bersuara tepat setelah colanya melewati kerongkongan, membuatnya batuk-batuk.

"Apanya?"

"Soal Jung Hoseok"

Namjoon mengangguk yakin, "Aku tak bisa tidur memikirkannya semalaman. Jung Hoseok seperti terkait dengan semua ini."

Seokjin membuang kaleng cola yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah dengan satu lemparan jitu lalu dia mengubah posisi duduk, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah Jung Hoseok yang pertama kali berdiri di depan kamar kita, aku setuju. Tapi Hoseok yang sekarang…"

Namjoon juga memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dia menghadap Seokjin yang sedang menatap pepohonan, " Bukankah itu yang lebih mencurigakan? Dia bersikap seperti itu awalnya, datang untuk membuatmu cemburu, menciumku dengan paksa–"

" –dia menciummu?" potong Seokjin yang langsung menatap Namjoon kesal.

Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya lalu menjawab dengan suara serak, "Dia memaksaku, sayang. Aku tak menginginkannya –bukan itu masalahnya, oke?" Namjoon bergerak mencium pipi Seokjin sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Lalu dia tiba-tiba berlagak seperti vampir paling baik sedunia, tidakkah itu mencurigakan? Dia menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa masuk ke istana dengan karakter itu, jadi dia berpura-pura baik agar semua orang di istana mempercayainya. Aku juga merasakannya saat memeluknya–"

"–Kau memeluknya?"

Namjoon mendesahkan _ah_ saat merasa dia salah bicara, "Yang jelas, aku tak merasakan Hoshikku lagi, dia berbeda. Dia seperti menahan sesuatu; semacam menginginkanku tapi tidak boleh"

Seokjin memicingkan matanya pada Namjoon, hanya sesaat, kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu. berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya memunculkan lagi pertengkaran tak penting. Namjoon menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lega, berpikir bahwa Seokjin yang sekarang sudah cukup anggun untuk tidak mempermasalahkan cerita cinta lamanya lagi.

"Menurutmu kita pulang saja?" Bisik Namjoon, "Aku capek"

"Telpon lagi ke rumah," Seokjin menyarankan, "Kalau memang Jimin belum pulang, kita akan mencarinya sekali lagi lalu pulang"

Namjoon mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Seokjin kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku mantelnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai suara Linley menyahut dari seberang line.

"Sudah ada kabar dari Yoongi?"

" _Belum, pangeran. Belum ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali ke rumah atau menghubungi kami_ "

"Baiklah. Kami akan mencari lagi"

Setelah panggilan terputus, Namjoon menggeleng pada Seokjin, "Ayo cari lagi. Kita kemana ya? Ada saran?"

Seokjin menggumamkan _hmmm_ panjang kemudian berbisik jenaka, "Café ujung jalan? Capuchino dan cupcake? Kencan dadakan?"

Namjoon tertawa kemudian merangkul kekasihnya, "Kita tidak boleh terlalu santai disaat seperti ini tapi yah, kurasa kita memang butuh sedikit istirahat –omong-omong, aku suka Americano"

.

.

Linley menutup telpon dari Namjoon dengan tangan gemetar, menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berbalik dan terkejut setengah mati melihat Yoongi dan Jimin berdiri di belakangnya. Kalau mereka sampai mendengar bahwa dirinya berbohong pada pangeran mereka …

"Aku dan Jimin akan ke kamarku" Kata Yoongi sambil merangkul Jimin yang masih lemah, terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Linley, "Oh, jangan terlalu kaget. Aku juga punya bakat healing. Lihat? Bersih tanpa bekas"

Sambil mendesah lega, Linley memaksakan sebuah tawa, "Baguslah nona Jimin sudah sembuh. Akhirnya bakat healing anda terpakai, yang mulia"

Yoongi mengangguk bangga, "Kau benar –Kami akan ke kamarku, antarkan makanan, oke?"

Linley membungkuk menerima perintah. Saat dia baru akan berbalik, Yoongi bersuara lagi, "Apa tidak ada kabar dari Namjoon atau Taehyung?"

Sambil membungkuk, dengan mantap Linley menjawab, "Belum, yang mulia, belum ada satupun."

.

.

Sejak dahulu para raja dan ratu memiliki sesuatu yang menandakan bahwa mereka adalah penguasa vampir, sebuah tanda kepemimpinan. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu persis benda apa itu, hanya para raja dan ratu serta tetua kerajaan yang mengetahuinya. Benda itu hanya satu-satunya, di wariskan turun temurun dari penguasa terdahulu. Vampir yang memegang tanda kekuasaan itu yang akan di turuti semua vampir yang berada dalam wilayah kekuaasaannya.

Itulah yang dicari Julian Linley sekarang. dia sudah menggeledah hampir seluruh isi kastil tapi tetap tak menemukannya. Pemimpinnya adalah bekas penguasa, jadi dia diberitahu bentuk benda itu; sebuah kalung dengan liontin bintang. Walaupun Julian tak mengerti kenapa penguasa vampir di lambangkan dengan bintang.

Dia melempar kardus terakhir yang dibongkarnya dari lemari penyimpanan di loteng, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Sempat berpikir bahwa dia akan menyerah sekarang, tapi dia yakin pemimpinnya tak akan segan memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya jika dia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Jadi Julian Linley mencari ide, tempat dimanapun yang belum pernah dia geledah, dan itu kamar sang ratu.

Julian mmemutuskan untuk turun ke bawah, meminta hal lain pada kakaknya. dia menemukan Jacob mondar mandir di dapur dengan ponsel di telinganya, sepertinya sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang tapi tidak di jawab.

"Hei, kak –sedang apa sih?" katanya sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari meja, mematai kakaknya yang memutuskan panggilan dengan tenang.

"Mencari Park Jimin, tentu saja, kau mau para pangeran tahu aku tidak melakukan apapun di dalam sini"

Julian mengangguk sok, "Wah, kau benar-benar penjilat licik"

Jacob terlihat tersinggung tapi kemudian berdehem, menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celana, "Sudah selesai? Cepat pergi, sebelum semua orang kembali"

Adiknya itu memainkan apel di antara jari-jarinya, "Aku belum menemukannya. Aku butuh masuk ke kamar Lady Hee"

"Tidak boleh" bentak Jacob langsung, "Kau boleh menggeledah tempat ini–" Jacob mengerling sekitarnya lalu mulai memelankan suara, " –dari ujung ke ujung, tapi tidak dengan kamar pribadi yang mulia ratu. Aku tidak berani"

"Oh, ayolaah" Julian menyeringai sambil menggigit apel di tangannya, "Kau harus punya sedikit keberanian untuk berbuat sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya. Aku hanya perlu masuk sebentar, mencari benda sialan itu kemudian pergi. Aku janji hanya lima menit"

Jacob maju, mencengkram kerah mantel adiknya kuat-kuat, "Berani dan nekat adalah dua hal berbeda. Ruangan itu bukan ruangan sembarangan, jelas sang ratu akan tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam. Beliau akan curiga karena ada bau lain selain miliknya dan tuan besar. Dia mengenali baumu, kau pernah menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Jangan cari masalah sebelum misi selesai, atau mereka akan tahu kalian sedang bergerak"

Julian terdiam menatap mata kakaknya yang kecoklatan, dia kenal sekali kakaknya ini, sekali bilang tidak, jawabannya akan selalu _tidak_. Jadi Julian melepaskan cengkraman Jacob lalu mulai menepuk pakaianya seperti tangan Jacob adalah debu kotor, "Oke-oke" dia berdecak kemudian berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan Jacob yang masih menatapnya marah, "Mungkin Jung Hoseok bisa masuk karena dia di percaya Lady Hee, kurasa akan meminta yang mulia raja untuk menyuruhnya saja"

Mendengar itu, Jacob berbisik, "Itu bukan pekerjaannya. Panggil dia _pangeran_ , sialan."

Julian berdecak kesal lagi, "Aku bukan kau, penjilat yang menyanjung siapapun, kak. Bagiku dia hanyalah Jung Hoseok, dia vampir buangan –seperti aku, kau, dan _kita_ "

Jacob selalu menganggap adiknya adalah anak kecil egois, dan dia tak membiarkan anak kecil ini menyulut emosinya. Tapi kali ini, Jacob bergerak mencekik leher Julian karena emosi, adiknya itu tersedak apel yang sedari tadi di gigitnya dan itu membuat Jacob menyeringai. Dia mendesiskan kalimatnya di telinga Julian, menekankan kata demi kata dengan marah, "Dengar, adik kecil. Satu-satunya orang aku hormati dan patuhi di dunia ini adalah Pangeran Jung Hoseok. Aku melayani kerajaan setelah pemberontakan karena dia, aku berdiri di antara dua jalan karena dia, dan satu-satunya alasan aku membantumu di dalam sini adalah karena Pangeran yang memintaku. Aku membiarkanmu menghinaku tapi jika sekali lagi kau mengatainya seperti itu," Jacob menyeringai menakutkan, dan Julian tak pernah melihat seringai itu lagi sejak seratus tahun yang lalu. "Kau tahu aku bisa memenggal kepalamu disini 'kan, dik? "

"Baiklah" Julian tergagap, mencoba menjauhkan tangan Jacob dari lehernya. "A-aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Jacob menatap udara yang berdenyar saat Julian memutuskan untuk langsung menghilang secepat mungkin dari hadapannya. "Kuharap aku tak bertemu denganmu lagi, brengsek" Kata Jacob sambil memijit tengkuk, sedikit menyesal karena membiarkan emosinya tersulut begitu saja. tapi lumayan melegakan juga bisa memberi pelajaran pada Julian, adiknya itu semakin keterlaluan karena Jacob selalu memenuhi keinginannya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Jacob mengambil kembali ponselnya kemudian menghubungi nomor yang sedari tadi ingin dihubunginya.

"Linley?"

Jacob menghela napas lega mendengar suara itu, "Pangeran, Julian sudah pergi. Park Jimin sudah ditemukan, Pangeran Min sudah tiba dirumah. Mereka mengurung diri di kamar sejak tadi karna Park Jimin sedikit terluka –eh, ya. pangeran Min yang mengobatinya. Aku melakukan segala yang kubisa agar tak ada satu orangpun yang bertemu Julian, jadi pangeran Kim masih belum pulang –aku berbohong padanya. Lalu–"

Suara di seberang sana terkekeh pelan, "Bagus Linley. Terima kasih laporannya, aku tak bisa mempercayakan hal ini pada siapapun selain dirimu."

"Tentu pangeran,"

.

.

Jimin berdehem gugup saat selesai dengan makan malamnya. Dia mendorong piring kosong ke tengah meja setelah meneguk segelas besar air putih. Jimin banyak makan malam itu, mungkin karena dia baru saja kehilangan banyak sekali darah –atau mungkin karena menunya enak; ayam pedas, telur gulung dan sup kimchi. Dia menggigit sebuah apel sebagai makanan penutup sambil menatapi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Min Yoongi keluar dari sana dengan bertelanjang dada, membuat wajah Jimin memanas. Dia memutuskan untuk menggigit apelnya sambil memnunduk. Tapi itu percuma saja, karena Yoongi sendiri sudah melangkah ke arahnya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Meneguk sisa teh yang hanya Jimin cicipi sedikit.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Yoongi, menghitung berapa buah telur gulung yang habis di piring. Sekitar tujuh.

"Er, ya" Jimin menjawab ragu. Dia meletakkan apel dimeja setelah digigit satu kali, "Aku sudah kenyang" katanya menambahkan.

Hening sejenak. Yoongi mengambil alih apel yang diabaikan Jimin, mengunyahnya sambil menatap kamarnya sendiri.

"Mandilah" katanya, "Aku akan membereskan kamar ini sebentar. Malam pertama kita harus mengesankan"

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah, tapi tetap melangkah cepat. Menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Gadis itu merosot di balik pintu yang tertutup. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil memeluk lutut. _Akhirnya malam ini tiba_

Dia menghela napas, meredakan sedikit rasa gugup, juga menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang setiap mengingat bahwa _Oh, Astagah. Hal yang dinantinya selama ini akan terjadi kurang dari setengah jam dari sekarang._

Bangkit dari duduknya, Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel. Berdehem satu kali, lantas tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan diri. Mengatur rambutnya yang jatuh ke bahu, lalu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolahnya, berlagak seperti wanita penggoda ulung. Dia akan mempraktekannya di depan Yoongi jika itu bagus. Tapi tidak. Jimin tidak punya percaya diri sebesar itu sampai bersedia melepas pakaiannya sendiri di depan seorang pria. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menertawakan pantulannya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan bra, kemudian berkata, "Untuk sekarang, mandi dulu"

Park Jimin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama daripada perkiraannya untuk mandi. Itu karena dia berulang kali memakai sabun dan sampo, memastikan bahwa tubuhnya tidak _lecet_ saat Yoongi menjamahnya. Aih, Jimin merona membayangkan itu. dia bahkan berulang kali melepas-pakai tali bathrobe-nya hanya untuk memastikan _acara_ mereka malam ini tidak terganggu karena Jimin kesulitan melepas tali itu nanti.

Saat Jimin menghadap cermin wastafel untuk terakhir kali, dia terkejut melihat tulisan yang tiba-tiba timbul karena uap dari air panas yang ia gunakan memenuhi kamar mandi. Uap membuat cermin buram, membiarkan satu kalimat tercetak disana; _Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin_

Jimin tak tahu harus tertawa atau terharu atau apa. Yang jelas, menyenangkan rasanya melihat satu kalimat itu.

Dia tak langsung menemukan Yoongi di kamar. Sepertinya kamar itu jadi sedikit lebih rapi dan bersih; bantal-bantal tertata, selimut tebal menutupi sebagian tempat tidur dan ruangan bernuansa putih itu semakin terang benderang.

"Min Yoongi?" Jimin memanggil, mendekati tempat tidur. Kepalanya melongok ke segala arah, mencari Yoongi.

Lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tak pernah bisa ia ditebak. Dia pernah meninggalkan Jimin sekali, dan mungkin saja dia akan melakukannya untuk kedua kali. Hal itu membuat Jimin resah.

Tapi melegakan sekali mendengar suara beratnya muncul dari pintu depan.

"Hei"

Jimin tersenyum menyambutnya. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan bathrobe putih dengan bordiran huruf MYG warna merah di ujung talinya.

"Tadi aku menyuruh pelayan membawa piring kotor ke dapur rumah utama. Agak bau ayam tadi, tapi aku sudah menyalakan lilin beraroma bunga –lumayan kan? Lavender"

Jimin mengerling meja tempatnya makan tadi, dan benar, meja itu bersih dari peralatan makan.

Ruangan itu lengang sejenak, mereka hanya saling berpandangan tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Yoongi yang berinisiatif menarik Jimin untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Mereka bersebelahan, mengusap tengkuk masing-masing dengan gugup.

"Aku akan mematikan lampu" Kata Yoongi sambil berdiri. Melangkah ke sisi dinding yang terdapat saklar lampu. Dia mematikannya, menyisakan nyala lilin beraroma bunga di lantai di sudut dan lampu nakas yang menyala remang-remang.

Dia kembali duduk lagi. mereka sempat bertatapan dan Yoongi bersuara, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Kau pernah lebih dari menciumku"

"Yeah, aku tahu, tapi kali ini–"

"–Cium saja"

Jimin menutup matanya saat Yoongi perlahan mendekat, menyentuh bibirnya dengan sangat lembut, bermain-main disana dengan gerakan yang bahkan sudah Jimin hafal di luar kepala –dia tidak akan melupakan kejadian malam itu, saat Yoongi menciumnya lalu meninggalkannya.

Yoongi memiringkan kepala, menuntut ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi, dan Jimin memberikannya. Itu lebih karena Jimin tak melakukan apapun selain menerima perlakuan itu (Yoongi sedari tadi bergumam, "Balas aku"). Jimin tahu caranya berciuman –terima kasih Min Yoongi, dia yang mengajarkannya– tapi malam ini spesial, membuat dada Jimin bergemuruh dan semua inderanya terasa kaku.

Jimin mulai membalas ciuman itu saat Yoongi melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya yang ramping. Jimin menyambutnya dengan pelukan di leher. Mereka berciuman semakin dalam dan lama hingga Yoongi mengubah posisinya dan mendorong Jimin hingga berbaring.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak, naik ke tempat tidur dengan posisi Yoongi merangkak di atas Jimin, saling memagut sesekali sampai Jimin menemukan bantal untuk sandaran kepalanya.

Jimin menyadari napas Yoongi yang berat dan cepat. Dia melenguh pelan dan mulai membuka ikatan tali bathrobe-nya sambil berlutut di atas Jimin. Yoongi sudah dikuasai nafsu, namun hal itu malah membuat lelaki itu semakin bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia melepaskan bathrobe dari tubuhnya, lalu melempar benda itu ke lantai. Melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan membuat Jimin tak bisa bernapas.

"Kau menyukainya?" Suara Yoongi terdengar, menyadarkan Jimin bahwa dirinya sudah memandangi benda milik Yoongi yang sudah mengancung tegak di depannya.

Jimin refleks menggeleng pelan, "Terlalu besar" Cicitnya malu, membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

Lelaki itu kembali memerangkap Jimin dengan kedua tangan, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga Jimin bisa merasakan napas dinginnya. "Kau akan menyukainya" Yoongi berbisik. Tangannya bekerja di ikatan bathrobe Jimin, menariknya satu kali dan dengan mudah benda itu terlepas dari tubuh polos kekasihnya.

"Ini rahasia–" Yoongi bersuara lagi setelah mencium Jimin sekali lagi, " _Dia_ yang dibawah sana selalu _begitu_ tiap aku bersamamu"

" _Liar_ –" Jimin memukul pundak Yoongi pelan, "Kau sudah menyerangku dari dulu kalau yang kau katakan itu benar"

"Memang benar kok" tangan Yoongi bergerak di dada Jimin membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan, namun walaupun begitu, mereka masih mempertahankan kontak mata, saling menatap iris masing-masing, memperhatikan bagaimana keduanya begitu menikmati percakapan dan sentuhan-sentuhan itu "Hanya saja aku bukan penjahat kelamin yang akan menyerangmu jika aku sedang _tegang_ –lagipula sekarang 'kan aku sedang menerkammu"

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. sekali lagi Jimin tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Taehyung dulu, tentang Yoongi yang tidak pernah menyentuh wanita, pasalnya lelaki itu bekerja seperti professional; tangannya, mulutnya, lidahnya. Semuanya membuat Jimin merapatkan matanya erat, tak bisa melawan perasaan nikmat yang di deranya karena permainan Yoongi.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan satu dua tanda keunguan di pundak dan dada Jimin, membelai tubuhnya hingga wanita itu melengkungkan punggung rendah, menggeram. Kepala Yoongi tenggelam di antara selangkangan Jimin yang terbuka, menjilat dan menggigit pelan. Jimin tak mampu menahan suaranya, dia mendesah sekerasnya, memanggil nama Min Yoongi berulang kali. Maka kemudian bunga itu mekar, hal yang sangat lelaki itu inginkan. Jimin siap, sebagai wanita, untuk melayaninya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Jimin merasakan Yoongi menindih tubuhnya. Mencium bibirnya sekilas, lalu berbisik, "Buka matamu sayang, tatap aku" dan Jimin melakukan seperti apa yang diminta lelaki itu. Napas Yoongi yang awalnya berbau mint, kini bercampur bau sabun mawar samar-samar. Dan jantung Jimin berdebar mengingat kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu baru saja menjilati tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Mereka masih bertatapan, Yoongi berulang kali mengucapkan tanpa suara bahwa dia mencintai Jimin, sementara tangannya di bawah sana menarik bantal rendah untuk di selipkan di bawah pinggul wanita itu. Supaya _ritual_ nya berjalan mulus –walaupun, tidak akan benar-benar mulus.

Jimin memekik tertahan, merasakan benda asing yang sedikit basah dan lengket mencoba menembus tubuhnya.

"Sa-sakit…" Jimin mendorong pundak Yoongi, menghindar dengan instingtif atas rasa sakit itu. satu lagi hal yang tak akan Jimin lupakan –wanita manapun takkan bisa melupakan rasa sakit seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ta-tahan, sayang" Yoongi ikut tersengal karna perlawanan gadisnya. Meraih jemari sang gadis agar bertautan dengan miliknya, mendesiskan kata cinta di antara giginya yang terkatup.

"Tidak pas" Jimin mendorong lagi, menepis tubuh Yoongi dari dirinya, "Tidak muat, Min Yoongi. Lepaskan aku"

Yoongi setengah tertawa mendengar protes kekasihnya, meyakinkan bahwa miliknya akan pas di tubuh Jimin jika gadis itu diam dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Terpaksa menghentikan dorongannya di tengah jalan, Yoongi membiarkan tangan Jimin terlentang, kedua tangannya sendiri sudah mengusap wajah Jimin dengan sayang.

"Dengarkan aku" Katanya terengah. Posisinya lumayan sulit untuk di pertahankan terlalu lama. Sedikit saja Jimin bergerak lagi, mereka akan _terlepas_ , "Rileks. Percaya padaku dan biarkan aku mencintaimu. Ini sakit, aku tahu, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menikmatinya. Oke? Jangan bergerak. Biarkan aku melakukannya"

Cukup berhasil. Gadisnya itu diam tak bergerak, membiarkan Yoongi perlahan menembus pertahanannya. Sakit sekali rasanya hingga tak ada nikmat yang tersisa lagi, tapi Jimin bertahan di antara bisikan cinta Min Yoongi. Sejak awal Jimin sudah menerima peran holder ini, jadi dia akan menerima juga resikonya –meskipun awalnya, seks tidak terdengar seperti hal yang akan begitu menyakitkan.

Jimin mengesampingkan rasa ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhnya, menikmati rasa lain yang tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuhnya; rasa geli dan penuh di saat bersamaan. Dia ingin memberitahu Yoongi bahwa dia tidak kesakitan lagi, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu sudah tahu, karena dia sudah bergerak cepat. Mendesak tubuhnya masuk sangat dalam, kemudian menariknya lagi, lalu mendorong lagi. menjadikan Jimin tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali menikmati semua itu.

Yoongi tak kunjung _sampai_. Jimin juga. Mereka bermain semakin liar membuat tempat tidur berantakan, Jimin bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bantal di bawah kepalanya pergi –dia tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah permainan Yoongi di bawah sana. Jimin tak perlu berteriak meminta lebih cepat atau lebih dalam, seperti yang ia baca dibuku dan lihat dalam film-film porno, Yoongi melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Jimin semakin merintih saat merasakan Yoongi meraih kebawah, tangannya menelisip di antara tubuh mereka, menggoyangkan jarinya di atas bagian tubuh Jimin yang paling sensitive. Yoongi ingin mereka tiba di puncaknya bersama, karena biasanya para pria akan lebih dulu sampai, sedangkan wanita malah biasanya tidak mendapatkan itu. Yoongi ingin mereka merasakannya berdua, bersama-sama.

Terbukti berhasil, karena kekasihnya itu meremas pundak Yoongi sambil berkata putus-putus, "A-aku mau–"

Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya. Jimin tiba dua detik lebih cepat, karena suara nyaringnya memanggil nama Min Yoongi menggema di dalam kamar. Sedangkan Yoongi memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak dan rambut Jimin sambil mendorong masuk semua cairan _semen_ nya ke dalam. Menggeram, menciumi telinga gadisnya, lalu berbisik disana tentang dia tak akan melupakan malam itu dan betapa Park Jimin begitu indah juga luar biasa.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri. Yoongi membantu Jimin mendapatkan kembali bantalnya. Mereka berpelukan di bawah selimut.

"Apa aku kasar padamu?" Yoongi mencium pelipis Jimin lama.

Gadis itu menggeleng lelah, "Ini lumayan menyenangkan"

Yoongi tertawa pelan, "Kita akan melakukannya lebih sering. Kita harus mencoba sofa, mobil, dan dapur. Ini hari yang panjang. Kita perlu beristirahat. Aku mencarimu seharian, kau tahu."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi, menyandarkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu, "Ini juga hari sulit untukku," dia mengingat Jay dan hampir menangis. Tapi yang kemudian ia lakukan adalah menciumi kulit pucat Yoongi banyak kali, kemudian menguap. Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka hampir tertidur saat Jimin berkata serak, "Aku ingin coba shower dan bathup juga. Jungkook bilang dua tempat itu _wajib_ coba"

"Kita akan melakukannya di semua tempat, sayangku, dimanapun yang kau inginkan."

.

.

Pagi belum benar-benar datang waktu itu. udara masih terlalu dingin, langit masih terlalu gelap, jalanan masih terlalu sunyi. Orang normal akan menggunakan waktu itu untuk tidur bergelung di atas ranjang, terlindung selimut tebal yang hangat. Atau para orang sibuk masih duduk di depan laptop mereka untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Para orang muda yang masih sekolah mungkin sedang mengerjakan pr atau menyiapkan materi untuk presentasi kelompok besok pagi dengan kepala terantuk-antuk mengantuk.

Yang jelas sosok-sosok yang bergerak cepat di jalanan sempit pinggir hutan di waktu sedini ini bukan _orang_. Mereka vampir. Ada sekitar belasan sosok bertudung hitam, salah satunya terlihat sudah setengah baya, kerutannya kentara –hal yang tidak lazim dimiliki vampir, sepertinya dialah sang pemimpin kelompok. Sosok itu meregangkan otot-otot saat tiba di tepi jalanan, menghirup udaranya yang dingin dan menusuk hidung.

"Sudah lama sekali" katanya dengan suara serak, "Terkurung di dalam gua di hutan sejak lama –ah, manusia-manusia makin pintar ternyata, lihatlah jembatan itu"

Dari balik tudungnya yang kepanjangan, Julian Linley mengintip jembatan yang di tunjuk lelaki tua di depannya. Dari kejauhan terlihat air mancur yang bergerak-gerak warna warni ditepi jembatan, menyiram sungai Han dengan airnya yang berbaris deras. Tak begitu istimewa, tapi Julian terpaksa menjawab, "Yah, lumayan" dengan suara pelan.

"Ini hari yang penting" kata pemimpin kelompok sambil menggaruk hidung, "Kalian harus melakukannya dengan benar. Mengerti? Terutama kau, Waterson"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemimpin kelompok itu bergerak cepat ke arah barat, pengikutnya yang lain mengekorinya di belakang. Julian dan Jay yang tetap tinggal, itu karena Jay benar-benar tak ingin ikut apapun yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini, dan Julian bertugas mengawasi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak jalan, sayang?" Julian tersenyum menyebalkan

Jay mengerling lelaki pendek itu tak minat, kemudian bergerak mengikuti pemimpin mereka. Julian menyeringai, menyusulnya dari belakang.

.

Tanggal tiga bulan agustus adalah hari dimana kerajaan melakukan pertemuan keluarga besar yang dilakukan sekitar seratus lima puluh tahun sekali. Dilakukan di aula rahasia rumah utama, letaknya dua lantai di bawah tanah, di bawah kamar-kamar pelayan. Ada sebuah singgasana kuno di dalam sana, berdiri di ujung ruangan, terlihat megah dan klasik. Terbuat dari kayu pohon ek yang kuat, berwarna coklat tua hampir hitam. Busa duduknya warna merah darah. Sandarannya tinggi dengan bentuk ujung pedang. Di setiap sisi sandaran punggung dan sandaran tangan tertanam berlian rubi yang bercahaya tertimpa sinar lilin.

Para tetua kerajaan sudah tiba lebih dulu. Mereka sudah duduk di belakang meja panjang di samping singgasana yang tinggi saat Taehyung dan Jungkook sampai. Namjoon dan Seokjin muncul lima detik kemudian, berdiri di belakang kedua adik mereka di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku baru tahu kalau rumah ini punya aula di bawah tanah" Gumam Seokjin pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata di dengar Jungkook. Karena gadis itu menggumamkan, "Aku juga"

Mereka harus berdiri dalam lingkaran saat pertemuan dimulai, akan ada ritual kuno yang di jalankan anggota keluarga dan di pimpin oleh para tetua.

Karena belum benar-benar dimulai, Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon dan Seokjin berdiri di samping pintu, mengawasi setiap vampir yang masuk ke dalam. Sejauh ini, sang ratu dan Mr. Han sudah tiba. Ratu duduk di singgasananya sedangkan Mr. Han berdiri di sampingny,. Jacob Linley sudah berkeliling dua kali memonitor persiapan, dan Jung Hoseok yang baru saja datang. Sedangkan Yoongi belum terlihat.

Semalam Namjoon dan Seokjin langsung pulang setelah minum kopi di café. Mereka mendapat kabar dari Linley bahwa Jimin dan Yoongi baru saja pulang ke rumah. Jimin terluka dan Yoongi mengobatinya. pasangan itu kemudian mengurung diri di dalam kamar Yoongi dan tak ada yang mengusik mereka hingga sekarang.

Taehyung sendiri sampai di kamarnya satu jam kemudian. Dia dan Jungkook langsung masuk ke kamar mereka dengan tangan terkepal cemas. Mereka baru saja bertemu Hoseok dan membicarakan invasi. Taehyung tidak menyangka telah setuju akan membantu Hoseok, bersalaman dengannya, mengucapkan sumpah, Taehyung bahkan harus membunuh bila perlu.

Jungkook memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat, berbisik bagaimana takutnya dia apabila mereka benar-benar harus kehilangan.

"Besok subuh" Kata Taehyung mantap, "Kuatkan hatimu, kita menyerang besok subuh"

Hingga kini kalimat itu yang terngiang di telinga Jungkook. Akan ada penyerangan di dalam sini, di tengah ritual pertemuan keluarga.

Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi dan Jimin masuk. Kedua gadis menyerbu Jimin dengan pelukan tiba-tiba. Bertanya dengan suara pelan tentang kemana menghilangnya gadis itu kemarin siang. Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Cerita yang panjang. Beritahu aku jika kalian punya banyak waktu luang, aku akan curhat". Mereka juga tercengang melihat rambut Jimin yang beberapa helainya berubah merah tua.

Dari pintu belasan sosok bertudung hitam masuk ke dalam aula, membiarkan sang ketua kelompok masuk lebih dulu sambil membuka tudungnya yang menutupi mata. Dia mantan raja vampir, Richard Jung. Tak terlalu banyak yang terkejut melihatnya karena wajar saja, ini pertemuan keluarga. Rambutnya berwarna putih tapi kentara sekali bahwa rambut itu pernah berwarna blonde –masih ada beberapa helainya yang mencuat keluar berwarna demikian. Tubuhnya tegap, masih terlalu kuat untuk vampir dengan penampilan seperti itu; keriput di wajahnya disebabkan ia pernah _mati_ dalam pemberontakan yang lalu.

"Halo, dik" Ujarnya. Berhenti melangkah di tengah ruangan, berdiri tepat di depan yang mulia ratu.

Lady Hee berdehem, dagunya terangkat penuh wibawa, "Halo, kak. Lama tak jumpa"

Satu persatu belasan sosok di belakangnya membuka tudung. Jimin tertegun melihat Jay Waterson berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, bersebelahan dengan seorang pria yang lebih pendek berkulit sangat pucat yang sepertinya suka sekali menyeringai –dia sudah menyeringai sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di aula. Sisanya Jimin tak terlalu kenal, tapi Yoongi refleks memegang tangannya erat, memberitahu Jimin bahwa Yoongi tidak menyukai siapapun yang termasuk di dalam kelompok itu.

"Kita mulai saja. silahkan berdiri pada tempatnya" Tetua kerajaan mengumumkan dengan suara keras saat berpuluh-puluh vampir lainnya muncul.

Semua orang kemudian berbaris membentuk lingkaran. Lady Hee turun dari singgasananya, berdiri di tengah bersama Mr. Han. Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taehyung bersama para holder berdiri di lingkaran pertama, mengelilingi ratu mereka –keluarga inti. Lingkaran kedua Jung Hoseok dan beberapa orang yang memakai tudung. Di lingkaran selanjutnya Richard Jung bersama beberapa vampir tua yang memakai jas kantoran, juga satu dua vampir wanita yang memakai pakaian aneh dan rambut mereka di kuncir dua, tidak terlihat seperti orang Asia tapi juga bukan ras Kaukasia –vampir ras American mongoloid, asli Amerika. Di lingkaran berikutnya semakin banyak vampir yang tak Jimin kenal; ada beberapa gadis muda, beberapa merupakan vampir asing yang berpakaian sekolah, beberapa pria dengan topi fedora baru datang dan langsung mengambil tempat. Dilingkaran terluar, para vampir kepercayaan keluarga berdiri; Jacob dan Julian bersisian, beberapa petinggi kerajaan –Jimin pernah sekilas melihat mereka di sidang Jay dulu –ada Jay waterson juga disana.

Di tengah lingkaran, tetua kerajaan –seorang nenek tua bongkok. Jungkook mengira dia penyihir karena bintik-bintik besar di wajah yang tertutup tudung jubahnya– mengambil sebuah cawan berisi air dan tongkat warna emas dengan rubi merah, memberikannya pada yang mulia ratu lalu keluar dari barisan.

Lady Hee memegang cawan di tangan kiri dan tongkat di tangan kanan. Semua vampir dalam lingkaran menghadap padanya.

Dengan suara penuh hikmat, sang ratu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat panjang dalam bahasa yunani. Yoongi berbisik pada Jimin, "Puji-pujian untuk bulan purnama" yang segera di tegur oleh Namjoon.

Jimin yang sudah mempelajari langit bulan agustus berpikir bahwa bulan purnama belum tiba, masih sekitar seminggu lagi. dia masih ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang boleh membuka mulut disana jadi Jimin diam, memperhatikan bagaimana kalimat-kalimat itu menjadi sebuah nyanyian yang membuat semua orang merinding.

Semua vampir di dalam ruangan besar itu kemudian mulai mengikuti nyanyian itu, mereka mengucapkan setiap kata dengan keras dan jelas, lalu mulai berputar pada barisan mereka sendiri. Jimin, Jungkook, dan Seokjin sedikit terkejut karena di dorong oleh kekasih masing-masing, menyuruh mereka bergerak, berputar mengitari yang mulia ratu dan Mr. Han.

Seketika lingkaran itu terlihat seperti air tenang yang di sentuh kemudian menimbulkan riak samar; berputar dan saling mengelilingi. Dalam gerakan itu, beberapa vampir berpindah tempat, membuat yang lainnya kebingungan namun tetap pada nyanyian dan gerakan mereka.

Richard Jung pindah ke barisan terluar, mendorong vampir amerika untuk menggantikan tempatnya. Jung Hoseok pindah ke barisan di depan ayahnya, bertukar tempat dengan seorang vampir wanita berpakaian sekolah yang terlihat bingung. Jacob Linley pindah ke depan, bertukaran dengan seorang vampir bertudung hitam, pengikut Richard. Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat teratur, seperti sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun hanya untuk itu.

Hingga saat nyanyian berhenti, Lady Hee membuka mata, mendapati perubahan formasi itu, menggenggam tongkat semakin erat. Mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Dan benar saja, seketika barisan dalam lingkaran itu menghadap Lady Hee dengan posisi menyerang –menyisakan lingkaran keluarga inti yang saling berhadapan waspada. Mereka di kepung oleh hampir semua vampir kepercayaan kerajaan.

Beberapa vampir pendukung ratu (hanya sedikit sekali, sekitar sepuluh orang) mengambil posisi membelakangi ratu, melindunginya, siap bertarung untuknya. Para pangeran memegang tangan holder masing-masing, melindungi yang mulia ratu di belakang mereka. Namjoon menyeringai melihat Jung Hoseok di belakang sana bertatapan dengannya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dia tahu Jung Hoseok tak pernah bisa dipercaya.

Yoongi menatap marah Jacob Linley yang berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan pelayan kepercayaan mereka sekalipun berkhianat.

Yang lebih mengejutkan semua orang, Taehyung dan Jungkook berbalik menghadap ratu dengan posisi menyerang. Taehyung lah penyerang utama disini, dia yang paling dekat dengan sasaran, yang akan langsung membunuh ratu.

Namjoon tertawa tak percaya, menggigit bibir kesal. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh adiknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Seokjin sendiri sudah gemetaran melihat Jungkook berdiri mantap di samping kekasihnya. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini.

Jimin melihat Jay di samping Hoseok, wajahnya datar, terlihat seperti orang baru bangun tidur yang tidak ingin terlibat hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini. Jimin mengingat bagaimana vampir muda itu mengacungkan pisau padanya, membuat tangannya terkepal marah.

"Dengar sayang," Bisik Yoongi, "Kau tidak akan mati, jadi jangan takut." Jimin mengangguk penuh tekad, "Mungkin aku belum menjelaskan ini tapi kau bisa mengendalikan api. Bedanya denganku, aku bisa menciptakan api, sedangkan kau hanya bisa mengendalikannya saja. cari sumber api dari lilin atau kau bisa memakai api yang aku buat, lalu serang. Seperti yang kau pelajari di taekwondo. Mengerti?"

Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi, matanya mengerling sudut-sudut ruangan dimana lilin-lilin menyala.

Sedangkan Namjoon berbisik pada kekasihnya, singkat, padat dan jelas, "Kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan sayang; hajar saja"

Taehyung bertatapan dengan Mr. Han dengan tangan terangkat. Lelaki pendamping yang mulia ratu itu mengerling Jung Hoseok, mengangguk samar satu kali dan invasi vampir dimulai…

.

To Be Continued

.

Udah baca?

Review pliss~ jangan ditinggalin gitu aja, kesian yang bikin cuma minta review, gaminta duit *sob*

 **A/N:**

Maapkeun kalau chap ini rada-rada (?)

Kelemahan TTAI adalah saya ga memprediksi scene akhirnya bakal gimana, jadi saya kewalahan menciptakan suasananya, menambahkan beberapa scene yang sebenarnya ga pernah terpikirkan, salah satunya tentang ritual itu. muncul begitu aja pas mau ngetik.

YoonMin's bedscene-nya terima apa adanya ya~ wkwk. Yang nulis lagi ga napsu (?)

Teruuusss~ chapter depan itu majimak hwi. Yeeyy~ mungkin bakal ada sidestory atau special chapter setelah itu, sidestorynya bakal dibuat dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers tentang cerita ini yang mungkin masih bikin bingung. Soalnya TTAI banyak teka-tekinya kan. misalnya ada yang nanya; "Itu Hoseok kenapa sih ganteung banget?" Atau "Yoongi kok hot-nya tak terkira gitu?" jadi saya bikini sidestorynya Yoongi kenapa jadi hot (mungkin karna dia phoenix?)

Jadi silahkan bertanya. Apa aja tentang hal-hal dalam TTAI.

.

Apa lagi ya? itu aja kayaknya. See you di chap depan yaa. Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan Selamat menunggu lagi :* _syalanghaeyoung readernimdeul_

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	16. Chapter 16

**[That Thing and I]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, Vampire! AU

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, GS, OC

Chapter 16

[Majimak hwi]

© **Red Casper**

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Suara Richard Jung menggema di setiap sudut aula bawah tanah; tenang dan begitu sarat akan kepuasan. Terdengar begitu ringan seperti telah terbebas dari memikul beban yang berat.

Yoongi dan Namjoon mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, sementara otak mereka berpikir untuk mencari cara mendekati Taehyung tanpa disadari oleh adik mereka itu. Mereka takut Taehyung akan refleks menyerang sang ratu jika mereka gegabah.

Sebaliknya, sang ratu sangat mengetahui maksud kakaknya ini. perempuan itu menurunkan cawan air ke kakinya lalu mencengkram ujung tongkat kuat-kuat. Dia gugup namun bersemangat. Lady Hee membalas dengan suara tak kalah tenang, terdengar penuh wibawa dan lebih angkuh dari siapapun di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tak begitu menyenangkan. Semua yang berbalik menghadapku ini adalah orang yang begitu kupercaya, dan sekarang mereka sedang memegang pisau untuk menikamku. Tidak begitu menyenangkan karena puteraku sendiri mengambil jalan ini."

Taehyung menelan ludah. Tangannya yang terangkat mengepal kuat saat mendengar Richard tertawa di belakang sana.

"Benar kan?" Richard menyunggingkan senyum remeh, menepuk pundak Hoseok yang berdiri di depannya, "Aku punya anak yang luar biasa, bahkan bisa mengundang masuk sang pangeran termuda ke dalam kelompok pemberontak." Senyum itu kemudian berubah sendu, "Kutanya sekali lagi, bagaimana rasanya? Saat seseorang yang kau cintai berbalik menyerangmu, Kim Heechul?"

Lady Hee tersedak keangkuhannya sendiri. Pijakannya sedikit goyah, tapi dia berpegang kuat pada tongkatnya, gemetar menatap sang kakak tertua di belakang sana. Hatinya remuk redam melihat gurat kesedihan itu, tak pernah menyangka sang mantan raja masih menyimpan dendam bahkan setelah beratus-ratus tahun.

Tapi perempuan itu berusaha menenangkan rasa gugup sambil mengerling anak terakhirnya.

"Lena tak pernah mengkhianatimu, kak."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Richard tertawa miris, menatap Lady Hee dengan matanya yang memincing tak suka, "Dia jelas-jelas menodongkan pedang di depan wajahku, mendukungmu naik tahta dan mati di medan perang karenamu–"

"Ada–" Suara Lady Hee meninggi mendengar tuduhan itu. Seketika bayangan wajah kakak perempuan melayang di depan matanya, tersenyum dengan tangan gemetar memegang pedang sambil berkata _tak apa-apa_. Tapi Kim Heechul sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan Richard terus mengira-ngira, " –ada beberapa hal yang tak kau tahu, dan Lena tak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Jangan paksa aku."

Sudut bibir Richard berkedut, memaksa tawa dingin yang lebih terdengar memilukan dari pada menakutkan. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Lady Hee, menahan diri untuk tidak membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, berbicara pada Hoseok dengan suara keras, "Kau akan membunuh Kim Namjoon untukku–"

Namjoon tertawa remeh, menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan _coba kalau kau bisa_. Jung Hoseok balas tertawa, ramah yang membingungkan.

" –Kita akan membiarkan pangeran termuda kita melakukan pekerjaannya. Iya kan, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung meregangkan otot lehernya, menggumamkan, "Tentu saja." dengan keras sekali. Hal itu membuat Yoongi hampir melompat menerkam adiknya itu. Untung saja Namjoon menahan lengan Yoongi, menyuruhnya untuk bergerak hati-hati karena posisi Taehyung yang bisa menyerang ibunda mereka kapan saja dia mau.

"Nah…" Richard mengangkat dua tangannya sambil menyeringai, "Aku akan duduk di singgasana, tempat dimana seharusnya aku duduk. Menonton _perburuan_ ini dengan damai, menanti kemenanganku dalam nyaman. Aku memang belum mendapatkan tanda kekuasaan –si Julian bodoh ini tak kunjung menemukannya–" Richard memukul belakang kepala Julian Linley yang disambut desis tidak suka dari si korban, " –tapi itu tidak penting. Aku akan menemukannya jika kastil menjadi milikku."

"Jangan harap." yang mendesis marah itu adalah para vampir pembela ratu. Mata mereka merah karena emosi, dan gigi taring yang panjang sudah menyembul dari masing-masing bibir mereka. Menandakan bahwa mereka akan siap bertarung kapanpun. Bahkan si gadis dengan seragam sekolah kini tak terlihat seperti remaja lagi, dia berubah menakutkan dengan kuku panjangnya yang menghitam.

Richard hanya tertawa, sepuas yang dia inginkan.

Lalu saat tawa itu berhenti, saat ruangan menjadi lengang akan kewaspadaan pada musuh masing-masing, Richard baru saja berbalik untuk duduk di singgasana tapi Jung Hoseok bergerak lebih dulu. Melompat ke belakang punggung Taehyung dan memenggal vampir pertama yang menjadi korban invasi itu. Darah segera menggenang di kakinya. Namun tak ada yang bergerak setelah itu, mereka kebingungan. Pasalnya vampir yang kini tergeletak di lantai tanpa kepala adalah pengikut Richard.

Jung Hoseok menyerang kelompoknya sendiri.

"Sekarang, Jeon Jungkook." Hoseok menepuk pundak Jungkook di depannya, lalu gadis itu mengalirkan energi dari tubuh dan kedua tangan, membangun pembatas transparan yang mengelilingi sang ratu.

Para pembela ratu mengawasi pergerakan vampir lain tak mengerti, walaupun begitu mereka masih waspada. Selain vampir bertudung hitam kelompok Richard, para vampir yang awalnya menghadap ratu untuk menyerang kini berbalik arah, menyiapkan taring mereka untuk menyerang Richard, sementara Taehyung merentangkan tangan ke depan, membangun perlindungan dengan energi yang lebih kuat untuk para vampir yang mendukung ratu.

Keadaan berbalik. Lady Hee tersenyum sedih pada kakaknya di belakang sana, sedangkan Richard mengerutkan kening, begitu juga belasan pengikutnya. Mereka menatap Hoseok dengan geram.

"Maaf…" Kata Hoseok ringan, "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh ibuku."

Namjoon dan Yoongi seketika terbelalak, menoleh pada Hoseok dengan cepat. ' _Ibuku' katamu?_

Jimin sendiri langsung mencari Jay dengan tatapannya, mendapatkan vampir muda itu berdiri di balik tudung hitam, balas menatap dengan senyum samar. Mengingatkan Jimin pada sepenggal pengetahuan yang di dapatnya dari vampir muda itu beberapa minggu lalu. _Perseus yang_ _ **menyelamatkan**_ _Andromeda._ Jay sama sekali tak mengiaskan kerajaan sebagai Olympus, namun sebagai Andromeda, sang putri yang dirantai. _Perseus adalah putera Zeus,_ _ **bukan**_ _Poseidon_.

"Kau…"

"Aku sudah tau." Hoseok memotong ucapan Richard yang tergugu, "Aku sudah melihat diagram kelahiranku. Maaf ayah, aku sudah bosan mendengar kau mengeluh tentang dendammu itu. Aku ingin hidup tenang."

Julian tiba-tiba menggeram kesal. Mengabaikan keterkejutan Richard tentang anaknya yang berbalik menyerang, vampir itu menyerbu siapa saja yang dianggapnya lawan. Dengan begitu, pertarunganpun pecah. Belasan pengikut Richard tetap menyerang walaupun tahu mereka kalah jumlah. Lingkaran ritual itu buyar, semua vampir ingin saling menghajar, menimbulkan kekacauan.

Jimin refleks mengangkat tangan untuk menangkis pukulan saat salah satu vampir menyerangnya. Yoongi bergerak ingin membantu namun Julian datang dengan cepat, mengacungkan pisau perak padanya hingga Yoongi tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Jimin. Walaupun berpostur tubuh pendek, tapi Julian Linley bukan lawan yang ringan. Ada alasan kuat mengapa dulu ratu mengangkatnya menjadi pengawal pribadi; Dia tangkas, pergerakannya cepat dan bisa menghindari serangan dengan sangat gesit. Dia juga menggunakan pisaunya dengan sangat baik, dan yang Yoongi tau, petarung yang menggunakan pisau adalah petarung yang tangguh.

Namjoon dan Seokjin malah menatap heran Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang mempertahankan perlindungan mereka. Dengan perlindungan itu, vampir yang berada di pihak ratu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya saat terluka. Mereka yang sudah mengetahui ini bertarung dengan percaya diri, menyabet kepala siapapun yang mereka anggap lawan tanpa takut.

Pasangan termuda itu tahu kakak-kakaknya membutuhkan penjelasan, jadi Taehyung bersuara sambil tersengal karena salah satu vampir yang ia lindungi baru saja terluka, "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Kalian bisa menginterogasiku sepuas kalian. Untuk sekarang, bisakah kalian membantu? Paman Jung punya antek-antek yang tidak sembarangan, aku kewalahan menyembuhkan mereka yang tidak mau berhati-hati."

Namjoon mengerling Hoseok dan Jacob Linley melawan vampir bertubuh besar juga Mr. Han dan ratu yang melawan Richard Jung sekaligus, sebelum akhirnya bertatapan dengan Seokjin. Mereka mengangguk pada satu sama lain.

"Kau tau yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahu, meninju satu kali vampir yang baru saja mendekatinya. Vampir itu terpental jauh hingga menabrak pintu aula, menimbulkan suara gebrak yang memekakkan telinga. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Namjoon, "Begitu kan?"

Namjoon menyeringai senang, "Itu baru gadisku."

Kemudian pasangan itu melompat ke arah mana saja yang membutuhkan kekuatan mereka. Namjoon dan Yoongi bahkan bertarung tanpa mengubah wujud mereka. Invasi kali ini lumayan mudah diatasi.

Jung Hoseok yang membuatnya mudah, merencanakan strategi untuk menyerang balik Richard. Merekrut banyak vampir yang awalnya mendukung Richard, menuntun mereka kembali pada sang ratu dan akhirnya setuju untuk membantu. Vampir yang berniat memberitahukan pengkhianatan ini pada Richard ditangkap untuk kemudian di bakar menjadi abu yang beterbangan.

.

.

* * *

 _Sore itu Kim Taehyung menggaruk rambut di balik kemudinya, menatap jalanan yang ramai dengan kendraan. Sekarang ini adalah waktu orang kantoran selesai bekerja dan para siswa baru pulang sekolah sehingga jalanan cukup padat dengan bus dan mobil pribadi._

 _Jungkook di sampingnya celingak-celinguk di jendela. Siapa tau bisa melihat Jimin sedang duduk di dalam bus atau sedang berjalan di trotoar bersama Jay. Gadis itu menghela napas berat saat tahu pencariannya itu tak membuahkan hasil, dia sama sekali tak melihat Jimin dimana-mana._

" _Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, namun Taehyung mendengarnya, "Bagaimana jika Jimin benar-benar dalam bahaya?"_

" _Dia memang benar-benar dalam bahaya." tukas Taehyung membuat Jungkook menatapnya sebal._

" _Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"_

" _Sekarang kan kita sedang mencarinya." Taehyung memutar kemudi, berbelok di perempatan menuju jalan yang lebih besar, "Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."_

" _Kenapa kau terlihat santai?" Pekik Jungkook tak senang, "Jiminku dalam bahaya, Kim bodoh Taehyung."_

 _Taehyung mendesis, baru saja ingin mencubit pipi pasangannya jika ponselnya tak berdering menginterupsi._

" _Kau akan dapat hukuman karena mengataiku bodoh." ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook sebelum dia menjawab panggilan._

 _Dari Hoseok._

" _Datanglah ke kantorku."kata vampir itu tanpa basa basi._

 _Kening Taehyung berkerut, suaranya lemah "Aku harus mencari Jimin. Dia dibawa oleh Jay Waterson entah kemana."_

" _Jay tidak berbahaya. Jangan khawatir."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Hoseok terdengar sedang merapikan beberapa kertas di atas meja sambil menjawab ringan, "Jay Waterson. Hatinya sudah goyah, dia tidak berbahaya. Datang ke kantorku. Aku ingin membicarakan invasi–"_

" – _hyung." Taehyung menghela napas sebelum kemudian mengerling Jungkook yang mulai mematai jalanan dalam diam, "Aku tak ingin ikut campur apapun yang kau rencanakan. Kau tau Namjoon hyung mulai mencurigaimu lagi. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook dan yang lainnya, bahkan Yoongi hyung." yang disebut namanya menoleh pada Taehyung dengan bingung, "Kau hanya akan mempersulit posisimu."_

 _Hoseok tertawa di seberang sana, "Itu memang tujuanku, kan? mereka harus mencurigaiku agar rencana ini berjalan lancar. Kami membutuhkan perlindunganmu, Taehyung-ah –kau dan Jungkook."_

 _Taehyung menghela napas semakin berat, sedangkan Jungkook mematainya lebih penasaran. Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, Hoseok sudah lebih dulu bersuara riang, "Aku akan menunggumu, Taehyung-ah. Jangan lama-lama." Lalu panggilan terputus, meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya bisa melempar ponselnya ke dashbor dan menggaruk rambutnya kasar._

 _Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mobil Taehyung sudah berhenti di tempat parkir sebuah gedung mewah yang tinggi sekali di Gangnam. Para manusia hanya tahu gedung itu memiliki tujuh belas lantai, padahal sebenarnya mereka memiliki dua puluh satu lantai. Tujuh belas lantai terbawah di pakai manusia sebagai kantor pusat perusahaan produsen ban terkenal di Korea, sedangkan empat lantai paling atas adalah kantor dewan vampir._

" _Ada apa? Kenapa kita kesini?" Jungkook berbisik sambil menggandeng lengan Taehyung yang sudah berjalan menghampiri resepsionis laki-laki tinggi dan pucat._

" _Aku akan memberitahumu dalam lift."_

" _Selamat malam." Kata laki-laki itu ramah, menatap keduanya dengan senyum ingin tahu._

" _Lantai dua puluh." Taehyung bersuara pelan sambil mengerling sekeliling._

 _Laki-laki itu membuka mulut terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Maaf, tidak ada lantai dua puluh."_

 _Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan itu, menjabatnya pelan sambil mengalirkan energi. Akibatnya ada cahaya perak samar di antara tangan mereka membuat laki-laki pucat itu menunduk._

" _Maaf karena tak mengenalimu, pangeran." Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah lagi, melepaskan jabatan tangan kemudian menunjuk pintu lift di sebelah kiri meja resepsionis, "Lift paling ujung, tombol hitam. Tak ada lantai dua puluh, kami menyebutnya ballroom merah."_

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung berdiri di depan sebuah pintu di gedung dewan vampir, menatap papan nama yang tertempel di pintunya lamat-lamat. Jungkook di belakangnya memegang ujung mantel erat-erat, dia berbisik "Kau yakin?" pada kekasihnya. Taehyung sudah memberitahunya tentang kedatangan mereka ke kantor dewan vampir._

 _Taehyung ragu-ragu namun akhirnya dia mengangguk mantap, memegang kenop pintu lalu membukanya._

 _Didalam sana Jung Hoseok mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu yang terbuka kemudian tersenyum melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Masuklah." katanya dari balik meja kerja._

 _Taehyung menghela napas lalu menghampiri Hoseok yang sudah berdiri menyambut keduanya, "Kita bicara di sofa," mereka berjalan ke sudut ruangan dimana ada satu set sofa warna monokrom, "Ayah sudah tiba dari tadi."_

 _Saat itu, Mr. Han yang baru saja menyeruput tehnya menoleh pada mereka, "Kalian sudah datang? Baguslah, kita harus membicarakan ini secepatnya."_

 _._

" _Aku harus berkhianat?" Taehyung tersedak ampas teh dari cangkir yang ia pegang. Jungkook segera mengambil alih cangkir itu agar tidak jatuh ke lantai lalu mengelus punggung kekasihnya._

 _Hoseok dan Mr. Han tertawa geli melihat reaksi berlebihan sang pangeran penyembuh._

" _Hanya pura-pura." Sahut Mr. Han ceria, seakan berpura-pura menjadi pengkhianat adalah hal menyenangkan yang harus mereka lakukan setiap tahun._

" _Kita akan mengecoh ayahku–"Hoseok menggigit bibirnya melihat ekspresi tidak senang Mr. Han, "Maksudku mengecoh Richard. Mereka akan mengira bahwa semua keluarga mendukung mereka, tapi tidak. Selain pengikutnya yang masih setia mengunjunginya di gua, tak ada lagi yang mendukungnya. Para vampir sudah lelah berperang untuk sesuatu yang tak pasti. Richard sama sekali tak berambisi untuk merebut tahta, dia hanya ingin membunuh yang mulia ratu."_

" _Tapi–"_

" _Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal," Hoseok menatap kedua adiknya, meyakinkan mereka berdua, "Kalian hanya perlu berbalik seperti ingin menyerang yang mulia ratu, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Richard lengah–"_

" _Namjoon hyung akan membunuhku."_

" _Aku akan memastikan kita berada dalam posisi dimana Namjoon ataupun Yoongi tak bisa menyentuhmu dengan mudah. Ini hanya taktik," Hoseok mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jungkook, "Yang sebenarnya harus kalian lakukan adalah melindungi yang mulia ratu dan semua pengikutnya agar tak ada yang terluka. Jungkook akan menjaga yang mulia ratu sendirian, sedangkan Taehyung yang lebih kuat akan melindungi kami semua. Walaupun kita menang jumlah, tapi kita tau bahwa pengikut Richard bukan vampir sembarangan. Mereka adalah mantan pasukan militer, juga mantan pengawal pribadi yang mulia ratu. Kami membutuhkan perlindungan dan hanya kalian yang bisa melakukannya."_

 _Taehyung saling berpandangan resah dengan Jungkook._

" _Dengar.." Suara Hoseok terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih serius "Kami hanya memintamu melindungi kami, tapi jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi, kau harus membunuhku"_

" _APA?" pupil Taehyung melebar, Jungkook menggeleng tak mengerti, "Kenapa?"_

 _Hoseok terkekeh, menggaruk kepalanya untuk mencari alasan. Mereka mengerling Mr. Han dan pria itu menatap gamang cangkir tehnya sendiri._

" _Kenapa ya? karena aku terikat sumpah?" Hoseok menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri, "Aku menghasut anggota keluarga lain untuk mendukung ratu, tapi mereka tidak akan menjadi tiba-tiba baik dan begitu saja mendukung ratu kan? mereka butuh sesuatu untuk menebus pengkhianatan ini, dan mereka meminta kemusnahanku. Aku sudah terikat sumpah." Hoseok mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ada ikatan tak kentara di sepanjang lengannya. Jung Hoseok sudah melakukan ritual sumpah yang biasa dilakukan penyihir, "Aku yakin kita akan menang, jadi aku bersedia melakukan sumpah seperti ini. Tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu hasil dari sebuah rencana sebelum menjalaninya, kan?"_

" _Kami sudah memprediksi skenario terburuk." Mr. Han menambahkan dengan suara serak. Dia jelas tak menyukai ini, " Yaitu Richard akan menang lalu membunuh ratu. Dia akan menghukum siapapun yang berkhianat, dan mereka sudah setuju akan menyalahkan Hoseok karena dialah otak dari rencana ini."_

" _Hyung!" pekik Taehyung, napasnya pendek-pendek karena tak menyangka Hoseok akan melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini, "Kau selalu terlibat sesuatu yang buruk. Kenapa kau selalu membahayakan dirimu sendiri untuk orang lain? Dulu kau membiarkan Namjoon hyung memenggal kepalamu untuk Richard, sekarang kau melakukan sumpah tak masuk akal untuk yang mulia ratu."_

" _Well…" Hoseok mengingat kenangan buruk itu sambil mengusap lehernya. Vampir yang hanya dipenggal kepala tanpa di bakar akan kembali hidup jika di biarkan di dalam peti bersama kepalanya. Hoseok pernah mati, kepalanya pernah dipenggal dan di masukkan kedalam peti hampir satu bulan. Itulah mengapa Hoseok lebih menyukai peti, lemari atau tempat sempit. Dia mendapatkan hidupnya kembali dari tempat itu._

" _Aku tak ingin melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah," Hoseok tertawa miris, membayangkan kepalanya akan dipenggal untuk kedua kalinya jika rencananya yang ini gagal, "Aku harus menggagalkan invasi yang sudah direncanakan hampir seratus tahun, jadi aku tidak boleh asal-asalan menanganinya. Lagipula, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keluargaku –dan jika memang aku harus musnah, aku ingin keluargaku yang melakukannya. Jadi Kim Taehyung, tolong lakukan ini untukku."_

 _Taehyung sekali lagi menatap Jungkook. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya._

 _Taehyung ingin sekali menggeleng, menggebrak meja dan berteriak pada Jung Hoseok bahwa yang dilakukannya ini tidak masuk akal, namun yang akhirnya dia lakukan adalah mengangguk, membuat Hoseok menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum lega._

" _Tapi berjanjilah…" kata Taehyung, "Berjanjilah ini akan berhasil dan jangan mati, hyung."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Saat situasi semakin kacau, para vampir yang sedang tak bertarung menutup pintu aula dengan cepat lalu menguncinya. Seperti perintah Hoseok pada mereka malam sebelumnya. Mereka akan menghabisi semua vampir pencetus invasi termasuk Richard di dalam sana, saat ini juga.

Namjoon menggantikan Linley, bersama Hoseok menghajar vampir dengan tubuh besar berotot. Tubuhnya dua kali lebih tinggi dari Namjoon. Namun kekuatan Hoseok dan Namjoon lebih besar darinya. Dua panglima besar sedang menghajarnya. Temannya yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin, mengucapkan _rest in peace_ tanpa suara. Dan sedetik kemudian, Namjoon sudah memisahkan kepala vampir besar itu dari tubuhnya, sedangkan Hoseok mengambil lilin tinggi dari sudut, lalu melemparkan benda itu ke lubang menganga di leher sang vampir. Tak sampai lima detik, vampir itu berubah menjadi abu.

Seokjin di sisi lain sedang menghajar siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati Jungkook yang kini keringatan karena melindungi sang ratu. Lady Hee sendiri menghadapi Richard bersama Mr. Han. Lady Hee sama sekali tak berniat melukai kakaknya itu terlalu parah jadi dia hanya melayangkan satu dua pukulan ringan, sedangkan suaminya susah payah menangkis serangan balik Richard yang lumayan membuat lengannya remuk.

"Kim Heechul, kau harus melawannya dengan benar." Mr. Han tersengal, mundur tiga langkah sambil memegang lengannya yang berkedut.

"Aku tak bisa. Dia kakakku."

Richard mendengar nada lemah Lady Hee, jadi dia mengambil kesempatan dengan menyerang perempuan itu, membidik lehernya untuk di tebas meninggalkan bekas cakaran kulit pucat itu. Mr. Han kembali melawan Richard, sedangkan Jungkook mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuh sang ratu vampir.

Di sudut lain aula, Jay Waterson berdecak sebal sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding, bersembunyi dalam bayangan, menonton pertarungan itu dengan raut tak tertarik. Dia melihat Min Yoongi melawan Julian sendirian dan seperti yang dia perkirakan, Yoongi cukup kewalahan menghadapi pergerakan vampir pendek itu. Namun Julian juga cukup berantakan; bajunya terbakar dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya melepuh parah.

Mata Jay melebar melihat, tiba-tiba pisau Julian sudah menancap di dada kiri Min Yoongi. Tak ada darah. Julian menatap pisaunya sambil menyeringai, "Ups." Bisiknya senang.

Min Yoongi ikut menatap pisau di dada kirinya, "Ups." Dia meniru Julian dengan seringaian yang sama. Seketika Min Yoongi terbakar, api menjilat-jilat tubuhnya hingga menjadi abu yang bertumpuk di lantai.

Julian mengambil pisaunya dari lantai, sedangkan di ujung sana Jay Waterson menegakkan punggung. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Benar saja, Jimin yang terkejut melihat Yoogi terbakar berteriak histeris, "MIN YOONGI!" dia memukul lawannya lalu berlari pada abu kekasihnya. Julian menyeringai melihat punggung Jimin di depan mata. Mangsa yang bagus.

Di saat-saat terakhir, Julian sudah menghunuskan pisau peraknya pada Jimin. Namun, untuk pertama kali, Julian kalah cepat dengan Jay Waterson. Vampir muda itu sudah bergerak dari tempatnya, memeluk Jimin yang berlutut di depan abu Yoongi yang membara panas.

"Astagah…" Julian menggeleng remeh melihat kekasihnya berdarah di atas tubuh Jimin. Setelah itu Julian tak ingat apa-apa lagi karena Jacob Linley datang untuk menebas kepalanya dengan tangan kosong. Jacob memegang kepala Julian, memelintirnya kuat-kuat dalam satu hentakan dan kepala adiknya yang berdarah-darah sudah dalam genggamannya. Sedangkan tubuh pendek itu pelan-pelan terjerembab ke lantai.

Jimin tak fokus lagi pada abu Yoongi. Tangannya memegang Jay yang sudah berbaring di lantai, napas vampir muda itu putus-putus. Darah yang mengalir dari jantungnya menggelembung terkena perak membuat nadinya berkedut-kedut menyakitkan.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin tak bisa menahan suara seraknya, juga air matanya melihat Jay sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap membuka mata dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hei.." Tangan vampir muda itu terangkat mengusap air mata Jimin. "Sudah kubilang kan? apapun yang terjadi, _percaya padaku_." Jay batuk batuk dan Jacob segera datang mencabut pisau dari punggung Jay setelah membakar jasad adiknya, "Maaf ya. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena menggingitmu, jadi aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka lagi."

Jimin menggeleng sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri, "Dasar bodoh.." Katanya tersengal sambil mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya dan memperlihatkan warna merah di surai itu pada Jay, "Lihat? Aku sudah jadi holder. Kenapa melindungiku? Aku tidak akan mati, dasar bodoh."

"Bodohnya aku." walaupun berkata begitu, Jay tetap tertawa pelan di antara rasa sakit di jantungnya. Dia tak akan pernah menyesal harus musnah karena Jimin. Dia sama sekali tak peduli apakah Jimin sudah jadi holder atau belum, Jimin bisa mati atau tidak. Saat melihat pisau itu terhunus tepat di atas gadis yang disukainya, Jay tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain ingin melindunginya.

Saat itu, Abu Yoongi bergerak-gerak membuat percikan api kecil berlompatan keluar. Lalu dengan geraman tertahan, Min Yoongi bangkit kembali dari abunya. Kepalanya, kakinya, dan tubuhnya saling menyatu dari abu itu.

Jimin tak tahu harus bernafas lega karena Yoongi atau malah tercekik rasa bersalah karena Jay. Min Yoongi merengangkan ototnya, langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi ketika melihat Jay Waterson tergeletak di lantai dengan Jimin yang menangisinya juga Jacob Linley yang berjongkok di dekatnya dengan pisau perak di tangan.

Yoongi mendekati Jimin, memeluk pundaknya.

Jay tertawa melihat itu, "Park Jimin, berbahagialah." Dia terbatuk lagi, tangannya sudah tak bisa bergerak, nadi-nadinya mendidih, "Jangan menangis lagi karena pangeran menyebalkan ini," Yoongi berdecak sambil mengacungkan tinjunya main-main, membuat Jay tertawa sambil menutup matanya, menahan sakit, "Bintang-bintang akan selalu menyertaimu dan mereka tak pernah mengecewakan. Dan sudah pernahkah aku bilang bahwa darahmu sedikit dan tidak enak?" Jimin mengangguk, hidung dan langit-langit mulutnya sakit tertekan ingin tertawa pada lelucon itu atau sekedar meninju lengan Jay main-main, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan. Namun dia berakhir tak melakukan apapun. Hanya mendengarkan setiap helaan napas terakhir sahabatnya.

"De-dengar…A-aku menyukaimu."

Jay Waterson baru pertama kali ini menangis di sepanjang hidupnya. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja membasahi telinganya. Tangannya terangkat dan Jimin menyambut pegangan lemah itu. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan urat-urat vampir muda itu mendidih, berkedut menakutkan. Vampir selalu tidak bisa bertahan saat menghadapi perak.

Mata Jay tertutup dan Jimin langsung menangis keras.

"Sssttt…" Jay Waterson tiba-tiba tertawa lemah, "Aku belum mati. Biarkan aku mati dengan tenang, oke?"

Jimin menutup mulutnnya dengan tangan lalu mengangguk susah payah.

Dengan begitu, tubuh Jay waterson seperti di rebus, mendidih mengerikan. Vampir muda itu sempat bergumam, "Astagah, ini sakit sekali." Sebelum akhirnya sari tubuh dan darahnya menggenang di lantai, meninggalkan uap panas dari cairan kental itu.

"Vampir tak perlu dibakar jika terkena perak. Mati dengan perak lebih menyakitkan dari pada dibakar." Yoongi menjelaskan dan langsung saja dia mendapat gebukan lemah di dada dari Jimin.

"Tak perlu menjelaskannya."

Yoongi menghela napas berat, lalu memeluk Jimin. Menyadari bahwa pengikut Richard benar-benar telah habis. Tinggal Richard seorang diri kini menghadapi Mr. Han dan ratu. Yang lainnya sedang menatap prihatin kepergian Jay Waterson.

"Bantu aku, tolong…" Suara Jungkook segera menyadarkan semua orang bahwa masih ada satu pertarungan lagi di dalam sana. Richard Jung sama sekali tak mencoba lembut dengan sang ratu padahal adiknya itu berusaha untuk tidak melukainya. Mr. Han sudah kewalahan karena Richard Jung sebenarnya bukan lawan yang seimbang untuknya. Sebagai mantan raja, Richard punya kekuatan yang beberapa vampir tak bisa tandingi. Masalahnya sang ratu yang merupakan tandingan yang seimbang sama sekali tak mau melawan kakaknya.

Taehyung menggantikan Jungkook melindungi Mr. Han dan sang ratu. Gadisnya itu jatuh terduduk di lantai membuat Seokjin langsung datang memeluknya.

"Kita harus membunuhnya." Hoseok bersuara, dan Jimin segera sadar bahwa laki-laki itu berdiri di belakang mereka.

Jimin menyeka air matanya, berdiri bersama Yoongi untuk mengawasi pertarungan.

"Tak ada yang bisa melawannya seperti yang mulia ratu." Jacob menyahut memberitahu.

"Richard Jung bisa melawan kita semua sekaligus, karena itu kami membiarkan yang mulia ratu sendiri yang melawannya. Mereka lawan yang sepadan." Sambung Yoongi,

"Tapi ibu sama sekali tidak mau melawan karena merasa bersalah pada Lena Park" Hoseok menghela napas berat "Kita perlu mencari cara."

Yoongi ingin sekali menyembur Hoseok dengan pertanyaan tentang mengapa pemuda itu memanggil yang mulia ratu dengan sebutan _ibu_ , dan bukankah Lena Park adalah ibu Jung Hoseok? Kenapa dia memanggil ibunya sendiri dengan namanya?

Ya. Richard Jung dan Lena Park adalah sepasang suami istri. Dan yang selama ini semua vampir ketahui adalah Hoseok merupakan putera satu-satunya mereka.

Tapi pertanyaan itu tak tersampaikan karena Jimin dengan cepat mengambil pisau perak dari tangan Jacob, "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Pukul lima subuh." Jacob yang menjawab.

"J-Jay pernah bilang; _Dracula akan menjadi lemah sesaat sebelum matahari terbit dan terbenam_." Semua yang mendengar menatap Jimin bingung, lalu dengan hampir menangis mengigat Jay, Jimin berkata lagi, "Dracula adalah vampir fiksi jaman dahulu. Jay bilang vampir akan menjadi lemah sesaat sebelum matahari terbit dan terbenam. Sekuat apapun vampir itu, mereka akan lemah di kedua waktu tersebut. k-kita bisa menyerang Richard saat itu. Sebentar lagi matahari terbit."

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya, sungguh." Namjoon tiba-tiba nimbrung, "Apa karena itulah kenapa aku merasa seperti menggigil setiap pagi dan sore? Astagah. Ratusan tahun aku hidup dan aku baru saja mengetahuinya? Sialan"

Hoseok mengeluarkan suara kagum dari tenggorokannya, "Wah! Aku mengerti mengapa Richard begitu ingin merekrut Jay walaupun dia masih sekolah. Ternyata dia menyembunyikan seorang jenius. Menyebalkan, aku harusnya merekrut Jay ke dewan vampir."

"Hei, tolong fokus." Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan pisau perak di depan wajah mereka. Refleks para vampir itu mundur menjauh, "Matahari segera terbit. Kita harus menikamnya saat itu."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." Hoseok mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Jimin dengan hati-hati, "Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah memberi tahu ayah untuk memberiku jalan–"

"Ayah siapa?" Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa menahan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Mr. Han maksudku." Jung Hoseok menjawab santai sambil bergerak mendekati Taehyung, mengamati pertarungan tak seimbang itu.

Saat Hoseok akhirnya mendapatkan kontak mata dengan Mr. Han, dia mengangkat pisau di tangannya, memberi Mr. Han satu kedipan samar. Memberi tahu sang pendamping ratu untuk memberinya jalan saat waktunya tiba.

Mr. Han mengangguk tak kentara, dan langsung saja dia mendapat pukulan keras di rahang karena Richard menganggapnya lengah.

Hoseok mengerling Jacob yang mengeluarkan jam saku. Pelayan pribadi itu mengangguk satu kali kemudian dengan cepat Hoseok maju menerjang pertarungan itu. Mr. Han minggir, membiarkan Hoseok menghunuskan pisau perak ke jantung Richard Jung.

Sang mantan raja menggigil, merasakan bulu di pelipisnya meremang. Matanya melebar, menatap anak yang selama beratus tahun menyandang marganya dengan marah.

"Jung Hoseok, kau melakukan ini pada ayahmu?" Walaupun suaranya masih kentara dan keras, Richard sudah jatuh pada lututnya. Darahnya mendidih, nadinya berdetak cepat seakan bisa meledak kapan saja.

Hoseok melepaskan pegangan pisau, membiarkan perak itu menancap di jantung sang mantan raja vampir, "Kau membuatku percaya beratus-ratus tahun bahwa kau ayahku, aku tumbuh dengan kepercayaan bahwa yang mulia ratu sengaja mengirim Lena Park, ibuku, ke medan perang hingga akhirnya terbunuh." Hoseok menggeleng lemah, "Sebaik apapun kau menyembunyikannya, kebenaran akan terungkap. Cepat atau lambat."

Napas Richard sudah putus-putus, Lady Hee di belakang Hoseok jatuh terduduk di lantai melihat penderitaan kakaknya. Pelindung tipis milik Taehyung sudah buyar. Anak laki-laki terakhirnya di belakang sana ikut duduk di lantai karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau mengambilku dari istana saat aku lahir," Hoseok bersuara lagi. dingin sekali seperti tak sedang bicara pada seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya ayah beratus-ratus tahun, "Hanya untuk membalaskan dendam yang tak jelas. Kau tidak tau mengapa Lena Park mendukung penurunan tahtamu, mengapa dia menodongkan pedang di wajahmu, mengapa dia memilih pergi ke medan perang dari pada berada di sampingmu. Kau menculikku, membesarkanku untuk akhirnya kau manfaatkan melawan orang tuaku sendiri demi dendam yang bahkan kau tidak tahu sebabnya."

"Cukup, Hoseok- _ah_. Sudah cukup." Lady Hee merangkak mendekati tubuh kakaknya yang perlahan mencair, "Kakak, dengar…" Richard susah payah menggerakkan bola matanya yang mulai meleleh, "Lena mencintaimu. Kau dengar?" Richard tak menjawab, tapi Lady Hee bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya yang masih utuh, "Dia sama sekali tak berniat mengkhianatimu. Dia tak ingin kau tau, dia mencoba melindungimu, kak. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Kakak!"

Mr. Han memeluk istrinya yang hampir menghambur pada genangan tubuh sang kakak yang melebur bersama darah.

Suara terakhir yang mereka dengar sesaat sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar menjelma menjadi genangan air kental dan darah adalah suara Richard yang serak, "Lena…" matanya menatap berjuta kilometer di atas angan sebelum akhirnya meleleh, "Ketemu Lena…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, matahari naik di ufuk timur. Membawa cahaya dan juga kehidupan yang baru. Ayam jantan berkokok angkuh, memberi tahu semua manusia di bumi juga para vampir bahwa hari lainnya baru saja terbit untuk di lalui. Jarum jam berdetak memutar untuk mengingatkan bahwa waktu tak akan pernah kembali, menyuruh mereka untuk menggunakannya dengan baik. Sebelum waktu akhirnya mengajak orang yang kita cintai pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali…

.

.

* * *

" _Tolong keluar," suara dingin Namjoon terdengar lagi, "Ini kamarku dan Seokjin. Gadis itu agak pemarah, dia tidak suka orang lain berada dikamarnya."_

 _Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Jung Hoseok keluar kamar kemudian membanting pintunya keras-keras. Berjalan tergesa-gesa penuh emosi menuju jalanan di depan gerbang, dimana mobil hitamnya terparkir. Masuk kedalam di balik kemudi, kemudian memukul setirnya kuat-kuat. Sedetik kemudian dia menangis, menenggelamkan wajah di lengannya yang terlipat di atas setir, sesegukan._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kim bodoh Namjoon, selalu mencintaimu."_

 _._

 _Tok tok._

 _Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya dari setir mobil, menghapus air mata sebelum akhirnya menemukan Mr. Han tersenyum dari balik kaca mobilnya._

 _Dia keluar dari mobil setelah merasa matanya terlihat baik-baik saja, "Selamat sore, The monarch Han."_

 _Mr. Han berdecak seperti terhina, "Kau kaku sekali padaku. Mau masuk dulu?"_

 _Hoseok menghela napas berat sambil menatap kastil yang lampunya mulai menyala satu persatu, "Kurasa yang mulia ratu tidak akan menyukai kehadiranku?"_

" _Omong kosong," Mr. Han menarik lengan Hoseok dengan sedikit paksaan, "Masuklah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."_

" _Tentang apa? Tak bisakah kita membicarakannya di kantor dewan?"_

 _Mr. Han menggeleng tegas, namun raut wajahnya ceria seperti sedang memikirkan segudang cokelat dan ice cream yang bisa mereka nikmati jika masuk ke dalam kastil._

" _Ini urusan pribadi, jadi tidak boleh dibawa ke kantor." Mr. Han memutar bola matanya, mencari hal untuk mengalihkan topik, "Kau ini sok sibuk sekali, tak pernah mampir setelah pulang dari luar negeri."_

" _Aku memang sibuk, yang mulia."_

 _Iya. Jung Hoseok memang sibuk. Segala pekerjaan di dewan vampir sudah menyita waktu, dan kini ayahnya sedang merencanakan invasi lainnya yang membuat pekerjaannya semakin bertambah. Rencana invasi itu jugalah yang mengharuskan Hoseok membuka luka lamanya, mengetuk pintu kamar Namjoon dan merasakan sakit hati yang harusnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam._

 _Tak mendengarkan alasan Hoseok, Mr. Han menarik vampir muda itu naik ke lantai tiga, dimana kamar sang ratu berada. "Masuk kesini. Ayo masuk…"_

 _._

 _Jung Hoseok menatap bergantian kedua orang yang duduk di sofa di depannya dengan selembar perkamen yang sepertinya sudah digulung ratusan tahun di tangannya._

" _Kalian bercanda?" suara Jung Hoseok gamang._

 _Sang ratu vampir, Lady Hee duduk di samping suaminya membalas menatap Hoseok dengan penuh harap, "Itu diagram kelahiranmu, nak. A-aku mencarimu."_

 _Perkamen itu bergambar sebuah lingkaran dengan dua belas garis dan tiga puluh lingkaran kecil di bawah setiap garis. Ada dua belas nama bulan tertera di setiap garisnya. Ada juga gambar matahari dan bulan juga bintang disekitar lingkaran. Nama Kim Heechul dan Tan Hankyung tertera jelas di samping atas perkamen. Itu diagram kelahiran milik anak sang ratu vampir dan holdernya. Garis di bulan Februari menjadi tebal dan angka delapan belas tertera di lingkaran kecil di bawah garis bulan nomor dua. Tahun 1714 adalah tahun yang tercantum di bawah gambar matahari._

 _Anak itu lahir siang hari, pada tanggal delapan belas februari tahun 1714._

 _Tanggal lahir Jung Hoseok._

" _Aku pikir Lena benar-benar punya anak sebelum pergi berperang –Richard yang bilang mereka punya anak sebelum peperangan." Lady Hee bicara lagi, "Tapi aku baru saja menemukan data keluarga yang hilang bertahun-tahun. Para bidan dan vampir medis menulis bahwa Lena tak bisa punya anak, sedangkan aku dan Han kehilangan anak kami."_

 _Hoseok tertawa. Berharap kedua vampir berpengaruh ini ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tapi tidak, kedua orang tua itu malah menatap Hoseok seperti ingin memeluknya._

" _Kalian benar-benar mencariku? Karna…" Hoseok tertawa, mendengus tak senang, dan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk keluar dari pembicaraan canggung ini, "Karena aku bahkan sudah sebesar ini dan…" Hoseok tak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini, "Dan kalian baru saja menemukanku.? Setelah selama ini?Aku bahkan pernah berperang melawan kerajaan, bercinta dengan pangeran kedua–" Hoseok terdiam, menyadari bahwa dia mencintai adiknya sendiri._

" _Itulah yang membuat kami terpukul," Mr. Han bersuara dan suaranya terdengar lebih tenang daripada istrinya yang penuh emosi. Wanita itu bisa saja menangis kapanpun, "Kau begitu dekat dengan kami dan kami tak menyadarinya. Kami benar-benar mencarimu, nak. Kau anakku satu-satunya, anak kandungku."_

 _Hoseok merasa napasnya tercekik. Dia menggulung perkamen di tangannya lalu berdiri dari sana._

" _Aku akan memikirkan ini." Katanya bersiap keluar dari kamar sebelum suara Lady Hee terdengar._

" _Hoseok-ah, boleh aku memelukmu –anakku?"_

 _Hoseok menatap Lady Hee lama, namun kemudian menggeleng, "Aku butuh waktu."_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah mengurung diri di dalam lemarinya semalaman, Jung Hoseok memutuskan akan membawa perkamen itu pada seseorang. Dia menatap kemeja dan celana hitam yang kemarin dipakainya, lalu membuang benda itu ke tempat sampah. Vampir muda itu mengenakan celana pendek selutut, kaus biru muda bergaris dan jaket dongker sebelum akhirnya melesat dengan mobilnya ke BHA._

 _Jung Hoseok mengirimi seseorang pesan, memberitahunya bahwa Hoseok akan menunggu di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat._

" _Oh, hyung?" Kim Taehyung masuk melewati pintu berat yang menghubungkan koridor lantai lima dengan atap sekolah. Dia bingung apakah harus menerjang Hoseok dengan pelukan atau dengan pukulan. Mereka cukup dekat dulu, sebelum akhirnya Hoseok berkhianat lalu di hukum dan pergi keluar negeri._

 _Hoseok menggigit bibir, melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung yang mendekat canggung._

" _Kemarilah. Aku butuh teman untuk berbagi."_

 _Taehyung duduk di depan Hoseok perlahan, benar-benar tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa pada vampir itu._

" _Astagah, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menggigit."_

" _Hyung, kau tau hubungan kita jadi renggang.."_

" _Aku tau. Itu salahku." Hoseok mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dari saku jaket dongker yang kini di sampirkan di pembatas atap, "Aku tidak punya teman lagi. Hanya kau satu-satunya dan sekarang aku benar-benar sedang butuh saran." Hoseok menyelidiki raut Taehyung yang ragu. Dia tau Taehyung tak akan pernah tega meninggalkanya sendiri, "Kau ingin aku minta maaf?"_

" _Oh, tidak. Jangan.." Pekik Taehyung membuat Hoseok terkekeh, "Akan lebih canggung kalau kau minta maaf."_

" _Kau benar. Jadi kau mau menemani vampir kesepian ini lagi?"_

 _Taehyung dan Hoseok bertatapan lama kemudian akhirnya tertawa pada masing-masing._

" _Yeah, tentu." Taehyung menyorong kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Hoseok, "Jadi? Ada apa?"_

" _Aku membawakanmu sekotak besar coklat–"_

" _Mana?"_

" _Dirumah.."_

 _Taehyung mendengus, mencibir Hoseok dengan frasa "Cih, hanya wacana."_

 _Hoseok tertawa keras, menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah tertawa sebebas ini lagi setelah rencana pemberontakan seratus tahun lalu dibuat. Dan ini lumayan melegakan._

" _Aku ingin bertanya tentang ini." Hoseok memberikan perkamen ditangannya pada Taehyung setelah puas tertawa._

" _Ini…" Taehyung membuka gulungan itu, "Diagram kelahiran? Milik siapa?" Taehyung meneliti perkamen itu lagi membuat keningnya berkerut. Hoseok memilih tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Taehyung karena diagram itu yang akan menjawabnya. "Ini milik anak dari ibunda dan Mr. Han? Mereka punya anak?"_

" _Kau kaget kan?" Hoseok tertawa enggan, mematai Taehyung yang masih memeriksa garis-garis dan angka-angka disana._

" _Delapan belas februari?" Taehyung tiba-tiba menatap Hoseok dengan matanya yang memincing curiga._

" _Yah, kau benar. Mereka bilang itu milikku–"_

" _DEMI TUHAN. Sungguh?"_

 _Hoseok memukul pelan kepala Taehyung. Pangeran ketiga itu sedang menatapnya ingin tahu dengan mata melebar tak percaya._

" _Kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?"_

 _Hoseok menghela napas berat, "Aku juga ingin mereka bilang ini bercanda–"_

" _Mereka siapa? –kau sudah bertemu ibunda dan Mr. Han?"_

 _Lawan bicaranya mengangguk lemah, "Mereka yang memberitahukan ini padaku, dan ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Aku hidup selama lebih dari tiga ratus tahun, percaya bahwa Richard Jung adalah ayahku dan Lena Park adalah Ibuku. Lalu sekarang, yang mulia ratu dan the monarch Han tiba-tiba datang, mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak mereka. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."_

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Ayahku –atau aku harus menyebutnya paman? Aish entahlah." Hoseok menghela napas, "Dia mengambilku saat aku baru lahir dan berkata bahwa aku adalah anak mereka sebelum peperangan. Lady Hee percaya karena dia selalu percaya pada kakak-kakaknya."_

 _Mereka terdiam. Hoseok sedang bingung memikirkan jati dirinya, sedangkan Taehyung menatap Hoseok berbinar, mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa Hoseok adalah kakaknya._

 _Dari dulu dia selalu berharap bahwa Hoseok bisa menjadi kakaknya, karena tak ada yang bisa mengimbangi keanehannya seperti Jung Hoseok. Kedua kakaknya tak pernah mau terlibat satu keanehanpun dengannya. Yoongi misalnya, dia stoic, dingin, kadang menyebalkan. Sedangkan Namjoon suka sok sibuk dengan segala hal, tertawa sekedarnya. Sungguh bukan gaya Taehyung._

 _Kabar ini menyenangkan. Setidaknya untuk Kim Taehyung._

" _Jadi kau akan kembali pada kami?"_

 _Kening Hoseok mengerut mendengar suara riang Taehyung._

" _Kembali apa? Aku bahkan tak pernah benar-benar tinggal bersama kalian. Aku seperti 'baru datang', bukan 'kembali'?"_

 _Taehyung menggeleng bersemangat, "Kau lahir di antara kami, tapi paman Jung membawamu pergi. Jadi artinya kau 'kembali'. Kau ingin kembali?"_

" _Entahlah… ini mengejutkanku."_

 _Lengang lagi._

" _Kembalilah… aku senang kau jadi kakakku."_

 _Hoseok berdecak geli, mengambil perkamen diagram kelahirannya dari tangan Taehyung kemudian memukulkannya pada kepala sang pangeran ketiga._

" _Kau menyuruhku kembali hanya karna kau ingin aku jadi kakakmu?"_

 _Taehyung tertawa, menatap Hoseok yang duduk lebih tinggi dari dirinya, "Itu juga karena aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan paman Jung.." Hoseok terdiam mendengar itu, "Dia seperti berpengaruh buruk padamu, jujur saja. Aku selalu melihat kau stress setiap bertemu dengannya, kau lelah dengan semua dendam yang selalu dia teriakkan dimana-mana. Kau selalu tertawa bersama kami, kau menyayangi ibunda, menghormati Mr. Han. Kau jadi Jung Hoseok yang berbeda saat bersama kami, bersinar terang seperti matahari –astagah, bahkan tahun lahirmu di sinari oleh cahaya mentari– tapi aura terangmu redup saat bersama paman Jung. Jujurlah pada diri sendiri, hyung, kau juga ingin bebas dari paman Jung. Yang membuatmu berat meninggalkannya adalah dia ayahmu. Yah, setidaknya sampai hari ini, kau tahu bahwa dia bukan ayahmu."_

 _Hoseok menghela napas berat sambil menengadah menatap langit, "Benarkah aku terlihat seperti itu?"_

" _Aku bisa melihat aura, hyung."_

 _Hoseok mengangguk pada kata-kata Taehyung. "Dan kau pintar sekali bicara."_

 _Taehyung nyengir, "Yah, itulah mengapa Jungkook jatuh padaku dengan cepat, kan?"_

" _Jungkook siapa? –Astagah, kau sudah punya holder?" kali ini Hoseok yang menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Matanya terbuka lebar membuat Taehyung terhibur._

" _Begitulah." Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya bangga, "Harusnya kau tidak terlalu terkejut. Aku ini cassanova, semua wanita jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi pencarian holder itu bukan masalah besar."_

" _Dasar tukang main perempuan." Desis Hoseok main-main._

 _Taehyung memegang dadanya dengan gerakan berlebihan, membuat Hoseok terkikik geli "Astagah hyung. Aku tersinggung. Bukan salahku kalau semua wanita itu menyukaiku, yang jelas hatiku hanya milik Jeon Jungkook. Aku tak akan berpaling."_

" _Cih," Hoseok menahan tawa sambil menggerakkan bola matanya, "Kau memang pintar bicara."_

 _Mereka tertawa keras sekali, Hoseok bahkan sempat memukul lengan Taehyung membuat yang lebih muda meringis. Namun itu malah membuat tawa keduanya semakin keras._

" _Oh, tunggu." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba, "Apa itu artinya Namjoon hyung juga kakakmu?"_

 _Hoseok mengeluarkan suara kecewa dari tenggorokan, menggantikan tawa riangnya tadi, "Dia adikku. Aku setahun lebih tua darinya.."_

" _Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," Hoseok melihat Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan, "Kau akan melupakan Namjoon hyung. Dia sudah punya holder, dan kau akan menemukan pasanganmu nanti. Lagipula kau juga tidak cocok dengannya. Namjoon hyung itu menyebalkan, kau menyenangkan. Dia sok tau, tapi kau jenius. Dia tinggi, kau pendek. Kalian tidak cocok."_

 _Hoseok berdecak, "Kau ini. Kalimat yang terakhir itu membuatku tersinggung."_

" _Apa? Yang kalian tidak cocok?" Taehyung memasang raut pura-pura tak tahu membuat Hoseok terhibur._

" _Yang 'aku pendek'"_

" _Kau mengakuinya."_

" _Aish…"_

 _Setelah itu mereka tertawa lagi. Inilah yang membuat hubungan keduanya dekat. Saat Hoseok bersama Taehyung, semua hal menjadi menyenangkan dan pantas di tertawakan, bahkan masalah hatinya sekalipun._

 _Saat itu, pintu atap terbuka. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon masuk, terperangah melihat kehadiran Hoseok disana._

" _Eoh? Panjang umur." Bisik Taehyung mengerling pasangan itu. Dia kemudian teralihkan pada ponselnya yang berdering, "Jungkook? Ada apa ya?"_

 _Hoseok menoleh pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Hatinya remuk melihat Namjoon yang langsung memegang tangan Seokjin erat, hingga akhirnya Hoseok tak punya pilihan selain tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, menyapa._

" _Oh. Hai!"_

.

.

* * *

"Ibu, Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lady Hee tersadar dari lamunannya, menemukan Hoseok duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Tangannya memegang pergelangan Lady Hee lembut, matanya menatap khawatir. Pasalnya sang ratu vampir berdiam diri sejak masuk ke dalam kamar. Jacob memimpin langsung pembersihan aula bawah tanah, sari tubuh Richard dan Jay Waterson di masukkan ke dalam botol kecil lalu di bawa oleh salah satu anggota dewan vampir entah kemana. Sedangkan abu vampir lainnya di terbangkan bersama angin. Rumah utama sudah ramai dengan banyak sekali anggota dewan vampir setelah invasi selesai.

Lady Hee mengangguk lemah, menyapu puncak kepala Hoseok dengan sayang.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik, karena dirimu,"

Hoseok tersenyum, mencium punggung tangan ibunya. Sesaat kemudian semua orang masuk ke dalam kamar; Mr. Han, Yoongi dan Jimin, Namjoon dan Seokjin, serta Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka sebenarnya tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke dalam kamar sang ratu, namun hari itu bukan hari biasa. Itu pagi yang melelahkan dan menyedihkan, jadi ratu hanya bisa tersenyum menyambut semua keluarganya.

"Baiklah, Aku butuh penjelasan." Kata Yoongi tak sabar. Dia sudah menahan semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya sejak tadi, "Jadi, kenapa Hoseok memanggilmu ibu? Ada apa ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng mengejek atas sikap tidak peka Yoongi, "Hyung… bukannya sudah jelas? Itu karena Hoseok hyung itu salah satu anak ibunda. Dia kakakku."

Yoongi tidak menyukai jawaban itu, malah membuatnnya semakin bingung. Kenapa Jung Hoseok bisa menjadi salah satu anak ratu? Jadi dia menatap sang ratu vampir ingin tahu, meminta jawaban langsung dari ibundanya.

Lady Hee tertawa lemah, memegang tangan Hoseok erat sambil menatap anak-anaknya, "Hoseok adalah anakku dan Han yang sempat hilang…"

Taehyung meringis mendengar Yoongi berdesis, " _What the hell_ …"

"Aku melahirkan Hoseok sebelum mengandung Namjoon. Tapi Hoseok hilang saat bidan membawanya untuk dibersihkan dan diberi darah. Aku stress, Han juga stress. Seminggu kemudian, diagram kelahirannya hilang beserta data keluarga kerajaan. Kami tidak tinggal di istana waktu itu, jadi kami tidak tahu bahwa Richard mengumumkan kelahiran putera pertamanya, Lena juga diam saja tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajahku. Sedangkan kami tak kunjung menemukan anak kami sekeras apapun kami mencari, padahal dia berada sedekat ini." Lady Hee merunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala Hoseok.

"Jika Hoseok adalah anakmu dan Mr. Han," perhatian mereka semua teralih pada Namjoon yang kini bicara, "Berarti Hoseoklah putera mahkotanya. Hoseok adalah anak dari ratu dan rajanya, dialah pewaris tahta."

Mr. Han mengedip tenang, dia sudah memikirkan itu. Namun sejak Heechul menjadi ratu, mereka sudah memutuskan akan memberikan tahta pada Namjoon, karena sang putera mahkota menghilang. Sedangkan Hoseok sepertinya baru menyadari hingga dia terkesiap, kemudian mulai melambaikan tangan heboh sekali.

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Katanya, "A-aku kembali pada orang tuaku bukan untuk merebut tahtamu, Namjoon-ah. Kau boleh mendapatkan mahkotamu nanti, aku tidak menginginkan tahta. Sungguh."

Namjoon tertawa, begitu juga Taehyung. Merasa lucu melihat reaksi berlebihan Hoseok.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak begitu menginginkan tahta." Namjoon bersuara. Ini pertama kali suara Namjoon terdengar begitu menghormati Jung Hoseok, "Aku tidak suka duduk memerintah saat orang lain bekerja. Aku mengatakan ini karena lega bisa terbebas dari tanggung jawab pewaris tahta, aku senang bisa mengalihkannya padamu. Dan aku merasa kau yang lebih cocok mewarisi mahkota, melihat kau bisa mengatur semua rencana hari ini dengan sangat baik. Kami bahkan tertipu, menganggapmu penyusup dan mencoba mencelakai ratu dan Mr. Han."

"Ah…" Hoseok tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian buah daphne itu, "Aku memang merencanakan itu." lebih terkekeh karena semua orang termasuk ratu membelalak tak percaya, "Jacob adalah pengikutku yang setia. Aku menyuruhnya memasukkan daphne ke dalam daftar makanan ayah." Dia tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi semua orang yang kaget karena Mr. Han mengangguk membenarkan, "Ayah tahu. Dia sengaja memakannya, tapi aku sudah memberinya penawar ringan sebelum dia makan. Itu sebabnya ayah muntah, dia memuntahkan sebagian racunnya."

"Bagaimana jika Yoongi tak datang menyelamatkanmu?" Namjoon bersuara keras, tak terima karena sudah ditipu berulang kali.

"Yoongi pasti datang. Kami punya dua telinga di dua tempat, disini dan di pihak Richard jadi kami tahu Jay sudah membisiki Jimin petunjuk, kami hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat hingga Jimin menyadari petujuk itu dan memberi tahu Yoongi."

"Han, kau tidak tahu aku hampir mati karena menangis memikirkanmu yang keracunan?" pekik Lady Hee tidak terima, dia sempat memukul Hoseok yang sedang bersandar di pangkuannya karena bersekongkol tentang hal tak menyenangkan.

"Aku tahu," Mr. Han terkekeh melihat istrinya, "Aku suka melihatmu khawatir padaku. Sejak aku menjadi inang, kau tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku lagi karena kau tahu aku tidak akan mudah terluka. Lagipula jika aku tidak keracunan, kau tidak akan menciumku malam itu."

Taehyung meringis, "Tolonglah yah, aku tidak ingin punya adik lagi."

Mereka tertawa kecuali Yoongi. Dia mendengus, tapi setuju bahwa dia benar-benar tak ingin punya adik lagi. Mengetahui bahwa dia mendapat tambahan satu adik lain sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya tubuh Hoseok oppa tidak sembuh dengan baik? Karena dia bukan darah murni?" Tanya Jungkook, tiba-tiba dia mengingat kejadian es batu yang meledak di dapur dua minggu lalu.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Aku sudah bertanya-tanya sejak awal kenapa aku tak bisa sembuh dengan baik padahal kedua orang tuaku berdarah murni. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa, itu karena ayahku bukan vampir."

Lengang sesaat. Mereka semua sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi hari ini, sekaligus memikirkan apalagi yang bisa mereka tanyakan.

"Lalu kenapa Jungkook bilang kau _mondar-mandir_ di depan kamar ratu?" itu pertanyaan dari Seokjin, namun semua orang sepertinya punya pertanyaan yang sama termasuk sang ratu dan Mr Han, jadi mereka menatap Hoseok, menunggu jawaban.

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya canggung, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apakah aku harus bertemu dengan yang mulia ratu atau tidak."

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku, nak?"

Hoseok nyengir, "Hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku senang bisa kembali."

Mereka semua menggeleng sambil berdecak, membuat Hoseok salah tingkah, "A-aku pikir itu tidak penting, jadi aku tidak mengatakannya."

"Kami sudah berpikir bahwa kau sedang merencanakan hal buruk." Gumam Namjoon merasa bersalah. Dialah yang paling sering menuding Hoseok selama ini, "Jungkook bilang kau bahkan berada di halaman belakang lama sekali, jelas saja kami curiga."

Jungkook dan Seokjin mengangguk serentak.

Sementara Hoseok seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Dia menengadah menatap ibundanya, "Waktu itu aku sedang mencari tanda kekuasaan, Richard bilang itu adalah sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin bintang?"

Jimin dan Yoongi tiba-tiba saling berpandangan. Mereka sepertinya tahu kalung itu, tapi bukankah ada banyak kalung dengan cirri-ciri yang sama? Mungkin hanya mirip?

"Kau mencarinya di halaman belakang?" Tanya Namjoon tak mengerti.

"Itu karena…" Hoseok kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang dari tadi duduk diam, "Karena Jay menemukan kalung itu lebih dulu dan memberikannya pada Jimin."

Jimin menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung saat mata semua orang beralih padanya.

"Tapi Jimin tak memakainya," Sambung Hoseok, "Aku cari di kamarnya juga tidak ada," Jungkook mengangguk mengerti mengapa dia melihat Hoseok keluar dari kamar Jimin waktu itu, "Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yoongi bisa saja melihat kalung itu, dan karena Yoongi adalah jenis vampir posesif…" Taehyung mendesis membenarkan, membuat Yoongi menghadiahkannya tatapan sinis, "…Jadi dia bisa saja mengambilnya dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Jendela Jimin menghadap halaman belakang, makanya aku mencarinya disana."

Jimin memaksakan senyum saat Hoseok menebak dengan tepat apa yang terjadi dengan kalung itu.

"Kau menemukannya?" kali ini Mr. Han yang bertanya.

Hoseok menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, "Tak satu orangpun menemukannya. Lalu bagaimana ini ibunda? Bolehkah orang lain yang memiliki tanda kekuasaan itu?"

Sang ratu vampir tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pundak Hoseok namun matanya melirik Yoongi, "Well, tidak apa-apa jika orang lain memilikinya. Kau benar tentang Richard menyembunyikan seorang jenius di dalam kelompoknya. Jay tahu, kekuasaan tidak memiliki tanda fisik seperti itu. Kalung hanya simbol saja. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa saat kalung itu disematkan di leher seorang penguasa vampir, berarti sebuah tanggung jawab besar juga sedang diletakkan pada pundaknya. Bintang yang melambangkan kekuatan, pencerahan dan kecepatan, dilekatkan pada seorang penguasa untuk memberitahu semua vampir bahwa dialah yang akan membawa ketiga hal itu pada mereka. Tanda kekuasaan yang sebenarnya tak bisa dilihat dengan mata. Hanya orang-orang pintar yang mau mengerti tentang ini, dan Jay adalah salah satunya. Dia merasa bahwa para vampir hanya akan memperebutkan hal bodoh hanya untuk diakui sebagai penguasa padahal mereka sama sekali tak bisa memimpin. Jadi dia melenyapkannya.

Dia memberikan kalung itu pada Jimin, selain karena mereka menyukai bintang, juga karena dia ingin Jimin menjaga kalung itu. Tak ada satu vampir pun yang akan memikirkan bahwa tanda kekuasaan kerajaan mereka berada ditangan calon holder seperti Jimin. Jay melakukannya dengan sangat baik, dia cerdas melebihi uri Yoongi."

Sang ratu tersenyum menggoda Yoongi membuat anak tertuanya itu berdecak tidak suka karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan vampir lain. Jimin sendiri sudah menggigit bibirnya, merasa bersalah karena mnghilangkan kalung itu, padahal Jay ingin dia menjaganya.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa sebenarnya motif dendam paman Jung?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Jay bilang dia gemetar saat dimintai keputusan. Lalu kenapa dia memberontak saat tahtanya di lengser? Itukan namanya tidak tau diri," Jimin mencebik emosi. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang menahannya, semua yang disana kecuali Mr. Han, sang ratu dan Hoseok mengangguk membenarkan.

Lady Hee menghela napas berat mendengar pertanyaan itu, seperti baru saja mengingat apa yang membuatnya diam sejak tadi.

"Richard," Wanita itu memulai dengan lesu, "Walaupun terlihat sombong tapi dia pecinta damai. Dia tidak suka perang dan kekerasan, jadi saat pasukannya meminta keputusan untuk menyerang balik, dia ketakutan. Peperangan bukanlah gayanya," Lady Hee tertawa sedih mengingat Richard muda yang selalu meneriakkan perdamaian di dalam kelas, "Dia menerima dengan tabah jika memang tahtanya harus diberikan padaku. Dia bilang bahwa dia merasa tak kuat untuk memimpin peperangan. Yang membuatnya sakit hati adalah Lena, istrinya yang sangat dikasihinya, mengarahkan pedang ke wajahnya dan berteriak untuk menurunkan suaminya dari tahta. Lena lah yang mencetuskan ide agar aku yang menggantikan Richard, menjadi ratu." Lady Hee menatap mereka semua dengan sedih, "Bagaimana rasanya? Ketika seseorang yang kita cintai malah menimbulkan ide untuk menjatuhkan kita?"

Mereka terdiam. Tiba-tiba lantai menjadi sangat menarik untuk dipandang.

"Tapi kebenaran yang Richard tak ketahui adalah Lena melakukannya untuk melindungi suaminya juga bangsanya. Jika pemimpin tak segera diganti, para vampir akan berperang semaunya tanpa arahan. Perang akan semakin buruk dan mereka yang mengetahui bahwa kerajaan sedang lemah akan membentuk aliansi untuk menyerang kita. Lena menjadi orang jahat untuk suaminya namun pahlawan untuk bangsanya." Lady Hee menghela napas berat, "Ditambah lagi, Lena mati karena melindungiku. Dia bilang harus menebus sesuatu yang telah mereka curi dariku. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya dulu, tapi sekarang aku sudah tau," perempuan itu kembali membelai rambut Hoseok, "Anakku yang berharga…

Richard sudah di khianati dan telah kehilangan. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya, dan dia memilihku karena aku yang kembali dari medan perang dengan abu Lena di tangan, darah di baju perangku, mahkotanya yang langsung pindah ke atas rambutku, dan namaku yang dielu-elukan seluruh bangsa. Di tengah kehilangannya, seluruh negeri berpesta untukku. Di tengah kesedihannya, mereka menari untuk kemenanganku. Aku bersalah karena menikmati semua itu dan melupakan bahwa kakakku sedang berduka. Aku meninggalkannya di belakang, duduk meratapi abu istrinya sambil menangis. Sendirian. Tak punya orang lain yang akan menepuk punggung untuk berbela sungkawa." Lady Hee menghela napas lagi, lebih berat. Air mata siap meluncur dari matanya namun Hoseok segera menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku senang anakku tidak hanya satu, tapi empat. Aku ingin kalian saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Belajarlah dari masa lalu dan kesalahanku, jangan meninggalkan saudara kalian sendirian. Karena orang yang mampu melukai kita sangat dalam adalah orang yang kita cintai. Aku akan memenggal kepala kalian dengan tanganku sendiri jika kalian melukai saudaramu."

Jimin menggaruk belakang telinganya. Memang topik pembicaraan dengan sang ratu vampir tidak akan jauh-jauh dari pembunuhan dan leher orang.

"Istirahatlah sekarang, anak-anak. Semua sudah selesai"

Perkataan Lady Hee segera di sergah Mr. Han yang langsung berdiri di tempatnya, "Tidak ada istirahat. Pergi sekolah. Cepat!"

Segera saja lenguhan protes terdengar dari ketiga anak dan menantu mereka.

"Astagah ayah!" pekik Taehyung dengan gerakan berlebihan, "Aku sedang kehabisan energi karena melindungi kalian selama hampir tiga jam–"

" –kau sudah duduk lebih dari setengah jam untuk memulihkan tubuhmu. Bangun cepat, pergi sekolah!"

Mr. Han mendorong punggung Taehyung keluar kamar. Kelima lainnya sudah keluar tanpa protes lebih sedangkan Taehyung masih mencoba lepas dari dorongan ayahnya, agar dia bisa bersama Hoseok dan ibunya lebih lama.

"Ayah, Hoseok hyung tidak pergi sekolah!"

"Hoseok tidak sekolah.."

"Hoseok hyung tidak mau pergi ke kantor. Dia duduk disana dengan ibu."

"Kantornya libur…"

"Ayah tahu dari mana?"

"Aku yang meliburkan. Aku ketua dewan."

"Ayah! Kalau begitu liburkan juga sekolah.."

"Tidak bisa. Kalian sekolah di kelas matahari. Cepat pergi."

"Aish, ayah!"

.

.

* * *

Tak ada yang terjadi di sekolah BHA. Semuanya berjalan seperti tak ada yang terjadi, karena memang begitu. Menurut para manusia ini memang tak ada yang terjadi, tapi Taehyung yakin kelas bulan akan heboh dengan bisik-bisik tentang penyerangan yang berlangsung dini hari tadi. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat para siswa ini heboh adalah Yoongi dan Jimin yang secara resmi bergandengan di koridor. Biasanya mereka hanya terlihat berjalan berdua atau Yoongi di depan dan Jimin di belakang, tapi kali ini Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu sambil mengancam semua pria dengan tatapannya. _Park Jimin milikku_.

Saat bel istirahat berdering, Taehyung dan Jungkook segera mendatangi kantin dan memesan dua mangkuk besar bibimbap karena tadi pagi mereka tidak sempat sarapan. Seokjin dan Namjoon memilih duduk berdua di taman sekolah dengan sekaleng soda rasa lemon untuk masing-masing dan sekantong besar keripik kentang, ngobrol tentang banyak hal terutama Hoseok dan rencana jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Karena Namjoon sudah terbebas dari tanggung jawab pewaris tahta, dia sudah bebas jalan-jalan kemanapun yang dia inginkan.

Yoongi dan Jimin berada di atap sekolah, bersandar pada tembok pembatas sambil menatap langit. Menghirup udara siang hari yang seperti biasa, beraroma besi dan aspal. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka suara hingga Yoongi berdehem mengagetkan Jimin.

"Aku turut berduka atas Jay," Katanya enggan membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya."

Mereka terdiam, saling menatap lama dan menyelami netra masing-masing. Jimin berdebar menemukan hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Yoongi dulu; kehangatan yang tak pernah di tunjukkannya pada orang lain. Jimin hanya akan menemukan kehangatan itu jika dia mau berhenti sejenak dan melihat dengan baik.

"Min Yoongi, Aku…" Jimin berdehem, bertanya dalam hati mengapa dia begitu gugup sekarang ini, "…Mencintaimu."

Yoongi tertawa, mencubit hidung Jimin gemas, "Well, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku sudah tahu."

Jimin tersenyum senang, menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya, setelah semua yang terjadi ini, dia masih bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

"Temani aku.." Kata Jimin kemudian.

"Kemana?"

Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit lagi, jantungnya tak akan sanggup jika harus berlama-lama menatap Yoongi.

"Melihat Andromeda bulan November nanti."

Yoongi terdiam, menyadari bahwa bintang pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jay. Dan memang benar, karena Jimin menyambung kalimatnya sendiri, "Jay sudah janji akan melihat Andromeda bulan November, tapi dia ingkar. Malah pergi dan tak mau kembali."

Suara Jimin bergetar membuat Yoongi langsung memeluknya erat, mengecup pelipis gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Sudah kubilang Jay itu brengsek, beraninya membuat janji tapi tak mau menepati. Ada aku disini yang akan menemanimu selamanya, sayang,"

Jimin menangguk sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Yoongi melepaskan pelukan, merogoh saku celana seragam hitamnya kemudian mengangkat di depan wajah Jimin sebuah kalung yang selama ini disimpannya.

"Astagah!" Jimin menahan suaranya dengan telapak tangan. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut melihat benda yang selama ini dicarinya ternyata ada pada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak menyukai benda ini karena aku merasa terancam dia akan merebutmu dariku," Yoongi bergerak melepaskan pengait kalung lalu menyematkan benda berkilauan itu di leher Jimin, "Tapi karena ancamannya sudah tidak ada, ini kukembalikan."

"Tapi ini–" Jimin hanya bisa terdiam ketika kalung itu tersemat dengan manis di lehernya yang jenjang. Meskipun benda itu diberikan Jay tapi tetap saja itu properti milik kerajaan dan Jimin tak pantas lagi memilikinya.

Yoongi mengerti apa yang Jimin pikirkan, jadi ia memasukkan Jimin kedalam pelukannya yang hangat sambil tersenyum, "Kau berhak memilikinya, sayang. Kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan ibunda ratu? Jay menemukannya dan memberikannya untukmu, jadi ini milikmu –dengarkan ini, aku tidak akan mengulangnya dua kali."

Lengang sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin seketika membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan erat, berjanji akan selalu menjaga apapun yang telah dipercayakan padanya. Entah itu kalung pemberian Jay, peran holder yang disandangnya, ataupun cinta Min Yoongi. Dia akan menjaganya hingga tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengambil semua itu darinya.

.

.

 **The end.**

.

* * *

Epilogue:

Jung Hoseok berdiri di salah satu kamar di lantai dua, sedang mematut bayangannya di cermin. Penobatannya sebagai calon raja vampir berikutnya sudah berlangsung kemarin dulu. Sekarang dia semakin sibuk dan hari ini harus bertemu dengan kerabat vampir yang baru tiba dari Selandia baru. Ibunya bilang ini mereka adalah keluarga jauh yang ingin bertemu Hoseok dan memberi selamat atas penobatannya, juga kembalinya dia pada keluarga.

Pintu kamar di ketuk dua kali. Jacob Linley masuk tepat setelah Hoseok bergumam _hmm?_

"Sudah siap, yang mulia? Para tamu sudah hadir di ruang tamu."

"Ya. hampir," Hoseok berbalik menatap Linley, memegang dasinya dengan raut kesal, "Haruskah aku pakai dasi juga? Pertemuannya kan di rumah, jadi tak harus seformal ini."

Linley tertawa pelan, mengambil dasi biru itu dari tangan Hoseok dengan penuh rasa hormat, "Kalau begitu tidak usah dipakai."

Hoseok mengangguk senang, "Baiklah. Kau yang meminta aku tidak pakai dasi. Karena kau pengikutku yang setia, aku akan menurutimu kali ini."

Linley hanya bisa tertawa lagi. Tuannya ini sedang menjadikannya alasan untuk tidak tampil formal.

.

Siapa yang bilang bahwa keluarga mereka itu berasal dari Selandia baru? Jelas-jelas mereka orang Korea, bahkan mereka fasih sekali berbahasa Korea. Lihat saja sang kepala keluarga sedang ngobrol seru sekali dengan Mr. Han tentang anak perempuannya. Hoseok datang dengan senyum manis, mendapat jabatan tangan erat, pelukan hangat, juga gebukan di punggung yang cukup keras.

"Astagah, anak ini sudah besar." Begitu komentar sang kepala keluarga.

Hoseok tertawa walaupun tidak senang karena punggungnya sakit. Tapi kesakitan itu segera terlupakan karena sang kepala kelurga handal sekali menyetir pembicaraan. Lelaki paruh baya yang pucat itu memilih topik-topik yang akan menjadi perbincangan seru; mulai dari politik manusia vs politik vampir, masalah-masalah perdagangan luar dan dalam negeri, anak perempuannya, intrik perang dunia kedua, anak perempuannya, pengelolaan sekolah vampir, anak perempuannya, rencana pernikahan tiga pangeran, dan anak perempuannya.

Hoseok sedang membahas tentang Kim Namjoon saat topik anak perempuan keluarga vampir itu baru saja selesai. Sang kepala keluarga bilang bahwa anaknya sedikit terlambat karena harus mengurusi kepindahan dan beberapa berkas sebagai anggota dewan vampir yang baru.

"Kim Namjoon sangat berbakat," Kata Hoseok saat ditanya tentang siapa yang akan dipilih menjadi panglima jika dirinya menjabat sebagai raja nanti, "Dia juga saudaraku. Aku akan senang jika dia mau berdiri disampingku untuk membantu. Begitu juga saudaraku yang lain. Aku tak bisa mengharapkan siapapun selain mereka. Mereka yang terbaik."

"Tapi –maafkan aku yang mulia, aku dengar kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Namjoon sebelum mengetahui jati dirimu. Apa itu benar?"

Belum sempat menjawab, suara seorang gadis yang baru bergabung di ruang tamu mencuri atensi Jung Hoseok. Lelaki itu terperangah. Dia cantik, matanya bulat dengan iris kecoklatan. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia vampir Asia, senyumnya menenangkan dengan lesung pipit di pipi kirinya. Saat gadis itu duduk menyalami sang ratu vampir, rambutnya yang panjang di bawah bahu berwarna hitam kelam jatuh perlahan ke dadanya dan kalau Jung Hoseok tak bermimpi, sekarang ada angin yang tiba-tiba meniupi rambut itu. astagah. Yang terakhir itu benar-benar cuma mimpi.

Mata mereka bertemu membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah muda yang sangat kentara membuat Hoseok merasakan napasnya mulai pendek-pendek dan ada debaran aneh di dadanya.

Wanita dari keluarga itu, yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan yang mulia ratu, memperkenalkan gadis itu sebagai anak perempuan mereka.

Gadis itu menunduk sopan pada Hoseok. Wajahnya semakin merona ketika Hoseok tersenyum padanya.

Lalu, saat suara lain kembali memasuki gendang telinganya…

"Jadi yang mulia, bagaimana pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Tentang apa?" Hoseok heran mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis itu.

"Tentang Kim Namjoon yang–"

Hoseok merasakan dadanya di aliri gelombang hangat yang aneh, kakinya tak bisa diam dan senyumnya terus-terusan mengembang. Jadi hal terakhir yang Hoseok katakan sebelum berpindah tempat di depan gadis itu adalah, "Maaf? Namjoon siapa?"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Well, halo. Akhirnya ini tamat. 9.744 words everybody… hope you enjoy it. Ini alurnya maju mundur syantikk yaa~

BTS bentar lagi kambek yee. Cihuy. Teasernya Hoseok dih, geregetan. Aku padamu abang jehop. #sungkemamabangyoon.

Amteun, Kambekchukkahamnidaaa~~~~~~

 **Thank You so much** untuk semua readernimdeul yang nungguin TTAI lama banget updatenya, maapkeun author penyakitan ini #uhuk. Terima kasih juga buat yang mencintai semua karakter disini; abang Yoon si phoenix nyebelin, Jimin yang unyu-unyu kek cilok (?), Kuki yang aduhai (?), tete yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, suka mengaji, rajin menabung dan tabah (?), terus juga mak Jin yang baperan, Namjoon yang sok playboy, Hoseokie yang misterius, dan karakter lainnya. Saya menamatkan TTAI seperti membesarkan anak sendiri (?) dan bahagia banget karena banyak yang suka.

Special thanks to my favorite Yoonmin trash **Irmagination** yang lagi membudayakan hashtag #gercep sama #papahnyanak2, sama **Ganto. sshi** , yang kalo imagine Yoonmin bikin gregetan. Terus anakku (?) tersayang, **Kim932** ,yang tiap hari nanyain kalo udah makan. **Sugasugababy** yang akhir-akhir ini jarang keliatan, sibuk ya neng? **Aprilkimvtae** yang ngancem mau begalin (?) hatiku. Terus readers, favers, dan Followers yang ga bisa di sebutin satu-satu. Kalian warbyasyahh! Terima kasih.

Terus, terima kasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya selama 16 chapter ini, baik yang membangun ataupun cuma pen berantem sama saya. Well, terima kasih banyak. Saya menulis karena ' _saya sayang nulis_ ' kalo kata **Kazuma Arakida.** Saya gabisa memuaskan semua pembaca jadi inilah saya, manusia yang penuh khilaf dan masih belajar. Saya akan memperbaiki jika saya salah, tapi kalo cuma pen berantem duh maap saya terlalu sibuk untuk meladeni orang-orang seperti itu.

intinya **I love you all to the moon and back** _ **.**_

Final chapter ga ada momen ya? well, kalian bisa rikues momen untuk semua pasangan disini, satu orang hanya bisa rikues satu pasangan. asal jangan minta NC. Saya ga mood nulis NC soalnya, liat aja itu sequel _The Rival_ kaga selesai-selesai, abis ada NC-nya. Saya stuck nulis begituan.

Kalo mau rikues sih, kalo ga mau juga saya seneng-seneng aja. Hehe.

Masih ada yang membingungkan tentang TTAI? You can ask me on Instagram: **Kaspernim** or Twitter: **Redkspr**

Saya ga bisa berhenti bilang, Terima kasih banyak.

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	17. SEKUEL

**[That Thing and I; The Wedding]**

.

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon X Kim SeokJin

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

.

 **Genre:** romantic, fantasy, Vampire! AU

 **[!]** Typo(s), OOC, GS, OC

.

.

[SEKUEL]

© **Red Casper**

* * *

Hari itu langit sedang mendung. Hujan turun tak berhenti sejak pagi, membuat jalanan licin dan bau tanah basah menguar dimana-mana. Udara memang tak sedingin saat musim salju, namun cukup mampu membuat setiap orang bergelung malas di balik salimut-selimut mereka. Beberapa orang menghabiskan sore di depan tv dengan segelas coklat hangat dan kue kering dipangkuan. Beberapa lagi baru saja tiba dirumah dengan pakaian setengah basah, menggerutu pada langit tentang hari yang mendung akhir-akhir ini, kendati baru kemarin dia mengeluh tentang panasnya mentari dan bertanya-tanya kapan hujan turun.

Ditengah hutan Ohio, hujan sudah sepenuhnya berhenti hanya meninggalkan tanah dan daun-daun yang lembab. Suasana sedang tenang. Burung berkicau memberitahu penduduk hutan bahwa sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam. Angin bertiup menggoyangkan cabang dan ranting-ranting, membuat sisa air di dedaunan jatuh. Yah~ setidaknya hanya suara alam yang terdengar sejak tadi sebelum suara lain datang meramaikan suasana.

Suara gebukan keras datang dari beberapa tempat sekaligus, menggebrak batang-batang pohon sehingga burung-burung yang bertengger diatasnya beterbangan karena kaget, menghentikan nyanyian sore mereka untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi di bawah sana dengan jelas. Tupai-tupai mengintip dari dalam lubang di dalam pohon.

Ada lima _orang_ tergeletak kesakitan sedang mencoba berdiri walaupun dengan sangat kesulitan. Beberapa bagian tubuh mereka lebam, bahkan salah satu dari mereka baru saja mematahkan kakinya karena di lempar begitu keras ke tanah dari ketinggian sepuluh kaki. Tulang kaki yang patah terkulai itu kembali tersambung ke urat-uratnya dengan sekali gerakan. Orang-orang ini jelas bukan manusia. Mereka vampir. Jenis _campuran_ yang paling lemah karena merupakan keturunan vampir dan manusia biasa.

Dan yang baru saja menghajar mereka sampai sebegini parah adalah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan muda yang baru saja tiba di depan kelima vampir ini. Yang lelaki memakai mantel hitamnya yang biasa, menutupi sweater turtle neck yang berwarna sama. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya brunnete dan memiliki bola mata sekelam malam. Yang perempuan memakai pakaian hampir mirip. Rambutnya panjang hingga ke pinggang, berwarna hitam. Matanya kecoklatan. Kulit mereka pucat dan berwajah Asia.

Yang laki-laki berkata dengan suara dalam mengancam, membuat alam bahkan tak berani bernafas, "Well, karena kalian lebih memilih melawan, jadi kami tak punya pilihan selain pemusnahan kan?"

Kelima vampir tampak saling melirik, sedikit ketakutan tetapi mereka tak bisa mundur. Mereka sudah lari dari Seoul sejauh ini, mereka tak akan mau kembali lagi, jadi pilihan satu-satunya tinggal melawan.

Lelaki bermantel hitam menoleh pada perempuan di sampingnya, "Urus yang paling tinggi, empat sisanya milikku. Oke sayang?"

Perempuan itu tampak tertawa kesal, dia menyibak rambut hitamnya dan membalas, "Jangan meremehkanku, Kim Namjoon!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kim Namjoon itu tertawa. Dia tahu kekasihnya ini pasti akan protes tentang pembagian itu.

"Berikan aku dua. Ambil sisanya.!" Katanya lagi. Begitu tenang hingga terdengar seperti _berikan aku dua kue, ambil sisanya._

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, perempuan muda itu melompat. Bayangannya tak terlihat, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah mencengkram kerah dua vampir di sana dan melempar mereka berdua ke pepohonan lainnya membuat keduanya mengerang lagi; kaget dan kesakitan.

Kim Namjoon menggigit bibir melihat ulah kekasihnya. Sambil menyeringai, dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Aigo~ Kim Seokjin-ku jadi lebih agresif setelah sampai di Ohio. Haruskah kugigit dia di ranjang nanti?"

Namjoon tertawa melihat Seokjin sudah mencengkram kepala dua vampir itu dan siap mencabutnya lepas dari leher masing-masing. Jadi dia memilih membereskan tiga vampir pembangkang yang sudah bersiap di depannya terlebih dahulu. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum akhirnya melompat dan berubah menjadi anjing hitam pekat yang berukuran besar. Mencabik kepala-kepala vampir itu hingga terlepas dari tubuh masing-masing dengan darah yang terciprat di tanah dan rumput.

Tak lama setelah itu api segera berkobar di satu tempat ditengah hutan dimana pohon-pohon tumbuh melingkari sebuah lahan kosong seperti lapangan kecil. Lima tubuh vampir beserta kepala-kepala mereka terbakar di dalam api bersama beberapa ranting dan kayu kering yang sulit sekali di dapat di tengah hari penghujan seperti sekarang.

Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin, keduanya duduk di batang pohon tua yang melintang di tanah, mematai hasil pekerjaan mereka sambil bersedekap.

"Susah juga kalau tidak ada Yoongi." Ujar Namjoon sambil melempar korek api yang sedari tadi di pegangnya kedalam api. "Kita harus membuat api dari kayu seperti ini. Aku bahkan harus menjaga korek api itu agar tidak terjatuh saat aku menyerang mereka. Haish, merepotkan."

Seokjin tertawa menanggapi itu.

Mereka terkejut oleh suara ponsel Seokjin yang berdering. Perempuan itu segera merogoh sakunya dan menjawab telpon setelah melihat _id caller_.

Namjoon hanya mendengarkan dalam diam pembicaraan kekasihnya di telpon. Setelah selesai, dia langsung berujar dengan suara malas. "Kenapa sekarang aku yang cemburu karena kau terlalu sering telponan dengan Hoseok?"

Seokjin menyikut Namjoon setelah memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Dia ingin kita segera pulang."

"Kenapa sekarang aku jadi kesal karena dia suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh kita?"

Seokjin menyikut pinggang Namjoon lagi, "Dia rajamu."

"Calon raja." Namjoon mengoreksi. "Ibuku belum turun tahta."

"Well…" Seokjin mengangkat bahunya tidak setuju, "dia akan menjadi rajamu, cepat atau lambat."

Namjoon mencibir, "Kenapa sekarang aku kesal karena kau selalu berada dipihaknya? Menyebalkan. Kita selalu bertengkar karena Jung _sialan_ Hoseok."

Namjoon mendapat pukulan pelan di kepala dari kekasihnya yang kini sudah berdiri dari tempat duduk. Dia menatap api yang semakin kecil dan tubuh lima vampir yang sudah jadi abu kemudian bergerak melangkah meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih duduk di sana dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kenapa sekarang…" Seokjin berhenti, menoleh untuk menatap kekasihnya, "kita tidak kembali ke hotel untuk makan malam?"

"Memangnya kita masih punya waktu? _Calon rajaku_ menyuruh kita segera kembali." Sahut Namjoon sarkastik.

Seokjin tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Namjoon.

"Dia bilang _segera_ kan.? Kita masih punya waktu untuk makan steak dan mendapat malam panas terakhir di Ohio."

Namjoon segera mengganti wajah cemberutnya dengan seringai senang. Dia berdiri menyusul Seokjin yang sudah melenggang pergi keluar dari hutan.

"Aku akan menggigitmu, kau tahu!" Namjoon berteriak membuat Seokjin berdecih.

Tapi Kim Seokjin tidak memungkiri bahwa dia selalu menunggu gigitan-gigitan gemas Kim Namjoon di tubuhnya. Jadi Seokjin menyegerakan langkahnya agar mereka cepat sampai di hotel, mendapatkan makan malam juga malam panas mereka.

.

.

* * *

Menurut Park Jimin, semua musim itu sama. Ada hal yang menyenangkan dan juga menyebalkan di dalamnya, tergantung bagaimana orang-orang menilainya. Misalnya musim gugur seperti sekarang; terlalu banyak daun yang jatuh ke tanah, dan pepohonan yang botak. Tapi menurut beberapa orang, dedaunan yang berubah warna kecoklatan dan rapuh ditiup angin adalah salah satu keindahan musim gugur.

Jujur saja, Park Jimin adalah jenis orang yang tidak begitu menyukai pohon-pohon yang tinggal batang dan rantingnya saja. Tapi dilain pihak, dia sangat menunggu musim gugur. Ini bukan soal hal yang ada di bumi, tapi yang ada dilangit. Andromeda akan terlihat dengan jelas dilangit musim gugur, sekitar bulan November. Itulah alasan mengapa Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi berada di rumah tua kerajaan, tempat dimana Jimin hampir mati berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

Mereka datang untuk melihat Andromeda.

Min Yoongi sebenarnya tidak setuju tentang tempat pilihan Jimin, mengingat dia pernah mendapati Jimin-nya berlumuran darah di lantai balkon rumah ini. Tetapi kekasihnya itu memaksa dengan alasan di kota besar seperti Seoul yang terlalu banyak lampu jalan, langit tidak akan nampak. Mereka butuh tempat yang memiliki pencahayaan minim dan langit yang luas, dan rumah itulah satu-satunya tempat yang Jimin ingat. Lagipula, _tempat itu_ dan Andromeda memiliki keterkaitan pada satu orang yang sama; orang begitu berharga bagi Jimin, teman pertama sekaligus _lelaki_ pertama yang mengorbankan nyawa untuk dirinya, Jay Waterson.

Pada akhirnya mereka berada disana, walaupun Yoongi merasa cemburu karena Jimin membawa-bawa kenangan si Waterson itu dalam pemilihan tempat.

"Kau yakin bisa melihat rasi dari sini?"

Suara Min Yoongi menyadarkan Jimin bahwa kekasihnya itu dari tadi sibuk menyalakan lilin untuk hari yang mulai gelap. Gadis itu mengambil ikat rambut dari saku mantelnya, kemudian memakainya asal membuat beberapa rambutnya masih beterbangan ditiup angin pantai.

"Langit disini sempurna." Jawab Jimin, sembari menyambut Yoongi yang mendekatinya. Bersama-sama menyender pada pinggiran balkon. "Andromeda adalah salah satu rasi yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas di atas langit utara."

Yoongi mengangguk sok ngerti. Walaupun Yoongi adalah jenis _half-blood_ yang bisa mengubah wujudnya menjadi phoenix yang selalu menyukai langit, tetapi tetap saja semua hal tentang bintang-bintang itu selalu membuatnya bingung.

Jadi dia menunjuk langit di hadapan mereka kesana kemari, "Utara itu sebelah mana? Disana? disitu?"

Jimin tertawa gemas. Dia mengamit lengan Yoongi erat kemudian bersandar dibahunya. Dia menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Korea termasuk Negara yang berada di bawah langit utara, sayangku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um. Delapan puluh delapan persen populasi bumi berada dibawah langit utara."

Yoongi menggumam, "hmmm…" walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba menggambar bumi di dalam otaknya. Mengabaikan hal itu, Yoongi berdehem, "Jadi yang mana Andromeda itu?"

Mereka bersama-sama menatap hamparan bintang di hadapan mereka. Langit terlihat begitu luas dan bersih di tempat ini, seakan tak ada yang berani menghalangi; entah itu lampu jalan atau gedung-gedung bahkan awan sekalipun.

"Andromeda berbentuk seperti huruf A." Jimin bergumam sambil melihat kesana kemari.

"Apa kita perlu teleskop atau binokular?" tanya Yoongi cemas. Karena jujur saja, menurutnya semua benda-benda langit itu terlihat sama. Yang membedakannya hanyalah ada yang terang dan ada yang tidak. _Itu saja._

"Andromeda tampak jelas di musim gugur." Jawab Jimin sekenanya. Dia masih sibuk mencari-cari di langit.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entahlah, tidak ada yang terlihat seperti huruf A di atas sana. Hanya bintang, dan bintang, dan bintang lagi. jadi Yoongi memilih mencari kegiatan lain, seperti memperbaiki syal merah muda Jimin dan melepas ikatan rambut gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba Jimin memekik, "Oh!" lalu menunjuk langit disebelah kanan mereka, agak tinggi. "Itu dia. Andromeda. Ternyata tidak begitu jelas, tapi lumayan terlihat."

Yoongi mengikuti arah telunjuk Jimin yang sekarang ini sedang menggambarkan bentuk A terbalik yang aneh di langit.

"Kau lihat?" Jimin masih memekik kegirangan. "Jika Andromeda begini," Jimin mulai menggambar lagi di langit, "berarti yang itu Alpheratz?"

Yoongi tidak tahu Jimin menunjuk yang mana. Jadi dia menjawab dengan cuek, "entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu Alpheratz itu apa."

"Alpheratz itu α And."

Yoongi baru akan memprotes jawaban itu, ketika Jimin menyambung lagi. "Bintang paling terang di rasi Andromeda. Sistem bintang ganda dengan magnitudo 2.06"

"Serius, Jim. Kau terdengar seperti bicara bahasa alien."

Jimin tertawa. Dia mengamit lengan Yoongi lagi. Ternyata dia melepaskan pegangannya tadi karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Magnitudo itu tingkat kecemerlangan sebuah benda langit." Jimin menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Yoongi menyerah. Dia sudah lelah berpura-pura peduli dan ingin tahu. Tangannya memegangi tangan Jimin yang melingkar di lengannya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Berpikir bahwa mungkin jika dia datang bersama Jay, teman lelakinya itu akan mengimbuhi penjelasannya dengan beberapa kalimat dari buku seperti _"alpha And juga biasa disebut Sirrah, berjarak 97 juta tahun cahaya dari bumi_. _"_ Kemudian mereka akan terlibat pembicaraan seru mengenai langit, lubang hitam, dan mungkin tentang prestasi Juno yang mencapai orbit Jupiter yang kemudian mengirimkan gambar inframerah aurora di kutub planet itu, juga tak lupa oleh-oleh sebuah _nyanyian Jupiter_.

Tetapi dia tidak menyesali kedatangannya dengan Min Yoongi, karena walaupun Yoongi tidak mengerti apapun –dan bahkan tidak tertarik dengan konstelasi bintang, tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Ada banyak skinship dan kasih sayang yang dia dapatkan jika bersama Yoongi. Mereka berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, juga sapuan di rambut yang mendebarkan. Bersama Yoongi, langit bukan hanya tentang bintang saja, tetapi juga hidup dan rasa syukur. Berada dibawah Andromeda bersama Min Yoongi akan menjadi kenangan yang akan selalu menjadi _moodboaster_ untuknya nanti jika Yoongi berubah menyebalkan lagi seperti dulu.

"Entahlah, Jim." Ujar Yoongi pada akhirnya. Dia memeluk Jimin di pundak sambil bernafas berat dan menatap langit. "Aku hanya datang untuk menepati janji si kunyuk Jay untukmu. Aku sungguh tak melihat apapun. Bagiku semuanya sama saja."

"Um. Tak apa." Jimin mengangguk seraya memeluk pinggang Yoongi. "Aku senang bisa berduaan disini bersamamu. Aku tidak menuntut kau harus melihat apa yang kulihat."

Pembicaraan itu diinterupsi sebuah bunyi _bip_ dari ponsel Yoongi. Empunya pura-pura tidak mendengar decakan tidak suka Jimin karena diganggu dengan ponsel –mereka sudah janji tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu malam milik mereka berdua itu.

"Ini hanya pesan." Bisik Yoongi menenangkan.

Dia membaca pesan itu singkat lalu segera memasukkan ponsel kedalam mantelnya lagi.

"Hobi menyuruh kita pulang cepat malam ini." kata Yoongi sambil melangkah kebelakang Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

"Hobi?" dahi Jimin mengerut.

"Jung Hoseok."

Jimin mengangguk. "Kau semakin dekat dengannya ya?"

"Dengan Hoseok?" Yoongi menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jimin, menatap laut yang menimbulkan suara ombak di depan sana. "Dia punya aura positif yang banyak sekali. jadi kupikir aku butuh orang seperti dia untuk memberiku semangat. Lagipula dia adik yang baik, setidaknya dia tidak kurang ajar seperti Namjoon atau Taehyung."

"Kau terdengar seperti sangat menyukai Hoseok oppa."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tertawa. "Kau benar. Aku rasa tidak hanya Taehyung yang bersyukur karena Hoseok ternyata bagian dari keluarga kami."

Mereka terdiam. Masih memandang langit dengan objek yang berbeda. Jimin menatap gugusan bintang-bintang diatas sana, sedangkan Yoongi hanya melihat ke lautan.

"Kau tahu, Park Jimin?"

Gadis si pemilik nama menggumam, "hm?" atas pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba itu membuat Jimin merona. Dia menggigit bibir sambil menikmati pelukan Yoongi yang semakin erat. Jimin memutuskan untuk berbalik agar dapat menatap Yoongi yang masih setia mengalungkan lengan dipinggangnya. Sedikit berjinjit kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan manis.

"Oh, Astagah!" kata Yoongi. "Aku tidak memperkirakan yang satu itu."

Jimin tertawa kemudian memeluk Yoongi dan bersandar di dadanya. Suara debar jantung Yoongi di dalam sana terdengar lebih menenangkan dari pada ombak.

"Jim, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang bintang." Ujar Yoongi pelan. Tangannya naik turun di punggung Jimin untuk memberi kehangatan lebih pada gadisnya itu. "Tapi aku sepertinya bisa melihat bintang paling terang disini."

"Benar kan?" Jimin tersenyum dalam pelukan Yoongi. "Alpha And adalah yang paling terang."

Yoongi menggeleng. "Bintang paling terang sedang berada dalam pelukanku."

"Ah, Min Yoongi _jinjja_!" Jimin mendorong Yoongi sambil memasang tampang jijik. Sedangkan sang lelaki hanya bisa tertawa keras, dia mencoba meraih Jimin kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Kau masih belajar _pick-up lines_ pada Taehyung?" tukas Jimin kesal.

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi masih tertawa-tawa. "Muncul begitu saja setiap aku melihatmu."

Jimin mendesiskan kata, "menjijikkan!" sebelum memeluk Yoongi lagi. walaupun begitu, tetap saja dia tersenyum diam-diam, beberapa kali mencubit pinggang Yoongi yang masih terkekeh pelan.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu ini Hoseok merasa sangat kesepian di kastil. Dia biasanya _ngobrol_ atau mendengarkan lagu-lagu baru dengan Yoongi. Tetapi seminggu ini Yoongi sibuk menemani Jimin mencari tempat untuk melihat bintang, dan mereka menginap di beberapa tempat. Hoseok tahu itu hanya alasan agar mereka bisa berduaan tanpa gangguan, Yoongi pernah bilang bahwa Jimin sudah menentukan tempat sejak pertama kali membuat rencana melihat bintang di musim gugur.

Hoseok ingin memasak di dapur dengan Seokjin, membuat es buah atau sekedar bereksperimen dengan kentang, dan bicara tentang beberapa hal seru. Namun gadis itu pergi menemani Namjoon yang bertugas mengejar vampir pembangkang hingga ke Ohio. Hoseok merasa bersalah karena sang ibunda memberikan tugas pada Namjoon sementara saudaranya yang lain sedang libur dan bersenang-senang, tetapi Seokjin sudah menenangkannya dengan berkata bahwa mereka akan sekalian jalan-jalan.

Dan pasangan termuda Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook sedang pergi mendaki gunung, _lewati lembah._ Kegiatan bodoh, menurut Hoseok. Mereka vampir dan bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari manusia biasa, jadi mendaki gunung itu seperti bisa mereka lakukan hanya dalam beberapa menit saja dan tanpa kelelahan. Jadi apa serunya?

Tetapi Jungkook dengan sumringah menjawab, "Seru, _tahu_! Kita tidak hanya naik gunung tapi juga akan menemukan air terjun, menyaksikan pemandangan puncak gunung. Huh, Hoseok oppa tidak tahu caranya menikmati hidup!"

Jadi ketika di malam senin, semua saudaranya pulang dan membuat keributan dengan cerita tentang perjalanan masing-masing, Hoseok berlari kecil di tangga dengan ceria dan menyambut mereka semua dengan pelukan. Namjoon mendorong Hoseok main-main ketika Seokjin memeluknya terlalu erat, kemudian Taehyung menangkapnya dan memberikan pelukan hangat lainnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu menyuruh kami pulang?" Yoongi membuka suara setelah mereka lelah saling memukuli kepala masing-masing karena rindu.

"Eoh?" Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, "bukan aku. Ibunda yang memerintahkan itu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa besok adalah hari kelulusan dan ibunda bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu juga."

"Astaga!" Namjoon menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa tentang sekolah."

"Berani sekali kalian lupa tentang sekolah." Suara berat seorang laki-laki dewasa memenuhi seluruh ruang tamu.

Sontak mereka mendongak ke tangga dan menemukan Mr. Han dengan wajah stoic-nya yang biasa, turun dari sana. Berjalan dibelakang istrinya yang bergelar ratu vampir seluruh jagat. Sang ratu tersenyum pada mereka semua, sedang suaminya menatap anak-anaknya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kalian seperti tidak peduli lagi pada sekolah setelah pemberontakan berakhir." Tambah Mr. Han ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di sofa dan sang ratu sudah duduk di tempatnya.

Anak-anak mereka hanya menggigit bibir tak bisa membantah. Mereka memang tidak memikirkan sekolah lagi setelah semua hari berat itu berakhir, seakan mereka telah mencapai sebuah ending dari cerita dan membutuhkan istirahat yang panjang usai perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang telah mereka pertaruhkan.

"Sudahlah, Han." Lady Hee menengahi. Suaranya masih dingin seperti biasa, terdengar arogan dan berkarisma disaat yang sama. "Duduklah. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Mereka semua duduk, termasuk Mr. Han yang menempatkan diri di samping istrinya.

"Ini soal pernikahan kalian."

Namjoon mengangguk serius. "Baguslah. Hoseok memang harus menikah, dia membutuhkan inang dan pendamping hidup, ibunda. Supaya dia tidak merecoki kami."

Hoseok melebarkan mata dan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Bukan Hoseok." Sahut Mr. Han, sepertinya masih kesal. "Pernikahan kalian bertiga. Hoseok akan dijodohkan dengan kerabat dari Selandia baru."

Semua anak-anaknya mengerutkan kening heran, sedangkan Hoseok sendiri sudah merasa gugup.

Pelan-pelan dia bersuara memastikan, "Arabella?"

Mr. Han mengangguk. Akhirnya bisa tersenyum melihat putranya menghela nafas lega dan mulai _nyengir_ seperti orang bodoh.

"Arabella siapa?" tanya Taehyung tidak paham. Dia menyikut Hoseok yang duduk di sampingnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, malah Yoongi mengimbuhi, "Vampir? Lalu inangnya?"

"Mereka akan mencari inang setelah menikah." Kali ini sang ratu yang menjawab. "Inang tidak harus menjadi pasangan hidup kan? –akan lebih baik jika inang mereka juga pasangan." Tambahnya sambil berbisik pada Mr. Han yang mengangguk saja. "Itu akan dipikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku ingin membicarakan pernikahan Yoongi."

Jimin yang pertama kali bersuara, "NE?" ketika nama Yoongi disebutkan. Semua orang disana langsung menatap Jimin kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin menikah?" tanya Lady Hee cemas melihat Jimin yang hampir menangis.

"A-aku hanya belum si-siap." Jawab Jimin sambil sesekali melirik Yoongi di sampingnya. "Aku bahkan belum lulus sekolah."

Walaupun ragu, Yoongi setuju. "Namjoon saja yang lebih dulu. Mereka berdua akan segera lulus kan?"

"Yoongi akan lebih dulu karena dia yang tertua." Kata Lady Hee.

"Tapi–"

Lady Hee menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak ingin di bantah. "Setelah kelulusan kita akan menikahkan Yoongi dan Jimin."

Pada akhirnya itulah keputusannya. Mereka sempat lupa tabiat sang satu vampir yang walaupun mengatakan sesuatu seperti bertanya, namun jelas itu sebuah perintah. Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin dan meyakinkannya. Jimin akan tetap sekolah walaupun mereka menikah, jadi pasangan itu dilarang melakukan hubungan suami istri yang akan membuat Jimin hamil sebelum lulus sekolah. Yoongi menyanggupi itu, asal dirinya dan Jimin sudah terikat. Soal orang tua Jimin, Mr. Han dan sang ratu sendiri yang akan datang _meminta_ sang anak.

Jadi sekarang Lady Hee sedang berbincang seru dengan Seokjin dan Jungkook tentang pakaian apa yang seharusnya dia pakai nanti saat menemui orang tua Park (biasanya sang ratu selalu mengenakan gaun merah darah dari bahan kain licin seperti linen, beberapa kali mengenakan jubah warna merah tua. Tidakkah pakaian-pakaian itu akan terlihat mencurigakan di mata manusia?). Disisi lain Namjoon dan Taehyung sedang asik menodong Mr. Han dan Hoseok soal siapa itu Arabella. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin di sofa sedang bicara tentang pernikahan mereka.

Saat itu, Lady Hee terpikirkan tentang sesuatu dan menatap putra-putranya yang masih sibuk memaksa Hoseok.

"Namjoon- _ah_ " panggilnya.

Si pemilik nama mengangkat wajah, "Ne?"

"Segera pikirkan pernikahanmu dan Seokjin. Setelah Yoongi, kau yang akan menikah." Lady Hee melirik jenaka pada Seokjin yang menggigit bibir setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

Namjoon mengangguk. "Ne." jawabnya.

"Kau juga, Kim Taehyung." Imbuh Mr. Han. "Pikirkan pernikahanmu mulai sekarang. Hoseok akan menjadi yang terakhir menikah."

Taehyung menggumam dengan keras, "Eeeyyy~ biarkan Hoseok hyung yang duluan. Aku dan Jungkook masih muda dan belum ingin menikah. Iya kan sayang?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tolonglah ibunda." Katanya. "Bolehkah aku dan Taehyung menunda pernikahan?"

Sang ratu menghela nafas berat lalu mengibaskan tangan di udara. "Kita pikirkan kalian nanti. Sekarang kita fokus pada pernikahan Yoongi dulu."

Mereka semua mengangguk lalu kembali pada kegiatan awal. Seokjin dan Jungkook menyarankan Lady Hee untuk mengenakan setelan wanita yang biasa dipakai istri pejabat dan sang ratu senang dia akhirnya punya alasan untuk terlihat seperti manusia. Sedangkan para pria masih belum berhasil mengorek apapun tentang Arabella dari Hoseok maupun Mr. Han. Ayah dan anak itu pandai sekali menjaga rahasia.

Taehyung bahkan memegangi pergelangan tangan Hoseok dengan raut wajah serius dan berkata, "Hyung, kau bahkan tidak mau memberitahu padaku yang sudah seperti adik kandungmu ini? biarkan saja Namjoon hyung, dia itu suka sekali mencurigaimu. Tapi aku? kau tega membiarkan aku yang dari dulu mendukungmu ini mati penasaran hanya karena satu nama?"

Namjoon segera memberikan jitak penuh kasih sayang di dahi adiknya, sedangkan Hoseok dan Mr. Han hanya menertawakan mereka.

Tidak mengindahkan drama tidak jelas Taehyung, Yoongi memegangi tangan Jimin. Gadis itu terlihat tegang.

"Jangan terlalu cemas, sayang." Bisiknya.

"Tidak." Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya gugup. Bagaimanapun semua wanita memimpikan sebuah pernikahan. Aku hanya tidak pernah membayangkan pernikahanku akan secepat ini."

Prianya tersenyum sambil menatap jauh kedalam bola matanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Melihat senyuman pria itu, mau tak mau Jimin juga ikut tersenyum. Apapun yang Yoongi katakan, dia akan percaya itu, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula bukankah Jimin sudah berniat menjaga semua yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya? Baik kalung bintang yang sejak kematian Jay melingkar manis di lehernya, peran holder yang diberikan padanya, juga cinta Min Yoongi yang begitu banyak. Bukankah Park Jimin telah berjanji akan melindungi semua itu?

Jadi sambil membalas pegangan Yoongi, dia berkata. "Tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja, karena ada kau disisiku.

–Omong-omong, aku ingin konsep garden party. Bolehkah?"

.

.

* * *

Setelah acara kelulusan di sekolah berakhir, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, dan Kim Seokjin pulang dengan beberapa buket bunga dalam pelukan dan raut lelah. Yoongi _sih_ tidak begitu merasa capek karena yang dari tadi dilakukannya hanya duduk, menerima bunga, lalu pulang. Sedangkan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin harus meladeni banyak siswa yang tiba-tiba minta foto. Dua pangeran lulus bersamaan, sedangkan Kim Taehyung –pangeran yang tersisa– selalu menempel pada kekasihnya. Era _tiga pangeran tampan_ dari BHA akan segera berakhir. Sayang sekali junior yang akan masuk sekolah tahun ini tidak tahu –dan tidak akan menyaksikan bagaimana uforia momen saat ketiga pangeran itu turun dari mobil masing-masing seperti dulu.

Adik-adik mereka tidak ikut ke sekolah. Taehyung dan Hoseok _katanya_ sedang mengurus beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan Yoongi, sedangkan Jungkook dan Jimin pergi memilih baju pengantin. Dan karena itulah, tak ada yang menyambut mereka di rumah.

"Menyebalkan." Desis Namjoon. Dia langsung melempar bunga dan jas sekolahnya ke sofa ketika menemukan rumah dalam keadaan sepi. "Ini hari kelulusan kita. Tidak ada yang berniat memberi selamat atau apa?"

Yoongi melirik malas pada adiknya lalu merebahkan diri di sofa. "Sudahlah. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan pernikahan."

"Ya.. ya.." Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "dan mereka mengabaikan mempelai prianya disini."

Yoongi tidak membalas. Terlalu malas untuk beradu mulut dengan saudara-saudaranya, baik itu Namjoon ataupun Taehyung. Mereka sama saja.

"Sudahlah, Joon. Berhenti mengeluh." Sahut Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur –mereka tidak melihat gadis itu pergi– dengan Jacob Linley di belakanganya membawa nampan berisi tiga jus lemon dan biskuit.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian, pangeran." Kata Jacob sumringah, seraya meletakkan gelas-gelas dan piring biskuit ke atas meja. "Yang mulia putra mahkota sudah menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk perayaan kelulusan. Jadi setelah ini, tolong beristrirahatlah."

Meninggalkan satu senyum penuh hormat, Jacob kemudian pergi.

Yoongi bangun dan meneguk jus lemonnya. "Yoksi." Gumamnya. "Hobi selalu bersiap untuk segalanya."

Seokjin mengangguk setuju. "Selalu bisa di andalkan."

Namjoon menggeram mengejek. "Aku lupa kalian berdua adalah pendukung terbesar Jung Hoseok."

Seokjin dan Yoongi mengerutkan kening pada Namjoon serentak, melakukan _cheers_ untuk mereka sendiri, lalu meneguk jus lemon mereka sampai habis. Mengabaikan Namjoon.

.

Makan malam untuk perayaan kelulusan itu penuh dengan makanan enak. Mereka bisa memilih makanan korea ataupun makanan barat. Seperti biasa, Jacob Linley selalu bisa mengatur semuanya dengan baik. Yah walaupun tentu saja sang ratu tidak bisa makan itu semua –bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak _mau_. Wanita yang malam itu mengenakan gaun merah lagi, memegang dengan erat gelas tinggi berisi darah segar sambil menatap senang keluarganya yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Minggu depan, aku dan Han akan pergi menemui orang tua Jimin." Kata sang ratu, mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan. Tapi anak-anaknya hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan setuju dan kembali sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Kim Taehyung bahkan mengabaikan ibunya untuk sebuah paha ayam goreng.

Sang ratu berdehem setelah meneguk darahnya sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan gaun pengantinmu, Jim?"

"Kami belum menemukan yang bagus." Jawab Jimin sembari meneguk air putihnya. "Kami akan pergi mencari lagi besok."

Sang ratu mengangguk. Kemudian hening lagi, hanya terdengar suara sendok dan piring. Jadi dia menyerah mengajak keluarganya berbincang. Menyesap darahnya sedikit demi sedikit dalam diam.

Karena kelelahan dengan semua agenda hari itu, semua orang kembali ke kamar masing-masing setelah makan malam. Hoseok pun yang biasanya mencari alasan untuk mampir ke kamar Taehyung atau Yoongi, segera naik ke kamarnya. Katanya ingin langsung tidur.

Mungkin dari semua anggota keluarga, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang tidak langsung menuju ranjang nyaman mereka. Masih asik duduk di sofa kamar dengan beberapa foto Polaroid di atas meja. Itu adalah foto-foto yang mereka ambil saat menemukan air terjun di tengah pegunungan. Ada beberapa foto penampakan Taehyung yang berubah menjadi unicorn dengan sinar perak di sekelilingnya, sedang mengendus air yang mengalir di sela bebatuan.

"Ini bagus ya?" kata Jungkook mengambil salah satu foto _unicorn_ Taehyung di air terjun.

"Ck." Taehyung menggeleng. Matanya mencari dengan teliti foto yang dianggapnya paling bagus, dan mengambil sebuah foto Jungkook yang sedang tertawa. "Aku suka yang ini. Hal terindah yang ada dibumi adalah senyumanmu."

Jungkook memukul pundak Taehyung sambil tertawa malu-malu. Harusnya Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan rayuan _murahan_ kekasihnya itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan merona. Karena Jungkook tahu Taehyung hanya _mengaktifkan_ kamus rayuan itu setiap bersamanya.

"Kita akan menempelkan semua foto ini di dinding." Kata Taehyung akhirnya. "Kau setuju?"

Jungkook mengangguk saja. Pasangan itu memang suka sekali mengambil foto dan menempelkannya di dinding. _Katanya_ sebagai kenang-kenangan dari semua hal yang telah mereka lakukan.

Setelah itu Jungkook merapikan semua foto dan memasukkanya ke dalam kotak kayu tempat mereka menyimpan benda-benda kecil, memutuskan untuk menempel foto-foto itu di hari lain. Walaupun tidak langsung tidur, mereka setuju bahwa hari ini sangatlah melelahkan. Mereka berbaring di sofa dengan Taehyung yang merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Jungkook yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Kau manja sekali akhir-akhir ini." bisik Taehyung sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya. "Kau sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa selalu merindukanmu."

"Itu berarti kau sakit." Taehyung tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau biasanya marah-marah saat aku bertanya apakah kau merindukanku."

Jungkook ikut tertawa mengingat Taehyung yang selalu _ngambek_ setelah Jungkook membentaknya karena menelpon dan bertanya "Kau belum merindukanku?" setelah lima belas menit duduk di kelas.

"Mungkin karena aku selalu merasa tidak enak badan." Jawab Jungkook pelan. Dia memainkan kancing kemeja Taehyung dengan jarinya. "Berada dalam pelukanmu seperti ini membuatku sedikit _enakan_."

Mendengar itu Taehyung memeluk Jungkook semakin erat. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Lalu berbisik dengan suara berat, "Jangan sakit sayang."

Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Makanya sering-seringlah memelukku."

"Pasti."

.

.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian ketika Mr. Han dan Lady Hee sedang bersiap di ruang tamu pagi itu. Mereka sudah siap dalam setelan masing-masing. Jimin dan Seokjin juga ada disana; Seokjin sedang membantu mengancingkan kemeja Lady Hee sedangkan Jimin yang sudah dalam balutan dress pastel yang sederhana hanya menatap mereka dengan gelisah.

Yoongi datang dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans yang membuat Lady Hee memekik, "Astaga! Kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan datang ke pemakaman." Yang tentu saja diabaikannya.

Hari ini Mr. Han dan Lady Hee serta Yoongi dan Jimin akan datang ke rumah orang tua Jimin dan membicarakan pernikahan (dadakan) itu. Jadi sejak pagi mereka sudah ribut dan sibuk sekali dengan segala Hal, Jacob Linley bahkan tidak berhenti mondar-mandir. Hoseok terbangun dan turun dari kamarnya, berbaring di sofa sambil mematai apa yang sedang di lakukan orang tuanya.

Saat semua hampir siap, Kim Taehyung datang tiba-tiba. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya terdapat bekas lipatan bantal, baru bangun tidur. Tapi sepertinya sang pangeran ketiga tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Dia terlihat risau sekali. Dia memegangi tangan ibundanya dengan gemetar. Sambil meneguk ludah susah payah, dia berkata. "I-ibunda… _u-uri_ Jungkook - _ie…_ "

Mereka semua menatap Taehyung dengan kaget. Hoseok bahkan sudah bangun dari berbaringnya. Bersiap-siap jikalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada kekasih adik termudanya itu.

"Ada apa?!"

.

.

* * *

Hari pernikahan tiba. Semua _orang_ mengenakan pakaian paling bagus dan wajah paling berseri-seri. Pesta pernikahan itu di lakukan di tengah taman belakang. Sudah ada banyak kursi dan meja juga bunga-bunga berwarna putih dan merah muda. Pesta akan dilakukan siang dan malam; siang untuk manusia, malam untuk vampir. Pestanya harus meriah, karena ini adalah pernikahan salah satu pangeran.

Sekarang, sepasang pengantin yang baru saja mengucap sumpah suci, berdiri di tempat mereka, menerima salam dan ucapan selamat. Pengantin wanitanya tampak beberapa kali terlihat lelah. Saat itu, sang pengantin pria akan meletakkan telapak tangan yang bercahaya samar di balik punggung agar dapat menyembuhkan rasa lelah pasangannya dengan cepat. Walaupun tak akan lama setelah itu, sang mempelai wanita akan kelelahan lagi.

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi tamu. Jimin tertawa pelan melihat Jungkook sedang menggigit bibir ketika teman-teman dari sekolah datang untuk menjabat tangannya, mengucapkan selamat.

"Kau kecewa kita tidak jadi menikah?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang sibuk mengaduk sirup buah.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Biasa saja." Jawabnya. "Walaupun kita sudah menikah, apa bedanya? Kita tetap akan tinggal bersama, tetap akan berciuman, dan melakukan semua yang orang menikah lakukan. Menikah itu hanyalah status. Kau tetap milikku, aku tetap milikmu. Tak ada yang berubah."

Jimin terkikih lalu mengamit lengan Yoongi di atas meja. "Kau tahu kebiasaan burukmu? Kau akan menjawab panjang lebar saat kau menyembunyikan kekecewaanmu."

Yoongi akhirnya menghela nafas berat. Memegang tangan kekasihnya erat-erat, mengakui bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku kecewa." Katanya pelan. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memperistrimu."

Yoongi tak bisa mengeraskan suaranya. Bagaimanapun juga keluarga yang ada di pesta itu memiliki kemampuan vampir yang bisa mendengarkan suara paling pelan dengan baik jika mereka fokus. Apalagi semua orang sedang mengkhawatirkan mood-nya setelah pernikahannya dan Jimin di batalkan. Yoongi hanya berharap tidak ada yang memfokuskan pendengaran mereka padanya dan mengetahui bahwa Yoongi yang selama ini mengatakan dengan cuek "Aku baik-baik saja. Segera nikahkan Taehyung. Kami sungguh tidak apa-apa." ternyata menyimpan kecewa di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak masalah dengan pernikahan Taehyung. Kita memiliki _selamanya_ untuk mempersiakan pernikahan kita nanti kan?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Lagipula, setelah kupikirkan lagi, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kau lulus dulu. Kalau perlu kau harus kuliah dan tumbuh menjadi wanita seksi –tubuhmu dan otakmu." Jimin memukul pundak Yoongi pelan, tapi tertawa keras. "kemudian Park Jimin akan memiliki karir yang bagus dalam pekerjaan yang akan membuatku bangga mengangkat wajahku ketika aku menunggumu di altar nanti. Aku akan menyambut tanganmu, mendapat pukulan di punggung dari ayahmu, dan aku bisa dengan mantap berkata pada dunia bahwa aku akan mendampingimu dalam susah maupun senang."

Jimin hampir menangis mendengarnya. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum semakin lebar dan menyenderkan kepala di pundak pria itu.

"Sementara itu," Jimin mengimbuhi, "aku akan menyiapkan diri agar aku pantas bersanding denganmu dan mengatakan dengan percaya diri bahwa aku adalah pendamping hidup seorang pangeran Min Yoongi."

Mereka berpegangan tangan semakin erat.

"Ya~ kita akan melakukan itu." gumam Yoongi.

Sementara di sudut lain pesta, Jung Hoseok datang menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Gaun merah muda yang dia kenakan terlihat pas ditubuh mungilnya. Memakai sepatu hak tinggi karena tinggi badannya yang hanya mencapai pundak Hoseok. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sampai ke bahu, matanya besar dan bibirnya tipis.

Mereka melangkah menghampiri Seokjin dan Namjoon yang terlihat seperti pasangan dewasa paling serasi dalam balutan pakaian berwarna sama; merah dan hitam.

"Hoo~ siapa ini?" Seokjin menyikut lengan Hoseok, menggodanya.

Sedangkan Hoseok sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memperkenalkan wanita itu. "Ini Arabella."

"Halo." Gadis itu, Arabella menyapa dalam suara halus.

"Ah~ ini ya yang namanya Arabella." Seokjin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang di sambut dengan antusias. "Aku Seokjin, calon kakak ipar."

Hal itu membuat Arabella tertawa malu dan Hoseok bergumam, "Ah~ kau ini.!"

.

Disisi lain. Pasangan pengantin baru itu sedang duduk sambil mematai para tamu yang sedang asik dengan makanan mereka. Disana Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin sedang berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan sangat erat. Di sudut lain, Seokjin sedang tertawa dengan gadis dalam gandengan Hoseok. Namjoon juga disana, mencoba nimbrung dengan percakapan para gadis.

"Mungkin itu Arabella, ya Kookie?" bisik Taehyung, masih mematai Arabella. "Hoseok hyung menempel sekali padanya."

Jungkook hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi. Sehingga Taehyung akhirnya menoleh pada istrinya itu.

"Kau mual lagi?" tanyanya cemas. "Aku akan mengobatimu."

Jungkook akhirnya memukul pundak Taehyung keras-keras. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa? Kau masih marah? Sudahlah sayang.!"

"Sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati kan!" Jungkook memukuli Taehyung lagi. "Ini gara-gara kau tidak bisa menahan diri. Akhirnya aku mengenakan baju pengantin yang kupilihkan untuk Jimin. Dan aku terus-terusan mual karena _anakmu_ ini tidak terpengaruh dengan kekuatan _healing_ mu. Aku membencimu, Kim Taehyung! Kita sudah sepakat untuk menunda pernikahan karena aku masih ingin sekolah! Kim Taehyung menyebalkan!"

"Sayang~" Taehyung mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut. Mencoba untuk tersenyum pada para tamu undangan yang kini melirik mereka. "Hei, ayah akan memberikan kita _home schooling_. Kita sudah membicarakan ini."

"Aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Sayang~" terpaksa Taehyung menambah kadar penyembuh di telapak tangannya untuk menurunkan sedikit amarah istrinya itu. "Kumohon. Kau boleh memukuliku nanti setelah para tamu pulang. Oke?"

Jungkook akhirnya mengalah. Dia melihat Jimin tersenyum padanya dari kejauhan. Sedangkan Seokjin dan Arabella yang langsung akrab sedang melambai padanya, menyuruhnya tersenyum dan berhenti marah-marah. Taehyung sebaliknya, meringis menatap Yoongi yang menggeleng mengejek, juga pada Hoseok yang mengepalkan tangan ke udara, memberinya semangat. Sedangkan Kim Namjoon hanya menatapnya kasihan.

Yah, sepertinya semua saudara-saudara dari tadi memasang telinga pada percakapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Sekarang…" kata Taehyung.

"Tersenyumlah. Semua orang melihat kita."

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

* * *

 **.Author's Note.**

* * *

Halo! This is Kasper.

That Thing and I; the wedding ini kupersembahkan untuk semua pembaca setia TTAI. Sengaja ga ku publish terpisah karna aku mau 331 followers TTAI dapat alert tentang sekuel ini. **Semoga kalian suka ya.** Aku sudah janji mau mengadakan sekuel kan ya? satu kupel satu momen. Masalahnya aku khawatir dengan vkook kupel yang sepertinya dapet part dikit T.T

Tapi Vkook yang nikah kan ya? jadi yaudah. MVP (?) sekuel ini adalah VKOOK! Hehe

Soal pemilihan nama Arabella. Itu adalah nama tokoh dalam book di wattpad yang dari dulu kubaca. Ceritanya seorang raja vampir (lupa namanya), jatuh cinta sama seorang alpha serigala bernama Arabella. Karna vampir sama serigala itu musuhan, akhirnya semua pack Arabella di bunuh. Arabella di culik dan dibawa ke kastilnya. Ceritanya seru, kupengen promosiin tapi kulupa judulnya :(

Terus… sudah ada yang pernah denger _nyanyian Jupiter_? Itu serem banget, lebih serem dari pada backsound film horror. Aku baca di tentang itu di perpus, dan waktu dengerin nyanyian Jupiter itu, aku jejeritan (?) dan akhirnya di tegur sama semua orang yang lagi konsen bikin skripsi. Maafkan!

Buat yang tertarik dengan perbintangan, ada satu website yang selalu aku baca, namanya Langit Selatan. Tapi alamatnya kulupa (lagi) hehe. Cari aja di google. Kayaknya website itu terkenal. Terus. Sejujurnya aku cuma tertarik dengan perbintangan. Aku sama skali gak bisa nyari rasi ataupun galaxy di langit. Aku sama dengan Yoongi, kalo liat ke langit aku ngeliatnya bintang semua sama aja, jadi penjabaran Jimin yang ngeliat Andromeda itu hanya _sotta_ yang di dasarkan pada pengalaman yang ditulis orang lain. Tapi katanya Andromeda itu terlihat dengan jelas dengan mata telanjang di langit bulan November, coba deh liat (kalo kalian berada di langit utara ya?!)

Di website Langit Selatan itu juga biasanya akan ada updetan yang judulnya "Langit bulan ini". jadi mereka akan ngasih tau tentang yang terjadi di langit setiap bulan, misalnya rasi Leo di bulan agustus ( _Read: TTAI chap 14_ )

Kalo ada yang pengen sharing tentang perbintangan, silakan PM. Aku senang ada yang sama-sama tertarik dengan langit. Kita bisa belajar bareng

Well, that's all…

Thank you so much for reading!

Jangan lupa **Review** , gays?!

.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
